El Auror de Gryffindor
by Anelis Evans
Summary: Sir Harry llegó a tierras de Burrow, para reclamar a Lady Ginevra como su esposa. Sin embargo obtuvo mucho mas. EPILOGO: El misterio de Santa Hermione será revelado y el porque de la historia en general. El Auror de Gryffindor vivirá por siempre.
1. Una Petición un tanto Exigente

**Una Petición un tanto Exigente**

La cena había trascurrido tal y como él lo esperaba: aburrida. Sirius lo había mandado a llamar, sin embargo, los sirvientes ya traían el postre y todavía no sabía para que asunto. Hasta que casi pasada la media noche, Sirius abordó el tema:

-Harry- preguntó al fin -¿Qué dirías si te dijera que ya tienes prometida?-

La noticia no le causó gran impresión, después de todo, Sirius como señor feudal y padrastro, tenía prácticamente la obligación de buscarle esposa.

-Diría que te habías tardado-

Sirius dejó escapar una sonrisa, típicas de él. Llena de malicia

-¿Cuál es su problema esta vez?- preguntó Harry temiendo lo peor.

-Solo uno… Es sumamente difícil que la dueña de Burrow siga siendo virgen -aseguró Sirius-, pero dadas las circunstancias, estoy seguro de que pasarás por alto ese detalle.

Harry miró a su padrastro sin mostrar emoción alguna. Su reacción a la noticia de que su futura esposa había perdido la honra pasó prácticamente inadvertida para él ni siquiera apretó con fuerza la copa de vino.

Como huérfano siempre se había visto obligado a abrirse camino en la vida con su espada y por supuesto había pasado largos años ocultando sus sentimientos. Algo que había llegado a dominar tanto que la gente pensaba que carecía de ellos.

-¿Dijiste que era la heredera? -preguntó Harry, que prefirió concentrarse en el aspecto más importante de la cuestión-. ¿Acaso es suya la hacienda?

-Pues sí...

-En ese caso, servirá como esposa -dijo el ojiverde disimulando su intensa satisfacción.

«Sus propias tierras», aquellas palabras sonaban prometedoras. Un lugar al que pertenecer; un lugar en el que no fuera simplemente un noble herrante; un lugar en el que fuera bien recibido y se sintiera necesario no solamente por su habilidad con la espada. Quería vivir en un lugar donde tuviera derecho a sentarse frente a su propia chimenea. Un hogar.

Harry tenía treinta y un años y sabía que una oportunidad como aquélla no volvería a presentarse.

-Ahora es la única dueña de isla de Burrow -sentenció Sirius tomando un sorbo de su copa de oro y mirando pensativo el fuego-. Su padre, sir Arthur Weasley, prefería viajar y ocuparse en actividades intelectuales que trabajar la tierra. Me han contado que por desgracia murió hace unos meses mientras recorría Francia.

-¿No tenía herederos varones?

-En realidad si, pero sus 2 hijos mayores, William y Charles renegaron dejar a sus esposas y sus tierras y decidieron ante firma de un ilustre, no reclamar las tierras pertenecientes a su hermanita. ¿no te parece tierno?

Como de costumbre, Harry no esbozó ni un solo movimiento. Solo se limitó a preguntar:

-Lady Ginebra heredará la tierra; Y como señor feudal de sir Arthur tienes la tutela de su hija, ¿no? Se casará en cuanto se lo pidas?.

Sirius apretó los labios.

-Eso aún está por ver.

Harry observó que su padrastro reprimía una sonrisa y aquello le alarmó un poco. Cada vez tenía más imaginación para sus travesuras que cuando era joven.

Como hombre de temperamento serio y reservado, Harry no era propenso a la risa por lo que algunos le creían despiadado. Una pequeña excepción eran los bufones de la corte, Greg y Feorge, eran los únicos que le podían dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, más cuando se burlaban del Jefe de mayordomos, Percybal.

Esperó con cautela a que su padrastro le explicara que le parecía tan divertido en un asunto tan sencillo y estudió su elegante perfil: Sirius tenía unos cincuenta y cinco años. Algunos mechones plateados cruzaban su cabello, pero seguía atrayendo la atención de toda mujer que se le acercara.

Y a pesar de su (todavía creciente) lista de conquistas (a pesar de estar casado) y total aire fiestero y derrochador de la familia Black, Sirius se había convertido en un buen sustituto de padre, luego de que los suyos fallecieran.

Hasta que cumplió once años lo educó su querido tutor y después inició su educación como Auror. Como no poseía tierras propias, ya que su padre se las había dejado a Sirius, éste lo acogió en su casa y lo trató mejor que a sus hijos.

Desde ese tiempo buscaba poner en práctica sus artes de lucha, o buscaba la soledad de la biblioteca del monasterio. Allí leía cualquier cosa que le diera el hermano Flinch, el bibliotecario.

A los diecisiete años estaba versado en multitud de temas. El interés de Harry por los estudios no le había servido de mucho, pero su destreza como Auror y comandante de tropas le había permitido forjarse una lucrativa carrera, era un hombre acaudalado, pero sin tierras.

Había poderosos señores, incluido su propio padrastro, a los que un hombre que sabía cómo capturar ladrones, caballeros renegados, y sobretodo mortífagos (una constante amenaza para sus haciendas y alejados feudos), podía serles de gran utilidad.

Cuatro días antes había recibido el aviso de Sirius de que acudiera al castillo de Gridmund Place. Aquella noche había sabido que su mayor deseo iba a convertirse en realidad. Sólo tenía que aceptar a una dama de dudosa reputación.

Era un precio muy bajo por lo que más ansiaba en este mundo y estaba acostumbrado a pagar por lo que quería.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? –preguntó al fín.

-Deja que lo piense.-dijo Sirius fingiendo un gran esfuerzo mental- Creo que debe tener veintitrés -contestó.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y todavía está soltera, es muy vieja -pensó.

-Según me han dicho, no tiene mucho interés en casarse. Ya sabes, algunas mujeres no lo hacen.

Su curiosidad era demasiada, como siempre así que preguntó:

-¿Tiene lady Ginevra algún tipo de deformidad?

-No, que yo sepa. No la he visto desde que era una niña, pero que yo recuerde tenía una constitución normal. No prometía ser muy hermosa, pero no me dio la impresión de ser fea ni deforme -arqueó una ceja-. ¿Tiene mucha importancia su aspecto?

-No -contestó Harry mirando el fuego-. Lo único que me importan son sus tierras.

-Es lo que pensaba.

-Sólo intentaba encontrar alguna razón por la que no se haya casado todavía.

Seguro si que era deforme, y fea. Con su suerte, hasta tonta. Casi la podía imaginar, cabello negro y marchito, verrugas y 6 dedos en su mano derecha. Con razón Sirius contenía su risa.

Sirius movió una mano con gesto despectivo. -Como te he dicho, por una razón u otra, algunas mujeres no muestran un especial deseo por compartir el lecho nupcial. Según dicen, lady Ginevra es una de ellas. Sólo ha aceptado hacerlo porque sabe que lo necesita.

-¿Por sus propiedades?

-Sí, isla Burrow es fértil y necesita protección. Me ha escrito diciéndome que ha tenido problemas con su vecino, Draco Malfoy, y con unos piratas que hostigan sus barcos mercantes con destino a Londres.

-Así que necesita un marido que defienda su heredad y usted, señor, quiere que Burrow siga siendo lucrativa.-éste era un plan sin duda alguna, de la mente de Sirius Black-

-Sí. La isla no es muy grande -aseguró Sirius cogiendo una pequeña bolsa finamente bordada que había en una mesa cercana- pero esta es su verdadera riqueza. –dijo arrojándosela a Harry -

Éste la cogió. Olía a flores y hierbas. Se la acercó a la nariz y aspiró su exótico, intenso y sorprendentemente complejo aroma. Era una fragancia embriagadora.

-¿Perfumes?

-Sí, se trata de una isla rica en flores y hierbas, y comercia con perfumes y cremas de todo tipo.

Harry observó la fragante bolsa roja con dorado que tenía en la mano.

-¿Tendré que hacerme jardinero? ¿Botánico? ¡herbologo..!

Harry sonrió, no lo tomen a mal, pero en realidad le agradaba la idea.

-Será todo un cambio para el Auror de Gryffindor.

-Así es.

-Así que la propietaria de Burrow quiere casarse con un hombre que proteja su jardín de flores y yo quiero tierras de mi propiedad. Creo que podemos hacer un trato justo.

-Espero.

Harry entornó sus ojos verdes.

-¿Tienes deudas?

La sonrisa que había estado rondando por los labios de Sirius se convirtió en risa.

-Me temo que hay cierta competencia por el puesto.

-¿Qué tipo de competencia?

-Draco Malfoy, el vecino de lady Ginevra, que también me rinde vasallaje, hace tiempo que tiene los ojos puestos en Burrow. De hecho, es por lo que creo que la dama ya no es… virgen.

-¿La sedujo?

-Según me han contado mis informadores, la raptó el mes pasado y la retuvo en Borgin durante cuatro días.

-¿Intentó que lo aceptara como marido?

-Pues sí, pero la dama lo rechazó.

-Una mujer poco corriente.-acertó a decir Harry-

-Sí. Parece que lady Ginevra espera que el hombre que sea su señor cumpla unos requisitos muy especiales -volvió a sonreír-. Me ha enviado las condiciones necesarias para ser su marido.

-¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Condiciones? Estaba seguro de que Sirius le ocultaba algo…

-Las ha puesto por escrito con gran lujo de detalles. Míralas.

Sirius cogió una hoja de pergamino doblada que había en una mesa cercana y se la entregó a Harry.

Pasó la vista rápidamente por los saludos hasta llegar a la parte en el que detallaba lo que exigía de un marido:

_Señor, he meditado mucho sobre sus deseos y las necesidades de mi pueblo, y acepto contraer matrimonio. Sin embargo como Burrow es una isla remota y no conozco a ningún hombre al que elegir como esposo, excepto sir Draco Malfoy, le ruego respetuosamente me envíe una selección de al menos tres o cuatro pretendientes. Elegiré marido entre ellos. Para ayudarle en la tarea he preparado unas condiciones que especifican las cualidades que requiero._

_Primeramente debería ser un caballero honrado que sepa mandar un pequeño, pero eficaz grupo de guerreros._

_Además de este evidente requisito, hay otros tres que son personales: _

_En primer lugar, respecto a sus cualidades físicas, debe ser un hombre de estatura y proporciones normales. Me he fijado en que los hombres extremadamente corpulentos prefieren confiar en la fuerza bruta para conseguir sus fines en vez de en su ingenio y conocimientos._

_En segundo lugar, debe ser un hombre de semblante alegre y carácter educado y agradable. Quiero que mi esposo tenga el don de la risa, que sea un hombre capaz de disfrutar con las humildes diversiones que nos proporciona la isla_

_En tercer lugar, es absolutamente necesario que mi marido sea un hombre culto, al que le gusten la lectura y las conversaciones intelectuales._

_Envíelos, por favor, cuando lo tenga a bien. Haré mi elección tan rápidamente como me sea posible y le informaré de mi decisión._

_Burrow, 17 De marzo 1320..._

Harry volvió a doblar la carta, consciente de la tremenda diversión que reflejaban los ojos de su padrastro.

-Me pregunto de dónde sacaría la idea de poner condiciones para encontrar el perfecto señor y marido?.

Sirius se echó a reír incapaz de contener su culpa. -Supongo que los elementos básicos provienen de alguna balada romántica. Ya las conoces.

-Sí, sé de qué canciones me hablas. No me interesan en absoluto. -A las mujeres les encantan.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cuántos candidatos va a enviar, señor?

-Permitiré que lady Ginevra elija entre dos competidores.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

-¿No va a mandar tres o cuatro?

-No.

-Entonces, dos candidatos. Otro más y yo.

-Sí.

-¿Contra quién voy a competir?

Y fue ahí donde Sirius Black sonrió.

-Con sir Draco Malfoy. Buena suerte, Harry. Los requisitos de la dama son sencillos, ¿no te parece? Sus condiciones son que sea un hombre de mediana estatura, dado a la risa y que sepa leer.

Harry le devolvió la carta a su padrastro.

-Es muy afortunada. Cumplo uno de los requisitos. Sé leer.

-

-

N/A: hola!

Solo un dato (de cultura general, claro está) en 500- 1400 (por ahí) cuando se dieron las épocas de los Feudos era poco común que los señores y los caballeros supieran leer, cada uno tenía su "especialidad" y no se mezclaban. Así que no se burlen, en serio para Harry es un punto a favor el hecho de que sea Auror y sepa leer.

Anelis Evans


	2. La llegada de un extraño

**La llegada de un extraño**

Esa mañana había amanecido especialmente soleada. Su querida isla se veía todavía más hermosa cuando hacía tanto sol como hoy. Así que Ginny decidió aprovecharlo y se dirigió a los jardines del convento con Lavender, monja del convento de de santa Hermione. (**N/A **Admítanlo, se oye muy divertido) Como era su costumbre; se dedicaba a cuidar las flores, los caminitos de piedra, los setos… y por supuesto disfrutar de las ocurrencias de las monjas.

-Lady Ginny, lady Ginny!-gritó un chico- .Ginny interrumpió una discusión sobre la mejor manera de realizar perfumes con Lavender se volteó y vio al joven Dennis que la saludaba con una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores, que por supuesto eran invento de su amiga Bertie Bott que cree fervientemente que algún día serán famosas.

-¿Qué pasa Dennis?- preguntó un tanto curiosa.

-Ha desembarcado un gran destacamento de hombres, lady Ginevra. Avanzan hacia el pueblo -la avisó Dennis.

-¿Quién ha venido? -preguntó preparándose para la respuesta. Todos los habitantes de Burrow (**N/A** Madriguera en inglés, por aquello de las dudas), excepto ella por supuesto, llevaban semanas esperando la llegada del primer candidato.

«Al menos, puedo elegir» -pensó. Era más de lo que podían esperar muchas mujeres en su misma situación.

-Es el primer aspirante enviado por lord Sirius -gritó Dennis metiéndose un puñado de grageas en la boca-. Dicen que es un poderoso Auror, lady Ginny. Zacarías Smith dice que tuvieron que utilizar la mitad de los barcos de Borgin para meter todos los hombres, caballos y equipaje.

Un curioso estremecimiento hizo que se le cortara la respiración. Se había prometido que cuando llegara el momento mantendría la calma. Pero ahora estaba mucho más inquieta de lo que esperaba.

-¿Un magnífico ejército? -preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo y tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Sí -contestó Dennis con rostro resplandeciente-. Y los caballos son enormes. Zacarías dice que hay uno, un gran semental negro, que hace temblar el suelo con sus cascos cuando pasa.

-Pero si no pedí que viniera con muchos caballeros ni soldados. ¿Qué voy a hacer con un montón de soldados? ¡Y, además, con caballos! ¡Con lo que comen!

-No te preocupes, Ginevra -la tranquilizó Lavender sonriendo (_hombres mmm! con la falta que hacen…)-._ Lo que el joven Dennis interpreta como un gran ejército puede que no sea lo que tú imaginas. (_con unos mil hombres… tantas almas que salvar!..._).

-Tienes razón, -dijo Ginny -. ¡Por santa Hermione! ¡Sólo es el primer candidato!

-Tranquila, Ginny -le pidió Lavender (_Muchos hombres! Muchos hombres!_)-. A lo mejor han llegado a la vez los tres candidatos que solicitaste. Eso explicaría por qué hay tantos hombres y caballos.

Ginny sonrió ante la idea.

-Eso debe de ser -dijo-. Todos los aspirantes han venido juntos.

-Sí.

-Espero que no se queden mucho tiempo, alimentados me costaría una fortuna.

-Puedes permitírtelo, Ginny. (_no seas tacaña niña… son hombres_)

Los ojos de Lavender centellearon. (_que importa! Si se quedan un mes o dos… así podrían venir y alegrar el convento_)

-Una vez que hayas elegido entre los candidatos, los otros simplemente se irán.

-¡Por el pie de santa Hermione! Tendré que decidirme pronto para no gastar más comida y heno del que sea necesario.

Claro esta era la excusa más tonta que había inventado, pero estaba tan ansiosa que fue la primera que abordó su mente.

-Muy justo- concretó Lavender mirándola detenidamente- (_solo lo dije porque la hermana Minerva está cerca_). ¿Estás muy nerviosa?

-No, claro que no –mintió deliberadamente-. Sólo tengo ganas de que acabe todo. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo en elegir marido. Confío en que lord Sirius sólo haya enviado candidatos que cumplan mis requisitos.

-Seguro que lo ha hecho -murmuró Lavender (_si solo pediste al hombre perfecto… seguro apareció_)-. Tus cartas lo especificaban claramente.

-Es cierto -suspiró Ginny, que había pasado horas redactando las condiciones para el nuevo señor de Burrow aunque ese tiempo que no era nada en comparación con el que había invertido en pensar miles de razones de por qué **no** necesitaba un marido.

-

-

En los meses que siguieron a la muerte de su padre, Ginny había desarrollado un discurso contra la necesidad del matrimonio, basándose en la segura situación de isla Burrow, cuando sobrevino el desastre…

Su vecino en tierra firme, sir Draco Malfoy, la había raptando mientras hacía una corta visita a Borgin.

Furiosa con él por haber echado todo a perder al demostrar su vulnerabilidad, Ginny había hecho que la vida en Borgin fuera un infierno para él. Al final de su forzada estancia, Draco confesó alegrarse de verla partir. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Ginny sabía que tarde o temprano los rumores llegarían a oídos de lord Sirius. Éste pensaría que no era capaz de proteger Burrow y actuaría de inmediato para ocuparse personalmente del asunto.

La verdad es que no tenía otra alternativa, y lo sabía. Tenía obligaciones con el pueblo de Burrow. Su madre, que había fallecido cuando ella tenía doce años, le había enseñado que los deseos de la dueña de aquel feudo estaban por debajo de las necesidades de su pueblo y de las tierras que lo alimentaba.

En su isla no había guardia ni hombres de armas. Los pocos que habían vivido allí en otros tiempos habían acabado yéndose. Los dos últimos habían viajado a Francia con su padre. Fueron los que enviaron lechuzas de la muerte de éste, pero ellos tampoco habían regresado.

La primera carta de advertencia de Sirius Black había llegado hacía seis semanas, sin embargo ella trató de pasarla por alto. Pero la segunda carta dejaba bien claro que debía casarse. Para su gran disgusto, ella había llegado a la misma conclusión, era inevitable...

-Se acercan, lady Ginny -gritó Dennis desde la entrada.

Ginny se limpió la tierra negra del jardín que ensuciaba sus manos.

-Le ruego me excuse. Tengo que ir a la casa para cambiarme antes de que lleguen mis invitados.

-Por supuesto -contestó Lavender (_si niña, porque estás muy sucia, y mira tu cabello, arréglate las pestañas…_)-. Recuerda que seguramente habrá tres candidatos. Harás una buena elección.

-¿Y si no me gusta ninguno de los tres pretendientes que me envía lord Sirius?

-Entonces tendremos que averiguar si eres demasiado exigente.-respondió la monja con tono un poco cortante-

-

-

En la calle, al otro lado del muro del convento se oyó un grito. Las voces crecían en asombro y entusiasmo conforme los habitantes del pueblo se reunían para contemplar a los recién llegados.

Dennis guardó las grageas en la bolsa que le colgaba del cinturón y fue corriendo (en realidad tambaleándose, porque para serles sinceros, estaba gordo) hasta un banco que había pegado al muro.

Ginny se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de sus intenciones. ¡tendría que recibirlos así! ¡toda llena de tierra!

Dennis se puso de pie en el banco y comenzó a subir su cuerpo encima del muro de piedra (toda una hazaña, según la monja Lavender)

-¡Dennis, ten cuidado!- le gritó Ginny

-Si Dennis se cae, Luna no me perdonará nunca.

-Un día de éstos tendrá que empezar a dejar de mimar al joven -aseguró Lavender encogiéndose de hombros-. Si sigue estando encima de él como una madre con su polluelo, acabará siendo un joven miedoso, angustiado y sumamente gordo. (_y mantenido, y fofo, ¡una verdadera molestia!_)

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo culparla -añadió Ginny con voz queda-. Ha perdido a todos sus seres queridos, no puede arriesgarse a perder a su hijo también.

-¡Los veo! -gritó Dennis pasando una pierna por encima del muro-. ¡Ya están en la calle! -Se hizo sombra en los ojos para protegerlos de la luz del sol de primavera-. ¡El caballo gigante de color negro va el primero y juro que el caballero que lo monta es tan grande como su montura!

Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-Pedí hombres de tamaño y corpulencia normal.

Intrigada, Ginny recogió las enaguas de su vestido y avanzó rápidamente por el sendero del jardín para ver a los recién llegados.

-Es muy raro, señora. Todo en ese caballero es negro, plateado o gris, incluso sus vestidos.

La curiosidad de Ginny aumentó.

-¿Cómo es de grande ese caballero?

-Es muy, muy grande -contestó Dennis desde su elevada posición-. Y el caballero que va detrás de él es casi tan grande.

-¡No puede ser!

Ginny se acercó a la puerta y miró hacia la calle, pero la multitud de entusiasmados aldeanos le tapó la vista. Eso se ganaba por ser pequeña, 1.60, pero 1.60 llenos de coraje y valentía, admitió en sus adentros.

Zacarías Smith, Jack Slooper, Rosmerta la tabernera y tres fornidos granjeros estaban delante. Todos eran más altos que ella.

-No te inquietes por el tamaño del caballero negro -dijo Lavender acercándose a Ginny con mirada risueña (_¡solo recuerda que todo es proporcional!_)-.

-Sí, lo sé. Con todo, me gustaría verlo -dijo Ginny calculando la distancia desde el banco a lo alto del muro-.Dennis, dame la mano.

Dennis volvió la vista hacia ella.

-¿Quiere subir aquí conmigo, lady Ginny?

-Sí. -aseguró levantándose las faldas de su vestido de talle largo y subió al banco.

Lavender lanzó un ligero gruñido de desaprobación. (_¡Porque no se me ocurrió a mí!_)

-La verdad, Ginny, me parece en extremo impropio. Piensa en la vergüenza que pasarás si uno de tus pretendientes te ve comportándote como mono ahí arriba.

-Nadie me verá. Por la algarabía que oigo, nuestros invitados están demasiado ocupados haciendo una _gran _demostración para el pueblo y quiero ver el espectáculo.

Ginny agarró el borde del muro, encontró una grieta con la punta de sus suaves botas de piel e intentó ponerse al lado de Dennis.

-Tenga cuidado, mi señora -Dennis se inclinó para agarrarle el brazo.

-No te preocupes -dijo mientras pasaba primero una pierna y luego la otra sobre el ancho muro de piedra-. Puede que sea una solterona de veintitrés años, pero todavía puedo trepar a un muro. -Sonrió a Dennis mientras se enderezaba y se ajustaba las faldas-. ¿Has visto? Lo he conseguido. Ahora dime dónde está el caballero negro.

-Al final de la calle -dijo señalando hacia el puerto-. Escuche el estruendo de los cascos de los caballos.

El estrépito de los cascos sonaba cada vez más cercano. Los aldeanos estaban inmóviles por la expectación.

De repente, Ginny vio al caballero y al escudero vestidos de negro y gris. Contuvo el aliento y entendió por qué se había quedado impresionado Dennis.

-

-

Hombres y caballos parecían estar hechos con todos los elementos de una furiosa tormenta: viento, lluvia y rayos. Sólo hacía falta echarles una mirada para saber que su sombrío enojo, una vez despertado, sería capaz de destruir cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

Por un momento, la visión del caballero de negro dejó tan muda a Ginny como lo estaban los aldeanos de la calle. Una desesperada sensación se agolpó en su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que no cabía duda de que estaba contemplando uno de sus pretendientes.

«Muy alto -pensó-. Demasiado. Y muy peligroso. Decididamente, no es el hombre adecuado.»

Ginny contemplaba aquella extraña visión con la misma sorpresa que todo el mundo. No prestaba mucha atención a los murmullos que provenían de una pequeña celda de piedra en la que habitaba la anacoreta del pueblo.

Ginny miró por encima de su hombro hacia la celda, construida en el muro del convento. Parvati, la anacoreta, vivía allí desde que hacía diez años había decidido convertirse en ermitaña. Según el dictado del camino religioso que había elegido, jamás salía de allí.

Se suponía que debía dedicarse a la oración y la meditación, pero la verdad es que se entregaba a los chismes del pueblo. Nunca le faltaban, porque durante el día prácticamente todo el pueblo pasaba delante de su ventana. Muchos se detenían para hablar con ella o pedirle consejo. Cuando alguien lo hacía, Parvati le sacaba hasta la última gota de información con la que poder chismorrear.

También desempeñaba las funciones de su vocación, que incluían dar consejo con gran fervor a todo el que se acercara a ella. No pocas veces se lo ofrecía hasta a los que no se lo habían pedido. Era partidaria de las predicciones de oscuros presagios y no tardaba en advertir sobre inminentes muertes y desastres. A veces acertaba. Como su predecesora Sibyll.

-¿Qué dicen? -le preguntó Lavender a Ginny.

-No lo sé -contestó ella esforzándose por oír la creciente marea de susurros-. Dennis dice que es algo sobre un auror. Creo que la anacoreta ha sido la que ha empezado el rumor.

-Entonces es de buena fuente -aseguró Lavender (_esta Parvati tiene las mejores fuentes informativas_).

-Escuchen -la interrumpió Dennis-. Ahora se distinguen las palabras.

La cresta de los murmullos avanzaba por encima del mar de gente.

-...el auror vengativo.

-Dicen que era una bestia del infierno venida de algún lugar de las tierras del sur. No he entendido el nombre...

-¿El Auror Vengativo de Gryffindor?

-Eso es, Gryffindor. Así lo llaman, el Auror Vengativo de Gryffindor. Dicen que porta una espada poderosísima llamada la _El canto del fénix._

-¿Por qué la llamaría así?...

-¿Lo ha oído lady Ginny? -preguntó con la boca llena de grageas-. ¡ Auror Vengativo de Gryffindor!

-Sí -contestó ésta, que se había dado cuenta de que algunas personas se santiguaban cuando se enteraban de la noticia.

«Una reputación que está muy bien, a menos que una esté obligada a casarse con él», reflexionó Ginny. Un auror… los caballeros Aurores se conocían por se los mejores con la espada. Gryffindor, ésa era su tierra, el valle de Godric Gryffindor tenía la fama de poseer los mejores Aurores del mundo. La tierra de valientes, la llamaban. Ahora sí estaba nerviosa…

-Me gustaría saber dónde están los otros -exclamó Ginny.

-¿Qué otros?

Ginny frunció el entrecejo ante los jinetes que se aproximaban.

-Se supone que debían venir almenos otros tres caballeros entre los que tendría que elegir un marido, pero todos esos hombres parecen cabalgar tras una sola bandera.

-Bueno, el Auror de Gryffindor es casi tan grande como tres juntos –afirmó Dennis con gran satisfacción-. No hace falta que vengan más.

Ginny entornó los ojos. Aquel hombre no era tan grande, ahora que lo meditaba, pero sí tenía un aspecto formidable. Y muy atrayente: las ropas eran hechas en cuero y seda, aunque no era nada parecido a lo que ella imaginaba. (**N/A** me los imagino como los Mejai en "La Momia", los caballeros que cuidan los secretos de la momia… pero no tan árabes o sea, fuera turbantes, solo el vestuario…)

-

-

-Ginny, deberías ir inmediatamente a la casa. Si sigues en el muro no te dará tiempo de recibir a ese gran caballero como es debido -le indicó Lavender. (_y así me subo yo… vamos déjame Ginny_)

-Demasiado tarde, señora -contestó Ginny volteándose y alzando la voz sobre el estruendo de voces y el sonido seco de los cascos-. Tendré que esperar hasta que hayan pasado, antes de poder bajar a la calle. Luna y los criados tendrán que encargarse de recibir a nuestros visitantes.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -la reprendió-. Luna y los criados no pueden ofrecerles el tipo de bienvenida que espera el futuro señor de Burrow.

-Todavía no sabemos si el caballero negro será el futuro señor de Burrow, ¿no? De hecho, dudo mucho que lo sea. Por lo que he visto, no tiene el tamaño adecuado.

-El tamaño es lo de menos, mi niña -murmuró Lavender. (_¿A quién engaño?_)

El ruido de los cascos y de los arneses cesó de pronto. Un grito de sorpresa de Dennis y el repentino silencio de la multitud hicieron que Ginny volviera la cabeza rápidamente.

Se asombró de que la formación de hombres a caballo estuviera directamente frente a ella. Tragó saliva con dificultad cuando se dio cuenta de que el caballero negro la estaba mirando. Su primera intención fue dejarse caer por el borde del muro y escaparse sin ser vista hacia el jardín. Pero era demasiado tarde para huir.

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo sucio que estaba su vestido y lo alborotado que llevaba el cabello. Cuando se agarró al borde del muro de piedra, tibio por el sol, notó que tenía húmedas las palmas de las manos. Seguro que no la estaba mirando.

No podía estar haciéndolo.

No habría manera de que él supiera que era ella. No había razón para haber llamado la atención del caballero. Era simplemente una mujer sentada en un muro, observando el espectáculo junto con el resto de aldeanos.

Pero sí la estaba mirando.

-

-

Una extraña quietud se apoderó de la situación mientras el auror la miraba pensativo durante un interminable momento. Tuvo la impresión de que la misma brisa había cesado de soplar. No se oía nada, ni siquiera el ondear de una bandera. (¡es solo mi imaginación!).

Ginny rezó por que el Auror de Gryffindor la tomara por una campesina.

Obedeciendo una orden misteriosa, el gran semental se dirigió hacia el muro del convento. Los que se hallaban ante el caballo se hicieron a un lado rápidamente para dejarle paso libre. Todos los ojos se posaron en ella.

-¡Viene hacia aquí, señora -chilló Dennis-. A lo mejor la ha reconocido.

-Pero si no me ha visto nunca -le aclaró con los dedos clavados en la piedra-. No puede saber cómo soy.

Dennis abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró súbitamente cuando el imponente caballo de guerra se detuvo justo delante de Ginny. La mirada del caballero estaba a la misma altura que la de ella.

Ginny miró fijamente unos ojos verdes brillantes. Y se dio cuenta de inmediato de que el caballero sabía quién era ella. Contuvo la respiración intentando desesperadamente pensar en alguna forma de salir de aquella situación. Jamás había pasado por una experiencia tan embarazosa.

-Busco a la dama de isla Burrow -dijo el caballero.

Un curioso estremecimiento la recorrió al oír su voz. No sabía por qué reaccionaba de una forma tan extraña, porque la verdad es que encajaba perfectamente con su aspecto. Era profunda y grave.

Se agarró a la piedra para que le dejaran de temblar los dedos. Después levantó la barbilla e irguió los hombros. Era la señora de su feudo e intentó mantener un comportamiento incluso si se encontraba frente al hombre de aspecto más formidable que había visto en su vida.

-Soy la persona que busca, señor. ¿Quién es usted?

- Harry Potter de Gryffindor

Ginny recordó los cuchicheos, « Auror Vengativo de Gryffindor».

-Le doy la bienvenida a isla Burrow, sir Harry. Permítame que le dé las gracias en nombre de todo el pueblo por el magnífico espectáculo que nos ha ofrecido.

-Me alegro de que le haya gustado lo que ha visto, señora. Espero que disfrute lo mismo con el resto de la representación.

La luz del sol no la dejaba ver bien su rostro solo sus ojos. El resto eran sombras y sonidos de telas. Lo estaba tratando de estudiar a con una curiosidad que no pudo disimular, ni siquiera por educación

Realmente era muy alto, metro ochenta, metro ochenta y cinco, pero ese defecto no parecía tan alarmante ahora como cuando redactó los requisitos que debía cumplir su marido. La razón era obvia: no quería un conquistador bruto "solo músculos".

Harry Potter de Gryffindor era sin lugar a dudas un caballero ejercitado, conocía la guerra, pero no era un bruto, lo veía en su cara.

La luz del sol brilló en su enmarañada melena de pelo negro azabache. Había algo en sus facciones… que le hizo perder el hilo de la conversación… A pesar de la inteligencia que reflejaban sus ojos verde esmeralda, presintió que podía ser implacable e inflexible.

Miró a Ginny mientras le observaba. Parecía que no le molestaba el minucioso examen. Simplemente permaneció sentado en Saeta, su fiel caballo negro, esperando tranquila y pacientemente un juicio, en una forma que sugería que el veredicto no le preocupaba.

A Ginny se le ocurrió que se había fijado unos objetivos y tenía intención de conseguidos sin importarle su decisión o conclusión. Aquel pensamiento la horrorizó. No sería fácil rechazar al Auror de Gryffindor una vez que éste se había fijado una meta.

Pero también ella podía mostrarse igual de firme en la consecución de sus propios objetivos. Prácticamente había estado al mando de la isla y de todo lo que había en ella desde los doce años.

-

-

-¿Y bien, señora? ¿Le satisface su nuevo señor? -preguntó Harry.

«¿Su futuro señor?» Ginny parpadeó sorprendida. No sabía si reírse o reconvenirle por su impresionante arrogancia y se decidió por una educada, pero fría sonrisa.

-No podría decido, aún no he visto al resto de aspirantes al puesto.

-Se equivoca, señora. Sólo somos dos, Draco Malfoy de Borgin y yo.

Los labios de Ginny se abrieron por el horror.

-Pero, eso no es posible. Solicité una selección de al menos tres o cuatro caballeros.

-No siempre tenemos lo que pedimos, ¿no es verdad?

-Aun así, usted no cumple ninguno de mis requisitos, señor -farfulló Ginny-. No quiero ofenderle, pero no tiene la talla adecuada. Y da la impresión de ser más un hombre de guerra que de paz y además, no parece ser un hombre de carácter alegre.

- Es verdad que he sido bien entrenado en el arte de Auror, pero le juro que busco una vida tranquila y pacífica. En cuanto a mi carácter, ¿qué decir? Un hombre puede cambiar, ¿no?

-No estoy tan segura -contestó cautelosamente.

-Sé leer.

-Bueno, al menos es algo. No obstante...

-Señora, por experiencia he aprendido que todos tenemos que arreglamos con lo que tenemos.

-Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo -dijo Ginny con frialdad-. Señor, seré franca. Ha venido desde muy lejos y nos ha ofrecido un maravilloso espectáculo. No quisiera ofenderle, pero, a decir verdad, me temo que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ser el señor de Burrow. Creo que sería mejor que usted y todos sus hombres se fueran en los mismos barcos en los que han venido.

-No, señora. He esperado mucho y recorrido un largo trecho. Estoy aquí para reclamar mi futuro. No tengo intención de irme. –Aseguró decidido Harry-

-Pues debo insistir en...

Se oyó un suave y mortífero suspiro, y la espada de Harry apareció en su mano. El rápido y aterrador movimiento provocó un grito ahogado en la multitud. Ginny se detuvo a mitad de frase con los ojos muy abiertos.

El joven Dennis consiguió romper el hechizo.

-No debe herir a mi señora -le gritó a Harry-. No lo permitiré.

-¡Calla, Dennis! -le susurró Ginny.

Harry miró al joven.

-Eres muy valiente. Los hay que huyen espantados cuando ven _El canto del Fénix. _

No cabía duda de que Dennis estaba asustado, pero su expresión mostraba una obstinada determinación. Le devolvió la mirada.

-No le haga daño.

-No se lo haré -le aseguró Harry-. De hecho, como su futuro señor estoy muy contento de que haya tenido un protector tan valiente hasta mi llegada. Estoy en deuda contigo, joven.

-

-

La cara de Dennis adoptó una expresión de incertidumbre. Harry ofreció su espada a Ginny en un gesto de homenaje y respeto. Esperó, al igual que todo el mundo, a que ella cogiera el arma.

Un murmullo de asombro y aprobación se elevó de la multitud. Ginny lo oyó, sentía el entusiasmo apenas contenido de Dennis, y la expectante tensión del ambiente era abrumadora.

Rechazar la espada era un acto que albergaba un gran riesgo. No había forma de saber cómo reaccionaría sir Harry Potter ni qué represalias tomarían sus soldados. En cuestión de minutos podían destruir el pueblo entero.

Sin embargo, aceptarla era dar a Harry todos los motivos para pensar que su petición sería bien recibida. Era una trampa. Muy limpia, tuvo que admitir, pero una trampa al fin y al cabo.

Observó la empuñadura de la espada y luego fijó su mirada en la de Harry.

Sabiendo que no había forma de salir de la trampa, eligió una de las dos opciones que tenía. Extendió la mano lentamente y cogió la empuñadura de la espada.

La muchedumbre profirió un grito de júbilo. Dennis sonrió. Los vítores inundaron el ambiente.

Ginny miró a Harry su estómago se encogió y tuvo la sensación de haber caído de uno de los altos acantilados de Burrow.

Harry se acercó más a ella, extendió sus manos la asió de la cintura y la bajó del muro para sentarla junto a él sobre Saeta. El mundo giró a su alrededor y casi se le cae la espada. Levantó la vista y vio que los ojos de Harry brillaban con satisfacción.

-

-

Ginny se preguntó por qué sentía que seguía cayendo. Harry levantó una mano para llamar a un caballero. Un guerrero de severa expresión se adelantó.

-¿Sí, sir Harry?

-Ronald -levantó la voz para que su hombre pudiera oírle por encima de los atronadores vítores de los aldeanos-. Escolta al noble protector de la dama, como corresponde.

-Sí.

Ron detuvo su montura cerca del muro y estiró un brazo para coger a Dennis por la cintura. Lo levantó para bajado del muro y lo acomodó en la silla de montar. Ginny se dio cuenta con disgusto de que Harry acababa de ganar un leal vasallo de por vida.

Oyó los gritos de su pueblo mientras el Auror de Gryffindor avanzaba con su negro semental por la abarrotada calle, junto a ella. Volvió la vista por encima del hombro y vio a Lavender, que estaba de pie en la entrada del convento.

La monja agitaba la mano alegremente. (_¡que dichosa!_)

Apretó con fuerza _El canto del Fenix_ y pensó, en la trampa perfectamente dispuesta en la que había caído.

--------


	3. Con respecto a los requisitos

**Varias notas:**

1. WOW! He recibido tantos reviews (espero lleguen muchos más ja ja ja) y me siento super contenta, **GRACIAS QUERIDOS LECTORES!**

2. Me han preguntado que cómo es el castillo de Burrow y la isla: bueno, el castillo se uno ubicado en **Fuensaldaña Valladolid**. (si lo buscan en las imágenes de Google con esas palabras claves lo encontrarán) es pequeño, pero a su manera hermoso.

Y las isla… bueno… Amo la isla del Coco, y, aunque es de mi querido país Costa Rica, está mas cerca de Colombia… cosas de la vida. Tiene unas cataratas y unos acantilados bellísimos. Lo único es que es tremendamente Tropical y como que no cabe en la narración de una isla en Inglaterra. La isla del Coco es lo suficientemente grande para perderse en ella (me consta) para albergar un pueblo completo y para tener tierras de sobra para cultivo. Sin embargo es territorio protegido. Les invito a buscar imágenes de ella. Solo recuerden que NO NO y NO es un retrato fiel de lo que es Burrow, es solo un ente inspirativo.

3. con respecto al look de Harry, una amiga se lo imagina como Aragorn, del Señor de los Anillos, yo como los Mejai (sin turbante) y por ahí se lo imaginan como un Cid Campeador… lo dejo a su criterio, igual Harry siempre es guapo.

4. y por último……

Este capitulo está dedicado a mi amiga **Alicia**, que está un poquitín enferma. Espero te recuperes pronto y vayas a clase!

-

-

-

**Con respecto a los requisitos…**

-

-

-

-Ofrecer la _El canto del Fenix_ a la dama ha sido un bonito gesto -comentó Ron sonriendo mientras observaba cómo se enjabonaba Harry en una enorme bañera-. Poco habitual en ti, si me permites decirlo.

-¿Me crees incapaz de hacer hermosos gestos? -preguntó Harry apartando el pelo mojado sus ojos verde esmeralda y mirando a su amigo, su hermano por así decirlo, su segundo al mando, para dejarlo en claro.

Ron no tenía interés en ser el líder. Era independiente por naturaleza. Juraba lealtad a quien él elegía y el señor al que se la ofreciera podía estar seguro de que disfrutaría de un inquebrantable servicio. Hacía más de siete años, Ron había jurado lealtad al Auror de Gryffindor.

-He de admitir que los actos grandiosos e impresionantes se te dan bien, siempre eres el centro de atención -dijo Ron pasándose pensativo la mano por la barbilla-. Tus gestos siempre esconden trampas, pero éste ha sido excepcional, incluso para ti.

-Gracias.

-Con todo, era solamente otra trampa, ¿no? No le dejaste otra alternativa a la dama que no fuera aceptar _El canto del Fenix_.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Habría sido muy violento si hubiera vuelto la espada contra ti y te hubiera sacado el corazón. O cortado la cabeza de un golpe, por los ojos que te profesaba…

-Había pocas posibilidades de que lo hiciera, pero el mayor riesgo era que no quisiera aceptarla -dijo Harry y se llevó el perfumado jabón a la nariz para olerlo con cautela-. ¿No tienes la impresión de que todo en Burrow huele a flores?

-Toda la condenada isla huele como un jardín.-aseguró Ron casi harto de la fragancia- Seguro que la acequia del pueblo está perfumada.

Ron aspiró fuertemente e inhaló el perfume que penetraba por la ventana abierta a sus espaldas-. ¿Qué habrías hecho si la dama hubiera rechazado la espada?

-Eso ya no importa. La aceptó -y decidió su destino,

-¿eso es lo que crees? Yo no estaría tan seguro, amigo mío. Tengo el presentimiento de que la dueña de Burrow es una mujer con recursos. Según me has contado, es ella la que ha conseguido que las tierras sean tan prósperas y productivas; su madre le enseñó los secretos de la fabricación de perfumes. Su padre era un estudioso que no tenía interés en administrar las tierras. Prefería pasar el tiempo en Francia traduciendo tratados árabes.

Harry sonrió.

-Qué pena que no lo hayas conocido, seguro que los dos teníais mucho de qué hablar.

-Sí -Harry se puso de pie y estiró el brazo para coger una toalla-.

¡Por todos los diablos! Huelo como una rosa.-

-pero una rosa muy masculina- dijo Ron en tono burlón -Puede que a tu nueva dama le guste el perfume. Dime, ¿cómo supiste que la moza que estaba en el muro era en realidad la señora de Burrow?

Harry hizo un ligero y movimiento con una mano mientras se secaba el pelo con el paño y lo dejaba alborotado, como siempre.

-Tenía la edad adecuada y estaba mejor vestida que el resto de los aldeanos.

-Sí, pero aun así...

-Se veía brillante y decidida, exhalaba aire de confianza y autoridad. Estaba seguro de que era la señora de Burrow.

Harry se acordó de la primera visión de Ginny. Preciosa. Montado en Saeta, se había fijado en ella en cuanto subió al muro para sentarse en él, una figura ágil y graciosa que llevaba un vestido celeste y una capa color blanco. En perfecta combinación con su cabello rojo fuego. El cuello, el dobladillo y las mangas de la túnica estaban bordados en amarillo oro, al igual que el ancho cinturón que permanecía bajo en las caderas para resaltar su estrecha cintura y el femenino ensanchamiento caderas.

Para Harry, la mujer del muro era la encarnación de la misma primavera. Su largo y rojo cabello, recogido en trenzas sin apretar por un pedacito de seda, brillaba. Se hubiera vuelto loco si la señora que tenía en frente no fuera la señora del castillo. Porque desde el instante que la vio… no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Y que Sirius era un maldito mentiroso. Pasó varios días de viaje a caballo y luego en barco con el único pensamiento de que estaba condenado a casarse con un monstruo.

Toda ella le parecía fascinante, pero fue su cara lo que llamó su atención. Sus hermosas facciones estaban tan encendidas de curiosidad y entusiasmo. Un refinado, pero inconfundible orgullo brillaba en la expresión de su cara, era el rostro de una mujer decidida. Preciosa.

Sin embargo, sus grandes ojos marrones mostraban una gran cautela y le había proporcionado la clave final de su verdadera identidad.

La elegantemente vestida dama del muro tenía un interés muy personal en los caballeros que estaban invadiendo sus dominios.

Harry sabía que cuando cabalgó hacia el muro para ponerse frente a ella corría un riesgo. Le preocupaba un poco que se hubiera tirado por el muro y vuelto a meterse en el jardín del convento, pero no lo hizo. Como sospechaba, tenía demasiada arrogancia como para retirarse.

Cuando se acercó a ella se fijó en la mancha de tierra en su vestido pensó que era un buen presentimiento. A la señora de Burrow no le importaba mancharse las manos.

_(N/A: y ella se sentía sucia! Y fea! No es tierno?)_

Harry se apartó de sus recuerdos. Echó a un lado la perfumada toalla de lino y cogió una túnica gris limpia.

«Quién iba a imaginar que el Auror de Gryffindor iría a parar a un lugar tan hermoso y perfumado para reclamado como suyo», pensó.

Estaba satisfecho con isla Burrow: lo poco que había conocido de ella le había encantado, no era pequeña, cabía perfectamente un pueblo entero, además tenía prados y sederos en el bosque de roble que le encantaría recorrer. También estaba el castillo. No era ni una cuarta parte de lo que era Gridmund Place, pero era más de lo que hubiera esperado en su posición. Sentía que tenía lo que había estado buscando.

Se colocó los pantalones y atravesó descalzo una de las estrechas ventanas cortadas en el muro de piedra. La cálida y perfumada brisa le recordó el cabello de Ginny. Se vio obligado a inhalar el olor de su cabello cuando la llevó con él por el pueblo y el camino que conducía al castillo.

El aroma de las flores se había mezclado, pero no había conseguido enmascarar el intrigante olor que era suyo nada más. Aquella fragancia había cautivado a Harry. Olía como ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido. Ni siquiera las orientales bien cuidadas que conoció alguna vez.

El sutil y embriagador aroma, combinado con la sensación de sus suavemente redondeadas caderas apretadas contra su pierna, había provocado algo en su interior.

Sus cejas se juntaron y apretó las mandíbulas al recordar la fuerza viva de aquel deseo. Tenía que asegurarse de que lo mantendría a raya. Si había logrado sobrevivir era porque jamás había dejado que le gobernaran sus emociones.

Ron lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Así que reconociste a la señora de Burrow en el acto? -preguntó sacudiendo su cabeza con burla-. Te felicito, Harry. Como de costumbre, cuadraste los datos y diste con la solución correcta.

-No fue difícil-aseguró Harry sentándose en un taburete para ponerse las botas de fino cuero-. Basta ya de ese tema. Me interesaría que me contaras todo de lo que te hayas enterado del incidente del rapto.

-No hay mucho que decir. Como sabes, me tomé unas jarras de cerveza de mantequilla en la taberna de Borgin ayer por la noche. Lo más interesante que me contaron es que todos los implicados, es decir, sir Draco, sus criados y la misma señora, insisten en que no hubo rapto.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo que esperaba, está en juego la reputación de una dama.

-Es verdad. Dicen que hizo una visita inesperada a sir Draco que duró cuatro días.

-¿Y después le propuso matrimonio?

-Sí, pero la dama lo rechazó -se rió Ron-. Tendrás que admitir que se necesita valor, dadas las circunstancias.

-Por eso lo hizo. La mayoría de las mujeres hubieran cedido ante lo inevitable -aseguró Harry lleno de admiración. Su futura esposa no cedía ante una flagrante intimidación. Admiraba esa valentía.

-Como excusa le dijo que su señor feudal, Sirius Black, había aceptado permitirle que escogiera marido.

-Entonces debió de ser cuando decidió escribir a Sirius para pedirle una selección de candidatos al puesto.

-Sin duda.

-Eso explica también que mi padrastro me ordenara no perder el tiempo en reclamada como esposa -Harry reflexionó brevemente-. Sospecha que Sir Draco intentará volver a poner sus manos en Burrow.

-No es fácil que un segundo rapto pase inadvertido. -Ron hizo una breve pausa-. Por curiosidad, ¿qué vas a hacer con Draco?

-Por ahora, nada. No espero que Lady Ginevra lo acuse de rapto o violación, a pesar de que ahora ella esté a salvo.

-Tiene que pensar en su reputación. Al igual que tú, Harry.

-No, además, ahora tengo otras preocupaciones. Ya me encargaré de sir Draco más tarde.

Draco Malfoy de Borgin pagaría por lo que había hecho, pero en el lugar y en el momento en que eligiera Harry. A veces, el Auror Vengativo de Gryffindor se tomaba su tiempo antes de llevar a cabo su venganza, aunque tarde o temprano, siempre la cobraba.

Tenía una reputación que proteger.

Ron se puso de pie, se volvió hacia la ventana y apoyó las manos en el alféizar. Miró los campos de flores que se extendían más allá de la vieja muralla de madera que rodeaba el castillo.

-Una tierra poco corriente esta que has venido a reclamar, al igual que su señora. Por no decir nada de los criados.

-¿Qué es el chico respecto a lady Ginevra?

-¿Dennis? -Ron sonrió-. Debería hacer algo de ejercicio, le gustan demasiado los pasteles y el pudín.

-Cierto.

-Él y su madre, lady Luna, viven en esta casa ella es viuda.

Harry miró a su amigo.

-¿El chico es lo único que le queda a lady Luna?

-Al parecer, su marido vendió todo lo que tenía, incluidas sus tierras del norte, para conseguir dinero para financiar sus aventuras en Hufflepuff. Consiguió que lo mataran allí. Dennis y Luna se quedaron sin un céntimo.

-¿Así que lady Luna vino a Burrow en busca de un lugar para los dos en esta casa?

-Así fue -Ron adoptó una expresión meditativa-. Creo que tu dama es muy compasiva en esas cuestiones.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Lady Luna y su hijo no son los únicos a los que ha dado cobijo. Su anciano guarda, que por su aspecto hace años que deberían de haberlo sustituido, y su antigua niñera también viven aquí. Al parecer no tienen dónde ir.

-¿Hay algún otro desamparado? Ron frunció levemente el entrecejo.

-Dennis me dijo que hace un par de meses apareció un juglar en las escaleras de la casa. Ginevra también lo hospedó.

-Lady Ginevra- lo corrigió Harry, no podía darse esa libertad con su nombre.

Ron ocultó una sonrisa y continuó

-Seguramente nos divertirá esta noche. También me dijo que a Lady (hizo un curioso levantamiento de voz) Ginevra le gustan mucho las canciones de amor.

Harry pensó en las condiciones que había puesto para aceptar marido.

-Me lo temía.

-Se llama Colin. Dennis me ha contado que el trovador adora a su nueva dama.

-Son todos iguales -murmuró Harry-. Son unos pesados, con sus ridículas canciones de seducción e infidelidades. - En su voz se notaba un poco de celos. ¿celos? Por favor…

-A las mujeres les encantan esas baladas.

-Aquí no se cantará ese tipo de canciones -afirmó Harry en voz baja-. Ocúpate de que se lo comuniquen al trovador.

-Sí, señor.

Satisfecho por haberse lavado y llevar ropa limpia, Harry se dirigió completamente vestido hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que me presente de nuevo ante mi futura esposa. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-Está en el jardín.

Harry volvió la cabeza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque la veo desde aquí -contestó Ron mirando por la abierta ventana, todavía sonriente-. Está hablando con los criados. Apuesto a que les está dando instrucciones de cómo defender la casa.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Nadie está atacando.

-Eso, amigo mío, es cuestión de opiniones. A mí me da la impresión de que la dama se está preparando para resistir un ataque.

-¿Por mi parte?

-Sí.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Está perdiendo el tiempo. La batalla está acabada y vencida.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro -dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-

-

-¿Están todos los hombres y caballos debidamente acomodados? -preguntó Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo mientras caminaba delante del personal de la casa.

Su improvisada familia, compuesta por gente que no tenía otro hogar, estaba de pie o sentada en el banco de piedra que había bajo un manzano.

Dennis, cuya cara todavía brillaba después de haber montado por primera vez un caballo de guerra, estaba entre su madre, Luna, y Colin, el delgado e inquieto trovador.

Hagrid, el guarda de la casa, estaba de pie a un lado del banco, con expresión preocupada. Tenía razones para estar intranquilo, como guarda estaba al cargo de las tareas domésticas de la casa.

-Sí, señora. Sin duda alguna -contestó irguiendo sus encorvados hombros y haciendo un esfuerzo por dar la impresión de que lo tenía todo controlado.

-Me sorprende que hayas encontrado sitio para tanta gente. Espero no encontrarme a ninguno de esos zoquetes durmiendo en las escaleras o en el solario.

-No, señora -le aseguró Hagrid fervientemente-. Había suficientes aposentos para los zoquetes… ejem … ejem… señorías y he puesto al resto en el piso de arriba. Los demás dormirán en el vestíbulo principal o en los establos.

Incluso la monja Lavender puso el convento a disposición de los caballeros.-los ojos de Ginny se abrieron con cautela- Esté segura de que todo se hará debidamente.

-Tranquilízate, Ginny -le pidió Luna levantando la vista de su labor y sonriéndole-. Todo está bajo control, nadie nos atacará.

Luna era cinco años mayor que Ginny. Era una hermosa mujer, tenía el pelo rubio, unos dulces ojos azules y delicadas facciones. Casada a los quince años con un hombre que tenía veinte más que ella, Severus Snape, enviudó al poco tiempo y se encontró sin dinero y con un hijo.

Desesperada, había llegado a la puerta de Ginny hacía tiempo pretextando una antigua relación, ya que su madre y la de Ginny habían sido buenas amigas. Ginny los aceptó a los dos en la casa.

Luna comenzó a contribuir a los ingresos de Burrow con sus maravillosos bordados en bolsas y saquitos con los diseños que generalmente eran de criaturas místicas extrañísimas.

-Hagrid, dile a la cocinera que no se le ocurra teñir la cena de esta noche de verde o dorado -le pidió mientras caminaba por el camino de piedritas-. Ya sabes cuánto le gusta dar color a las comidas especiales.

-Sí, señora. Dice que eso impresiona a los invitados.

-No creo que haya necesidad de impresionar a Lord Harry y sus hombres -murmuró Ginny-. Y personalmente no me gusta mucho la comida azul o carmesí.

-El amarillo es un bonito color -intervino Luna-. Cuando el ilustre Lupin vino de visita el otoño pasado se quedó muy sorprendido cuando le sirvieron todo un banquete de color morado.

-Una cosa es agasajar a un erudito y otra preocuparse por un puñado de corpulentos caballeros y sus soldados.

-Hablaré con la cocinera -aseguró Hagrid aclarándose la garganta.(solo espero que Ginny no se de cuenta que el invento e los colores, soy yo.)

Ginny continuó paseando de arriba abajo. Normalmente, el jardín vallado era una fuente de placer y serenidad para el fino olfato de Ginny.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo poco parecido a las flores, determinado y masculino que era el olor de sir Harry.

Bajo los olores de sudor, cuero, caballo, lana, acero y polvo del camino que cubrían a Harry el día que se conocieron, se escondía otro, el suyo. Durante la cabalgada desde el pueblo a la casa, Ginny se había visto envuelta en esa esencia y sabía que no la olvidaría nunca.

Por una extraña razón que no sabía explicar, Harry olía adecuadamente.

Al acordarse sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz. Era una sensación de plenitud, de seguridad.

Caer en la cuenta hizo que sintiera un escalofrío. Ni siquiera Tom Riddle, el hombre que había amado, olía tan adecuadamente.

_(N/A: De éste asunto, escribiré en próximos capítulos)_

-

-

-

-¿Era _el canto del Fenix_ tremendamente pesada? -preguntó Dennis -. Me fijé en que el Auror le dejó llevada hasta las puertas de la casa. Sir Ronald dijo que eso era algo extraordinario.

-¿De verdad lo dijo?

-Sir Ronald me comentó que su señor jamás había ofrecido su espada a nadie en el mundo.

-No me dejó que la llevara -protestó Ginny-. Más o menos me obligó a hacerlo. Se negó a quitármela de las manos hasta que llegamos al castillo. No podía tirar una cosa tan valiosa al barro.

Luna arqueó una ceja, pero no levantó la vista de su labor.

-¿Por qué crees que no volvió a envainarla? -preguntó.

-Me dijo que no podía meterla en la funda estando yo sentada delante y se negó a que me sentara detrás. Dijo que no sería caballeroso. ¡Ja! Qué arrogancia hablar de cortesía cuando prácticamente me llevaba cautiva.

Luna apretó los labios.

-Tengo la impresión de que a su _señoría_ no le falta descaro.

-Sir Ronald dice que el Auror es un gran caballero que ha acabado con muchísimos ladrones y asesinos en las tierras del sur, y que la honró dejándola llevar _el Canto del Fenix_ -afirmo Dennis.

Sabía muy bien por qué Harry no había querido guardar la espada hasta que llegaran a las puertas de su castillo. Quería asegurarse de que todo el mundo, desde pastores a lavanderas, veían a la señora de Burrow portar el arma del Auror.

«No, no la había honrado -pensó-. Había sido un gesto muy calculado. Una condenada trampa»

-En mi opinión, no creo que quisiera concederle ningún honor, milady -intervino Colin con energía-. Todo lo contrario, se burló de usted.

Ginny miró a su nuevo juglar. Era un joven que apenas tenía dieciséis años y a quien sobresaltaban fácilmente los ruidos inesperados o los gritos.

Los únicos momentos en los que parecía mantener la serenidad era cuando cantaba sus baladas a sus demacradas facciones parecían haber engordado ligeramente desde su llegada a Burrow.

-No creo que quisiera burlarse precisamente -dijo corrigiendo la exaltada observación de Colin.

-Yo opino que sí -continuó Colin-. Parece un hombre cruel y sanguinario. Por algo lo llaman el Auror Vengativo de Gryffindor.

Ginny se dio la vuelta exasperada.

-No deberíamos darle mucha importancia a un estúpido apodo.

-No creo que sea estúpido -aseguró Dennis con entusiasmo-. Sir Ronald dice que se lo pusieron debido a la gran cantidad de mortífagos que había matado.

-Estoy segura de que exagera sus hazañas -protestó Ginny.

De repente, al notar una gran sombra en el sendero de gravilla justo frente a ella, dejó de andar.

Como invocado por un hechicero, apareció Harry. Había llegado sin hacer ruido, bordeando el alto seto y sin dar muestras de su presencia hasta que había estado delante de ella.

Lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo. No podía creer que un hombre tan alto (y bien formado) pudiera moverse tan silenciosamente.

-¡Por el dedo meñique de santa Hermione, me ha asustado, señor! Debería de haber dicho algo antes de aparecer de esa manera.

Harry bajó su mirada, ella era una pequeña figura pelirroja con un hermoso talle, era difícil no admirar su belleza. Finalmente dijo:

-Le ruego me disculpe y acepte mis saludos, señora -contestó tranquilamente-. Me han dicho que la encontraría aquí. -Miró el grupo que había cerca del manzano-. Ya conozco al joven Dennis. ¿Me presentaría a la dama que hay sentada a su lado y al resto de miembros de su casa?

-Por supuesto -accedió Ginny fríamente, e hizo las presentaciones rápidamente.

Luna estudió a Harry detenidamente.

-Bienvenido a Burrow, señor.

-Gracias, señora -saludó Harry inclinando la cabeza-. Me alegra saber que soy bien recibido por alguna persona.

Ginny se ruborizó e indicó rápidamente con un gesto a Colin, que mostraba una expresión reacia.

-Bienvenido a Burrow, señor -murmuró. Parecía molesto, pero moderó sabiamente sus palabras.

Harry levantó una ceja.

-Gracias, juglar. Estoy deseando escuchar sus canciones. _(N/A: ¡Mentiroso!)_ Debo decide que tengo unos gustos muy concretos en música.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Colin mudo de rabia.

-Así es, no me gustan las canciones sobre damas seducidas por caballeros que no sean sus maridos.

Colin se enfureció.

-A lady Ginny le encantan las canciones que tratan sobre los amoríos de las damas y sus abnegados caballeros, señor. Las encuentra muy excitantes.

¡Que era eso de lady Ginny! ¡Falta de respeto, estaba furioso con ese juglar, sin embargo escondió sus sentimientos, como muchas veces antes.

-¿De verdad? -inquirió arqueando una ceja.

Ginny sintió que enrojecía aún más. Sabía que su cara estaba adquiriendo un tono rojo tomate.

-Estoy seguro de que nos excusarán a su señora y a mí. Desearíamos hablar en privado.

-Por supuesto -aseguró Luna poniéndose de pie y sonriendo a Harry-. Los veremos en la cena. Vamos, Dennis.

Ginny contuvo su enfado ¿quien era él para interrumpirla?. Impaciente, dio golpecitos con el pie mientras se iban los demás.

Cuando se quedaron solos en el jardín, Ginny se volvió para mirar de frente a Harry, tenía el cabello alborotado, unos ojos verde que la miraban fijamente, un camisón blanco de lino finamente trabajado y pantalones y zapatos de cuero negros. Ya no olía a sudor y polvo, pero el jabón perfumado de rosas que acababa de usar no conseguía ocultar el otro olor que le había parecido tan adecuado.

Se vio obligada a admitir que no era su tamaño físico, por intimidador que fuera, lo que le hacía parecer tan formidable, era delgado, pero no esquelético, sino de espalda ancha y bien formado. Era algo más, algo relacionado con el aura de autodominio y lúcida inteligencia que irradiaba.

Era un hombre que podría ser peligroso como adversario o muy firme y leal amigo.

Pero ¿qué tipo de amante sería? La pregunta, espontánea e inquietante, tuvo un efecto demoledor en ella. Para disimular su extraña reacción, se sentó rápidamente en el banco de piedra.

-Espero que mis criados le hayan hecho sentir cómodo, señor.

-Mucho -contestó Harry olfateando un par de veces como para inspeccionar el aire .-Parece que huelo a rosas, pero espero que el olor desaparezca pronto.

Ginny sintió un escalofrío.

No sabía si se estaba quejando, bromeando o simplemente haciendo un comentario sobre la fragancia. Con una sola frase la tenía totalmente descontrolada.

-Los jabones con olor a rosas son uno de nuestros mas apreciados productos, señor. Yo misma inventé la fórmula.

Harry hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

-Esa noticia aumenta mi agradecimiento por el baño.

-No lo dudo -aseguró, y se preparó mentalmente para formular una pregunta-: ¿Quería hablar de algo conmigo, señor?

-Sí, de nuestro matrimonio.

Ginny se estremeció, pero no se cayó del banco (aunque estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas). En aquellas circunstancias lo consideró un gran cumplido, pero muy...

-Es muy directo en sus proposiciones, señor. Harry pareció sorprendido.

-No veo razón para ser de otra manera.

-Ni yo. Muy bien, permítame ser franca. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacerse pasar ante todos como el único pretendiente a mi mano, debo decide que sus esperanzas son poco realistas.

-No lo creo, señora -replicó en voz baja-. Las suyas sí lo son. Leí la carta que le envió a lord Sirius. Es evidente que espera casarse con un fantasma, con un hombre que no existe. Me temo que tendrá que conformarse con alguien que no sea perfecto.

Ginny levantó la barbilla.

-¿Cree que no hay ningún hombre que cumpla mis requisitos?

-Creo que ambos somos lo suficientemente adultos e inteligentes como para saber que un matrimonio es algo práctico. No tiene nada que ver con las pasiones a las que tanta importancia dan los trovadores en sus estúpidas baladas. Ginny juntó las manos con fuerza.

-Tenga la amabilidad de no sermonearme en el tema del matrimonio, señor.

-Puede que en mí descubra suficientes cualidades para satisfacerla, señora. Lo dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ginny pestañeó. Y se sintió como cuando él la bajó del muro del convento.

-¿De verdad lo cree?-dijo buscando aire-.

-Le pediría que estudiara con mayor detenimiento lo que puedo ofrecerle. Creo que puedo satisfacer bastantes de sus requisitos.

Ginny lo miró de pies a cabeza: metro ochenta y cinco, hombros anchos, brazos fuertes pero no exagerados, y el cabello más desordenado que había visto nunca y barba de tres días.

-Verá, prefiero utilizar mi inteligencia en vez de mis músculos siempre que es posible.

-Señor, le seré sincera. Quiero un hombre pacífico para esta isla. Burrow no ha conocido nunca la violencia y no quiero tener un marido al que le gusten las artes de la guerra.

Harry la miró con expresión de sorpresa.

-No me gusta ni la violencia ni la guerra.

Ginny arqueó las cejas.

-¿Intenta decirme que no le interesan? ¿Usted, que lleva una espada? ¿Usted, que tiene reputación de exterminador de asesinos y ladrones?

-No he dicho que no me interesen. Después de todo, he utilizado mi habilidad como Auror para abrirme paso en la vida. Son las herramientas de mi trabajo, eso es todo.

-Un argumento muy sutil, señor.

-Pero válido. Estoy cansado de la violencia, señora. Sólo quiero una vida tranquila y pacífica.

Ginny no intentó disimular su escepticismo.

-Una afirmación muy interesante, dada la profesión que eligió.

-No tuve mucha elección en cuestión de carrera. ¿Y usted?

-Tampoco, pero eso es...

-Pasemos al segundo de sus requisitos. Escribió que quería un hombre de semblante y temperamento alegres. Ginny lo miró atónita.

-¿Se considera un hombre de carácter alegre?

-No, he de admitir que me han dicho que no lo es, pero soy un hombre apacible.

-No lo creo en absoluto.

-Se lo aseguro, es la verdad. Puede pregunte a sir Ronald. Ha sido mi compañero durante muchos años. Él le dirá que soy la persona más apacible del mundo. No soy propenso a los arrebatos de rabia o de mal genio.

«Ni a los de alegría o risa tampoco», pensó mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Muy bien, acepto que sea apacible en cierto sentido, aunque eso no era lo que yo tenía en el pensamiento.

-¿Ve? Estamos progresando -dijo Harry estirando la mano para coger una rama del manzano-. Ahora, prosigamos. En cuanto a su último requisito, le recuerdo otra vez que sé leer.

Ginny intentó frenéticamente poner en práctica otra táctica.

-Ya basta, señor. Le concedo que cumple parte de mis requisitos, si se interpretan en líneas generales. Pero, ¿qué me dice de usted? Seguro que busca algo específico en una esposa.

¡Ja! Había dado en el clavo!

-¿Mis requisitos? -Harry pareció desconcertado por la pregunta-. Son muy simples, señora. Estoy seguro de que los cumplirá a la perfección.

-¿Porque poseo tierras y las fórmulas de un próspero negocio de perfumería? Piénselo dos veces antes de decidir si eso es suficiente para usted, señor. Sin duda usted es un hombre acostumbrado a las magníficas diversiones que hay en las casas de los grandes lores.

-Puedo pasar sin ellas, señora. No me atraen en absoluto.

-Evidentemente ha llevado una vida aventurera y fascinante. ¿Encontrará satisfacción en el negocio de cultivar flores y fabricar perfumes? -insistió Ginny desesperada.

-Sí, señora -contestó con gran satisfacción.

-No es una profesión adecuada a un caballero de su reputación, señor.

-Esté segura de que espero encontrar en Burrow las cosas que me son más importantes.

Ginny empezaba a perder la paciencia con tanta sensatez.

-¿Y cuáles son?

-Tierras, una casa propia y una mujer que me dé una familia -Harry la levantó de banco con tanta facilidad como si fuera una pluma-. Puede darme todas esas cosas.

-Para mí es muy valiosa.-dijo acercándose lenta y peligrosamente a ella

-No imagine que no la protegeré ni que la dejaré escapar a mi vigilancia. Los ojos de Ginny centellaban fuego y su rostro lucía decidido y brillante.

-Pero... –prosiguió ella-

Fue por instinto. Un grito desesperado de su corazón. Sin pensarlo, sin importarle… Harry puso su boca en la de Ginny y silenció su protesta.

------------

CONTINUARÁ,


	4. Con tu olor en mis labios

**N/A: **en respuesta a los reviews, de una vez adelanto: este fic NO es Ron/Hermione. No me odien, en serio AMO la pareja R/H, pero éste fic, como lo han adivinado, es muy diferente a lo regular. Además, deben admitir que "Santa Hermione" suena muy divertido.

-

-

**-**

**Con tu olor en mis labios**

Harry no tenía intención de besarla. Sin duda era demasiado pronto. Solo la había conocido hacía unas cuantas horas…

Pero le pareció tan tentadora, sentada a la sombra de una rama, que por una vez en su vida no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Dio rienda suelta a sus impulsos y a la criatura que rugía en su interior.

Pronto sería su esposa. Su deseo de conocerla había estado desgarrándolo en silencio desde que la había bajado del muro del convento. De repente, se sintió desesperado por saber si había alguna esperanza de encontrar calor en el lecho nupcial, jamás aspiraría a algo como el amor, pero con el calor y ser bien recibido en Burrow, sería suficiente.

Ginny parecía sorprendida, pero no asustada por su beso. Harry se sintió aliviado. Al menos, su experiencia con Draco Malfoy no había conseguido que sintiera miedo o repulsión por la pasión.

Puede que más bien Draco la sedujera en vez de raptarla.

Puede que incluso sintiera cierto cariño por su vecino. Era posible que hubiera disfrutado de aquellos cuatro días, pero no hubiera querido casarse con él por alguna razón que no tenía nada que ver con la pasión.

Este último pensamiento no le gustó para nada.

En un principio, Ginny permaneció inmóvil en sus brazos, con la espalda rígida y la boca fuertemente cerrada. Una extraña sensación de desesperación brotó de su interior. Se preguntó si el aura de primavera que irradiaba su dama era falso. Su dama. Si tenía hielo en las venas, estaba condenado a dormir en una cama glacial. No debería preocuparle, pero lo hacía. Entonces movió más sus labios sobre esa boca tan intrigante. Despacio, probando el labio superior, luego el inferior…

Entonces, Ginny se estremeció ligeramente. Dejó escapar un tenue sonido y sus labios se hicieron más suaves bajo los suyos. Harry descubrió lo que sus sentidos habían sospechado desde un principio. Besarla era como besar los pétalos de una flor, de una rosa. Tenía un sabor fresco y dulce.

Ella le permitió entrar en su boca. Sus lenguas apenas se tocaron. Ginny se asustó, pero no la retiró. En vez de ello, se acercó más, aparentemente tan curiosa como él de saber lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por el cuello de él, debajo del pelo y lo despeinó aún más. Suspiró suavemente en su boca. Un suspiro entrecortado…

Todo el cuerpo de Harry reaccionó como si hubiera tomado una posición potentísima.

Una creciente oleada de deseo lo recorrió. Le temblaron levemente las manos y la apretó con más fuerza. Su boca era suave, provocadora.

Harry se había prometido solamente un sorbo, pero ella era demasiado embriagadora. El deseo de tenerla colmó sus sentidos y amenazó acabar con su autocontrol.

Le cogió la cara entre las manos y pasó sus pulgares sobre la línea de su diminuta mandíbula. Estaba tan bien hecha… igual que su cuello.

Dejó que sus manos rozaran las curvas de su cuerpo. La promesa de una vida llena de vitalidad esperaba en la suave forma de sus pechos y en el contorno de sus caderas. Una dolorosa necesidad le sacudió las entrañas. Dobló los dedos en su cintura. Era tan pequeña…

Las manos de Ginny se movían como mariposas en la espalda de Harry. Ella le puso la punta de la lengua tímidamente en el labio inferior y esto le había agradado demasiado. Harry sentía sus senos, apretados contra su pecho.

-Me dará unos hijos hermosos y fuertes -dijo en su boca, sin dejar el sensual movimiento.

Ginny se echó hacia atrás frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y una niña o dos?-preguntó irónicamente-

En su voz había un tono tajante que le advirtió que la había ofendido.

-Sí. -Le acarició la columna vertebral con el tranquilizador movimiento que hubiera utilizado en saeta-. Me parece bien tener un par de hijas tan bien hechas e inteligentes como su madre. Ginny lo miró con ojos perspicaces e inquisitivos, como si intentase mirar en su alma.

-No puedo garantizarle que tenga descendencia conmigo, señor, ni mucho menos que sean varones. Ninguna mujer puede hacer ese tipo de promesas.

-La única garantía que busco y que seguramente me dará es la promesa de que los hijos sean de mi sangre.

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron, en un principio por la sorpresa y después por la cólera. Dio un rápido paso hacia atrás soltándose de su abrazo.

-¿Cómo osa insinuar que le engañaría de esa forma? -le gritó con dureza.

Harry la miró intentando leer la verdad en sus ojos, pero sólo alcanzó a distinguir una encendida indignación femenina. Había cometido un grave error. Eso estaba claro. Por otro lado, puede que hubiera llegado el momento de hablar y dejar las cosas claras.

-Exijo un juramento de lealtad a los hombres que me sirven y no espero menos de mi esposa. Quiero que esas cuestiones queden claras entre nosotros. –dijo Harry en un tonoarrogante-

Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…

-No soy uno de sus vasallos, señor. Creo que me ha insultado gravemente.

-¿Insultado? ¿Porque quiero asegurarme de que mi mujer me será fiel?-Aún más arrogante-

Los ojos de Ginny se cerraron peligrosamente y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí. No tiene ningún derecho a dudar de mi honor. Le exijo que se disculpe.

-¿Que me disculpe? -Harry la miró pensativo-. Le ruego me diga a cuál de sus devotos admiradores pedirá que vengue este grave insulto si no le pido disculpas. ¿Al joven Dennis? ¿Al nuevo juglar? ¿O quizás al guarda?

¡por la sagrada vestimenta de Santa Hermione, ¡que le sucedía a éste hombre!

-No me gustan sus bromas, señor.

-Nunca bromeo.

-Permita que lo dude. Creo que tiene un sentido del humor muy peligroso, que no me interesa en absoluto.

Harry empezaba a aburrirse con aquel estúpido juego. Había dicho lo que tenía que decir. Había avisado a Ginny y estaba acostumbrado a hacer una sola advertencia.

-Ya basta de tonterías. Tenemos otras cuestiones que discutir.

-En eso tiene razón, señor. No olvidaré su insulto, pero ciertamente tenemos otros asuntos que tratar. -La mirada de Ginny adquirió un tinte especulativo-. He estado meditando la situación. Y he llegado a algunas conclusiones.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Creo que Sirius Black es una persona amable y compasiva.

-¿Y qué demonios le ha dado esa impresión? –dijo Harry casi fuera de sus casillas-

Ginny no hizo caso a la interrupción.

-No puedo creer que él insista en que me case con alguien que es tan poco caballeroso como para poner en duda mi honor antes de la boda.

-Lady Ginevra... –su voz era inquebrantable, sin la menor pizca de arrepentimiento-

-Evidentemente, lord Sirius no conocía bien su verdadera naturaleza cuando lo seleccionó como uno de mis pretendientes. Sin duda se escandalizará al saber que ha cometido semejante error.

Por la expresión de sus ojos, Harry supo que Ginny estaba planteándose en serio evitar la boda por aquel motivo tan poco consistente. Sintió una extraña tensión en la comisura de los labios. Uno de los lados incluso comenzó a esbozar algo que podría acabar siendo una sonrisa, pero hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y finalmente dijo:

-Si está pensando en retrasar este asunto escribiendo a lord Sirius para quejarse de mi poco caballeroso comportamiento, le aconsejo que no pierda el tiempo. Es decir, lord Sirius no le dará las gracias -Harry hizo una pausa para dar mayor peso a sus próximas palabras-. Ni yo tampoco.

-Así que... -Ginny asintió una sola vez, con firmeza, como si hubiera confirmado una sospecha-. Ahora recibo amenazas de un caballero poco respetuoso. -Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar con paso decidido por el sendero del jardín-. Cuanto más nos conocemos, señor, más me doy cuenta de que sencillamente no sería un buen marido.

-¡Qué curioso! -exclamó Harry; mientras se dispuso a caminar junto a ella. Estaba empezando a divertirse-. A mí me parece todo lo contrario. Cuanto más profundizamos en nuestras relaciones, más seguro estoy de que será una esposa perfecta.

-Lo dudo mucho, señor -replicó Ginny apretando los labios-. Lo dudo mucho. En cualquier caso, tengo que escribir a lord Sirius para aclarar algunos aspectos de esta situación, antes de que llegue más lejos.

-¿A qué se refiere? –en definitiva, encontraba cierto placer en sacarla de sus casillas-

-Para empezar, me preocupa que hasta el momento sea el único pretendiente que ha llegado a Burrow.

-Ya le he dicho que la elección se limita a Draco Mafoy yo mismo. No hay más.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-Tiene que haber otros candidatos adecuados para el puesto. Probablemente usted sólo es el primero que ha llegado. Seguro que los demás están de camino en este mismo momento.

-Puede que me adelantara a los candidatos que venían hacia aquí y les convenciera de que no tenían nada que hacer.

-Sí, es una posibilidad. –Admitió con cierto miedo-

-O que al no poder convencerlos de que abandonaran sus propósitos, simplemente me deshice de ellos -añadió amablemente.

-No es una cuestión para tomarse a broma, señor.

-Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos -dijo Harry y metió la mano por debajo de la túnica para sacar una hoja de pergamino doblada-. Antes de que siga adelante con sus planes, quizá sería mejor que leyera esta carta de Sirius Black, milady.

Ginny miró la hoja con recelo antes de cogerla. Estudió el sello con detenimiento y lo rompió lentamente. Conforme iba leyendo sus labios se apretaban cada vez más.

Harry observó los cuidadosamente arreglados estaban los caminos de flores y los esmeradamente recortados setos del jardín mientras esperaba a que Ginny terminase de leer la carta. Conocía bien su contenido, su padrastro la había dictado en su presencia. Sería interesante ver cómo reaccionaba cuando hubiera acabado la lectura...

No tardó mucho. Evidentemente estaba acostumbrada a leer, igual que él.

-Me parece muy difícil de creer -murmuró al tiempo que examinaba con detenimiento el primer párrafo-. Lord Sirius asegura que usted es el mejor candidato que ha podido encontrar. Dice que es el único que se puede comparar con lord Draco.

-Es lo mismo que le dije. -admitió Harry-

-Si fuera usted, no presumiría de ello. Sir Draco no es en absoluto un dechado de caballerosidad.

Es un bruto, pensó.

-He oído decir que es hábil con la espada y fiel a su señor. Ésas son las principales cuestiones que le preocupan a Sirius.

-A lord Sirius le es muy fácil contentarse con unos requisitos tan simples. Él no tiene que casarse con el próximo señor de Burrow.

-Eso lo admito. –la sola idea le provocó asco, risa y hasta cautela-

Ginny frunció el entrecejo y volvió la vista a la carta.

-Seguro que debe haber otros que... ¡Por el codo de santa Hermione, esto es imposible! -Ginny levantó la vista, evidentemente atónita-. Lord Sirius dice que eres su hijo mayor.

-Sí.

-Eso no puede ser cierto.-dijo casi sin aire- No espere que crea que Sirius Black querría que su heredero se casara con alguien como yo.

Harry la miró de reojo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada, por supuesto. Pero se supone que el heredero de Sirius debería casarse con una rica heredera, con la hija de alguna familia cercana al rey Albus. Una gran dama cuya dote incluyera una gran fortuna y extensas heredades. Una mujer hermosa. Yo sólo poseo un pequeño castillo y ya está ligada a lord Sirius.

No tendría nada que ofrecerle a Harry… pensó un poco triste.

-No lo entiende.-el tono de Harry se tornó más sensible-

-Pues claro que lo entiendo -replicó Ginny enojada-. Esta intentando engañarme, señor.

La acusación lo enfadó.

-No, señora, no intento estafarla.

-No crea que me embaucará con facilidad. Si realmente fuera el heredero del barón, no escogería esta diminuta isla para usted.

(N/A: NO es diminuta, es bastante grande, pero en comparación a **los grandes** Feudos que se daban en esa época, era un poco pequeña)

-Señora...

-¿Y por qué quiere vivir en este remoto lugar cuando, como hijo y heredero de Sirius, podría elegir entre exquisitas propiedades y grandes castillos?

-Es verdad que soy el primogénito de Sirius Black -dijo Harry apretando los dientes-, pero no soy su heredero.

-¿Y eso cómo es posible?

-Soy hijo adoptado -confesó mirándola, curioso y expectante por ver cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera la verdad-.

Ginny se quedó sin habla un momento.

-¡Oh!

Se dio cuenta de que la había sorprendido, pero no sabía si estaba impresionada, enfadada o escandalizada por descubrir que pronto estaría casada con un desamparado.

-Puede que ahora sí lo entienda.-admitió con tristeza, pero no por ella, sino por él, huérfano…-

-Sí, señor. En semejantes circunstancias, Burrow es sin duda todo lo que puede esperar como herencia, ¿no?

No le gustó el tono compasivo de su voz.

-Es suficiente, más de lo que esperaba. En ese momento sus ojos se toparon un instante provocando en Ginny un escalofrío. Sin embargo frunció su entrecejo y volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia la carta.

-¡Esto es demasiado! Su padrastro dice que tengo que casarme inmediatamente y que espera que le escoja a usted, pero que si no lo hago, aceptará a Draco Malfoy como nuevo señor de Burrow.

-Ya le dije que Sirius está deseoso de ver zanjado el asunto. Se asustó cuando se enteró de que su feudo había estado sin señor durante un tiempo.

-¡Ah!

-Por alguna razón, no se enteró de la muerte de su padre hasta hace poco. Al parecer, la carta en la que le notificaba el triste acontecimiento tardó varios meses en llegar...

-Bueno, sí, hubo algún retraso -dijo Ginny aclarándose la voz en un inútil intento por ocultar su nerviosismo-. Estuve paralizada por el dolor durante un tiempo.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Harry con ternura-

-Más tarde, cuando finalmente me recuperé, me di cuenta de que había muchas cuestiones que debía resolver.

-Naturalmente.

-Y después, para cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era invierno -continuó alegremente-. Pensé que los caminos estarían intransitables por la nieve y el hielo, y decidí que sería mejor esperar hasta comienzos de la primavera para enviar un mensaje a lord Sirius.

Harry casi sonrió.

-Y mientras esperaba a que se despejaran los caminos, buscó una forma de evitar el matrimonio.

Ginny lo miró contrariada. ¡la había descubierto!

-Merecía la pena intentarlo. -admitió-

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Pero falló. Así que ahora tenemos que emprender un nuevo camino.

-¿Tenemos?

-Sí. No hay razón para que no pueda celebrarse el matrimonio mañana, ¿no?

-Imposible -exclamó Ginny con desesperación en los ojos-. Totalmente imposible. Simplemente no puede celebrarse.

-Por supuesto que puede celebrarse y lo sabe bien. Lo único que hace falta es llamar a un sacerdote...

-En Burrow no lo hay -le informó rápidamente.

-Estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar uno en Borgin. Haremos los votos frente a testigos y eso es todo.

-Pero hay muchas otras cosas que preparar -protestó Ginny-. Debería organizarse una celebración adecuada. Mi guarda ya está bastante ocupado organizando a los sirvientes para acomodar a todos sus hombres. Necesitará semanas para preparar el banquete de bodas y una fiesta para el pueblo.

-Una vez que haga su elección todo podrá solucionarse sin demora. Como mucho, un día o dos.

-Habla como una persona que no ha organizado jamás un acontecimiento de ese tipo -lo acusó Ginny con desprecio-. Habrá que cocer gran cantidad de pan, pescar, desplumar pollos, preparar las salsas, comprar barriles de vino y cerveza de mantequilla. Habrá que enviar a alguien a Borgin a buscar parte de los víveres...

Harry la interrumpió y se colocó frente a ella.

-Señora, he organizado batallas con menos tiempo, pero esperaré de buena gana.

-¿Cuánto?

-¿Hemos de regatear esa cuestión? Empiezo a darme cuenta de que me vaya casar con una mujer con mentalidad de negociante. Muy bien, mis condiciones son muy sencillas. Le doy un día para que se decida y haga los preparativos.

-¿Un día?

-Sí, un día entero. Todo el día de mañana. Me siento comprensivo.

-¿A eso llama ser comprensivo?

-Así es. Nos casaremos pasado mañana, aunque sólo podamos servir cerveza mala y pan duro en el banquete. ¿Me ha entendido?

-Señor, no soy uno de sus caballeros como para que me dé órdenes con esos modales tan autoritarios.-dijo apretando sus dientes que casi le dolían-

-Y yo no soy uno de sus criados ni un juglar que se esmere en cumplir todos sus deseos -añadió Harry con calma-. A no ser que haya decidido casarse con Draco Malfoy.

-De ninguna manera me casaré con ese repugnante zoquete.

-Entonces, muy pronto seré su señor y el de este castillo. Será mejor que lo recuerde cuando quiera contradecirme.

Era tan autoritario que por momentos le causaba temor, pero no se daría por vencida.

-De lo que me acordaré es de que soy la señora de Burrow y espero que se me trate con el respeto que me es debido.

Harry dio un paso adelante, peligrosamente cerca de ella. Estaba contento de que Ginny no cediera terreno, pero no quería que notara su satisfacción. Después de todo, era un hombre ejercitado en el arte de la guerra y sabía muy bien que no es aconsejable mostrar debilidad de ningún tipo. Y menos ante una mujer tan decidida como ella.

-Esté segura de que tendrá mi respeto, Lady Ginevra, pero no puede evadir la realidad. Lord Sirius ha ordenado que se case lo antes posible.

Ginny dio golpecitos con la carta en la palma de su mano y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

-¿Cómo sé que no se adelantó al resto de mis pretendientes por el camino, les hizo algo horrible y después escribió esta carta usted mismo? –Después de todo, él era un cazador asesino-

-Lleva el sello de Sirius Black, supongo que lo ha reconocido.

-Los sellos pueden ser robados o pueden duplicarse con intenciones fraudulentas -concluyó alegremente-. Sí, tendría que habérmelo imaginado. Enviaré una misiva a lord Sirius para asegurarme de que realmente escribió esta carta. Tal vez así -pensó- tendría más tiempo para postergar el asunto de la boda,

Harry la miró con creciente asombro. Ginny no se rendía fácilmente, ni siquiera ante lo inevitable.

-Señora...

-Sin duda tardaremos varios días, incluso semanas en recibir respuesta de su padre… padrastro. Es una lástima, por supuesto, pero tendremos que aplazar la selección de marido hasta que me envíe un mensaje en el que certifique la autenticidad de esta carta.

-¡Por todos los diablos! –dijo a punto de gritar-

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron con falsa inocencia que no acabó de encubrir la astucia que poseía en ellos.

-Piense en las complicaciones en las que nos veríamos envueltos si actuáramos con precipitación.

Sin previo aviso Harry la cogió por la barbilla con la mano y se inclinó para rozar su boca con la de ella.

-Dése por vencida, señora -dijo suavemente en sus labios-. La carta es auténtica. Su señor, mi padre, quiere verla bien casada lo antes posible. Vaya y ocúpese de los preparativos para el banquete de nuestra boda porque, a menos que quiera desposarse con Draco Malfoy...

-No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo. –dijo en un susurro, tenerlo tan cerca era tan… embriagador-

-Entonces, pasado mañana será mi esposa.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Ginny lo miró en silencio durante unos tensos segundos. Un repentino crujido hizo que Harry bajara la vista. Ginny había estrujado la carta entre sus manos. Estaba nerviosa y tensa.

Entonces sin pensarlo la besó de nuevo. Saboreándola.

A ella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, había sido muy corto, y muy intenso.

Y sin decir una palabra, Ginny se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él sin mirar hacia atrás mientras salía con paso airado del jardín.

Harry no se movió hasta que desapareció. Después se dedicó a contemplar el bien cuidado jardín durante un buen rato, antes de ir a buscar a Ron.

------------------

Ginny buscó refugio en la biblioteca. Era un lugar en el que normalmente se encontraba tan a gusto como en el jardín o en los talleres donde preparaba sus perfumes y pociones.

Las paredes de la soleada habitación estaban cubiertas con tapices hermosamente trabajados que mostraban escenas de animales místicos rarísimos inventados por Luna.

En los días que siguieron a la muerte de su padre en Francia, Ginny había encontrado consuelo en ese lugar. Hacía unos meses, intentando alejar de su mente las muchas preocupaciones que la agobiaban, había empezado a escribir un libro. Estaba decidida a anotar la mayoría de sus complicadas fórmulas para perfumes. La tarea le satisfacía enormemente.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, no había forma de escapar a los problemas que la acosaban.

Tras tres desafortunados intentos se dio por vencida y dejó la pluma. Miró malhumorada por la ventana y notó el sabor de la boca de Harry en la suya.

Aquel beso la había desconcertado más de lo que le gustaría admitir. No se parecía en absoluto a los húmedos y repugnantes besos a los que la había obligado Draco el mes anterior cuando se la llevó a Borgin.

No le había gustado nada el abrazo de Draco. Cuando la aplastó contra su enorme cuerpo, había sentido repugnancia, no sólo por el abultamiento de su excitada hombría, sino por su propio olor.

Por supuesto, parte del problema se debía al innegable hecho de que no le gustaba bañarse. Pero no se trató simplemente del olor a sudor y mugre lo que le dio asco, sino el olor personal de aquel hombre. Ginny sabía que no lo olvidaría nunca y que jamás lo aceptaría en la misma cama con ella.

Cerró sus ojos y se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos y aspiró profundamente en busca de algún rastro del olor de Harry.

-¿Ginny? -la llamó Luna con un gesto torcido desde la puerta-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, estoy bien, Luna. -sonrió para tranquilizada-. Estaba pensando.

-¿En sir Harry Potter, por casualidad?

-¿En quién si no? -dijo, y le indicó que se sentara en un taburete cercano a la ventana- ¿Sabías que es hijo de lord Sirius?

-Sí, acabo de enterarme -le informó mirándola con ojos inquisidores-. Para ser más precisos, es el hijo adoptado de lord Sirius.

-Pero hijo al fin y al cabo -dijo Ginny jugueteando con la pluma-. Hay quien diría que me ha honrado.

-Hay quien diría que lord Sirius valora mucho este lugar -replicó Luna secamente-. Debe ser por los acantilados...

-Asegura que no pudo encontrar ningún candidato que pudiera cumplir mis requisitos aparte de sir Draco y sir Harry.

-¿De verdad?

-Personalmente empiezo a dudar de que lo intentara realmente.

-Los hombres tienen tendencia a ser muy prácticos en esas cuestiones -murmuró Luna-. Al menos, te ha dado a elegir.

-A decir verdad, no es que me haya concedido muchas alternativas.

-Más de las que tuve yo -se rió Luna poco comprensiva.

Ginny se estremeció. Sabía muy bien que a los quince años, Luna no tuvo nada que decir en la elección de marido.

-¿Fuiste muy desgraciada en tu matrimonio?

-Lord Severus no era ni mejor ni peor que la mayoría de los hombres -aseguró Luna filosóficamente-. Jamás fue intencionadamente cruel conmigo ni con Dennis.

-Supongo que eso ya es algo.

-Bastante -replicó Luna.

-¿Llegaste a amado?

Luna suspiró.

-No. Lo respeté como una esposa debe respetar a su marido, pero no pude amarlo.

Ginny dio unos golpecitos suaves en el escritorio con la pluma.

-El ilustre Lupin me decía en su última carta que un buen hombre consigue que su esposa se enamore de él después de la boda.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, Ginny. ¿Qué sabe el ilustre del matrimonio?

-Tienes razón -concedió Ginny mirando las estanterías en las que estaban sus preciados libros y tratados.

Dos de aquellos volúmenes habían pertenecido a su madre. Otros los había conseguido en su continua búsqueda de información relacionada con la fabricación de perfumes. El resto habían sido de su padre, que volvía de cada viaje cargado con nuevos libros. El último, uno que había escrito él mismo y que era prácticamente indescifrable, le había sido enviado poco después de su muerte.

También uno de los más grandes y pesados, un trabajo dedicado al saber popular sobre las hierbas, estaba escrito por el ilustre Remus Lupín. Ginny había comprado una buena copia, a un monasterio de las tierras del sur.

Había estudiado todas y cada una de las palabras del tratado del ilustre. Aquel libro la había impresionado tanto que se atrevió a escribirle una carta. Para su sorpresa, éste le contestó. No esperaba se acordara de ella, ya que era muy pequeña cuando él había sido tutor de sus hermanos. Sin embargo lo intentó.

La correspondencia entre los dos amigos, alimentada por su mutuo interés en las flores y hierbas, había aumentado durante el último año. El pasado otoño, Ginny se había sentido halagada y honrada cuando el ilustre hizo una corta visita a Burrow.

Se quedó en la casa y hablaron durante horas de todo tipo de temas. Fue como hablar con un padre que la escuchaba. Un padre que no la dejaba por una aventura en Francia.

Pero Luna tenía razón. Por muy inteligente y cultivado que fuera, no podía negar que nunca había sido esposo. No podía saber mucho de la parte íntima del matrimonio.

Ginny miró la punta de la pluma mientras intentaba encontrar una forma delicada de formular la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Tuviste algún sentimiento de, esto..., cariño por sir Severus?

Luna resopló.

-Pocas mujeres encuentran pasión en la cama del matrimonio, Ginny. No deberían buscada. Una mujer se casa por otras razones más importantes.

-Sí, demasiado bien lo sé.-resopló-

A pesar de todo, ella sí esperaba encontrar cariño en su lecho nupcial, y con el beso de Harry quemándole todavía en los labios, tuvo la impresión de que era posible encontrar ese tipo de sentimientos en él.

¿Cómo era posible, se preguntó Ginny. A parte de saber leer, algo que Harry aseguraba, no parecía poseer ninguno de los ingredientes que había especificado en sus instrucciones para un marido.

No entendía por qué había respondido tan incondicionalmente a su abrazo y a su beso.

-Te seré franca -dijo Luna-. Severus tenía veinte años más que yo y poca paciencia con su nueva esposa. Nuestra noche de bodas fue muy desagradable, pero soportable, como lo es para muchas mujeres. Una vez pasada, ya está hecho. Después, me acostumbré a ello, al igual que harás tú.

Ginny refunfuñó.

-Sé que estás intentando darme ánimo, Luna, pero no lo estás consiguiendo.

-Sir Harry prácticamente me ha ordenado que la boda se celebre pasado mañana. La carta de Sirius le confiere autoridad para exigido.

-¿Y qué esperabas? -suspiró Luna-. Supongo que no ha sido una sorpresa.

-No -Ginny se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana-. Me gustaría tener más tiempo. Es lo único que deseo en este momento, pagaría gustosa por tenerlo.

-¿Crees que el tiempo cambiará las cosas? Sir Draco se muestra cada vez más usurpador. Ya has perdido los dos últimos envíos de perfumes por culpa de los bandidos. Tú misma dijiste que Burrow necesitaba un señor que la protegiera.

-Sí, pero quiero un marido al que pueda tolerar en la cama y en la mesa durante el resto de mi vida.

Un extraño pánico se apoderó de ella. «El resto de mi vida», pensó.

-¿Por qué crees que te será imposible tolerar a sir Harry?

-Ése es el problema -susurró Ginny-. Simplemente no sé todavía si podremos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo entre los dos. Acabo de conocerlo y todo lo que sé de él hasta ahora es que sólo cumple uno de mis requisitos. Al parecer, sabe leer.

-Eso es algo.

-Necesito más tiempo, Luna.-aseguró casi al borde de la desesperación-

-¿Y de qué te servirá? Sabes desde el principio que tenías pocas posibilidades de contraer un matrimonio que fuera por amor. Además ¿Tiempo para qué?

-Para saber si será feliz o no como señor de Burrow -dijo recordando la cuidadosa actitud neutral de Harry ante el jabón perfumado de rosas que había utilizado en el baño-. No creo que haya reflexionado mucho en lo que significa realmente ser el señor de una isla de flores.

-¿Esperas que un hombre que se ha ganado la vida luchando contra asesinos y bandidos llegue a la conclusión de que convertirse en jardinero es una perspectiva de lo más normal?

-Es una posibilidad.

Luna sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto -aseguró sin detenerse a pensar por qué estaba tan segura-. Si lo convenzo de que debería meditar un poco más este matrimonio, me aseguraré el tiempo que necesito.

-¿Para que Ginny?

-En primer lugar para conocerlo mejor -le explicó-. Será muy útil si seguimos adelante con la idea del matrimonio. Al menos sabré algo más de mi marido antes de compartir dormitorio con él. La sola idea la puso aún más intranquila. Compartir su cuarto… su cama… su corazón.

En segundo lugar,-dijo buscando tranquilidad- si descubro que no puedo soportar la idea de unirme a sir Harry de por vida, mi plan me dará la oportunidad de encontrar una forma de escapar de este problema.

-No funcionará, Ginny. Por lo que sé, el Auror está ansioso por casarse. Quiere reclamar su mujer y sus nuevas tierras inmediatamente.

-Pero es posible que consiga persuadido para que espere un poco, ¿no?

-¿Y cómo lo harás?

-Diciéndole que no buscaré más candidatos para el puesto de señor de Burrow mientras él medita sobre el tema.

-No sabes mucho de hombres, Ginny. Créeme, tu plan no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

-No puedes estar tan segura -insistió ella-. Por el momento, una buena parte de la impaciencia del Auror se basa en la creencia de que estoy molesta por la escasa posibilidad de elección que me han ofrecido. Pero si lo convenzo de que no intentaré buscar otro candidato hasta que haya meditado bien la cuestión, puede que acepte posponer la boda. –dijo a la desesperada-

-Es poco probable.

Empezaba a creer que Luna también quería que se casara cuanto antes. ¡que le pasaba al mundo! ¡que prisa había!

-¿Por qué ves las cosas con tanto pesimismo, Luna? -Ginny se calló al oír el sonido de cascos a lo lejos y se acercó a la ventana.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Luna.

-Un grupo de hombres se acerca desde el pueblo -Ginny miró la nube de polvo y descubrió una bandera conocida-. ¡Oh, no!

-¿Ginny?

-¡Por la túnica de santa Hermione! Jamás he visto un hombre que sea más inoportuno. ¡Qué idiota!

-¿Quién es?

-Sir Draco Malfoy.

-No, no puede ser -Luna se levantó del taburete Y fue corriendo a la ventana. Apretó los labios cuando vio el grupo de hombres a caballo-. Presiento que vamos a presenciar una situación muy extraña.

-Eso es quedarse corta.

-¿Crees que sir Harry sabe algo del rapto?

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo? -exclamó Ginny frunciendo el ceño-. Silenciamos el asunto por completo. Le dejé bien claro á todo el mundo que fui huésped de sir Draco por voluntad propia y no mencioné el incidente en mi carta a lord Sirius. Sir Harry no puede saberlo.

-Espero que tengas razón -dijo Luna con seriedad-. Porque si el Auror de Gryffindor se entera de que su novia fue raptada por otro hombre, me temo que le costará caro.

Un repentino pensamiento sacudió a Ginny.

-¿Crees que retiraría su candidatura si supiera que fui raptada?

Luna pareció alarmada.

-Bueno, Ginny...

-Puede que una novia previamente raptada por otro hombre no sea del agrado de sir Harry. Es un hombre muy orgulloso para ser hijo adoptado, o a lo mejor por eso mismo...

Luna frunció el entrecejo.

-Ni lo pienses!. No podemos imaginar lo que pasaría si sir Harry sospechara lo peor y, por una vez en la vida, no quiero enterarme.

-Mmm -exclamó Ginny, y se volvió hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a dar la bienvenida a nuestros visitantes, por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?-dijo con picardía-

-Ginny, te lo suplico, prométeme que no cometerás ninguna locura.

-Te lo prometo, empiezas a parecerte a la anacoreta Parvati con todas esas advertencias y nefastas profecías. -Ginny le dirigió una rápida y tranquilizadora sonrisa-. No te preocupes, meditaré el siguiente movimiento de esta partida de ajedrez.

Salió a toda prisa por la puerta y el pasillo hacia las escaleras de piedra de la torre lateral. Bajó por ellas hacia el gran salón de la casa, en el que parecía reinar la confusión y la alarma.

Hagrid se acercó a ella con la cara arrugada por la preocupación.

-Es sir Draco y algunos caballeros de su guardia, milady. Ya han entrado en el patio. ¿Qué hago con ellos?

-En primer lugar tenemos que saber por qué han venido sin avisar. Después los invitaremos a cenar con nosotros y a pasar la noche aquí.

-¿Pasar la noche? -Ginny dio la impresión de que se iba a desmayar al enterarse de la noticia-. Pero si la casa ya está llena de invitados. No hay sitio para nadie más.

-Estoy segura de que se podrán poner algunos camastros más en el salón.

Ginny atravesó la sala y salió para quedarse de pie en las escaleras. En el patio había aún más actividad que en el interior de la casa. Los mozos salían de las cuadras para sujetar los caballos en cuanto desmontaban los recién llegados. Algunos de los hombres de Harry acudieron allí. Los miraron atentamente con las manos cerca de las empuñaduras de sus espadas.

Una alta y familiar figura dio el casco a su escudero y bajó del caballo.

-Saludos, milady -sonó la voz de Draco en el patio.

Ginny gruñó.

Draco Malfoy de Borgin, que tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, era un hombre bien parecido. Ginny pensaba que sus facciones eran burdas, pero sabía que algunas mujeres encontraban atractivo su grueso cuello y su ancho pecho. Una vez oyó a la criada Pansy que le contaba a una amiga entre risas que el miembro masculino de Draco era tan musculoso como el resto de su cuerpo.

Ginny no tenía ningún interés en comprobar la verdad de aquella afirmación.

-Bienvenido, sir Draco -lo saludó fríamente-. No le esperábamos.

-Me han contado que se ha abierto la verla. -Draco golpeó una mano contra la palma de la otra con gran entusiasmo-. Siempre me ha gustado la diversión que proporciona una estimulante cacería.

-¿Qué cacería? -preguntó mirándolo-. ¿De qué está hablando, señor?

-He oído decir que finalmente la han acorralado y la han obligado a elegir marido. Se había tardado, en mi opinión.

-Nadie se la ha pedido.

-Y lo que es más, sé de buena fuente que ha llegado a Burrow un pretendiente a su mano -aseguró Draco riéndose-. No podía dejar el campo libre a un extraño.

-No se trata de una cacería, señor, y no soy un indefenso ciervo al que derribar y capturar por su cornamenta. Tengo elección en esta cuestión.

-¿Y ya la ha hecho, señora?

-No, todavía no.

-Excelente. Entonces todavía no es demasiado tarde. Me uniré a la caza.

-Me temo que la dama está bromeando -dijo Harry colocándose detrás de ella., Se quedó de pie, con arrogante tranquilidad en el último escalón, una mano ligeramente apoyada en la empuñadura de la _El canto del Fenix_-. La caza ha acabado.

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó Draco.

-Harry Potter de Gryffindor.

-Al que llaman el Auror Vengativo -dijo Draco sonriendo-. He oído hablar de usted, señor.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, así que ha venido a cortejar a la dama, ¿eh?

-Le hace gracia fingir que todavía no ha elegido marido. ¿Quién puede culparla por intentar alargar el ameno juego del noviazgo?

Un momento… noviazgo… su novia… que estaba pasando aquí –se preguntó Ginny-

Pero la verdad es que la cuestión está arreglada. Soy el único pretendiente que cumple todos sus requisitos.

-No necesariamente -murmuró Ginny, enfadada por la arrogancia de los dos hombres.

Los ojos de Draco se entornaron al observar la estatura de Harry, se lo imaginaba más alto y musculoso.

-Sé bien que lady Ginevra ha puesto unas condiciones muy específicas para el que quiera ser su marido. No me gustaría que se conformara con menos de lo que desea.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse por ello -dijo Harry.

-Insisto -Draco volvió su atención sobre Ginny-. Hemos sido amigos y vecinos durante muchos años, ¿no es verdad, señora?

-Es cierto que hemos sido vecinos -afirmó Ginny.

-Sí, y debido a esa cercana relación, siento que es mi deber asegurarme de que el marido que elija sabe exactamente lo que consigue -dijo Draco sonriendo con satisfacción-. Un hombre no debe llevarse sorpresas la noche de su boda.

Una profunda sensación de alarma se desató en el interior de Ginny. Inspiró suavemente y notó la pesada y peligrosa tensión que flotaba en el aire entre Harry y Draco.

Jamás había habido violencia de ningún tipo en su hermosa isla. No iba a permitir que estallara en ese momento.

De repente se dio cuenta de que tendría que abandonar sin retrazo su medio concebido plan para volver la situación a su favor. Tenía frente a ella un problema de carácter mucho más urgente.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de evitar que Harry y Draco arremetieran el uno contra el otro.


	5. Pétalos de Primavera

Pétalos de Primavera 

Hagamos una recapitulación: Sir Harry Potter viajó desde las tierras de Gryffindor para (bajo mandato de su padrastro) reclamar la mano de Lady Ginevra y había llegado a la isla de Burrow hacía pocas horas, su primer encuentro con ella fue mientras la bajaba del muro del convento. Tras alegar que sólo habían dos postulantes por su mano: Sir Draco y él, se dispuso a tomar un baño. En su segundo encuentro esa misma tarde la había besado. Pero luego la ofendió, y la besó de nuevo. No podía evitarlo. Así que dejó a la señora y se dispuso a disfrutar de la cena. Sin embargo **nadie** contaba con que Sir Draco llegara esa misma noche con la intención de luchar por el "amor" de la doncella…

La historia prosigue de la siguiente manera:

-------

La cena fue el peligroso espectáculo que había temido. No es que se hubiera producido ningún altercado todavía, pero Ginny (que estaba sentada entre Harry y Draco) sentía la creciente tensión que reinaba en la sala. En un intento de reducir la oportunidad de que los hombres de Harry y los de Draco se provocaran, Ginny había dispuesto que se sentaran en los lados opuestos de las largas mesas. Esperaba que la corta distancia que separaba a los soldados fuera una útil barrera en caso de que se produjeran desgracias. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuánto deseaba que _James _pudiera ahuyentar a Draco!

Si se producía algún acto de violencia, comenzaría en el extremo de la mesa principal. Así que si conseguía dominar a Harry y Draco tendría toda la sala bajo control. Era una tarea abrumadora.

-No, no quiero más verdura -Draco miró con desconfianza la colección de platos que habían dejado entre las primaveras (un tipo de flor muy bello ante los ojos de Ginny y un verdadero desperdicio ante los ojos de Draco) que había esparcidas por la mesa-. Me temo que en Burrow comen más hortalizas que las liebres y los ciervos de mis bosques.

-Nos gustan mucho las verduras frescas, señor -replicó Ginny con una sonrisa deliberadamente alegre-. ¿Quizá preferiría ostras? Estoy segura de que le encantarían.

Draco bajó las pestañas y la miró con ojos grises soñolientos. Sin duda aquella expresión estaba pensada para provocarla… pero sólo consiguió dar la impresión de que se iba a quedar dormido encima de la mesa…. ¡_James_ lo hubiera echado a patadas!

-Las disfrutaría más si me las ofreciera con sus delicados dedos, milady.

Ginny apretó los dientes y esbozó una helada sonrisa. Ofrecer a un invitado especial un bocado excepcionalmente sabroso era algo normal, pero no tenía intención de agasajar a Draco de esa manera. En primer lugar no pensaba que fuera un invitado especial. De hecho era una auténtica pesadez. En segundo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Harry si creía que estaba tratando con favoritismo a Draco.

-Personalmente no me apetecen nada las ostras, señor, pero tome tantas como quiera. Y no se olvide de la sopa, está deliciosa.

-Gracias -Draco cogió un puñado de ostras y se las metió en la boca-. Siempre prepara unas comidas excelentes, señora y su presencia es el mejor plato de todos.

Harry no podía creer lo idiota que era Malfoy, pero se divertía observando el comportamiento de Ginny.

-Gracias -dijo Ginny mirándolo con ojos represores, suplicándole en silencio que se comportara. Draco no dio muestras de haber notado aquella petición. Y siguió de lo más normal.

-Pero por muy bella que esté esta noche, sentada aquí en su propio salón -continuó, arrastrando las palabras con tono provocador-, prefiero el recuerdo de su rostro cuando estaba a mi lado en Borgin hace menos de un mes. -Hizo una pausa para tragar más ostras-. Creo que en aquella ocasión daba la impresión de que ése era su sitio.

Ginny notó que Harry se ponía tenso en la silla que había a su izquierda y durante un instante le entró un ataque de pánico. Su cuchara golpeó ruidosamente contra el borde del plato.

-Fue una visita muy agradable, señor, y usted un anfitrión muy cortés, pero mi lugar está en esta casa.

-Y aquí es donde va a quedarse -añadió Harry con delicadeza.

Ginny lo miró de reojo con inquietud; no le gustaba la suavidad letal de su tono de voz. Parecía que cuanto más la insultaba y provocaba Draco, más suaves y educadas eran las respuestas de Harry.

Aquella escalofriante educación le preocupaba cada vez más.

Evidentemente, el bruto de Draco no lo hacía. De hecho, parecía que el suave discurso de Harry lo envalentonaba. Cayó en la cuenta de que Harry estaba haciéndole picar el anzuelo a Draco, una de sus trampas, nuevamente.

Harry captó la mirada de Ginny cuando ésta utilizó el cuchillo para cortar un trozo de pastel de carne. No sonrió, aquel hombre nunca lo hacía, pero había algo en su expresión que sugería que estaba disfrutando tanto como podía.

El Auror Vengativo de Gryffindor se estaba divirtiendo. A Ginny le entraron ganas de vaciarle la sopa en la cabeza. _James_ lo hubiera hecho.

-Quizá les gustaría escuchar algo de música -dijo la pelirroja con firmeza. Miró a Colin, que parecía malhumorado en un extremo de una de las largas mesas-. ¿Quieres cantarnos una canción alegre, Colin?

Éste se puso de pie y le dedicó una gran reverencia.

-Como ordene mi señora.

Cogió su arpa y empezó a tocar una conocida melodía.

Ginny se relajó al reconocer una de sus canciones favoritas. Colin la había compuesto para ella al poco de llegar a Burrow. Se llamaba _La copa_.

-¡Eso, eso, la copa! -gritó Draco golpeando la mesa con la jarra-. Coge la copa.

Después eructó. Ginny sintió un escalofrío solo atribuido al asco.

-¡Sí, la copa! - Muchas más jarras sonaron cuando el resto de los hombres de Borgin empezaron a animar a Colin. Ginny se fijó en que Draco empezaba a sonreír, se tomaba otro trago de cerveza y buscaba su copa de vino. Su nariz estaba tornándose roja y golpeaba la mesa con el puño e hizo que temblaran copas y platos. Estaba muy alegre. Demaciado.

-¡Sí, muchacho, en la cama de la señora! ¡Merece la pena! -gritó mirando lascivamente a Ginny.

Ésta volvió la vista, ¿de dónde había salido tal comentario, ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre?. Impotente, miró hacia Luna, que a su vez miró despreocupada a Ron. Éste observaba impasible a Harry, como esperando una señal.

-¡_La copa, la copa_! -rugió Draco.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Ginny observó que Harry cogía una de las delicadas primaveras amarillas que decoraban la mesa. Los capullos parecían pequeños y extremadamente frágiles en sus manos. Lentamente empezó a acariciar los pétalos. Ginny contuvo el aliento. Y apartó su fascinada mirada de la primavera que mecía Harry entre sus manos.

Intentó hacerle señas a Colin para que dejara de cantar, pero éste hizo como si no la hubiera visto.

-Parece cansado, Auror. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No le gustan las canciones del juglar?-preguntó el rubio levantando su voz-

-No -contestó acariciando los pétalos de la flor, aparentemente intrigado por su delicadeza.

Ginny se puso de pie dejando observar casi por completo su hermoso vertido verde en contraste perfecto con su cabello rojo fuego y lanzó una penetrante mirada a Colin.

-Maestro juglar, preferiría que cantases otra canción, si no te importa. Quizás aquella tan encantadora que escribiste sobre las flores en Burrow.

-Pero si _La copa_ es una de sus favoritas, milady -protestó.

-Sí, pero esta noche preferiría oír otra de mis favoritas.

Por un instante pensó que Colin se iba a negar, pero finalmente asintió con brusquedad y empezó a pulsar una tonada diferente.

-

Ginny suspiró aliviada, se sentó y le hizo una rápida señal a Hagrid para que trajera más comida y cerveza. Y vio que Luna le sonreía tímidamente a sir Ronald, que galante le ofreció un bocado de su plato. Para sorpresa de Ginny, Luna se sonrojó graciosamente y aceptó el bocado que le brindaba.

La expresión de Draco se volvió huraña, más parecida a la de un niño empeñado en una travesura y al que han interrumpido antes de hacer la broma.

Harry dejó a un lado la primavera y levantó lentamente su copa de vino, como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo normal.

-Me encantaría oír la nueva canción de su juglar, señora.-dijo al momento que sus ojos verdes se clavaban en ella-

-Me alegra oírlo, señor -dijo Ginny sonriéndole irritada.

Su comportamiento empezaba a cansarla. Estaba muy enfadada con Harry, tanto como lo estaba con Draco, y no le importaba que se diera cuenta-. No me gustaría que ninguno de mis invitados se sintiera molesto con el espectáculo.

Draco golpeó con la jarra en la mesa.

-Pues a mí no me interesa mucho la nueva canción. Todas esas tonterías sobre las flores de primavera son sosas y muy aburridas.

-¿Eso le parece? -preguntó Harry mirándolo despreocupadamente-. Puede que no tenga la inteligencia para disfrutar de los detalles más refinados de los versos.

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Está insinuando que no soy inteligente?

-Sí, sin duda es ésa la razón por la que lady Ginevra buscó otros pretendientes. Ha dejado bien claro que quiere un marido que sea inteligente y cultivado.

-

Al fin el Auror empezaba a dejar las cuentas en claro.

Draco se puso rojo de furia y una peligrosa luz se encendió en sus ojos.

-Apuesto a que lady Ginevra prefiere la otra canción. ¿No es así, señora?

Ginny intentó pensar en una excusa para dar por finalizada la velada y enviar a todo el mundo a la cama. Deseaba que alguien le hiciera un favor y diera la alarma por fuego o invación._ James_ sabría como actuar, pero ella estaba atada a su posición.

-Me gusta todo tipo de músicas. -desesperada, buscó algo con lo que distraerlo-. ¿Le importaría pasarme el cuenco de los higos, sir Draco?

-No faltaría más -contestó sonriendo-. Permítame que le escoja uno.

En vez de acercarle el cuenco, metió en él sus cortos y gruesos dedos y sacó uno. Lo untó con canela y miel y lo acercó a los labios de Ginny.

Ésta miró la suciedad que había en las uñas de Draco e intentó pensar. Se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba contemplando la escena con expresión neutra en los ojos.

Aquella situación era ridícula, pensó enojada. Era su salón y allí mandaba ella. Se negó a rendirse, ante ninguno de aquellos autoritarios hombres.

Sonrió fríamente a Draco, le quitó el higo de la mano y lo dejó en su plato sin probarlo.

-He cambiado de idea. Creo que ya he comido suficiente esta noche.

-Me decepciona, señora. Porque cuando estuvo en Borgin el mes pasado tenía mucho más apetito -hizo una pausa mirándola con lascivia-. Y no sólo por los higos.

Ginny sintió un intenso frío.

-No lo recuerdo.- dijo cortante.

-Pero yo sí. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar esas tentadoras cenas que compartimos? Confieso que mis más apreciados recuerdos son de lo encantada que estaba cuando satisfacía sus extremadamente delicados apetitos. Estoy seguro de que no lo ha olvidado.

-

-Me está tomando el pelo, sir Draco -dijo Ginny. Un negro e inquietante presentimiento se apoderó de ella. Empezaba a perder toda esperanza de evitar el desastre-. Me gustaría que dejara de hacerlo de inmediato. No lo encuentro divertido.

-¿No? -Draco la miraba, pero estaba claro que realmente estaba prestando atención a Harry. Sopesaba todas las provocadoras palabras que decía, yendo un poco más lejos cada vez, buscando herirla en lo más vivo-. Estoy desolado, señora. La encontré muy entretenida. De hecho, estoy deseando que vuelva a Borgin para que podamos satisfacer juntos nuestros deseos.

Las implicaciones de las palabras de Draco eran evidentes para todo el mundo que las oyó. Luna jugaba con su cuchara. Ron miró a Harry en un silencio glacial.

Harry se comió un higo sin decir nada.

-Me gustaría hablar de otras cosas -dijo Ginny dándose cuenta de que empezaba a elevar la voz.

-Pero yo prefiero recordar la comidas que compartimos -insistió Draco cogiendo el higo que Ginny había dejado en su plato. Lo chupó e hizo ruidos como de besos-. Eran tan agradables.

Ginny empezaba a sentirse asqueada.

-

Harry se recostó en la silla.

-Lady Ginevra le ha pedido que cambie de tema de conversación. No lo encuentra divertido y yo tampoco.

Draco se rió.

-¿Cree que me importa si le parece divertido o no? -Los deseos de la dama son los que me preocupan y a usted deberían preocuparle también.

A Ginny se le heló la sangre en las venas. La situación empeoraba rápidamente. Puede que si consiguiera emborracharlos lo suficiente se dormirían sin remedio. O talvez tendría que acudir a _James_.

-¿Quieren más vino?-dijo Ginny en tono falso meloso-

Draco no le hizo caso. Mantuvo su entornada mirada en Harry.

-¿Cree que puede agradar a la dama más que yo, Auror?

-Así es.

-Lo dudo mucho. ¿Por qué iba a darle la llave de su habitación a un adoptado después de haber conocido las manos de un caballero sangre pura?

(**N/A:** no importa en que Universo Paralelo estemos, casi puedo jurar que Draco estará ansioso de proclamar la pureza de su sangre en todo momento)

-

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre el salón. Ginny vio que Luna abría los ojos de par en par observando el techo. Ron estaba sentado a su lado con serio semblante.

Colin pulsó con torpeza las cuerdas del arpa. Dejó de tocar y se puso de pie. Miró furioso a su alrededor, como buscando un sitio donde esconderse.

Hagrid se detuvo en la puerta con una botella de vino en la mano y miró a Ginny con gesto de impotencia.

-Ya basta, sir Draco, creo que ha bebido demasiado -dijo Ginny cuando recuperó la voz.

-No tanto como para no saber lo que está diciendo -añadió Harry tranquilamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo -apuntó Draco con ojos brillantes-. ¿Y tú, Auror Vengativo? ¿Te funcionan los cinco sentidos?

-Sí, y los mantengo despiertos siempre. Será mejor que no lo olvides.

-Lady Ginevra parece tener problemas a la hora de decidir quién de los dos será mejor marido -resonó la voz de Draco en todo el salón-. Propongo que resolvamos la cuestión por ella. Aquí y ahora.

-

-

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Harry en voz baja-. ¿Jugamos una partida de ajedrez por la mano de la señora de Burrow? Muy bien, me parece una solución razonable.

Ginny estaba tan escandalizada.

-¿Una partida de ajedrez? ¿Por mi mano? ¿Cómo se atreve? –dijo la pelirroja casi saltando de indignación-

Draco sonrió con malevolencia.

-Sí, ¿Cómo te atreves, Auror Sanguinario? No es nada caballeroso. –dijo arrastrando las palabras en un intento por imitar el tono de Ginny-

-Es verdad, supongo que no sería justo -reconoció Harry-. El ajedrez es un juego que requiere ingenio e inteligencia. Sir Draco estaría en franca desventaja.

-¡Por todos los diablos! Ésta no es una cuestión de ingenio -gruñó Draco-. Ha insultado a la dama al sugerir que jugásemos una partida de ajedrez para conseguir su mano.

Ginny cerró los ojos y rezó una frenética oración a santa Hermione.

-¿Qué juego propone, pues? -preguntó Harry.

-Juicio por combate. Aquí y ahora.

-Acepto -dijo Harry-. Elija las armas.

-

-

Ginny se puso de pie.

-¡Basta ya de tonterías!- dijo apretando la mandíbula

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

Puso las manos sobre la mesa para evitar que le temblaran y miró furiosamente en todas direcciones.

-Oídme todos los que habéis comido y bebido en mi mesa esta noche. Sabed que estoy harta de la estúpida cuestión de elegir marido. Lord Sirius Black me ha asegurado que soy libre para decidir, así que lo haré ahora y pondré fin a toda esta historia.

Una oleada de susurros y murmullos recorrió el salón.

-Mis audaces y nobles pretendientes quieren jugar -dijo Ginny con mordacidad-. Pues tendrán que hacerlo, pero seré yo la que elija la modalidad y la única jugadora.

Los ojos de Harry no se apartaron de Ginny. Draco sonrió satisfecho.

-Al parecer he de elegir entre sir Harry Potter y sir Draco Malfoy -explicó Ginny señalándolos por turno-. ¿Ha habido alguna mujer más afortunada con sus pretendientes?

Hubo un clamor de aprobación entre la gente que abarrotaba el salón. Nadie pareció notar el sarcasmo en la voz de Ginny.

Cogió una de las flores primaveras amarillas y sostuvo el capullo frente a ella para que todos pudieran verlo.

-

-

-Iré deshojando los pétalos de esta flor y diré por turno los nombres de estos dos magníficos y caballerosos señores que desean ser mi esposo. Juro que me casaré con el hombre cuyo nombre pronuncie el último.

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció inmediatamente.

-¡Por Merín! No puede hacer una elección de semejante importancia dejándola en manos del azar.

-Esto no tiene nada de fortuito y es mucho menos sangriento que el juicio por combate que propuso usted, sir Draco.

-¡Por todos los infiernos! ¿Sabe lo que está haciendo, señora? -preguntó Harry. Con su voz un poco exaltada.

-Sí -aseguró, y no les dio tiempo de que volvieran a intervenir. Arrancó el primer pétalo-. Sir Harry.

Una sacudida de agitación sacudió a todos los presentes y se cruzaron apuestas.

La mirada de Harry se posó en la primavera. La estudió un instante y después volvió a sentarse en la silla con expresión satisfecha.

-Sir Draco -anunció Ginny quitando otro pétalo y dejándolo revolotear hacia la mesa.

Draco miró la flor frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Es una estúpida forma de elegir marido.

-Cuando hay que escoger entre estúpidos, la forma de hacerlo es siempre estúpida -le explicó Ginny sonriendo y arrancó otro pétalo-. Sir Harry.

Ginny quitó el penúltimo.

-Sir Draco…

Los abucheos de consternación se mezclaron con los gritos de triunfo cuando la gente vio quién iba a ser el ganador. Ginny levantó la primavera para mostrar el último pétalo. -Sir Harry Potter de Gryffindor.

-

Un ensordecedor estruendo se produjo en el salón cuando los comensales golpearon con sus jarras en la mesa.

La cara de Draco se contrajo en una expresión de furia.

-¡Condenación! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

-Elegir al nuevo señor de esta casa. -Ginny se acercó a Harry con gesto triunfal y le entregó la desnuda flor-. Bienvenido, mi señor. Estoy segura de que quedará satisfecho con lo que ha ganado.

Harry cogió el tallo rozando delicadamente las manos de Ginny con las suyas. Se puso de pie con elegancia y los ojos brillantes.

-Sí, mi señora. Ya lo estoy.

Un extraño encogimiento en su estómago le anunció que sus mejillas estaban rojas a más no poder.

-¡Por las barbas de Cristo! -exclamó Draco levantándose-. Yo no estoy nada satisfecho, no puede elegir marido de esta forma.

-Ya está hecho. He elegido tal como me ordenó lord Sirius Black -dijo Ginny apartándose de la mesa-. Y ahora, les ruego me excusen. Me retiro a mis aposentos. Estoy agotada por todo este alboroto.

-¡Dios santo! -gritó Draco-. No lo consentiré.

-No tiene nada más que decir en esta cuestión, señor -le cortó Ginny levantando la barbilla-. Como es muy tarde para que regrese a Borgin, puede pasar la noche aquí. Está todo dispuesto.

Se levantó las faldas de su hermoso vestido y empezó a caminar bordeando la mesa. Se daba cuenta de que todo el mundo la observaba mientras cruzaba el salón hacia las escaleras de la torre. Se detuvo en el primer escalón y volvió la vista hacia la mesa principal, en la que estaban Harry y Draco.

-Antes de que me retire, señores. Tengo algo más que decir. -miró a Harry a los ojos-. Sepa esto, mi futuro señor. En esta isla nunca ha habido violencia de ningún tipo. No toleraré que la haya esta noche. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señora -contestó dulcemente Harry.

-Si se derrama sangre en este salón antes de que llegue la mañana -continuó Ginny con los dientes apretados-, juro que tomaré los hábitos en vez de casarme con usted o con ningún otro hombre.

La multitud volvió lanzar susurros de admiración y asombro. De repente, la cara de Draco adoptó una expresión maliciosa.

Ginny lo miró con desdén y después volvió su atención a Harry.

-Y para que ninguno de los dos decida que estaría mejor sin mí para poder pelearse, recuerden que si entro en un convento, no lo haré con las manos vacías. Me llevaré todas mis fórmulas secretas para elaborar perfumes. Será mi dote para las monjas.

Satisfecha por haber dejado claras las cosas, sonrió a Harry.

-Su primera tarea, sir Harry, será mantener la paz en este salón. Buenas noches.

Cogió una lámpara de aceite que estaba en una mesita cercana, se dio la vuelta y subió rápidamente las estrechas y sinuosas escaleras. Luna siguió sus pasos.

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de elegir de forma tan caprichosa? -jadeó Luna mientras seguía la estela de Ginny-. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera ganado sir Draco? Después de lo que pasó hace un mes sólo merece tu desprecio. Dijiste que preferirías casarte con un escorguto de cola explosiva antes que con él.

Aunque Ginny no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que se refería su amiga, le contestó:

-Sir Draco no podía ganar. Sabía quién iba a ser el señor de Burrow antes de arrancar el primer pétalo de la flor. -Ginny llegó al piso de arriba y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio-. Las primaveras sólo tienen cinco pétalos.

-Pero… Ah, ya veo!. Contaste los pétalos y lo pensaste antes de empezar.

-Sí -dijo Ginny abriendo la pesada puerta de madera de su habitación. Entró, dejó la lámpara en una mesa y se acercó a la ventana. Inspiró profunda y tranquilamente la perfumada oscuridad-. Sabía la respuesta. De hecho hacía horas que la sabía.

Luna la miró atentamente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué hiciste esa maravillosa escena con la primavera?

Ginny golpeó el alféizar con un dedo.

-Estaba furiosa con los dos, especialmente con sir Harry. Draco es, para ser sincera, simplemente Draco. No tiene inteligencia para ser otra cosa que un zoquete.

-¿Y sir Harry?

Ginny apretó los labios.

-Sin duda posee una fina inteligencia y mucho sentido común. Me enojó el que estuviera dispuesto a recurrir a la intimidación y la violencia para conseguir sus fines.

Luna frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Crees que eso era lo que estaba haciendo?

-Sí; ¿no te fijaste en cómo jugaba con la flor mientras Colin tocaba _La copa_?

-Era simplemente una flor, Ginny. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que era un gesto amenazador?

-No lo sé explicar. Había algo en la forma en la que acariciaba los pétalos que me asustó. -Ginny miró el mar bañado por la luz de la luna-. Me estaba diciendo claramente que podía ser cortés o peligroso. Quería que supiera que la decisión era mía.

Luna la miró.

¿De verdad piensas que ésa era su intención?

-Creo que se ha forjado una reputación muy desagradable y que es capaz de utilizarla de vez en cuando. Aunque, no creo que le agrade la violencia. Al menos es lo que me dijo. Si conseguimos pasar esta noche sin que haya una pelea en el piso de abajo, tendré la prueba de que he hecho la elección adecuada.

-y? –preguntó Luna con cautela- ¿Qué hará _James_?

Ginny sonrió a su amiga, -por hoy…_ James_ solo desea dormir…-

--------------

Dos horas más tarde, Ron suspiró aliviado y sonrió a Harry.

-Felicidades por cumplir con éxito tu primera tarea como señor de esta casa.

-Gracias.

-He de confesar que no estaba muy seguro de si conseguiríamos acabar la velada sin derramar sangre. Pero, como siempre, has demostrado ser tan rápido de ingenio como con _El canto del Fenix._

-No ha sido nada difícil convencer a Draco y a sus hombres para que bebieran hasta perder el sentido. Ya estaban medio borrachos cuando mi señora abandonó el salón -dijo Harry dando vueltas por la habitación con una agitación que no era normal en él-. ¿Has apostado a los guardias?

-Sí, si alguno de los hombres de Draco se despierta antes del alba, se le dará otra copa de vino.

-¿Y Draco?

-Duerme como un bebé, gracias a sus esfuerzos por derrotarte en la competición de quién era capaz de beber más vino. Hablando de ese torneo incruento que has organizado contra tu rival, tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué has hecho con todo el vino que se supone que estabas bebiendo?

-Lo derramé en las esteras que hay bajo la mesa cada vez que volvía la cabeza.

-Eso me imaginaba -Ron hizo una mueca irónica-. Este sitio no será nada agradable cuando los huéspedes de lady Ginevra se levanten mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza y el estómago revuelto, pero al menos no ha habido derramamiento de sangre.

-Eso es lo más importante. -Harry sintió una extraña sensación de tirantez en la comisura de los labios, casi estaba sonriendo-. Los deseos de mi señora se cumplirán en la medida de lo posible hasta que esté casada conmigo. No quiero que piense que ha equivocado su elección.

-Para ser un hombre cuyo destino estaba ligado hasta hace poco a los frágiles pétalos de una flor y el capricho de una mujer, estás sorprendentemente contento contigo mismo.

-No es la primera vez que la suerte y el destino deciden mi futuro, y dudo mucho de que sea la última.

-Pensé que ibas a enfurecerte tanto como Draco cuando viste el método que iba a utilizar lady Ginevra para hacer su elección.

Harry se detuvo frente a la ventana y apoyó una mano en el alféizar de piedra.

-Supe que iba a ganar tan pronto como arrancó el primer pétalo y dijo mi nombre. Lo mejor –pensó él- era que ella también.

Ron frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué crees que se tomó la molestia de representar esa comedia? ¿Por qué no anunciar que eras su elección y dar por finalizada la cuestión de una vez?

Harry sucumbió ante la sonrisa que había estado rondando sus labios.

-Piensa que soy arrogante. Creo que estaba intentando darme una lección.

-¿Una lección?

-Quería que pensase que, en lo que a ella respecta, había poca diferencia entre sir Draco y yo. Era su forma de hacerme saber que todavía tengo que demostrarle que soy la mejor opción.

Ron se fijó en la curvada boca de su amigo.

-¿Te divierte?

Harry lo pensó detenidamente.

-Creo que sí.

Harry aspiró el aire de la isla. Su isla. Y sólo podía pensar en lo feliz que era gracias a una hermosa pequeña figura pelirroja, con carácter muy fuerte… Lady Ginevra, su señora.

-----------

N/A: para las que aman a Draco, lo siento. Para mi solo es un cobarde repugnante, este fic lo expresa muy bien. 

**N/A:** a veces pienso que mi cabeza va a explotar con tantos detalles en un mismo capítulo. Por ejemplo no es una coincidencia que el capítulo nº 5 haga referencia a 5 pétalos de primavera. Solo es una manera de hacer memoria en los lectores y se identifiquen más con el fic.


	6. Secretos del pasado

Secretos del pasado 

-

-

La luna no dejaba de brillar en el cielo sobre la hermosa isla de Burrow. Las sombras jugaban con los árboles y las torres del castillo. La ocasión era perfecta para revisar si la situación estaba bajo control.

_James_ salió de una habitación, con las sombras como refugio y la espada de su abuelo como justicia. Ya la costumbre de cuidar la Isla era imborrable. Apresar a pequeños ladrones sin importancia y sobre todo tomar medidas contra los Mortífagos era pan de cada día… de cada noche. Porque era muy raro que _James_ saliera de día… y sobre todo peligroso. Por eso la capa, el sombrero y la máscara que lo caracterizaban.

Caminó con cautela entre los cuerpos dormidos de los hombres de Draco y Harry. Ni una gota de sangre derramada. Al parecer todo fue bien. Rodeó el patio principal… no había señal de violencia. Lo que solo indicaba una cosa por seguro… Lady Ginevra** no** tomaría los votos mañana… el Auror había cumplido su promesa.

Se escabulló ágilmente por los recovecos del jardín y subió a su cuarto. Mañana sería un nuevo día… un nuevo mundo y no se podía perder de eso.

----------

_Lleguen a ti todas las bendiciones de Santa Hermione:_

_Es para mi una alegría comunicarte la necesidad de tus servicios en la isla de Burrow. El motivo de mi matrimonio con Sir Harry Potter de Gryffindor es una realidad, y agradeceríamos llegaras a la Isla lo más pronto posible._

_Gracias por que sé que estarás aquí para compartir ese día, querido amigo._

_Lady Ginevra _

-

Ginny leyó nuevamente la pequeña carta y suspiró alegre. Mordió su labio inferior. Él vendría a la isla, a casarla con Sir Harry. Sería fantástico volver a verlo. Lo extrañaba tanto…

Sonrió feliz, selló la carta y llamó a su criada. Joanne Kathleen apareció de inmediato

-Mánda esto con el correo de la mañana- le explicó con urgencia

-si, mi señora- dijo ella y salió corriendo.

Si todo sale bien –pensó Ginny- la carta se irá en el primer barco, y tendré la respuesta en una semana. Y en unas dos semanas la boda se podría realizar.

Sus criadas entraron al cuarto y la ayudaron a vestirse. Poniendo especial cuidado al arreglo de su cabello, largo hasta una cuarte arriba de la pequeña cintura…

Una vez lista bajó y atravesó con cuidado las ruinas del salón principal.

Ni siquiera las fragantes hierbas que se habían esparcido entre los rincones lograban ocultar el olor de los orinales repletos, el vino derramado y los cuerpos malolientes. Se tardaría horas en limpiar todo aquello.

Se abrió paso entre los hombres sin hacer caso de los ronquidos de sus invitados y consiguió llegar a las escaleras principales sin ponerse enferma. El joven guardia que había allí saludó respetuosamente con la cabeza.

-Buenos días, señora.

-Buenos días -contestó-. Tú eres uno de los hombres de sir Harry, ¿no?

-Sí, señora. Me llamo Seamus.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan despierto, Seamus? Los otros están tan dormidos que harían falta las trompetas del juicio final para despertarlos.

Seamus sonrió.

-Los hombres que duermen en el salón están a las órdenes de sir Draco. Puede estar segura de que los que obedecemos a sir Harry estamos despiertos y cumpliendo las tareas que se nos ha encomendado. La mayoría está en los establos ahora.

-¿Es un jefe severo?-preguntó Ginny con cautela-

Seamus la miró sorprendido.

-No, señora. Es un caballero justo y honrado.

-¿Acierto si digo que sir Harry hizo que Draco y sus hombres se emborracharan?

-Sí, señora. Dijo que era la forma más sencilla de resolver la cuestión.

-Muy inteligente. -Ginny esbozó una gran sonrisa que se convirtió en risa cuando se acordó de que ella había utilizado una táctica similar en sus poco seguras noches en Borgin, sin mencionar claro está a la agilidad de _James_-. Sir Harry parece tan astuto como me imaginaba.

Seamus sonrió orgulloso.

-Era solamente un salón lleno de hombres dándose un banquete. Una batalla nada difícil para el Auror Vengativo de Gryffindor. Tendría que haberlo visto lidiando con la banda de ladrones que estaban arruinando Dumstram el otoño pasado. Eso sí que fue digno de ver. Sir Harry nos pidió que preparáramos una trampa y cuando los asesinos cayeron en ella...

-Estoy segura de que fue fascinante -lo interrumpió. De lo último que le apetecía que le hablaran esa mañana era de las sanguinarias habilidades de sir Harry. Quería olvidar que se iba a casar con un hombre que, hasta hacía poco, se ganaba la vida de forma violenta.

Colin apareció del fondo de la cocina que había en el otro lado del patio comiendo un gran trozo de pan recién horneado.

-Señora -la saludó cuando la vio. Se metió en la boca el último pedazo de pan y se acercó corriendo a ella-. Le deseo buenos días.

-Buenos días, Colin.

-Espero que haya dormido bien.

-Sí, gracias.

-Me sorprende -dijo Colin y frunció el entrecejo-. Doy gracias a todos los santos de que no la despertaran los horribles acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en su salón cuando se retiró.

Ginny arqueó las cejas. _James_ no notó ni una gota de sangre… ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

-No tengo la sensación de que ocurriera nada malo. La habitación está bastante revuelta, pero es lo normal cuando hay tantos invitados por todas partes. –mencionó la pelirroja-

La cara del juglar adoptó una seria expresión.

-Fue una escena que habría escandalizado y horrorizado a una dama tan refinada y gentil como usted. Sí, fue una visión que bien podría haber venido directamente de las profundidades del infierno.

-No pudo ser tan malo.-dijo ella con ingenuidad-

-Usted no estuvo presente, señora, gracias a todos los santos -dijo Colin irguiendo la espalda con los ojos llenos de indignación-. ¿Necesito recordarle que los horribles acontecimientos de anoche estuvieron presididos por el propio Auror?

-

-¿Qué haces, juglar? –la voz de Harry sonó despreocupada cuando salió a las escaleras y se puso detrás de Ginny-. ¿Contando chismes de buena mañana? Creo que deberías encontrar alguna manera de utilizar mejor tu tiempo.

Colin dio un respingo y se echó hacia atrás retorciendo los dedos por el nerviosismo. Cuando se recobró, frunció el entrecejo con resentimiento y se volvió hacia Ginny.

-Le ruego me excuse, señora.

-Por supuesto -murmuró ésta.

Contempló cómo Colin se alejaba y se preparó mentalmente para hacer frente al hombre que pronto sería su marido.

«Su marido», sólo con pensado se sintió mareada.

-Buenos días, señora.-dijo él con casi una sonrisa-

-Buenos días.

Ginny puso una sonrisa fija en su cara y se volvió para saludado. A pesar de haberse preparado, se dio cuenta de que aun así le faltaba el aliento.

Tras la conversación con Seamus no le sorprendió que sus ojos no mostraran ningún signo de haber pasado la noche haciendo beber apresuradamente a Draco. Sospechaba que la mayoría del vino del Auror había ido directamente bajo las mesas junto con Draco y sus hombres. Allí era donde había ido el suyo cuando estuvo prácticamente prisionera en Borgin.

Había escapado de Draco aquella noche después de animado a beber hasta saciarse. Después había corrido escaleras arriba hasta una habitación de la torre del homenaje, en la que se encerró.

Ginny había pasado los tres días siguientes allí, sin hacer caso de la cólera de Draco, de sus amenazas o de los golpes en la puerta. Una tarde consiguió escapar cuando, frustrado por no haber conseguido convencerla de que debía casarse con él, se fue a cazar. Y por supuesto la innegable ayuda de _Jame _que Draco jamás se esperaba. Y al regresar de su cacería… ella ya estaba medio camino a Burrow.

Pensó que si su captor hubiera sido el Auror Sanguinario, hubiera tenido menos oportunidades de escapar.

Aquella mañana, Harry le pareció incluso más corpulento de lo que recordaba. El fuerte y distinguido poder que desprendía formaba parte de él tanto como su inteligencia y su determinación. Por un momento, deseó que su padre y hermanos estuvieran ahí para conocerlo.

Pero se si ellos estuvieran ahí nunca habría conocido a Sir Harry Potter ni mucho menos tendría que casarse con él. Jamás hubiera buscado esposo y él no habría estado interesado en ella…, porque no sería heredera. Entonces él estaría muy lejos.

La vida juega malas pasadas a las mujeres.

Harry llevaba una túnica gris sobre la camisa, que era del color del carbón. _El canto del Fenix_ pendía en uno de sus costados, segura en su funda. Los ojos de su dueño se reflejaban en su pomo esmeralda. Ginny tuvo la impresión de que la espada formaba parte de su atuendo a diario, como las botas y la túnica.

Sus ojos parecían pensativos cuando vio que Colin se iba corriendo.

-¡Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación! -le gritó.

-No pretende hacer ningún mal, sólo está preocupado por mi bienestar. Espero que asustar a los miembros de mi casa no se convierta en una costumbre.

-A su poeta preferido no le iría mal aprender un poco de educación. No sólo intenta protegerla, señora. Está celoso.

-¿Celoso? -preguntó Ginny con la boca abierta por la incredulidad.

-Sí, no es nada extraño.-dijo posando sus ojos verdes en ella-

Ginny se ruborizó.

-Gracias, señor, pero la verdad es que he tenido poca experiencia con hombres celosos.

-Es una enfermedad muy común. Muchos hombres sucumben a su fiebre cuando tienen la edad de Colin.

-¿Fiebre?

-La enfermedad del amor. –dijo Harry mientras caminaban- Los síntomas se reconocen fácilmente. Cuando les ataca la enfermedad, los jóvenes se vuelven abiertamente fervientes y apasionados, dispuestos a adorar hasta el dobladillo del vestido de su amada.

-Ya veo.

-Evidentemente, Colin, dedica abnegadamente su puro corazón a su servicio y no desea compartir sus atenciones.

-¿Está seguro? No me había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran tan intensos.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Sería ella tan ingenua?

-Como le he dicho, es un problema muy frecuente en los jóvenes de su edad. Ya se le pasará.

Ginny cruzó los brazos por debajo del pecho.

-Dígame, ¿fue alguna vez presa de la fiebre de la que me ha hablado?

-Hubo un fugaz momento en mi vida en el que sucumbí al fuego de la pasión no correspondida, pero fue hace mucho tiempo -dijo con ojos brillantes recordando a Cho-. Decidí que no me beneficiaba en nada y me cansé pronto de los dolores. Además ella vivía en las tierras de Ravenclaw y no tengo talento para adorar a una dama desde la distancia.

-Es una lástima. -Ginny no quería admitirlo, pero la verdad era que el rechazo de Harry del amor galante y la pasión era desalentador. Debía acordarse de que el matrimonio para él era una cuestión de negocios tanto como para ella.

-Supongo que no espera que enferme de amor a mi edad -dijo Harry quedamente.

Ginny miró sus ojos verdes y se dio cuenta sorprendida de que se estaba divirtiendo otra vez. Saberlo consiguió levantarle el ánimo. Era un hombre que ocultaba sus emociones, pero al menos las tenía. Además era sólo 8 años mayor que ella. 31. podía enamorarse uno a esa edad.? Esperaba que sí…

Se acordó de que jamás había esperado conseguir un amante apasionado en esa boda. Todo lo que podía esperar era un marido que fuera un amigo y compañero inteligente.

Necesitaba tiempo.

Se aclaró la garganta y decidió aprovechar la ocasión.

-A pesar de que lo dice en broma, sir Harry...

-Jamás, señora.

Parpadeó confundida.

-¿Perdone?

-Sólo he dicho que nunca hablo en broma.-dijo mientras llegaban a los jardines

No le hizo caso.

-Tonterías, claro que lo hace. Sin embargo, sus últimos comentarios trataban una delicada cuestión, algo de lo que me gustaría hablar antes de que nos casemos.

-Más tarde, si no le importa. Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría tratar antes de que Draco y sus hombres se vayan.

Miró hacia el patio y levantó una mano para llamar la atención de Ron.

-Pero, sir Harry, lo que quiero discutir con usted es muy importante…

-Al igual que barrer la _basura_ de su salón.

La respuesta desvió la atención de Ginny.

-Bueno, eso es verdad. ¿Se va a encargar de hacerlo?

-¿Cómo iba a dejar de hacerlo? Soy yo el que ha causado el desorden. –dijo el galantemente posando sus ojos verdes en ella-

La piel de Ginny se puso de gallina y reprimió una sonrisa.

-Así es, pero en estas circunstancias puedo pasar por alto esa cuestión.

-Realmente es una dama gentil y generosa.

-Me agrada que piense así. Supongo que nuestra conversación puede esperar. Es posible que esta tarde tenga un momento libre.

-Siempre lo estoy para usted. –dijo Harry al momento que le acariciaba el hombro, el antebrazo, el brazo y finalmente la mano de Ginny, la levantó y buscó un beso de despedida-

-Excepto cuando tiene que limpiar el salón. –dijo Ginny con los ojos MUY abiertos-

-Sí. –dijo Harry cerrando la distancia entre sus labios y la suave piel de la mano de Ginny-

Ese pequeño detalle casi hace que se desmaye.

-

-

En ese momento, un grito de dolor salió del salón.

-¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Qué es ese condenado ruido? -Draco apareció en la sombría puerta que había detrás de Harry. Se rascó distraídamente la cabeza mientras miraba hacia el patio con cara de sueño-. Ah, es usted, Ginevra.

Y Harry se volvió a preguntar porque le mostraba tan poco respeto… ¡es Lady Ginevra!

Ginny intentó no hacer caso del hedor que despedía.

-Buenos días, señor. –dijo con asco-

-¿Lo son? No me había dado cuenta.

-Parece enfermo.

-Lo estoy. Tengo la cabeza como si un loco la hubiera utilizado como muñeco de entrenamiento para torneos.

-No espere que sienta lástima. Después su desagradable comportamiento, no merece que le compadezcan.

Draco lanzó una suplicante mirada a Harry.

-Ha ganado la mano de la señora. Es suya con todas mis bendiciones. Lo menos que podía hacer es protegerme de su afilada lengua.

Harry miró a Ginny con orgullo y todavía sin soltar la mano de ésta.

-Lady Ginevra estaba a punto de irse a dar un paseo por los acantilados.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó asombrada devolviéndole la mirada.

-Creo que será lo mejor. Para cuando regrese, el salón estará limpio.

Ginny dudó.

-Puede que no sea tan mala idea. A menudo lo hago por las mañanas. De hecho, tengo que hacer un recado en el pueblo. Les ruego me excusen, caballeros.-dijo mientras lentamente soltaba la mano de Harry-

-Está excusada. Adiós y buen viaje -murmuró Draco.

Ginny lo miró con mala cara al pasar a su lado.

-Realmente debería estar avergonzado de cómo se comportó anoche.

-Le ruego que no me sermonee. El dolor de cabeza que tengo es suficiente castigo por cualquier ofensa que pudiera cometer. Puede quedarse con el Auror Sanguinario si ésa es su elección.

-Ya no es el Auror Sanguinario de Gryffindor, o Vengativo... será sir Harry, señor de Burrow, y haré que le guarde el debido respeto.

Harry arqueó una ceja y observó a Ginny con curiosidad, como si fuera una extraña criatura.

Draco metió la cabeza entre las manos.

-Lo llamaré por el nombre que desee si deja de gritar, señora.

-No lo estoy haciendo -dijo Ginny y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la torre.

-Eso es cuestión de opiniones.

Ginny no le hizo caso, pero cuando estaba a mitad de las escaleras se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado si tenía intención de volver para su boda.

Levantándose las faldas volvió a bajar los peldaños de piedra. Esquivó a un hombre que roncaba y que tenía medio cuerpo fuera del camisón y cruzó el oscuro salan de camino a la puerta principal.

Harry y Draco hablaban tranquilamente en el umbral. Ninguno de los dos se dos cuenta de su llegada ni que se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

-

-

-¡No, por todos los santos! No tengo intención de quedarme otro día para ver la boda de lady Ginevra -dijo Draco-. Es suya y le deseo que la disfrute.

-Muy generoso por su parte dadas las circunstancias.

-Es cierto que aporta una magnífica y próspera heredad a la dote, pero para ser sincero, no me arrepiento de haber perdido. El hombre que se quede con Ginevra pagará un alto precio. Lo descubrirá pronto.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia.

-Sí, y he de confesar que esta mañana estoy eternamente agradecido por ello -aseguró Draco masajeándose las sienes-. Dios me libre de las mujeres inteligentes.

-Esté seguro de que de ésta se ha librado.-sentenció Harry-

-EL problema es que ha administrado esta finca desde que era muy joven. Está demasiado acostumbrada a mandar. Le prevengo, Auror, no tolerará que ningún hombre lleve las riendas.

-Puede que eso dependa del hombre que se haga cargo de ellas.

-No, no sabe dónde se ha metido -dijo Draco dando un sincero suspiro-. Conspiré un plan para conseguirla.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, y como soy un hombre generoso le daré el consejo que yo mismo pretendía poner en práctica.

-¿Cuál es? –preguntó Harry casi al borde del odio-

-Cuando esté realmente casado, acuéstese día y noche con ella hasta que haya plantado su semilla… me entiende?... Cuando esté seguro de que está embarazada podrá irse de la isla.

-¿Irme? -preguntó Harry, que parecía sentir curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no? Déjela aquí para que se ocupe de gobernar Burrow. Es lo que mejor hace. Podrá pasar la mayor parte del año lejos del alcance de su lengua.

Hizo una pausa.

-¿Ése era su brillante plan para lady Ginevra? ¿Dejada embarazada y después abandonar la isla? -preguntó finalmente Harry.

-Sí, y hubiera funcionado. Si tiene la mitad de la inteligencia que dice tener, Auror, seguirá mi consejo.

-

-

Sus palabras le hirieron. Ginny intentó no hacer caso del dolor y la vergüenza que le habían causado, pero le fue imposible. Dio un paso hacia la puerta.

-Está más loco de lo que creía, Draco -le espetó Harry tranquilamente mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello desordenándolo aún más.

Ginny se alegró ligeramente. Le gustaba que su futuro señor la defendiera.

-Ya veremos si estoy loco cuando conozca mejor a Ginny.

¡Ginny! –decía una voz en la cabeza de Harry- ¿Qué es éste abuso de confianza?

No espere que le ofrezca cobijo en Borgin cuando esté cansado de su lengua de arpía.

-Borguin sería el último lugar en el que buscaría refugio.

-A lo mejor le sentaba bien -dijo Draco, que empezó a volver hacia el salón-. Si no le importa, despertaré a mis hombres y nos pondremos de camino. Ojalá no tuviera que volver a coger el barco de vuelta.

-Una cosa más antes de que se vaya.

-¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata?

-Tiene que ver con la visita que Ginny hizo a Borgin.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sé muy bien en qué circunstancias estuvo allí y que la retuvo contra su voluntad.

-Fue simplemente una visita amistosa. Pregunte a la señora.-dijo Draco-

-Por lo que sé, fue un secuestro. Y no se equivoque, Draco, ajustaremos cuentas.

Ginny se quedó de piedra.

-

-

-¡Por Dios! -Draco pareció sinceramente desconcertado-. No pretenderá desafiarme por esa visita.

-Hoy no. Lady Ginevra no quiere ninguna violencia en Burrow y por el momento tengo intención de complacerla. Pero habrá momento y lugar para que usted y yo arreglemos esa cuestión.

-Pero si no pasó nada -protestó Draco-. No llegué a tocar a la señora.

-Ésa no es la impresión que dio anoche.

-Lo hice así porque esperaba que si se lo creía, me dejaría el campo libre. Era mi única oportunidad. Si recuerda, estaba borracho. Fue cosa del vino.

-No esperará que me crea que raptó a Lady Ginevra, la retuvo cuatro días en Borgin y no la tocó.-preguntó Harry en tono enojado-

-Todavía no sabe mucho sobre ella, ¿verdad? -replicó Draco-. ¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Por qué estoy aquí discutiendo con usted? Ya se enterará de la verdad por la noche cuando sea su mujer.

-Sí, así será.

El tono de su voz dejó claro que no esperaba que su mujer fuera virgen.

Ginny se quedó sin habla. Las palabras de Draco le habían herido, pero la calmada suposición de Harry de que había sido deshonrada la enfureció. Ni siquiera había tenido la cortesía de preguntarle la verdad. Simplemente había aceptado los chismes de los otros como veredicto final.

Le quemaban las mejillas y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Nunca había esperado mucho de Draco, pero había empezado a creer que Harry era un hombre razonable y cortés.

Evidentemente, se había equivocado. ¡Deseaba que _James_ lo descuartizara!

Ginny salió del oscuro salón hacia las soleadas escaleras. Harry la miró.

-Pensaba que ya estaría cabalgando hacia los acantilados…-anunció el ojiverde-

-He oído toda la conversación -dijo sin hacer caso a Draco y fijando en Harry una mirada furiosa-. Sir Draco no miente cuando dice que no me deshonró en Borgin.

-¿Es eso verdad? –Harry ni siquiera supo de dónde salió su tono tan celoso…-

-¡Sí! -exclamó Ginny en voz alta.

Draco se estremeció, el dolor de cabeza que sentía era enorme.

-Por favor, señora, tenga piedad de mi pobre cabeza.

Ginny se dio la vuelta para ponerse frente a él.

-¡Por la túnica de santa Hermione! ¿Quiere dejar de hablar de su dolorida cabeza? Me importa un bledo si su cabeza se le cae y se va rodando por el camino devuelta a Borgin.

Draco se acobardó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Les dejaré para que continúen con esta encantadora conversación sin mí. Me voy a casa. Cuando llegue, iré directamente a la capilla y agradeceré a todos los santos el que me hayan evitado este casamiento.

-Sí, hágalo -a Ginny le indignó aún más su cobarde partida-. Eso también me evita a mí. Sé muy bien que eran sólo mis tierras y las fórmulas de mis perfumes lo que atrajo la atención de dos hombres tan nobles y caballerosos como usted y sir Harry.

Draco gruñó y se llevó las manos a los oídos.

-Lady Ginevra -le pidió amablemente Harry-. A lo mejor podríamos continuar esta conversación en un lugar más reservado.

-No me importa quién nos oiga. Todo el mundo en la isla sabe que pasé cuatro días en Borgin. No es un secreto.

-Sí, señora -dijo Harry.

-No espero pasión y devoción de usted, señor, pero sí que me crea cuando hago un juramento. Y le juro que sir Draco no compartió mi cama cuando estuve en su castillo.

-Su integridad o la falta de ella no influye en nuestro matrimonio. Sabía de su estancia en Borgin antes de venir a esta casa -aseguró Harry en tono tranquilizador.

-Y sospechaba lo peor, ¿verdad?

-Era lógico asumir que Draco tuvo relaciones con usted mientras estaba en su torre del homenaje para forzada a casarse con él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque habría hecho lo mismo de estar en su situación?-los ojos de Ginny centellaban furia-

-Cálmese. Se está inquietando demasiado.

-¿Sí? Es una lástima -dijo Ginny con ganas de gritar por su decepción-. Tiene mi más solemne juramento de honor de que nunca he yacido con Draco. (**N/A:** antiguamente **yacer **se utilizaba más que ahora para referirse a la relación sexual, solo un dato por si acaso).

-No es necesario que proclame su honra a todo el mundo -dijo Harry lanzando una significativa mirada alrededor del ajetreado patio-. Mañana por la noche tendré la prueba de que sus palabras son ciertas, ¿no?

-No, no lo hará -dijo Ginny apretando los dientes.

Todo el mundo que había alrededor se quedó mudo de asombro.

Harry contempló a Ginny con ojos inescrutables.

-¿Qué significa eso, señora?

-Significa que no tengo ninguna intención de darle pruebas de nada y mucho menos de mi honra -afirmó con los brazos cruzados-. Y eso me lleva al tema que le he dicho que quería tratar con usted esta tarde. A lo mejor podríamos tener esa conversación aquí y ahora.

-No, señora, no lo haremos -la desafió con frialdad-. A menos que quiera dar un espectáculo…

-¿Por qué no? He de confesar que no tenía intención de discutirlo delante de mis criados -dijo con sonrisa helada-. Pensaba mostrar respeto por su orgullo.

-¿Mi orgullo?

-Sí. -La sonrisa desapareció-. Pero como parece que no tiene escrúpulos en hablar de mi honra con otro hombre en las escaleras de mi casa, ¿por qué debería preocuparme de su honor?

-Señora, creo que todo esto ha ido demasiado lejos.-argumentó Harry-

-Todavía no he empezado. Óigame, sir Harry, usted que va a ser el señor de Burrow. Escúcheme y sepa que todo lo que digo es en serio. Nos casaremos, tal como ha pedido y como mi guardián insiste.

-Sí, señora, así lo haremos.

-EN QUINCE DÍAS- gritó –No antes de que llegue el monje Longbottom- Y –continuó la pelirroja en un tono más calmado-

-Y no consumaremos el matrimonio hasta que esté segura de que será un marido adecuado -finalizó triunfalmente-. Tendrá que demostrar que merece mi estima y respeto de esposa antes de que comparta el lecho nupcial con usted.

Harry casi se cae de espaldas… 15 días! En que estaba pensando ésta mujer? Quince días para el matrimonio… y no era un gran alivio… además se rehusaba a tener relaciones con él.

Casi pudo jurar escuchar la carcajada de Sirius Black atravesar los campos de Burrow e incrustársele en los oídos dolorosamente.

Quince días. ¡Ser su amigo y tener la confianza!... la espera ya deporsí era eterna…Sin embargo el Auror de Gryffindor hizo acopio de sus increíbles habilidades de auto control y se limitó a penetrarla con la mirada.

El grupo de mirones que se había arremolinado para disfrutar de la disputa se quedaron con la boca abierta por el asombro. Ron arrugó la cara y sacudió su cabeza.

Ginny sabía perfectamente que estaban cruzando apuestas otra vez.

Draco se echó a reír.

-¡Qué demonios! Esta actuación merece la pena, incluso con dolor de cabeza. Creo que, después de todo, me quedaré a la ceremonia.

-No creo -replicó Harry-. Reúna a sus hombres y dispóngase a partir. Ya ha ocasionado suficientes problemas. Si me causa uno más hoy por la mañana le enseñaré de cerca _El canto del Fenix_.

Draco estiró las manos con las palmas hacia afuera, en un gesto conciliador.

-No lo haré, Auror. Mis hombres y yo ya estamos de camino a Borgin. Hoy no estoy en condiciones de luchar. Puede que en otra ocasión -dijo sonriendo pícaramente-. Me temo que antes tiene otra batalla que pelear, gran señor de Burrow.

-Váyase antes de que cambie de opinión y quiera vengarme hoy.

-Una cosa más antes de irme. Si quiere saber lo difícil que le va a resultar la guerra que se le avecina, pregunte a su señora de dónde sacó los requisitos para casarse.

-Ya le he advertido, Draco -dijo poniendo una mano en la empuñadura de la espada-. Sólo lo hago una vez.

-Pregúntele por Tom Riddley de Slyterin. Se trata del audaz caballero que le inspiró las condiciones para la boda. Ningún mortal puede aspirar a igualarle, ni siquiera usted, Auror. No solo sabía leer, si no que además escribía poesía. Y era un erudito de las plantas…

Draco empezó a reírse con tanta fuerza que casi se ahoga. Algunos de sus hombres vacilaron y sonrieron.

-Si descubre que su señora no es virgen, no me busque a mí para que se lo explique. Pregunte por Tom Riddle.

Un inquietante escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny. Miró a los ojos de Harry y se preguntó, tarde, si debería de haber contenido la lengua hasta haber controlado su mal humor.

Pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse de su precipitada decisión y no era de las que dan marcha atrás.

-Parece que la batalla a la que me vaya enfrentar va a ser un desafío mayor del que esperaba -dijo Harry.

No fueron esas palabras lo que inquietaron terriblemente a Ginny.

Fue su sonrisa.

-

-

N/A. si, ya sé que me tardé… pero aquí está…


	7. El primer acercamiento

Para los que me preguntan… solo disfruten por los capítulos y no se estresen en cuantos tengo… o cuanto falta… tenemos historia para largo… tranquilos…

-

**-**

**(El primer acercamiento)**

-

-

No habían pasado ni siquiera dos horas cuando Sir Harry Potter de Gryffindor subió a sus habitaciones y redactó una pequeña nota para mandar a traer urgentemente al monje Longbottom y para invitar a su padrastro y a los bufones de la corte a su matrimonio; ya que deseaba tener a los que había significado una familia para él, no quería estar en un mar de extraños, talvez era sentimental, pero solo se iba a casar una vez en su vida, y deseaba aprovecharla.

Sabía que no pasarían ni siete días cuando ambos estarían en la isla de Burrow. Menos de siete días. No quince.

Lady Ginevra no contaba con la necesidad de sir Harry de tenerla con él. Para un hombre quince días serían un eterno infierno. Siete ya eran un problema. Pero en una semana podrían cambiar muchas cosas. Y sobre todo muchos sentimientos.

-Entrégale esto a Sirius- dijo con un cariño especial nunca antes demostrado –y busca al monje Longbottom-

La lechuza asintió tomó el pergamino en su pico y salió volando.

En barco… ¡por favor…!!! Solo eso tardaría cinco días y luego los peligros del camino una vez llegaran a Borgin… -pensó Harry- Hedwing tardará 1 día entero en llegar al Castillo de Gridmund Place y de ahí mandarían 3 o 4 lechuzas más para encontrar al monje… con suerte en 6 días estarían en Burrow.

No quince.

La tarde empezaba a asomarse por los campos de Burrow, apenas ayer por la mañana había llegado a su nuevo hogar… y había empezado a notar que su futura señora sería un "hueso duro de roer" como diría Sirius… pero no imposible. Su beso ayer en la tarde lo había dejado, muy en claro. Ella era inteligente y tendía sus trampas... Por un instante la flor de primavera le había robado la tranquilidad, para luego demostrarle que era brillante. Él no se podía quedar atrás. Empezaría ahora mismo… talvez él jamás compondrían una estúpida balada como el juglar… pero demostraría que era digno.

-¿donde está Lady Ginevra? –preguntó sir Harry a Ron luego de buscarla por los alrededores del castillo.

-ni idea- respondió con sinceridad sir Ron. –mientras te refugiabas en tus aposentos ella simplemente desapareció…-

Talvez fue al pueblo-pensó sir Harry- o se refugió en… ya sé donde está…-admitió mientras avanzaba con rapidez entre las plantas del jardín-

-

-

Las personas del pueblo de Burrow y los criados eran de ayuda cuando de chismes se trataba. Y esta vez sus intromisiones le ayudaron para saber que el lugar favorito de Lady Ginevra era el estudio que tenía. Así que fue a buscarla ahí.

-¡buenas tardes!- dijo mientras entraba por la puerta que estaba abierta.

-¿lady Ginevra?- curioso… no parecía estar. Pero ya que estaba ahí aprovecharía para conocer un poco más a su futura señora. Los libros que poseía le llamaban poderosamente la atención debido a la variedad… "Esgrima" "Tratados árabes de medicina" "Historia Romana" "Propiedades de la naturaleza"----éste será el primero que lea-

-¿se puede saber cual, mi señor?-

Lady Ginevra había aparecido justo en el umbral de la puerta. A sir Harry le pareció tan hermosa que dejó de lado las acusaciones de sir Draco con respecto a Tom Riddle. Esa tarde compartiría un rato con su señora. No con los chismes del pueblo.

-el tratado de medicina árabe- dijo tomándolo en sus manos –y el de las propiedades de la naturaleza- llevó ambos tomos hasta una mesa de lectura, en el centro del salón.

-ahhh- dijo Ginny, en realidad pensaba que los libros de Guerra y estrategia serían los primeros que leería. Tal parece que se había equivocado.

-si no le importa- dijo en un tono casi alegre- me encantaría que me recomiende algunos volúmenes más-

Ginny entró a la biblioteca y empezó a buscar entre los libros. Escogió dos e hizo una extraña mueca. Cogió una lámpara y la acercó a sir Harry.

-gracias- dijo él sin apartar los ojos de ella –es muy útil.-dijo refiriéndose a la luz extra.

Ginny se sentó frente a él con su propio libro, esperando ver su reacción.

-Medicum Tratadum- dijo él. –Éste en particular es muy bueno, lo he consultado antes-

Lady Ginevra parecía no saber tender trampas tan bien como el Auror. Ella había escogido dos libros, uno en Latin y uno en Francés. El Auror aseguraba que sabía leer. Pero no en que lengua. Y al parecer su trampa no salió como lo esperaba. Su futuro esposo era versado en varias lenguas. Lo cual generó en ella más admiración. Y un gran sentimiento de estupidez para con ella, así que sólo le sonrió y bajó su vista al libro que había escogido.

-

-

Sir Harry la miraba de reojo. De vez en cuando como para empezar una conversación. Pero por alguna extraña razón que no conocía; No podía. Cualquier excusa era buena para iniciar una charla amena. Pero las ideas lo abandonaban.

Corrió un poco la silla y ella lo volteó a ver; entonces hizo algo muy común para él, pero que provocó en Ginny la conocida sensación de un tirón muy fuerte en el estómago y como si cayera de un acantilado.

Sir Harry Potter se colocó sobre su nariz unos redondos lentes de lectura.

El corazón de la pelirroja casi se le sale por la garganta. ¿Cómo era posible que un guerrero, asesino y gallardo como él, se viera tan intelectual solo con ponerse esos lentes? Su respiración se detuvo un instante.

-también leí este libro… Lady Ginevra- dijo Sir Harry mirándola a los ojos –y aproveché un viaje que hice hace muchos años a tierras de Ravenclaw para conseguir unos lentes, así cuidarían más mis ojos- explicó al ver el rostro asustado de ella.

Ginny seguía sin poder moverse, realmente un detalle tan pequeño la había cautivado. Su padre usaba lentes de lectura hacía muchos años y Tom también. Era una de las cualidades que más admiraba de Tom, y ahora una de las que más le sorprendía de Sir Harry.

-

-

(**N/A:** en esa época usar lentes era una señal de debilidad o de enfermedad, sin embargo para Lady Ginevra es solo un signo de intelectualidad)

-

El resto de la tarde la pasaron juntos en silencio. Solo se podía escuchar el rasgo del pergamino cuando hacían alguna anotación y pequeños movimientos en sus asientos. Ambos estaban tan nerviosos por su cercanía que no quisieron romper ese pequeño paréntesis de refugio.

-

-

-mi señora, aquí estaba- declaró Hagrid cuando, horas más tarde, los encontró.

-si, Hagrid-

El anciano guarda le lanzó una mirada de temer a sir Harry

-mi señora… ¿dónde está su niñera?- se acercó más a ellos.

-¡una dama NUNCA está sola con su prometido! –dijo claramente alarmado -¡se puede prestar a cuantiosos chismes!-

Ginny le sonrió con cariño.

-el Auror de Gryffindor- acaró Ginny –es todo un caballero, querido Hagrid, él no me ha puesto una mano encima… pero ayer me besó… -le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus ojos.

-¡Ay Lady Ginny!, ¡que ocurrencias dice!, -Hagrid, ignoraba que eso era completa y absolutamente verdad-

Sir Harry casi se divirtió con ese juego aparentemente inocente de ella.

-Envenenaría a cualquiera que trate de besarla, mi señora-

El rostro del ojiverde se levantó y se topó con la cara de Hagrid. Aparentaba una terrible seriedad, pero por un segundo le temió a la afirmación del viejo guarda.

-¿para que me buscabas?-

-es la hora de la cena, mi señora-

-ya vamos- Hagrid carraspeó ruidosamente. Entonces Sir Harry, entendiendo la indirecta del guarda se levantó y ofreció su brazo a Lady Ginevra quien lo tomó con timidez y juntos recorrieron el castillo para ir hacia el gran salón.

-

-

Sir Harry no probó bocado esa noche. Primero por el color (un verde asqueroso) y después porque estaba extrañamente inquieto. Ansiaba saber donde estaba su lechuza… el tiempo se le hacía eterno. Y el hecho que Lady Ginevra sonriera de vez en cuando y enrollara sus dedos en su cabello para formar ondulaciones, no lo ayudaban en absoluto.

A mitad de la cena, todo transcurría muy calmado, entonces una voz soñadora e inquieta rompió el silencio

-ya tienes la lista de invitados- preguntó Lady Luna

Ese pequeño comentario le provocó a Ginny un escalofrío.

-los señores de la región, con su séquito; Lord Sirius y sus invitados y por supuesto todos los habitantes de Burrow- partió un trozo de carne verde y lo masticó.

-¿y Tom Riddle?- preguntó despreocupadamente Luna.

Ginny casi se atraganta con el pedazo de carne. Colin acudió tras ella con la mirada inquisidora.

-No, Sir Thomas no está invitado, para cuando las noticias lleguen a las tierras de Slyterin, ya estaré casada-

Sir Harry ni siquiera se movió. Tendría que averiguar quien era Sir Thomas, antes de emitir algún juicio; por más que lo odiara con solo la mención de su nombre…

-

-

Cuando todo se retiraron a sus habitaciones y dormir; tanto Sir Harry como Sir Ron quedaron asegurando el perímetro del castillo.

Nuevamente la luz de la luna dejaba ver sombras perdidas que fácilmente se confundían con las siluetas de hombres. Los ojos verdes del Auror vigilaban cual halcón nocturno, después de todo, para eso se protegía con lentes de lectura: para una mejor visión nocturna.

Y agudizaba su oído.

Todo en silencio, tal parecía que Burrow era tal cual la pintaban… muy tranquila.

_¡CRACK!_

O talvez no…

Los ojos del Auror captaron rápidamente una figura ágil que se deslizaba entre las sombras. La siguió con cautela y en silencio, hasta que lo encontró de frente a las puertas del castillo.

-Muéstrate- ordenó el Auror con su mano en la empuñadura de _El canto del fénix_.

La figura era pequeña, delgada y muy ágil. Vestía de negro cubriendo su rostro. Ni siquiera sus ojos se lograban vislumbrar, y su mano también empuñaba el pomo de su espada.

Se quedaron frente a frente estudiándose en silencio.

-

-¡AUROR!- gritó Sir Ronald

Fue un segundo de descuido (normalmente nunca antes mostrado por el Auror) lo que provocó que la figura encapuchada se perdiera por completo.

-¿Quién era ese, sir Ronald?-

-No le vi, pero no era de los nuestros-

-Exacto- exclamó sir Harry con un poco de ira, si sir Ronald no lo hubiera distraído… talvez sabría quien era el intruso.

Sir Ron meditó solo un momento.

-Creo que era James-

Sir Harry volteó a ver a su hombre de confianza.

-¿Quién?-

Sir Ronald sabía que ése había sido el nombre del padre de Harry; en este caso sólo había sido una terrible coincidencia

-Lady Luna me mencionó algo de él- dijo mientras se encaminaban hasta el salón principal.

-cuéntame-

-es el héroe de la localidad- inició con la explicación- sale de noche y lo protegen las sombras, imparte justicia entre los campesinos… pero como aquí todo es muy tranquilo… no tiene mucho trabajo-

-¿y se llama James?-

Sir Ronald asintió.

-vamos a ver: -inició el Auror analizando la situación- pequeño, parece que no es muy fuerte, menudo…-

-Pensamos en la misma persona-

-y dispuesto a enfrentarse a los "intrusos" de la región-

-¿olvidas algo?-

Harry casi sonrió.

-si… y dispuesto a defender el amor de su señora… tal parece que Colin no sabe ocultar bien su otra personalidad-

-No, no sabe- admitió Sin Ronald.

-

-

-

**N/A:** sé que está cortito pero se los compensaré más adelante. Prometido.


	8. La advertencia de Parvati

Este capitulo va para largo… espero lo disfruten. -- La advertencia de Parvati 

-

-

La mañana del sábado sir Harry partió en Saeta para recorrer el pueblo mientras Lady Luna y Lady Ginny tomaron su habitual paseo por los acantilados;.

-Sir Ronald dice que sir Harry es peligroso cuando sonríe. -la enérgica brisa de la mañana que venía del mar alborotó la capa de Lady Luna. Se puso la capucha sobre el pelo cuidadosamente trenzado (solo porque Joanne Kathleen la obligó) y miró a Ginny-.

-Dice que el Auror Sanguinario se divierte pocas veces, como los Hikkipumks.

Ginny deseaba saber a que se refería Luna. Pero al ver que su amiga le hablaba como si fuera algo grave, siguió la conversación:

-No se puede negar que sir Harry tiene una idea equivocada de lo que es la diversión -murmuró la pelirroja. Había retirado la capucha de su capa de color naranja y su pelo ligeramente sujeto jugaba con el fresco y enérgico viento. Hace unos días sir Harry le había sonreído frente a la existencia de Tom, y luego salió hacia sus habitaciones (al otro lado de la torre del homenaje), solo Santa Hermione sabe a qué. Por la tarde habían hecho un paréntesis en su relación y disfrutaron de una silenciosa y nerviosa lectura. Para en la noche poner un PERO entre ellos nuevamente: Tom Riddle. Sin mencionar, claro está un pequeño encuentro con _James_.

-Sir Ronald asegura que normalmente siempre ocurre algo espantoso cuando el Auror sonríe.

-Eso sí que es una gran estupidez. Sir Ronald se parece un poco a la monja Parvati, que siempre está prediciendo desastres y tristezas -replicó Ginny, palpó la bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón amarillo. Dentro llevaba un bote de una crema de hierbas para la cara, especialmente perfumada.

-Me parece que tú y sir Ronald habéis tenido más de una conversación íntima sobre Lord Harry.

El rostro de Luna adquirió un extraordinario tono rosa y sus ojos se abrieron aún más (si es que eso era posible).

-Ronald es un caballero muy atento. A Dennis le cae muy bien.

-Ya lo he observado.

Luna frunció el entrecejo.

-Esta mañana, Dennis todavía seguía hablando de su paseo a caballo con Sir Ronald. Espero que mi hijo no se interese demasiado por los caballos de guerra, las armaduras y cosas por el estilo: se vería mejor como bufón, monje o anacoreto…

Ante esa exclamación, Ginny ni siquiera supo que pensar, así que simplemente inspiró y disfrutó, como siempre, del fresco y perfumado aire.

Miró el estrecho que separaba Burrow de tierra firme. La oscura torre del castillo de Borgin se alzaba tras el pueblecito que había en la costa. Aquella visión hizo que sintiera un desagradable escalofrío.

-Confieso que tengo serias dudas sobre la capacidad de Sir Harry como marido. Aunque supongo que las cosas podrían haber sido peor. Podía haberme visto forzada a aguantar a sir Draco.

Luna le dirigió una extraña mirada.

-Al menos sabemos que podrías manejarlo.

-Sir Harry será manejable también.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. ¿De verdad quieres mantenerlo alejado de tu cama hasta que demuestre ser un marido adecuado?

-Ya te dije que necesito tiempo para conocerlo mejor. Por eso los 15 días de tiempo hasta que llegue Neville. De esa forma habrá una mejor comprensión entre él y yo antes de unirnos en el lecho nupcial. No es mucho pedir.

-Sir Ronald dice que no funcionará, que no deberías haber desafiado al Auror como lo hiciste, y empiezo a estar de acuerdo con él.

-Sir Harry nunca debió dudar de mi honor -dijo con voz firme.

-Bueno, era lógico que pensara que ya no eras virgen. Evidentemente Sirius Black le habló sobre los rumores de tu rapto y de que habías estado cuatro días en Borgin: recuerda que los chismes son como blinyns al viento.

Ginny solo esperó que esos animales no fueran contagiosos.

-No me importan los chismorreas que pueda haberle contado. El Auror debería haberme pedido que le contara la verdad. No debería haber hecho suposiciones, ni tiene derecho a jurar venganza sobre el pobre Draco.

Luna esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Así que ahora es el pobre Draco? No es así como lo llamabas el mes pasado, cuando escapaste de Borgin.

-Es un pesado y me alegro de no tener que casarme con él. Con todo, he de confesar que he sentido algo de lástima por él.

Ambas amigas se rienron fuertemente ante tal comentario irónico y se encaminaron por el sendero del acantilado y entraba en el pueblo.

La estrecha calle ya estaba repleta de actividad.

Nadie parecía estar hablando con la anacoreta cuando Ginny y Luna bajaron de sus caballos y llegaron a su celda. Ginny llamó en la piedra que cerraba una de las dos ventanas.

-Buenos días, Parvati. ¿Interrumpimos tus oraciones? -preguntó Ginny con un tono, cabe decir, sarcástico.

-Sí, pero no pasa nada. Estaba esperándola, señora.

En la celda se oyó un ruido y enseguida apareció Parvati en la ventana.

Era una mujer alta de unos cincuenta años que siempre tenía una expresión funesta y aprensiva en la cara. Se había recluido hacía diez años, después de quedarse viuda y tras el largo proceso de obtener permiso del obispo para encerrarse. Parecía muy contenta con la vida que había elegido llevar.

La otra ventana de la celda estaba orientada hacia la iglesia. La habían diseñado así para que pudiera seguir los servicios y contemplar su inspiradora visión cuando rezaba sus oraciones.

Pero todo el mundo en el pueblo sabía que se pasaba la mayor parte del día en la otra ventana, en la que estaban Ginny y Luna. La ventana en la que los cotilleos eran tan fluidos como un río.

-Buenos días, Parvati -saludó Luna.

-No -replico Parvati seriamente-, no son buenos días,

Y aquí va la entrañable herencia de la antigua anacoreta Sybill: -y los días siguientes serán peor. Acuérdese bien de lo que digo, Ginny de Burrow, el día de su boda será anunciado con un helador humo gris proveniente del mismísimo fuego del infierno.

-Lo dudo mucho, Parvati -dijo Ginny mirando el cielo sin nubes-. Últimamente ha hecho un tiempo cálido y despejado. No he oído a nadie que dijera que se avecina una tormenta. Me voy a casar. Lo menos que podrías hacer sería desearme lo mejor.

-Sería una pérdida de tiempo. Escúcheme, milady, una muerte violenta acaecerá en esta isla cuando el Auror Vengativo la haga su mujer.

Luna soltó una risita de desaprobación.

-Parvati, no puedes saber algo así.

-Pero lo sé. He visto los signos.

-¿Qué signos? -preguntó Ginny.

Parvati se acercó más y bajó la voz.

-El fantasma del hacendado Weasley vuelve a caminar por estas tierras.

-Eso es ridículo, Parvati -dijo entre dientes Lady Luna.

-¿No creerás en fantasmas, Parvati? -añadió secamente Ginny.

-Creo en lo que conozco -insistió Parvati-. Y he visto su espectro.

-Imposible -aseguró Ginny.

-Puede correr el riesgo de dudar, señora. Pero hace tiempo que se sabe que cuando el hacendado Weasley aparece dentro de los muros del convento alguien muere violentamente al poco tiempo.

Ginny suspiró. Hacía unos doscientos años, el primer Weasley que llegó a Burrow la reclamó y empezó a trabajar la tierra tuvo 3 hijos, uno de ellos fue el joven William Weasley.

-Parvati, la leyenda del hacendado Weasley y la hermana Hermione no es nada más que un viejo cuento para niños. Se usaba para asustados y que no molestaran a los mayores, nada más.

-He visto el fantasma.

-¿Cuándo?

-Poco después de la medianoche de ayer -dijo Parvati haciendo la señal de la cruz-. Había la suficiente luz de luna para ver que llevaba un hábito negro y la capucha puesta para ocultar su desnuda calavera…

No pudo haber sido_ James_, -pensó Ginny- de eso estaba segura… entonces… ¿a quien había visto la anacoreta?

-Se detuvo delante de la casa del portero y cuando la hermana Hermione no apareció para unirse a él fue directamente hacia la puerta para buscarla.

-Pero si están cerradas por la noche y la hermana Hermione lleva muerta más de cien años. Dios la tenga en su gloria -dijo Ginny con paciencia.

-Además es Santa Hermione- la defendió Luna.

-Las puertas se abrieron para el fantasma. Sin duda usó sus artes mágicas. Lo vi entrar en el parque y atravesar el jardín -aseguró Parvati.

-Debía estar soñando. No se preocupe. El joven Weasley no se atrevería a entrar en este convento. Sabe muy bien que tendría que vérselas con la priora Lavender y ésta no toleraría que un simple fantasma le causara ningún problema -se rió Ginny. De hecho, creo que él le huiría asustado.

-Puede bromear, señora de Burrow, pero pronto verá que es verdad. Su matrimonio con el Auror Vengativo de Gryffiindor ha despertado al fantasma del joven Weasley. Pronto habrá alguna muerte, siempre la hay.

-A lo mejor tendría que volver esta noche y tener una larga conversación con el joven Weasley -continuó Ginny.

-¿Parecida a la que tuviste con sir Harry? -preguntó Luna arqueando las cejas-. ¿Vas a bajarle los humos al fantasma como has hecho con tu futuro señor?

Ginny hizo una mueca.

-Creo que hemos estado muy bien aquí todos estos años sin tener que aguantar a todos estos complicados hombres molestando por la casa. Ahora parece que tenemos que enfrentarnos a un pesado tras otro.

Parvati sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

-¡Pobres de todos nosotros! El Auror ha conjurado a los demonios del foso. El joven Weasley es sólo el primero.

-Estoy segura de que sir Harry no ha convocado a ningún demonio que no sea capaz de controlar -dijo Ginny antes de coger la bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón-. Antes de que me olvide, aquí tienes la crema, Parvati.

-¡Calle! No hable tan alto, señora -Parvati sacó la cabeza por la ventana y miró a un lado y otro de la calle, para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca. Después cogió la crema perfumada de la mano de Ginny y la hizo desaparecer rápidamente.

-Nadie te va a acusar de sucumbir a las tentaciones mundanas porque te pongas mi crema en la piel. La mitad de las mujeres del pueblo usan ésta u otra de mis pomadas.

-La gente diría cualquier cosa y pensaría lo peor -Parvati escondió el bote en un armario y volvió a la ventana.

-Oh, ahí está la hermana Hanna -dijo Luna levantando la mano para llamar la atención de una de las monjas, que acababa de salir de la casa del portero-. Perdona un momento, Ginny, quiero comentarle algo sobre un nuevo bordado. Tengo que preguntarle acerca de las patas del hipógriffo…

-Por supuesto. –respondió Ginny sin idea de que diablos estaba hablando-

Ginny observó cómo se alejaba su amiga a toda prisa para hablar con la hermana Hanna.

Parvati esperó hasta que Luna no pudiera oírle.

-Lady Ginevra -la llamó.

-¿Sí? -contestó ésta volviéndose con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Antes de que se enfrente a su condena me gustaría darle un regalo y un consejo.

-Voy a mi boda en quince días, no a mi condena, Parvati.

-A menudo, para una mujer hay poca diferencia entre una cosa y otra. (**N/A:** esta vieja está loca. Con un Harry como pretendiente… pues que me condenen!!!) Pero eso no viene al caso en este momento. Su destino quedó fijado el día de la muerte de su padre. No puede hacer nada. Tome este frasco de sangre de pollo -le dijo sacando un pequeño objeto por la ventana.

-¡Sangre de pollo! ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer con ella? -preguntó Ginny mirando atónita el frasco.

-Manténgalo escondido cerca de la cama la noche de bodas. Cuando el Auror se haya dormido, ábralo y derrame la sangre en las sábanas.

-¡Por santa Hermione! ¿Por qué iba a...? -Ginny se quedó callada un momento y se puso MUY roja-. –

-Evidentemente, mi futuro esposo no es el único que cree que ya no soy virgen.

-Eso tampoco viene al caso, pero los hombres lo ven de forma distinta. ¿Por qué correr riesgos? Con esto su honor quedará a salvo y el Auror no se enfurecerá.

-Pero... -Ginny se vio interrumpida por el ruido sordo de unos cascos detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a sir Harry cabalgando hacia allí. Iba montado en Saeta.

-¡Que santa Hermione nos proteja! ¡Es el Auror Vengativo! ¡Rápido esconda el frasco! -exclamó Parvati y sacó la mano por la ventana para meterlo en la bolsa que colgaba del cinturón de Ginny.

-¡Parvati!

-Si quiere sobrevivir a su noche de bodas, haga caso a mis palabras.

-¡Sobrevivir a mi noche de bodas! -confusa, Ginny se volvió para mirar a la anacoreta-. ¡Por la túnica sagrada de santa Hermione! Esto es una tontería demasiado grande como para tolerarla, ni siquiera de ti...

-Temo por su vida, señora. He oído que ha jurado negarle el derecho en el lecho nupcial.

-Los chismorreos se propagan rápidamente. No hace dos días dije esas palabras. ¿Me estás diciendo que sir Harry me matará si me niego a compartir su cama?

-Es el Auror de Gryffindor -dijo Parvati agarrándole la muñeca para que le prestara atención-. Es peligroso, lady Ginevra. No debe arriesgarse a encolerizarlo negándole sus derechos maritales. No lo desafíe la noche de su boda.

-Pero Parvati...

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Harry se había detenido y que desmontaba tranquilamente.

-Si lo desafía, desenvainará su espada… -aseguró Parvati con ojos sombríos-. He tenido una visión. La sangre correrá en el dormitorio. Me temo que será la suya. Mi consejo es que cumpla con su deber de esposa y después utilice la sangre del pollo.

Harry se acercó a la ventana en la que estaba Ginny.

-¿Puedo unirme a la conversación?

-No creo que le parezca nada interesante, señor. Parvati me estaba dando consejos para la boda.

-Yo no haría mucho caso de los consejos sobre matrimonio que vinieran de una anacoreta. Seguramente tiene una visión muy limitada del asunto.

-Parvati sólo intentaba ser útil.

-A pesar del bien que les haría, hoy en día es inútil intentar aconsejar a las jóvenes esposas. No escuchan nunca.-sentenció la anacoreta-

-Al igual que en este caso -dijo Harry sin desviar la mirada de Ginny-. Prefiero ser yo el que instruya a mi esposa.

Un nuevo temor se grabó en la cara de Parvati.

-Le ruego que tenga clemencia con su señora la noche de bodas. No ha tenido una madre que le enseñara y su padre, Dios lo tenga en su gloria y Santa Hermione en su regazo…, no la protegió como debería haberlo hecho. Sea lo que sea lo que le haya pasado, tenga en cuenta que no ha sido su culpa.

-Por favor, Parvati. Ya he tenido suficientes consejos en un día -siseó Ginny exasperada.

-Sangre y muerte -susurró ésta antes de retirarse entre las sombras de su celda-. La sangre correrá y habrá una muerte violenta. He visto al fantasma.

Harry miró a Ginny con gran interés.

-Esto se está volviendo cada vez más interesante. ¿Mi último rival es un fantasma?, pensé que solo tenía que lidear con _James_.

-¿Así que ya conoció a_ James_?-

-si señora, hace dos noches tuve mi primer encuentro con él, y no fue muy valiente como lo pintan los aldeanos…-

-¿Ah no?- Ginny parecía divertida.

-No mi señora… apenas logré divisarlo… desapareció como un fantasma- terminó de explicar el Auror refiriéndose a la extraña visión de Parvati.

-No sea ridículo. Parvati tiene una imaginación muy viva. ¿Qué hace aquí, señor?

-He venido a buscarla.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero que me lleve a dar una vuelta por la isla.

-¡Ah! -exclamó, incapaz de pensar en una excusa. Era una petición razonable-. Pero tendré que volver a casa enseguida. Hay muchas cosas que hacer.

-Ron y su guarda lo tienen todo controlado en la casa y veo que su amiga Luna está ocupada. Venga -le pidió cogiéndola por el brazo y llevándola hacia el blanco caballo de ella-. Estoy ansioso por familiarizarme con Burrow.

-

-

Tardaron quince minutos en llegar hasta la cima de los acantilados que dominaban el pueblo. Lo hicieron en silencio. Ginny miró varias veces de soslayo a la tranquila e inexpresiva cara de Harry en un intento por saber de qué humor estaba, y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no parecía enfadado, pero tampoco parecía feliz…

No sabía si enfadarse o asombrarse. Jamás había conocido a un hombre que poseyera semejante control de sí mismo y al parecer inagotable.

-Cuénteme cómo hace los perfumes y pociones -le pidió Harry tras frenar a Saeta y bajarse para contemplar los campos de flores primaverales; al fin había encontrado el valor para iniciar una conversación amena. Ella también se bajó de su caballo.

-¿Está seguro de que quiere oír todos los detalles? Puede que le resulte aburrido.

Harry siguió contemplando aquel brillante mosaico de flores y hierbas que se extendía por Burrow. En su mirada había una fría actitud posesiva y un vivo interés.

-¿Cómo podría aburrirme? Soy responsable de la seguridad y protección de esta isla. Tengo que aprender todo lo que pueda sobre ella.-su tono era muy profundo, y de cierta manera dulce-

Ginny acarició el cuello del caballo.

-Muy bien, pero si se aburre, hágamelo saber. Me han dicho que tengo tendencia a entusiasmarme con el tema.

Empezó a hablar, lentamente al principio, sin saber muy bien qué quería que le contara. Hasta aquel momento, el único hombre que realmente se había interesado en su trabajo había sido sir Tom Riddle.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que a Harry no le aburría el tema en absoluto. Sus perspicaces preguntas le hicieron olvidarse rápidamente de todas las estupideces que había estado contando Parvati sobre fantasmas y espadas desenvainadas…

-Entonces se recogen las flores y las hierbas, y se secan o se dejan en aceite, según la fórmula -concluyó al cabo de un buen rato-. Hacen falta muchos pétalos para hacer aceites básicos perfumados.

-¿Son la base de muchos de los perfumes y jabones que fabrica?

Ginny asintió.

-Se combinan con diferentes ingredientes como cera y miel de abeja para hacer pomadas y cremas, pero también utilizo flores secas y hierbas en otros preparados.

-Un negocio fascinante.-admitió con sinceridad sir Harry-

Ginny sonrió tímidamente.

-Estoy escribiendo un libro de fórmulas en el que hay instrucciones sobre cómo fabricar muchos de los perfumes más vendidos, era lo que estaba haciendo aquel día que pasamos en la biblioteca.

-Tiene mucho talento. Soy un hombre afortunado -dijo Harry adoptando una actitud seria.

Parte del entusiasmo de Ginny se desvaneció y lo sustituyó la cautela.

-Me alegro de que lo crea así.

-Dígame, Ginevra, ¿todo lo hace siguiendo una fórmula?

Le había dicho Ginevra… lo habría notado ella???. Éste, aunque un acto inocente era un gran paso para Harry. Llamarla por su nombre.

Ginny golpeó la perilla de la silla de montar... la había llamado por su nombre… no sabía que hacer así que no le tomo la importancia debida, y siguió hablando con él.

-¿Se refiere al estúpido comentario de sir Draco sobre las condiciones que debía cumplir mi marido?

-Sabía que las había puesto por escrito, pero no que se había inspirado en mi hombre. Creo que Draco dijo que se llamaba Tom Riddle.

-¿Lo conoce?

-No, pero evidentemente me gustaría saber más sobre ese modelo de caballerosidad.-aunque por dentro realmente lo detestaba-

-No es que sea perfecto.

-¿No está a la altura?

-Está casado.

-¡Ah!-el corazón de Sir Harry dio un brinco de alegría- ¿Cuándo lo vio por última vez?

-Hace casi un año que estuvo aquí -confesó mirando más allá del mar, hacia tierra firme-. Vino a comunicarme que su padre le había concertado un matrimonio.

-Ya veo.

-Me dijo que iba a casarse con una rica heredera, alguien que le iba a dar muchas heredades y tierras en Slyterin. Yo no podía ofrecerle nada más que una isla llena de flores.-recordó con tristeza-

-¿Y eso no era suficiente para Tom Riddle?-preguntó mirándola a los ojos- Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo podía compararme con lo que le podía dar una rica heredera? Usted no estaría aquí si hubiera conseguido un matrimonio mejor…-de eso estaba segura; ella no era hermosa o rica como para tener un pretendiente como el Auror-

-Y usted no habría contraído ninguno si hubiera podido, ¿no es así?-dijo sir Harry convencido-

-Así es.

-A menos que hubiera podido casarse con Tom Riddle.-solo esperaba no sonar celoso…-

A Ginny no le gustó el tono disgustado de voz de Harry y decidió cambiar de tema de conversación.

-Pronto será la fiesta de primavera en Borgin. Allí vendemos muchas pomadas y perfumes. Hay muchos ricos mercaderes que vienen desde Londres y York. ¿Le gustaría saber algo sobre esa parte del negocio?

-Más tarde. De momento me gustaría saber cómo conoció a Riddle.

Ginny suspiró.

-Era amigo de mi padre, un compañero de estudios. Se conocieron hace dos años cuando mi padre fue a París a asistir a unas conferencias sobre tratados árabes. Entonces necesitó un traductor, ya que no sabía francés y menos árabe.

-¿Tom Riddle estudiaba allí también?

-Sí. A pesar de haberse formado como caballero, Thomas es un hombre culto.

-Asombroso.

-Está mucho más interesado en libros y tratados que en torneos y guerras.

-¿Sí?

-Al igual que usted, fue lo suficientemente cortés como para mostrar curiosidad sobre mis pomadas y perfumes. De hecho, hablamos largas horas sobre el tema.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Harry con suavidad. Aunque por dentro se le retorcían las entrañas.

-Por supuesto, su interés era puramente intelectual, mientras que el suyo es más práctico.

-¿Cree que mi interés es mercenario?

Ginny se sonrojó.

-No pretendía insultarlo. Es natural que su curiosidad provenga de que mis perfumes van a ser la fuente de sus futuros ingresos.

-No he venido como un pobre, Ginevra. No tengo tierras, pero tengo dinero. Cazar bandidos para los ricos está muy bien pagado.

La situación se volvía cada vez más incómoda; y el hecho que él la volviera a llamar por su nombre no mermaba los locos latidos de su corazón; entonces Ginny buscó la forma de salir del dilema.

-Le suplico me perdone si le he ofendido.

La cara de Harry reflejó una expresión pensativa.

-Un fantasma, un vecino, un odioso trovador y ahora un hombre en su pasado que sirve de modelo para juzgar a otros hombres. ¿No se acaba nunca la lista de rivales a los que tengo de derrotar?

Ginny tuvo la inquietante sensación de que Harry se estaba divirtiendo de nuevo a su costa.

-No sé a qué se refiere, señor. Está claro que no tiene que derrotar a nadie para tener mi mano. La cuestión de nuestro matrimonio está decidida, ¿no?. Solo faltan 15 días…

-No del todo. Todavía falta algo por discutir….

-¿Qué será, mi señor?

-creo que debe saber que mandé por mi padrastro y por el monje Longbottom urgente- sir Harry lo dijo con extrema cautela, ella debía entender que anhelaba mucho casarse… con ella. Y que el tiempo se debía apresurar.

-yo también, mi señor- ella no entendía porque tanta prisa; y esto le inquietaba.

-pero con el correo de Gryffindor-

Ginny entrecerró su cejo.

-nosotros utilizamos las lechuzas- explicó sir Harry.

A pesar que ella estaba casi fascinada con esa nueva técnica de correo, no veía la diferencia.

-ellas están entrenadas, y no tardan más de una semana-

-¿una semana?- su corazón se aceleró descontroladamente. Era demasiado poco tiempo…

Sir Harry esperaba que ella le gritara, se enojara o le reprochara el hecho que había pasado por alto su autoridad (y a menudo, en estos días reconocía que era mejor no enojarla, pero igual Hedwing ya estaba de camino), sin embargo ella solo palideció dulcemente y pareció desmayarse, luego abrió mucho los ojos y se puso muy roja antes de continuar…

-Nuestra noche de bodas... se va a adelantar, mi señora.

-Ah, eso -dijo Ginny caminando casi por inercia-. Ahora que lo menciona, puede que debamos aclarar algunos detalles.

-Puede.

Ginny inspiró profundamente e inició con suma cautela…

-Siento mucho que el tema se tratara de forma tan extraña...-el paréntesis creado por ellos había desaparecido por completo, y había abierto las circunstancias hace dos días-

-¿Extraña? Yo lo describiría de otra manera.

-Muy bien, embarazosa. Le aseguro que tenía intención de hacerla en privado.

-Me desafió, señora. Y lo hizo delante de todos sus criados y del señor de un feudo vecino. En este momento, todo el mundo en Burrow sabe que tiene intención de negarme mis derechos como marido en el lecho nupcial.

Y después de lo de la carta urgente al estilo Gryffindor estaba más segura que nunca, se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a no ceder terreno.

-Como le dije, no tenía intención de convertir esa cuestión en un espectáculo público. Fue por su culpa.

-¿Por mi culpa?

-Sí, las amenazas que profirió contra Draco ofendían mi honor.

-Y por ello perdió los estribos y dijo, delante de todo el mundo, cosas que tenía previsto discutir a solas.

Ginny espiró profundamente.

-Lamento comunicarle que no tengo tanto control sobre mi genio como parece tener usted.

-Puede que sólo le falte práctica.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos: estaba casi a punto de odiarlo.

-¿Cómo ha conseguido contener sus emociones hasta ese punto?

-Recuerde que soy un adoptado.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con autocontrolarse?

-Un hijo adoptado aprende pronto que sólo le ofrecerán las sobras; no al menos de mi padrastro, pero sí de la sociedad feudal. Y descubre enseguida que tendrá que pelear para quedarse con lo que consigue reclamar. Las emociones intensas son peligrosas para los adoptados.

-¿Por qué? Seguramente siente esas emociones incluso con más intensidad que la mayoría de la gente porque está obligado a luchar más para conseguir lo que quiere. –dedujo Ginny con simplicidad-

Harry le lanzó una extraña mirada.

-Es una mujer muy perspicaz. Pero da la casualidad de que el razonamiento, la lógica y la determinación son las armas que mejor me han servido y no las desenfrenadas e incontrolables pasiones.

Ginny estudió su rostro y se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

-Ya entiendo. La naturaleza de su temperamento es cosa suya. Sin embargo, entenderá que el mío sea diferente.

-Sí -dijo con una de sus muy enigmáticas sonrisas-. El suyo le causa muchos más problemas que a mí el mío.

Ginny abandonó la polémica. Tenía algo más importante que tratar.

-Señor, seré sincera. No se trata simplemente de la ofensa que cometió contra mi honor de lo que quería hablar, y no que decir de su atrevimiento con la carta urgente...

-con respecto a sir Draco estaba intentando defenderla, no ofenderla.-explicó Harry- y con lo de la carta (aquí se acercó más a ella y mintió con todos sus dientes) a pesar de ser adoptado, me alegraría compartir ese día con Lord Sirius y ésta manera de correo es habitual y eficiente para mí.

Ginny miró en sus inescrutables ojos verdes…

-Bueno, yo me he sentido ofendida. Pero aparte de eso, he de decirle que quiero conocerle mejor antes de consumar el matrimonio.-más de una semana, pensó, todavía sin reaccionar a la apresurada boda que se iba a realizar-

-Nos conocemos tanto como la mayoría de maridos y mujeres antes de casarse. (**N/A:** es esta época feudal… lamentablemente se conocen muchísimo más que las parejas destinadas a casarse, la mayoría era el mismo día del matrimonio)

-Eso puede ser cierto, pero no demuestra nada. Quiero que nos conozcamos más el uno al otro. Necesito tiempo para que nos hagamos amigos.

-Era amiga de Tom Riddle, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero no tiene nada que ver con esta cuestión -Ginny empezaba a enfadarse, aquel hombre era tan resbaladizo como una trucha-. Volvamos al tema que estábamos tratando. Lo siento si le he colocado en una situación embarazosa, pero todo lo que dije era en serio. Quiero esperar antes de consumar el matrimonio. ¿Me entiende?.

Harry la miró en silencio durante un buen rato. Después se dio la vuelta y desvió su mirada hacia los campos de flores. Casi se pudo visualizar en ellos bajo el sol con unas canastas enormes cargadas con flores cortadas por él.

-Comprendo sus deseos y los respeto, milady.

-Estupendo -dijo sintiendo un gran alivio en su interior y sonriendo cálidamente-. Entonces no es necesario que sigamos con esta conversación.

-Pero me pregunto si ha pensado en los problemas que ha causado por no haber sido capaz de controlar su genio y su lengua.

El alivio de Ginny se desvaneció instantáneamente.

-Su gente no me aceptará como nuevo señor hasta que usted lo haga. El desafío que me ha lanzado hará muy difícil que pueda asumir mis deberes como señor de Burrow.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Puedo imponer mi autoridad con los métodos habituales. Después de todo, los hombres que he traído conmigo son leales y están bien entrenados. Además, son los únicos que tienen armas en toda la isla. No tendrán problemas para asegurarse de que mis órdenes se cumplan. Pero dudo mucho de que les preocupen los medios con los que lo conseguirán.

Por un momento, Ginny se escandalizó tanto ante aquella amenaza nada sutil que casi no pudo hablar. Después, le invadió la cólera.

-Le aseguro que no es necesario utilizar hombres armados para imponer su autoridad en la isla, ni lo permitiré. Es una tierra pacífica y tengo intención de que siga siéndolo.

Los ojos de Harry presentaban un brillo peligroso.

-La lógica y el razonamiento parecen dictar que la paz de un castillo debe comenzar en los criados de su señor y señora, ¿no cree?

-Sí, pero...

-Si quiere que su gente confíe en mí y me honre como su señor, deben ver que disfruto de su respeto.

Ginny vio la trampa. Odiaba tener que admitido, pero se temía que Harry tenía razón. La paz y la satisfacción de su pueblo era su mayor preocupación.

-Me ha cogido en una de sus inteligentes trampas, ¿verdad?

-No. Simplemente le ofrezco un argumento razonado para explicarle mi punto de vista sobre este problema. Sé que usted, que es una mujer sumamente inteligente, sacará la inevitable conclusión.

Ginny soltó un bufido nada femenino de pura repugnancia.

-Y pensar que anhelaba un marido que confiara más en su inteligencia que en sus músculos. Algo me dice que sir Draco habría sido más fácil de manejar.

Harry le lanzó una mirada burlona.

-¿Quiere un hombre al que pueda manejar con facilidad? Eso no venía reflejado en sus condiciones, que yo recuerde.

-No bromee conmigo.

-Ya le dije que nunca lo hago.

-Sí que lo hace, y de la forma más irritante que puede –dijo la pelirroja- Sin embargo, eso no viene a cuento ahora. Acepto que tiene razón. Lo mejor será que demos la impresión de que compartimos el lecho nupcial.

Harry se puso en guardia.

-¿La apariencia?-esto se estaba volviendo peligroso-

-Sí. -Ginny sonreía satisfecha con su lógico razonamiento-. No veo por qué razón no podemos compartir dormitorio.

-Me alegra que esté de acuerdo con mi conclusión.

-Pero no veo necesario que tengamos que compartir la cama -acabó diciendo triunfalmente.

-¡Por todos los diablos! Razona como un hombre de leyes.-admitió sir Harry casi con una sonrisa-

Ginny le ofreció su más radiante e inocente sonrisa, lo de la carta urgente tendría sus consecuencias, ella había elegido cuando y donde: su cama, la noche de bodas.

-Para todo el mundo nos retiraremos a la misma habitación todas las noches, como harían cualquier marido y mujer, pero lo que ocurra dentro de ella sólo nos incumbe a nosotros.

-Respecto a eso, no creo que...

-Nadie más necesita saber que queremos conocemos mejor antes de consumar el matrimonio. Será nuestro secreto.

-¿Lo será?

-Sí. De esa forma los dos conseguiremos nuestros objetivos. Para mi gente, habrá ganado mi respeto como esposa y yo tendré el tiempo que necesito para conocerle mejor.

Harry la miró con expresión de reticente admiración.

-Creo que Draco Malfoy no sabe la suerte que ha tenido al no casarse con usted, lo hubiera hecho picadillo, señora.

-

-

-

N/A: lo del hacendado William Weasley,,, sabrán más adelante. Al igual que la venganza de Ginny en su noche de bodas, la terrible advertencia de Parvati, la respuesta de Hedwing y de _James_.


	9. Descubriendo a James

**Querida Alely;** (este mensaje también va para **TODOS** los interesados)

YA HACE **MÁS** **DE 2 SEMANAS** mandé el epílogo de "FE DE ERRATAS", búscalo en los fics terminados o dando clic en mi nombre… y luego me cuentas que te pareció…

Sin más avisos…..

-

-

**Capítulo 9: Conociendo a _James_.**

-

_Harry la miró con expresión de reticente admiración._

_-Creo que Draco Malfoy no sabe la suerte que ha tenido al no casarse con usted, lo hubiera hecho picadillo, señora._

-

-

-

Lady Ginevra sonrió ante la afirmación de sir Harry. En definitiva, sir Draco hubiera sido un hombre fácil de manejar… pero sir Harry sería todo un reto…

Cabalgaron juntos por más de dos horas, y a pesar de lo incómoda que estaba ella por cabalgar de lado **(1)**, su paseo fue de lo más inspirador ya que el ojiverde hacía preguntas muy curiosas acerca del negocio y más acerca de Sir Arthur, que aunque ella lo conoció muy poco se le hizo muy cortes que él le hiciera recordarlo.

El ánimo de Ginny creció considerablemente hasta que juntos bajaron al pueblo.

-Ginny… Ginny- Lady Luna corría hacia ellos.

-¡Por Santa Hermione!... ¿Qué es lo que te acontece?-

Lady Luna sacó un pergamino algo arrugado.

-Sir Ron me entregó esto, es para tí-

Harry estaba intrigado por la carta sin embargo se mostró indiferente y a su manera, cauteloso.

Ella abrió el pergamino y su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco al reconocer la caligrafía.

-

_-_

_Mi querida Ginevra:_

Recorrió con detenimiento los cordiales saludos, como siempre y preocupada se fijó en una frase en particular que resonaba en su cabeza:

_En honor a nuestra amistad, es un placer para mi, desearte mucha felicidad en tu matrimonio._

¿Cómo se enteró de mi compromiso… no ha pasado ni 3 días?

_Tuve la dicha de encontrarme con el correo de Gryffindor en una de mis visitas a la abadía. Entonces no perdí tiempo en ser de los primeros que te deseen lo mejor; junto a tu esposo. _

Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro. Y luego sus ojos se abrieron mucho, sin poder evitarlo cuando leyó más adelante:

_Me sorprende que hayas elegido a un guerrero como tu compañero en la vida. _

_Te conozco, Ginny querida, y a pesar que no nos vemos hace tiempo, conozco tu alma. Y ruego a Santa Hermione que estés tomando la decisión correcta._

_Tuyo para siempre_

_Tom Riddle._

-

-

-

Tuyo para siempre… aunque estés casado Tom??? ¿Por qué me dices esto…? Los ojos de Ginny se toparon con los de sir Harry, tan inescrutables como siempre. Cogió la carta en pergamino y sin decir una palabra la guardó en su bolsillo.

Ginny no dejaba de pensar en la carta, ni siquiera luego del banquete y cuando fue a dormir a la torre del homenaje.

Todo ese día había pasado tremendamente ausente del mundo y sumida en sus pensamientos: se iba a casar con un guerrero… no… sir Harry había guardado el respeto posible durante su estadía, demostrando sus cualidades de autocontrol y voz de orden en sus hombres. No era un bárbaro, su tarde juntos en la biblioteca lo había demostrado.

Y entonces porque lo dudaba tanto… igual las cosas no cambiarían a estas alturas, cuando sir Harry dispuso adelantar sin su consentimiento la boda. Estaba enojada con él por esa trampa. Pero se las cobraría tarde o temprano…

Y por otro lado la carta de Tom, hacía meses que no sabía de él. Y de pronto una carta_: tuyo para siempre_. Eso era una terrible mentira. ¿o no?... era solo un estúpido cierre de carta… no significaba nada… porque él estaba lejos y estaba casado. Porque había preferido a otra, y no una isla llena de flores.

Además, Sir Harry era su prometido… su futuro esposo…

Era muy confuso… por ahora debía dormir.

---

Era casi la una de la mañana. Las sombras de la noche eran proyectadas por las lámparas de aceite colocadas en las columnas del convento. Una figura pequeña, encapuchada y un poco ágil fue divisada a duras penas por la anacoreta Parvati… ella ni se movía para descifrar si se trataba del fantasma del hacendado Weasley.

La sombra subió por una de las escaleras y se perdió por los pasillos de la biblioteca.

La anacoreta esperó. Media hora, talvez más a que el guarda apareciera, o alguien… pero no.

Un pequeño ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos…

La sombra nuevamente salió corriendo y rápidamente subió el muro del convento, para desaparecer…

-no es un fantasma… no es el joven Weasley…-pensó la anacoreta –el fantasma no se hubiera ido sin el alma de Santa Hermione… y habría atravesado el muro… tendré que informarle a las monjas…-

Dio media vuelta y se acomodó en su cama. Con los sentidos muy despiertos, por si acaso volvía el fantasma…

---------

-

-

El domingo por la mañana, Lady Ginny amaneció un poco más calmada que el día anterior. Trató de no pensar en Tom. Y concentró sus energías en poner en práctica el sermón del sacerdote a pesar de que Sir Harry causó un gran revuelo: al entrar a la iglesia no se quiso separar del _Canto del Fénix_, por lo que muchos lo consideraron bárbaro, y casi una criatura infernal.

-pido sus disculpas, Ginevra- le dijo por lo bajo mientras el sacerdote hablaba de los milagros de Santa Hermione.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la había llamado por su nombre. Su corazón dio un vuelco pero simuló desinterés.

-porque mis disculpas sir Harry-

-Por llamar la atención de los campesinos- ella casi sonrió. Él sabía que ella odiaba todo tipo de alboroto. Y él sabía que ella sabía que nunca se separaba de su espada, ni siquiera en la santidad de la iglesia.

-pronto lo olvidarán, sir Harry, pero lo que causará mas revuelo es que usted, mi señor, está sentado junto a mí, sin ser todavía marido y mujer-

En efecto, sir Harry volteó su mirada, todos los ojos estaban en él y en Ginny, lady Luna, su dama de compañía, estaba afuera persiguiendo luciérnagas diurnas y sir Ron la observaba. Las monjas los miraban de reojo y murmuraban por lo bajo, el odioso juglar cambió su mirada y al fondo de la iglesia Hagrid lo veía con cara de querer envenenarlo. Todo por que se había sentado junto a ella. De acuerdo a las normas de cortejo debía sentarse al otro lado de ella o si estaba con su dama, podía sentarse dos o tres bancas detrás de ella. Al parecer la cautela del Auror de Gryffindor se había ido con la acequia del pueblo. Y eso le costaría el almuerzo, a pesar de ser un gran guerrero, no iba a retar las palabras de Hagrid al querer envenenarlo si tocaba a Lady Ginny.

Ginny casi sonrió, era la primera vez que lo veía preocupado: entonces en medio sermón sir Harry Potter hizo algo que provocó en ella un terrible sonrojo en las mejillas.

Tomó una mano son la suya y la besó con terrible delicadeza, susurró en su mano sin apartar los ojos de ella "por tu honor, me retiro", se levantó y fue al fondo de la iglesia. No iba a permitir que los campesinos hablaran de ella por un error de él.

------

Por supuesto el remedio fue muchísimo peor que la cura. Ginny no entendía si sir Harry había besado su mano por instinto y talvez no se diera cuenta que estaba bajo total escrutinio de la iglesia y el convento. Y si lo hizo para llamar más la atención. O si simplemente fue un descuido… pero él es el Auror de Gryffindor, todo con él es una trampa, sus sentidos siempre están alerta… no comprendía.

Al salir de la iglesia, lady Ginny lo hizo primero y a pedido de la anacoreta, se dirigió a su celda.

-nuevamente ha aparecido- dijo en tono funesto y llevándose las manos al relicario

-¿Quién, querida Parvati?-

-el fantasma del hacendado Weasley- explicó –se lo digo, Lady Ginevra, esto solo puede ser un mal presagio para su matrimonio… la sangre correrá y su esposo desenvainará su espada…-

-¿y como sabes que era el fantasma?- preguntó con ironía Ginny.

-una figura encapuchada, toda vestida de negro…-

Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-mira Parvati- le dijo como si fuera una pequeña niña de dos años –los fantasmas no existen, debió ser producto de tus nervios o de tu imaginación-

-pero si había alguien-

-si te hace sentir mejor, diré a sir Harry que mande a alguno de sus hombres para que vigilen por la noche-

-uno no, querida Ginny, necesitaremos unos 10 o 12- la inconfundible voz de la monja Lavender se escabulló en la conversación. _Entre más… mejor…_

-le diré a Sir Harry, pero él no mandará tantos-

La monja Lavender lanzó un bufido nada femenino y luego una falsa sonrisa: -está bien, milady, mientras dejes a los hombres cerca de nuestros aposentos-

La anacoreta carraspeó ruidosamente

-¡por nuestra seguridad, hermana!-

Lady Ginny no sabía si reír o llorar. Divisó a sir Harry cuando salía de la iglesia y le indicó que se acercara.

-Buenos días- dijo cortésmente

-buenos días para usted milord- repitieron las monjas

Al explicarle Ginny la situación Harry accedió a dejar a 3 de sus mejores hombres para cuidar el convento. Claro que en su mente se divisaba una escena donde un juego de azar definiría a los pobres hombres que mandaría a ese nido de serpientes alborotadas… casi sonrió al imaginarse a Sir Ronald resguardando el aposento de la monja Lavender.

Ginny le sonrió en agradecimiento. Ya estaba dispuesto a despedirse de las monjas y llevarse a Ginny a dar otro paseo por el pueblo cuando una sombra de un semigigante apareció de la nada. Hagrid solo lo miró desde su altura y el gran Auror de Gryffindor se sintió un poco intimidado. Era algo estúpido, pensó luego de irse solo hacia el castillo. Él tenía 31 años y ella sería su esposa. Pero hasta no estar casados por el monje Longbottom, no podría tocarla nuevamente. Ya no podía aguantar.

Lo que sir Harry no sospechaba es que su eterna espera estaba a punto de acabar, muchísimo antes de lo que él creía.

------------

-Barco!!!-… ¡Viene Barco!-

La tranquilidad del banquete, ese domingo en la noche se vio interrumpida por los gritos de Dennis.

-¡BARCO!!!!-

El chico entró corriendo lo más rápido que sus gruesas piernas le permitían; estaba rojo por el esfuerzo de subir desde el pueblo hasta el castillo.

Sir Harry inmediatamente se levantó y fue a la puerta del salón principal para detener a Dennis.

-Auror…¡Auror!- gritó el chico nuevamente -el barco trae bandera amarillo y rojo-

El rostro de sir Harry se iluminó por un segundo. Buscó con la mirada a sir Ron le asintió y sin decir palabra a su señora salió del salón, montó en Saeta y bajó a todo galope. Lady Ginevra quedó más que intrigada por la rapidez de sir Harry en ausentarse, así que sin perder tiempo mandó por su caballo.

Hagrid carraspeó fuertemente.

-¡manden por mi carruaje, entonces!- se corrigió Lady Ginny.

El carruaje iba más lento de lo que ella esperaba. Hasta que al fin divisó el pueblo y casi llegando a puerto el barco con bandera roja y dorada… el estandarte de las tierras de Gryffindor. Lady Ginevra se acomodó su vestido y se dispuso a recibir a sus invitados. Se acercó en medio de la multitud que rodeaba el puerto y espero…

¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Dos cañonazos despertaron gritos de admiración entre los presentes. Pero eso no fue lo mejor… una vez el barco tocó puerto, bajaron en desfile pomposo muchas personas con malabares: serpentinas, banderines… bufones, era como si un circo de gitanos hubiese llegado a Burrow.

-¡Pueblo de Burrow!-

Una voz en lo alto del mástil imperó el silencio en los campesinos.

-es para nosotros un honor llegar a sus tierras-

Esta vez era otra voz proveniente de la proa del barco.

-¡QUE LA FIESTA INICIE!- gritaron las voces de dos hermanos pelirrojos, que al parecer eran los bufones principales.

Del barco bajaron hábiles jugadores de trucos con las espadas y dagas, manipuladores de fuego y muchos invitados que al bajar a tierra firme buscaban al Auror y le saludaban con respeto.

Un hombre alto, de unos cincuenta años, con el cabello en su mayoría negro pero con unas cuantas canas, bajó del barco. La elegancia y el misterio con que su cabello caía en sus hombros acompañado sin duda alguna por los hermosos ropajes que usaba no daba vacilación de quien se trataba. El hombre se acercó a sir Harry, quien lo abrazó, como solo se le abraza a un padre.

El Auror buscó a su futura señora y llegó a ella.

-Milady- le dijo en tono casi alegre

-Milord-

-necesito que conozca a alguien muy importante para mi-

Y haciendo caso omiso a los gruñidos de Hagrid por tomar a Lady Ginny de su mano, Sir Harry se la llevó lejos del carruaje.

-Lady Ginevra de Burrow- inició el Auror en tono casi solemne –le presento a Lord Sirius Black de Gryffindor, mi padre-

Ginny se inclinó y besó la mano de tan distinguido caballero. Él le sonrió. Era atractivo, mucho, sin embargo ella parecía no notarlo.

-¡veo que has crecido, niña!- dijo con una voz ronca.

-es un honor para nosotros que nos haya visitado-

-¡por nada del mundo me perdería el matrimonio de mi hijo!-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Entonces Ginny calló en la cuenta…

-y me permití traer uno de mis regalos de boda-

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-después de todo, sin él no habría boda… no???-

Entre la multitud de malabaristas y artistas del fuego, se divisó una figura regordeta, vestida con los hábitos característicos de los monjes del sur…

-¡NEVILLE!- gritó Lady Ginny, y dejando a un lado todo decoro propio de una dama corrió hacia su amigo de la infancia y lo abrazó con mucho cariño. Él era a quien necesitaba para no sentir que no cometía un terrible error. Necesitaba hablar con él. Hoy mismo.

-una vez el monje Longbottom, no veo porque la boda se pueda celebrar mañana mismo- mencionó con malicia Lord Sirius Black. Los cual, por respeto, ni siquiera lady Ginny refutó. En efecto el matrimonio se realizaría mañana.

---------------

Horas después, y ya resguardados del bullicio del pueblo y de las travesuras de los bufones, lady Ginny sirvió comida en el estudio de ella.

-¿cómo llegaste tan rápido?-

-Fue muy curioso, me dirigía a la abadía de Gryffindor para intercambiar conocimientos con los monjes del lugar, cuando me topé con Lord Sirius y me informó que me andabas buscando, por las nuevas de tu matrimonio…- Neville tomó una pieza de pollo y la devoró con sutileza, luego tomó un sorbo de vino-

-¿Cuándo fue eso…?-

-el viernes por la mañana… como sabes, Lord Sirius es muy persuasivo, así que inmediatamente partimos rumbo a Burrow-

-Entonces viste a Tom y le avisaste…-

El monje Neville entrecerró su cejo

-¿Qué tiene que ver Lord Riddle?-

Lady Ginny se levantó y caminó por el estudio. Se detuvo en el escudo de armas donde estaba la espada de su abuelo, y el campo vacío de la espada de su padre.

-Tom me mandó una carta, felicitándome por mi matrimonio… se puede decir-

-No, querida Ginny, yo no le vi, menos le avisé… no dio tiempo-

Ella vio la sinceridad en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-

-tengo miedo…- al fin lo había admitido.

El monje casi sonrió

-¿por que?-

Ella respiró hondo

-ya lloré la partida de Tom, pero cuando me mandó la carta… solo podía pensar en que él talvez pensaba en mi… y me sentí mal… por Sir Harry-

-¿por sir Harry?-

-él apenas llegó aquí el miércoles, y ya mañana nos casamos… no nos hemos conocido… no sabe mis secretos… y temo ser mala esposa…-

-entonces no le has hablado de _James_-

Ella se ruborizó. –No -admitió- no sabe nada de _James_. Y cuando lo sepa… no sé como va a reaccionar conmigo. Y todavía está el hecho de mi marca… temo le cause repulsión…

El monje Neville pareció reflexionar por un momento. Luego levantó su mirada a Lady Ginny.

-solo he visto al Auror de Gryffindor unos cuantos minutos, pero al juzgar como hababa de él su padrastro durante el viaje, y como lo saludaban los visitantes y los bufones… debo sacar por conclusión que es bueno, generoso y tolerante…-tomó aire- y además el amor todo lo perdona… lo de _James_, no es tan grave como crees (dijo haciendo un ademán sin importancia) pero sí que se va a sorprender.

Ella sonrió aliviada.

-y acerca de tu cicatriz… se lo explicarás luego de tu noche de bodas, y le contarás todo-

Ginny suspiró.

-recomiendo, por amor al cabello de Santa Hermione, le confieses a tu marido quien es James lo antes posible. Él se lo merece.-

La pelirroja lo abrazó, Neville era su mejor amigo, su voz de aliento y seguridad. Lo que ella necesitaba para solidificar las fuerzas que requería. Así que sin más espera tomó la espada de su abuelo y se dispuso a confiarle al Auror uno de sus más terribles secretos…

--

Lord Sirius Black se había marchado a sus aposentos antes de volver a hablar con Harry o con la señora del castillo, argumentando que tenía mucho cansancio. Pero en realidad era porque había conocido una linda cortesana a la cual planeaba cortejar toda la noche… si era necesario.

Así que sir Harry se encargó de la seguridad de los visitantes y sus aposentos, sin embargo tuvo que realizar una acción que casi le causaba arrepentimiento… tuvo que mandar a la mayoría de sus hombres al convento de santa Hermione, y no para proteger a sus monjas, si no porque ya no había campo en el castillo. ¡Pobres hombres!

Se despidió de sir Ronald, dispuesto a descansar en sus aposentos, por última vez, ya que a partir de mañana… estaría en la cama de Lady Ginny.

¡CRACKS!

Sus sentidos se agudizaron a más no poder. Puso su mano en la empuñadura de _El canto del fénix_ solo en guardia por si era necesario…

-¡Muéstrese!- ordenó con voz firme sir Harry.

Una pequeña figura vestida de negro, y muy ágil apareció tras una columna.

-_James_- adivinó sir Harry.

_James_ hizo un saludo con su espada.

-creo que es momento que dejes la farsa, Colin,- dijo con cierta arrogancia –no creo que a tu dama le guste que andes merodeando por el castillo y por el convento… no crees-

Si embargo no tubo respuesta verbal.

_James_ se acercó a sir Harry, se despojó de su capa negra. Y se puso en guardia

-por Lady Ginny?- trató de adivinar sir Harry

_James_ negó con la cabeza

-por Burrow- acertó esta vez

_James_ asintió.

Sir Harry dejó el _canto del fénix_ de lado y tomó otra espada. Éste iba a ser un duelo, pero no a muerte.

-En guardia- dijo apenas audible.

El duelo resultó todo un juego de estrategia, no estaba tratando con un odioso juglar, eso lo inquietó un instante. Sabía de esgrima y sus movimientos eran demasiado ágiles, sin embargo no parecía querer hacerle daño, a pesar de varias veces tener la ventaja de herirlo.

Tenía que admitir que era más que un digno rival. Y que incluso era divertido… quien era _James_???

Un descuido del destino respondió esa duda: _James_ giró sorpresivamente error que aprovechó el Auror y lo dejó contra la pared. Era muchísimo más pequeños que él. Entonces vio en sus ojos, un pequeño vestigio de color marrón insinuado por los candiles de las paredes. Y lo peor… una sonrisa capaz de derretirlo.

Fue un segundo que le tomó reaccionar y quitarle el sombrero para con él quitarle la identidad. No lo podía creer…

-Ginny- apenas susurró audible.

Ella sintió un terrible encogimiento en su estómago… había dicho su nombre…

Su cabello recogido en una cola alta onduló con más elegancia que nunca. Al tiempo que ella se arrodillaba y le entregaba la espada de su abuelo.

-ahora si- dijo ella –bienvenido a casa, sir Harry-

-

-

-

**N/A:1: **las damas desde siempre se les ha enseñado a cabalgar de lado. Por supuesto Lady Ginny fue obligada a aprender de esa manera. Pero no creo que James lo hiciera así…

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. En el próximo capitulo un pequeño malentendido y el banquete de bodas tan esperado…

Mil gracias por los reviews.


	10. El banquete de Bodas

El banquete de Bodas 

----

_Fue un segundo que le tomó reaccionar y quitarle el sombrero para con él quitarle la identidad. No lo podía creer…_

_-Ginny- apenas susurró audible._

_Ella sintió un terrible encogimiento en su estómago… había dicho su nombre…_

_Su cabello recogido en una cola alta onduló con más elegancia que nunca. Al tiempo que ella se arrodillaba y le entregaba la espada de su abuelo._

_-ahora si- dijo ella –bienvenido a casa, sir Harry-_

---------------

El Auror de Gryffindor ni siquiera se movió. Ella permanecía de rodillas, sosteniendo la espada de su abuelo, en claro homenaje de caballerosidad que no podía significar otra cosa que la entrega de las tierras y por ende de su corazón a Sir Harry.

Lady Ginny estaba preocupada, él no reaccionaba…

Lentamente, Sir Harry se arrodilló. Y quedó frente a ella, sin siquiera tocar la espada ofrecida. Lady Ginny abrió los ojos para toparse los de él justo sobre ella. Él acercó su mano y la despojó del antifaz negro que llevaba. Lo que provocó que sus mejillas se encendieran.

Sir Harry tenía en entrecejo fruncido al momento de preguntarle a Ginny "Porque"…

-¿Cómo esperabas que una mujer se hiciera cargo de un feudo…?- respondió con simplicidad Lady Ginny. –me respetan por que los ladrones temen a la sombra de _James_… -

-¿Hace cuanto… tiempo?-

-Tenía 12 cuando mi madre falleció, y cuando mi padre empezó a abandonar Burrow. Primero lo hacía días, luego meses y más tarde años… por lo general su paje Nicolás me mandaba noticias de él…

Un día, no mucho después de eso llegó visitarme el Ilustre Lupín para darme las condolencias. Fue cuando trajo muchos libros con él… y me instruyó en la caballería… esgrima y las ciencias… él fue de gran ayuda… No supe en que momento, pero yo me había convertido en _James_. Defendiendo al pueblo y protegiendo a la dulce dama de las tierras… a mi.

-Así que llevas más de 10 años protegiéndote- atinó sir Harry.

Ella asintió.

_Ése era el gran misterio_- pensó sir Harry al momento de tomar la espada de Lady Ginny de sus manos y guardarla en su cinto- _todo éste tiempo eras tu… pero ya no tienes que protegerte… yo lo haré por ti._

En silencio tomó la mano de Lady Ginny y ésta se puso de pie. Sus ojos reflejaban incertidumbre y hasta miedo ante la mirada fría de sir Harry.

-mañana se realizará nuestra boda… será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir…-hasta al Auror le impactaron sus propias palabras.

Ella asintió. ¿éste hombre estaba hecho de hielo…??? Ahí estaba ella, vestida de hombre, había librado singular batalla a su futuro esposo, le había confesado el más terrible de sus secretos… ¡y así respondía!.

-Acerca de eso… sir Harry- dijo al fin la pelirroja.

Él sólo la miró.

-nuestro acuerdo sigue en pie… lo hablamos en los acantilados y planeo seguir con ello-

Harry quería contradecirla, pero extrañamente su vos no salía.

-te recibiré en la alcoba nupcial… pero en mi cama hasta que seamos amigos…-

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Lady Ginny a Sir Harry. Se retiraron en silencio a sus aposentos. Mañana sería solo el principio.

-----------

La plateada niebla que cubría Burrow la mañana de la boda de Ginny fue entendida como un mal presagio prácticamente por todo el mundo en la isla. Los murmullos de preocupación comenzaron en el pequeño grupo de criadas que ayudaron a Ginny a bañarse y vestirse.

-La anacoreta dijo que el día de hoy estaría oscurecido por el frío humo del fuego del infierno. Tenía razón -aseguró una de las mujeres.

-Sólo es un poco de niebla. A media mañana habrá desaparecido -replicó Ginny mientras esperaba pacientemente de pie a que le metieran por la cabeza su mejor vestido, de un hermoso color verde. Volvieron las largas y anchas mangas para que se viera el brillante forro amarillo. El cuello y el dobladillo estaban bordados con hilo de seda blanco.

-Mi señora tiene razón. –Joanne Kathleen había sido doncella en la casa desde la infancia de Ginny y no vacilaba a la hora de decir lo que pensaba en voz alta. Ajustó una diadema plateada en el pelo de Ginny y con, ella sujetó una delicada redecilla de plata.

-Todo irá bien, Joanne.

-No esté tan segura, señora. Todo el mundo sabe que amenazó al Auror con negarle sus derechos de esposo. Le aseguro que no tolerará semejante desafío. Temo por su vida.

PERO POR TODOS LOS DIABLOS –pensó Lady Ginny- ¡¡¿¿ QUIEN ES EL QUE LLEVA LOS CHISMES A LOS OÍDOS DE TODO EL PUEBLO!!??. Sin embargo, no lo demostró en su tranquilo semblante.

-Si te refieres a nuestra pequeña discusión, no te preocupes. Lo amenacé llevada por la cólera. Tengo intención de aceptar a sir Harry como marido, al igual que lo he aceptado como señor de esta casa. Ya se lo he comunicado.

-¡Alabado sea el cielo! -suspiró Muriel desde la otra habitación -. Todos los habitantes de la isla se alegrarán al saberlo, señora. Ya verá cómo es lo mejor.

-Es lo mismo que opina él…

-Ahora. -Joanne se aclaró la garganta. Miró rápidamente a izquierda y derecha, al parecer para asegurarse de que el resto de criadas estaban ocupadas rebuscando en el cofre tallado que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación. Se inclinó y bajó la voz para susurrarle-: Quiero que coja esto, por si tiene algún problema esta noche.

Ginny miró el pequeño objeto envuelto en tela que le había puesto en la mano.

-¿Qué es?

-No tan alto. Es un frasquito con sangre de pollo.

-No,… tú también, no.-exclamó Lady Ginny-

-Cójalo y no diga nada. En lo que a mí respecta, me trae sin cuidado. Lo hecho, hecho está y no fue culpa suya si el hombre fue sir Draco o aquel caballero del que se enamoró el año pasado.

-Pero Joanne...

-Lo que pasa es que los hombres tan orgullosos como el Auror Vengativo suelen preocuparse por estas cosas. Un hombre como él querrá asegurarse de que el honor de su esposa está tan inmaculado como el suyo.

-Un interesante pensamiento. Puede que deba dar un discurso en el banquete para asegurarle a todo el mundo que voy al lecho nupcial tan virginal como mi marido.

-No es algo de lo que burlarse. Prométame que tendrá el frasco a mano esta noche. Eche un poco en las sábanas antes de que amanezca y todo irá bien.

-Tengo que acordarme de preguntarle a sir Harry cómo me va a demostrar su virginidad…

-

-

Por desgracia, la gris niebla no había desaparecido cuando se celebró la ceremonia. Ginny sintió su frío a través de la capa de lana que llevaba mientras avanzaba despacio, a caballo, a través de la abarrotada calle del pueblo.

Oyó murmullos por todas partes y se dio cuenta de que la predicción de Parvati sobre un inminente desastre se había propagado rápidamente. Todos los aldeanos, todos los campesinos y todos los miembros del convento la habían oído.

«Humo de los fuegos que arden en el infierno...»

«Dicen que la niebla tiene el color del cristal de roca que hay en el _Canto del Fenix_.»

«Tiene el mismo color que los ojos del Auror. Es un mal presagio.»

-Nuestra señora no tendría que haberlo desafiado -dijo Rosmerta la tabernera santiguándose a su paso-. Rezo por que no la asesine en la cama esta noche.

Ginny no hizo caso de los comentarios y mantuvo la vista fija en las puertas de la iglesia, en donde la esperaba Harry. Él había ido a caballo delante de ella, acompañado por todos los hombres en un desfile que había impresionado a los habitantes del pueblo.

Ginny pensó que ese tipo de cosas sabía hacerlas muy bien. Sabía cómo hacer notar su presencia. Harry podía causar alarma, intimidar o sorprender cuando quería. Le gustaba hacer alarde de gestos extravagantes y muy meditados cuando le convenían.

Lo que ella no imaginaba y Luego se enteró es que la anacoreta pasó también el chisme que Saeta tenía las herraduras de oro, entonces todos los habitantes le habían hecho séquito pero para comprobar la información de la anacoreta.

A pesar del frío, a Ginny le sudaban las manos mientras sujetaba las riendas de su viejo caballo. Alcanzó a ver la solemne y vigilante mirada de Harry y rezó por que hubiera tomado la decisión acertada al elegirlo como señor de Burrow. Su futuro y el de su pueblo pendían de un hilo.

Harry no le quitó la vista de encima mientras avanzaba hacia él. Cuando detuvo el caballo, desmontó y se acercó a ella.

Sintió que sus manos la sujetaban con fuerza y firmeza al ayudarla a bajar de la silla. Sin decir una palabra, la llevó hacia la puerta de la iglesia, en la que esperaba el monje Longbottom.

Ginny inspiró profundamente y se preparó para hacer las promesas que unirían para siempre su fortuna y la de Burrow con la del Auror Sanguinario.

-

-

La iglesia del pueblo estaba a más no poder. Los invitados de Sir Harry llegados desde Gryffindor, los aldeanos y muchos más de Borguin.

No lo podía negar, estaba nerviosísima. Solo recordó toparse con la cara de felicidad de Neville y unas serpentinas rojas y doradas lanzadas por los hermanos pelirrojos que ayer habían llegado en el barco de lord Sirius. Y luego empezó a sentirse más relajada al escuchar las palabras del monje:

Matrimonio… es la unión que venimos a presenciar hoy lunes 3 de abril de 1350, año del señor y beneficiado a Santa Hermione, para estas dos almas.

_Apenas 3 de abril_-pensó Ginny- _si él apenas llegó el 29 de marzo… el miércoles pasado… santa Hermione me ayude… no lo conozco ni hace una semana_… Mejor escuchaba a Neville…

-donde los secretos no los aten y donde puedan confiar plenamente en el otro-

¡fui un estúpido! ¡ayer ella se acercó a mí…! Y yo fui un idiota!!! Bien Potter!!! Al paso que vas no serán amigos nunca… mejor pongo atención.

-Solo así habrán conseguido el verdadero matrimonio; El verdadero amor"

¿COMO? –Pensaron ambos- ¿Cómo lo COSEGUIREMOS?.

Neville sonrió. -y ahora: Harry Potter de Gryffindor…

----

Una hora más tarde, frente a la gran multitud que se había congregado en el salón el castillo, Ron abrió un enorme cofre. Sacó su contenido con gran ceremonia. Un reluciente arco iris de seda cayó de sus manos.

La muchedumbre se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Los regalos de mi señor a su estimada novia -anunció en tono grandilocuente.

Uno a uno sujetó en alto relucientes trozos de ricas telas de Oriente. Soltó y mostró rollos de seda carmesí veteada de oro y plata.

Enseñó cortes de seda verde tan oscura como esmeraldas; amarillos y naranjas con el tono de brillantes puestas del sol salieron a raudales del cofre. La variedad y colorido de aquellos exquisitos materiales parecían no tener fin. Los aldeanos mostraron su completa admiración ante los suntuosos regalos para la novia del Auror Sanguinario, mientras él solo esperaba que ella lo perdonase un poco por ser tan idiota y no tomar en cuenta a _James_ como se lo merecía..

Como era de esperar, todo el mundo se quedó impresionado. Las exclamaciones de admiración se sucedían en el salón. Todos cuchicheaban en tono de satisfacción con el que tenían al lado.

-dicen que las telas casi igual de caras que el barco de Lord Draco- Gred, el bufón de Lord Sirius hablaba tranquilamente con su hermano, mientras le sostenía una escalera.

-si, ya lo escuché- dijo desde lo alto Freorge –y que también el Auror no reparó en gastos para este banquete.-

-Era evidente que la señora había elegido a un rico caballero.-dijo con orgullo Sirius Black mientras tomaba asiento entre las monjas del convento de Santa Hermione, las cuales estaban invitadas-

-Y, al parecer, generoso.- terminó Zacarías Smith que se había sumado a la conversación "disimulada" que mantenían los hombres.

A las sedas siguieron toneles de valiosas especias: azafrán, clavo, nuez moscada, canela, jengibre, comino y pimienta.

-y usted Lord Sirius- inició la pregunta la priora Lavender –no ha pensado en dedicarse más a la iglesia???-

-mi querida Señora- repuso Lord Sirius con galantes propia que lo caracterizaban –Mi contribución será cuantiosa para Santa Hermione, no lo dude-. Todas las monjas rieron con Lord Sirius y cuando este vio que se encontraba en un nido de…. Mojas… se levantó con el propósito de tomar vino, no lo dejaron y la superiora MacGonnagall hizo que los criados trajeran todos los lujos para lord Sirius, eliminando la posibilidad de escape del caballero.

De nuevo, la multitud manifestó su reconocimiento del respeto que su nuevo señor mostraba a su amada señora.

Ginny escuchó los comentarios de su pueblo. Estaban contentos. Todos sabían que la riqueza de su señor tendría una repercusión directa en isla de Burrow. Sus habitantes quedarían impregnados de la aureola de su prestigio y poder.

A nivel más práctico, la riqueza de Harry aseguraba que el pueblo continuaría prosperando bajo su gobierno.

-A pesar de ser adoptado ha conseguido grandes riquezas. Es una buena señal-dijo Zacarías Smith a un campesino.

-Sí, cuidará bien de estas tierras. Lady Ginevra ha elegido bien -contestó éste sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No está tan claro quién eligió a quién. Para mí que lord Harry intervino y tomó la decisión por ella -se rió Zacarías.

De lo alto de la escalera, Feorge dejó caer un martillo que por milímetros no le dio en la cabeza a Smith, sin embargo (y pese a estar prácticamente encerrado en algún tipo de cárcel de hábito) Lord Sirius Black lo miró solo un segundo el cual bastó para dejar callado al boquiflojo de Smith toda la tarde.

Ginny frunció la nariz, pero no dio más indicaciones de que había oído el comentario de Zacarías. No estaba muy segura de poder refutado. Sin embargo algo captó su atención: el otro regalo de Sir Harry la había dejado sin habla.

De un cofre delgado y alargado Sir Harry sacó la espada del abuelo de Ginny, hermosamente lustrada y colocada en un baño de plata; el Auror se acercó a ella y la dejó en sus regazos. La miró a los ojos y susurró apenas audible "para_ James_".

Entonces ella se dio cuenta que Sir Harry no estaba enojado con ella por aparentar ser_ James_, eso alejó de ella un poco los nervios que la acompañaban desde la mañana.

Cuando todos los regalos de Harry quedaron debidamente expuestos y adecuadamente admirados, apareció otro cofre. Nuevos murmullos de emoción se elevaron entre la multitud. Cuando lo abrieron, su interior dejó ver gran cantidad de monedas. Los gritos de admiración se transformaron en un auténtico alboroto de alegría cuando los aldeanos se dieron cuenta de que iban a repartidas entre ellos.

-Parece que tu marido no ha llegado pobre al matrimonio -comentó en voz baja la priora Lavender, que estaba al lado de Ginny luego de hablar con Lord Sirius e ir a tomar aire; realmente era un hombre muy guapo. Lady Ginny observaba cómo los hombres de Harry daban una moneda a cada uno de los presentes.

-Sí, aporta la riqueza que ganó como Auror Sanguinario de Gryffindor y no le importa hacer gala de ello -apuntó Ginny.

-Un gran señor debe mostrar su riqueza y su poder. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo la gente si no?

-Antes de casarse conmigo tenía dinero, pero no tierras.

-Ahora también las tiene. ¿Estás contenta con tu matrimonio?

-Ya está hecho. No merece la pena tratar esa cuestión ahora.- a quien engañaba, estaba contentísima. Sir Harry estaba demostrando ser un gran caballero.

-Todavía no. Aún falta la noche de bodas.-sentenció la priora-

-Respecto a eso, le aseguro que lo tengo todo bajo control.

-Me han comentado que ayer perdiste los nervios con tu nuevo señor y lo amenazaste con negarle sus privilegios esta noche -dijo tras aclararse la garganta.

¡CUANDO ME DE CUENTA DE QUIEN HACE ESTOS CHISMES….!- pensó Lady Ginny-

-Dije cosas de las que ya me he retractado.-afirmó con cautela-

-Me alegra oírlo. Eres una mujer apasionada y no siempre dominas tus emociones tan bien como tus tierras. Ahora que eres una mujer casada, debes controlarte más.

-Sí, señora -aceptó, pensando que no le hacía falta que le diera una charla amenazante sobre el autocontrol, precisamente ese día. Ya tenía bastante en qué pensar.

-Cuando estés en presencia de tu marido has de controlar tu genio -continuó Lavender-. Es evidente que Harry no es un hombre que acepte desafíos de su esposa.

-Ya he oído eso antes. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que sabe cómo manejar a lord Harry mejor que yo?

-Puede que porque somos mayores y más sabios. Hazme caso. Si quieres dominar a tu señor, deberás hacerlo con buenas palabras y recursos de mujer.

-Muy bien, señora. Seguiré sus consejos. No tiene por qué preocuparse por mi seguridad esta noche. Cuando llegue el momento, daré la bienvenida a mi señor en mi dormitorio.

Lavender sonrió complacida. (_Más te vale, niña… porque a un hombre como el Auror se le trata bien…)_

-El matrimonio ya es lo bastante complicado sin que haga falta empezarlo ofendiendo a tu señor en la noche de bodas. Y hablando de empezar bien, ¿me permites que te dé esto antes de que se me olvide?

Ginny vio que Lavender cogía un pequeño envoltorio de una bolsa que le colgaba del cinturón de su hábito.

-¿Un regalo? ¡Qué amable! ¿Qué es? –preguntó con emoción Ginny-

-Un frasquito con sangre de pollo.

Ginny casi se ahoga con la risa.

-Le juro que me vaya ahogar con tanta sangre.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No es la primera que me hace un regalo tan bien pensado. Gracias señora, lo añadiré a mi colección -dijo Ginny metiéndolo en la bolsa tejida que llevaba en su cinturón.

-Ten uno a mano esta noche. Rocía con él las sábanas antes de que se despierte tu señor y todo irá bien.

-¿Qué me diría si le asegurara que esa precaución es innecesaria?-explicó Ginny-

-No tengo nada que decir al respecto. Eres una mujer, no una jovencita. Has cumplido con los deberes y responsabilidades de una mujer en esta casa señorial desde que tenías doce años. Conozco bien tus sentimientos por Tom Riddle y, en lo que a mí respecta, lo que sucediera entre vosotros dos es asunto vuestro.

-Gracias, pero la verdad es que Tom era todo un caballero y...

Lavender levantó una mano para que no siguiera hablando.

-Como te he dicho, el tema de tu virginidad es algo que sólo te incumbe a ti. Pero los maridos, especialmente los caballeros tan orgullosos como sir Harry, no suelen ver esos asuntos con tanta ligereza.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que son capaces de pasar por alto esos pequeños detalles cuando la dote es cuantiosa.

-Créeme. Los hombres, incluso los más inteligentes, como creo lo es lord Harry, son criaturas muy sencillas.

-¿Y?

-Pues que mientras crean que su honor está a salvo, suelen ser generosos y caballerosos, sobre todo con su mujer. Yo le daría el regalo que más le va a contentar en su noche de bodas para que tú, a tu vez, estés satisfecha con tu matrimonio al día siguiente.

Ginny tocó el frasquito que guardaba en su bolsa.

-Tengo que acordarme de rezar una oración por todos estos nobles pollos que han matado hoy por mi honor. –dijo con ironía-

-Algunos los comerás en el banquete.

-----

La fiesta empezó poco después de mediodía y continuó sin pausa toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Todo el mundo en la isla estaba invitado, desde el más pobre trabajador hasta el campesino más rico. Incluso las monjas de Santa Hermione compartieron la extraordinaria abundancia de comida y cerveza con todo el mundo.

A pesar de que había dado órdenes de no reparar en gastos, Ginny estaba sorprendida de que Hagrid y los criados hubieran preparado todo aquello en tan poco tiempo. En las mesas había elaboradas conservas de nabo y zanahoria (color morado, como indicaba la costumbre en Burrow), y condimentadas con mostaza. Patos rellenos, olorosos potajes, pescado hervido, pollo con miel y pasteles de cerdo llegaban al salón desde la cocina en un interminable ir y venir de bandejas.

-Entonces –inició Lord Sirius en tono calmado hacia Sir Harry –me han terminado de confirmar que tu señora no es… virgen-

Harry casi había olvidado ese detalle. No le importaba hasta hace poco. Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora sentía terribles celos con solo imaginarse a algún otro hombre tocando a lady Ginny.

-Me tiene sin cuidado- respondió Sir Harry.

-Espero que así sea, hijo, después de todo tu esposa es muy hermosa-

Sir Harry levantó una ceja y miró a su padrastro, que ahogó una sonrisa.

-Tanquilo- dijo entre risas –no para mí, por supuesto, yo ya tengo una esposa, dos amantes y prontamente una linda cortesana…-

Sir Harry casi sonrió.

-Es mi deber como padre- prosiguió Sirius- darte unos buenos consejos maritales-

-te informo que tu charla llega un poco tarde… más de diez años para ser exacto- dijo el Auror.

-y por esa temprana inclusión tuya al mundo del amor me siento MUY orgulloso- dijo lord Sirius tomando de su copa.

-Sé que de sexo no hablaremos, ya sabes mucho… pero te recomendaré solo algo para tu vida de hombre casado-

-Ser benévolo con las monjas del convento- preguntó con picardía Sir Harry.

Lord Sirius casi se atraganta con su vino. Miró en todas direcciones con cautela y continuó aclarándose la voz:

-no, no que va, estas monjas lo que necesitan es un esposo… no dinero ni libros-

Los gemelos que pasaban tras ellos rieron a más no poder. La sinceridad de Lord Sirius no tenía límites.

-mi consejo es que… abras tu corazón, hijo-

Lady Ginny observaba la escena desde la otra cabecera de la mesa. Sirius y los gemelos pelirrojos le hablaban a Harry y este, por increíble que pareciera, sonrió un par de veces y se sonrojó unas cuantas más.

_Son su familia, después de todo_- atinó a pensar Lady Ginny- _por lo menos está feliz_.

Uno de los bufones le entregó una nota a Sir Harry, éste la leyó, y asintió. Entonces los gemelos sonrieron abiertamente y se perdieron entre la multitud.

Luego lord Sirius entregó otra nota a Sir Harry, el brindis de boda, pensó Lady Ginny, después de todo era deber del padre entregárselo a sir Harry.

--------

¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Nuevamente los cañonazos resonaron a lo lejos, lo que anunció la locura de los bufones en la ceremonia. La celebración se convirtió en una bulliciosa fiesta. Los niños jugaban en el patio, los hombres contaban chistes subidos de tono y Colin divertía a todo el mundo con el tamborín, la flauta y el arpa.

Los hermanos pelirrojos lanzaban maderos con fuego entre ellos mientras hacían malabares sobre unas esferas muy grandes. Dennis se sirvió un poco de todos los platos que tenía delante.

La amenazadora niebla que se había apoderado de la isla fue pronto olvidada. El salón principal estaba a rebosar de gente que bebía y hacía brindis continuamente por el novio y la novia. En el patio se habían puesto mesas para dar de comer a quienes no cabían dentro. Algunas hogueras protegían del frío.

Conforme avanzaba la noche, el fuego del salón iba confiriendo un brillo cálido y dorado sobre la concurrencia.

De repente Lady Ginny sintió a los hermanos pelirrojos uno a cada lado de ella.

-querida señora de Burrow-

-estimada señora-

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

-somos Gred y Feorge- dijeron al tiempo que se señalaban

-venimos por usted- indicó uno de ellos haciendo una floritura para presentarse.

-nuestro amigo, el poderoso Auror de Gryffindor, desea estar más cerca suyo-

Y sin más que decir levantaron a Lady Ginny con todo y silla, la trasladaron por el gran salón y la sentaron junto a su esposo; él cual solo la miraba fijamente.

Lady Ginny siguió sonriendo cuando la bajaron y la colocaron nuevamente en tierra firme. Los hermanos hicieron otra floritura y dijeron –travesura realizada-

A pesar de estar sentada a su lado, el ruido y la alegría hizo imposible que Ginny hablara con su marido. Sin embargo, observó que de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas.

La clepsidra (**3**) del fondo del salón acababa de marcar las once cuando Luna miró a los ojos a Ginny. Había llegado el momento de ir escaleras arriba, a la habitación nupcial.

Los dedos de Ginny empezaron a temblar sin razón aparente cuando cogió su copa. Dejó el vino sin acabar y miró a Harry.

Éste se inclinó hacia ella para que pudiera oírlo.

-¿Es ya la hora de que mi bella esposa abandone el salón?

-Sí, eso parece -contestó sin hacer caso del inexplicable ataque de inquietud que le acababa de acometer. No había nada que temer, no había razón para temblar anticipadamente o por miedo. No iba a pasar nada. Había dejado clara su postura a Harry el día anterior y éste no había protestado ni puesto objeciones.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo. Serían amigos antes de ser amantes.

«Amantes.» La palabra resonó en su cabeza. Recordó el beso que le había dado días atrás y sintió que entraba en calor.

Harry se puso de pie. Las risas y las conversaciones en voz alta cesaron de inmediato, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero eran las palabras que Lord Sirius para el banquete. El silencio se impuso entre la multitud al tiempo que todos los ojos se volvían hacia la mesa principal.

Ginny sabía que todos esperaban ver lo que iba a suceder. Había llegado el momento de llevar a cabo la última parte del trato que había hecho con sir Harry. Debía ir a la cámara nupcial aparentando ser una esposa dispuesta y cordial.

Harry elevó su copa de oro y la miró con ojos brillantes y penetrantes.

Ginny tragó saliva con sonrisa temblorosa.

«Primero amigos, después amantes.»

Podía confiar en el Auror Sanguinario. Ella cumpliría su parte del trato.

-Quiero proponer un brindis por mi hermosa y encantadora mujer -dijo Harry en medio del tenso silencio, y tomó un buen trago, necesitaba un poco de valor.

Los vítores inundaron el salón y la bulliciosa muchedumbre empezó a golpear las mesas con sus jarras.

Harry dejó su copa y sacó _El canto del Fenix_ de su funda. El acero brilló con la luz de la chimenea cuando la alzó, tal como había hecho el día de su llegada. Un murmullo de admiración recorrió toda la sala.

-Soy un hombre afortunado, ya que he desposado a una hermosa mujer -resonó la voz de Harry hasta en el rincón más alejado del espacioso salón.

La multitud demostró su acuerdo con un grito unánime. Ginny solo sonrió.

-Oídme, buen pueblo de Burrow. Escuchadme bien, porque quiero que todos los presentes seáis testigos de que entrego esta espada, sobre la que nunca ha caído la mancha de la deshonra, una vez más a mi señora. Lo hago como símbolo de respeto. Ahora es mi esposa y tiene mi honor en sus manos, al igual que mi espada.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! –gritó Lord Sirius seguido de todos los presentes-

Una nueva ola de gritos entusiastas rebotó en las paredes de piedra y los que continuaban la algarabía golpearon la mesa con sus jarras y los mangos de los cuchillos.

Harry le dio la vuelta a la espada y se la ofreció por la empuñadura a Ginny.

-Sabed que estoy muy complacido con mi esposa.-tomo aire luego de decir eso. Lo necesitaba para ver la reacción de su dama-

Los atronadores gritos hicieron imposible que Ginny dijera una sola palabra, pero no supo si habría sido capaz de decirla aunque el salón hubiera estado vacío.

Por alguna razón, la caballerosidad de Harry, a pesar de que ella sabía que estaba cuidadosamente calculada para influir en la multitud, le había llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

Gred le dio un codazo a Feorge quien levantó los pulgares en señal de victoria a Hagrid.

Lady Ginny cogió la pesada espada con pomo de cristal de sus manos y se puso de pie.

Una vez más, el salón se quedó en silencio.

Ginny inspiró profundamente y se dispuso a hacer un gesto solemne también.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Dennis, que inmediatamente avanzó por el pasillo que había entre las mesas de caballetes con un enorme ramo de flores y hierbas secas.

-Milord, a cambio del honor y fuerza que nos brinda hoy, pongo bajo su custodia la fuente de prosperidad de nuestra hermosa isla -dijo Ginny.

Dennis dobló una rodilla y le entregó el fragante manojo de romero, rosas y lirios (Lilis) a Ginny. Ésta lo cogió y puso el haz atado con una cinta en las manos de Harry.

Éste miró las hierbas y flores, que eran el símbolo de la perfumada isla. Cuando levantó la vista, Ginny se sorprendió de la intensidad que reflejaba su mirada.

-Protegeré esta isla, a su pueblo y a su señora con más cuidado del que suelo poner en defender mi vida -dijo en voz alta para que todos lo pudieran oír.

Ginny vio en su severo rostro que aquella promesa era inquebrantable para él. Supo que la había hecho en serio. Su relación personal todavía no estaba del todo solucionada, pero estaba segura de que la isla estaba en buenas manos.

Sonrió temblorosa.

-He elegido bien.

-Así te lo demostraré.

Ginny casi no podía respirar. Por un momento era como si ella y Harry estuvieran solos en el salón. Sentía los lazos invisibles e indestructibles que los ligaban.

«Primero amigos», recordó. Era demasiado pronto para que fueran amantes.

Demasiado.

----

Luna se levantó y fue corriendo hacia Ginny, liberándola del hechizo. Había llegado el momento de abandonar el salón.

Consciente de la creciente curiosidad y expectación de los presentes, Ginny cogió la pesada espada y miró a Harry.

-Voy a prepararme para dar la bienvenida a mi marido en la cámara nupcial -dijo claramente.

La multitud vitoreó y levantó sus jarras.

Harry cogió de nuevo su copa.

-Le ruego que no se retrase más, señora –sinceramente si resultaban mal sus palabras su padre las pagaría muy caro, pero igual las iba a decir- Como jardinera sabe muy bien que algunas hierbas son más potentes cuando se marchitan y se secan. Sin embargo, hay otras que funcionan mejor cuando el tallo está fuerte y erecto. Ésta es la variedad que le llevaré esta noche.

El lugar se llenó de risas. _Bueno_ –pensó Harry, _los bufones tenían razón, causó risas_-

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par cuando acabó de entender las palabras.

-Para ser un hombre que presume de no bromear nunca, -dijo casi en un susurro, solo para él- tiene una forma muy poco habitual de expresarse.

-Sí, pero una boda es algo poco habitual, señora. Luna la cogió por el brazo.

-Vamos, tenemos que apresuramos -le pidió tirándole de la manga.

Ginny lanzó a Harry una mirada muy elocuente mientras se la llevaba.

-Tenga cuidado con mi espada. Es la única que tengo. La sala volvió a llenarse de risas.

-Le prometo que haré buen uso de ella -dijo Ginny apretando firmemente la empuñadura mientras Luna la arrastraba hacia la escalera-.

Gritos de ánimo acompañaron a Ginny y a Luna cuando levantaron sus faldas y subieron las gradas.

-Toma esto -le susurró Luna cuando llegaron a sus aposentos-. Escóndelo entre tu ropa y no dejes que Harry ni nadie lo vea.

Los dedos de Ginny apretaron otro pequeño objeto.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Sangre de pollo?

-¿de pollo…? ¡No!- es esencia de luciérnagas diurnas, rocía un poco en las sábanas antes de que amanezca y todo irá bien.

Lady Ginny no sabía si reir o llorar…

Otras mujeres entraron en la habitación riéndose y se dispusieron a preparar a la novia.

En pocos minutos le habían quitado el vestido. Le pasaron por la cabeza un hermoso camisón de lino bordado y la acostaron en la perfumada cama.

-Estás muy hermosa -dijo Joanne mientras le pasaba un peine por el suelto pelo. Se inclinó un poco más y le susurró-: No te olvides de la sangre de pollo.

-Créeme, no lo haré.-respondió la pelirroja-

Luna fue hacia la puerta y aplicó a ella el oído.

-Oigo a Harry y sus hombres en las escaleras.

-Los novios siempre son unos impacientes -aseguró Joanne mientras se abría paso hasta llegar al lateral de la cama-. Como antigua niñera, tengo derecho a darle las buenas noches a la niña que ayudé a educar. Por la mañana, saludaré a la mujer que se levante de esta cama.

-Dense prisa, casi han llegado -le pidió Luna.

En el pasillo se oían voces y risas masculinas. Las sirvientas pusieron rápidamente vino en las copas que había en una mesa cerca del fuego. Joanne se enjugó una lágrima y sonrió.

Toda la atención se había concentrado en la puerta, a la espera de que se abriera. Joanne Kathleen se inclinó sobre la cama.

-Coja esto, milady -le pidió poniéndole un pequeño objeto en la mano.

Resignada, Ginny vio que le había dado otro frasquito.

-Gracias, Joanne, no sabes lo importante que es para mí tu amabilidad.

-Calle -le indicó echando una rápida mirada para asegurarse de que nadie la veía-. Asegúrese de echar unas gotas en las sábanas por la mañana y todo irá bien.

-Pero Joanne...

-Es sólo por precaución -dijo ajustando la ropa de la cama-. Cuando hayas vivido tanto como yo, aprenderás que vale la pena ayudar a la naturaleza de vez en cuando. Especialmente cuando el honor de un hombre está en juego.

La puerta se abrió antes de que Ginny pudiera replicar. Ron y el resto de los hombres empujaron a Harry dentro de la habitación. Las criadas dieron un grito.

-Ahí tiene a su nuevo señor, milady -le ofreció Ron haciendo una reverencia en broma. Cuando levantó la cabeza dejo ver una sonrisa picarona-. Ha venido a practicar con su espada. Estoy seguro de que hará que se ejercite mucho con ella. No queremos que el Auror Sanguinario se vuelva un blando.

Los hombres volvieron a sumirse en estrepitosas risas. Luna y el resto de mujeres los echaron de la habitación.

Despejar el cuarto costó un par de minutos, pero finalmente se cerró la puerta.

Ginny y Harry estaban por fin solos.

Ginny mantuvo las sábanas de lino fuertemente apretadas contra su pecho y miró a Harry.

Él le devolvió la mirada mientras permanecía recostada sobre las perfumadas almohadas de lino. La expresión de posesión de sus ojos hizo que Ginny enmudeciera.

Finalmente, Harry rompió el corto y tenso silencio, y pasó la vista por la habitación con mirada interrogante, era la primera vez que estaba ahí y ya sentía sus nervios desquiciados.

-¿Y mi espada?

-Allí -le indicó Ginny mojándose los labios con la punta de la lengua-. En el alféizar de la ventana.

-Muy bien, sana y salva -dijo, pero no se acercó a cogerla.

En vez de eso, cruzó la habitación para ir hacia una mesa que había cerca de la chimenea. Cogió las copas llenas de vino y las llevó a la cama.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que sujetaba las sábanas con tanta fuerza que tenía blancos los nudillos. Se obligó a soltar los dedos uno por uno y pensó frenéticamente en algo adecuadamente despreocupado que decir.

Después de todo no era una noche de bodas de verdad…

-Bueno, me alegro de que todo haya acabado -dijo Ginny apartando la ropa de la cama y levantándose del enorme lecho con dosel.

Harry la observó impasible mientras cogía una bata y se la ponía sobre los hombros. Apretándola firmemente en el cuello con una mano logró esbozar lo que creyó que sería una sonrisa de camaradería.

-Supongo que las bodas son siempre asuntos molestos, ¿no cree, mi señor?

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? Es la primera vez que me caso -contestó mirándola fijamente y ofreciéndole una de las copas.

Ginny se ruborizó.

-Sí, por supuesto. No quería decir que lo hubiera hecho. -cogió el vino y tomó un largo trago. Casi no había comido ni bebido en todo el día. Por alguna razón había estado demasiado tensa como para participar en el banquete-. No sé por qué me siento tan extraña esta noche. No sé si estaré enferma…

-Puede que esté sintiendo lo mismo que yo -aseguró Harry tomando un sorbo de su copa. Después le quitó a Ginny la suya y dejó las dos en la mesa.

-¿Milord? -Ginny se dio cuenta de que su voz había adquirido el tono de un gritito- ¿También se siente intranquilo?

-Sí.

-¿A lo mejor deberíamos tomamos una taza de manzanilla con té de menta? Es muy bueno para el estómago. Llamaré a una de las sirvientas.

-No, conozco una cura mejor.

Harry la atrajo hacia sus brazos suave, pero firmemente. Cuando se encontró temblando frente a él, agarrando la bata como si fuera un talismán, Harry se inclinó y reclamó su boca con la suya.

---

NA: sinceramente no se si usaban sangre de pollo. Pero no se me ocurrió otro animal.

Con respecto al año, es 1350, creo que al principio escribí otro año. Pero el año es 1350, no hay duda de ello.

3. es un tipo de reloj antiguo.

4. pd. Si mi querida Katryna13, yo también vi "La princesa Caballero".


	11. La primera noche

Primero: Rosycarmen: claro que sí,,, no hay problema. Siempre me ha gustado ver mi fic en varias páginas… solo una cosita: mantenme al tanto de cómo funciona eso… - N/A: con un título así hasta Santa Hermione sabe que se trata de Lemmon. Espero lo disfruten. - La primera noche 

-

Ginny sintió un escalofrío de sorpresa; una ráfaga de confusión explotó en ella. Estaba ahí de pie, frente a sir Harry repitiéndose una y otra vez que esa NO era una noche de bodas real… a pesar que sus rodillas le temblaban y se sentía extrañamente mareada.

Harry mantuvo su boca apretada contra la de ella, moviéndola lentamente…, pidiéndole que respondiera de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho la última vez que la había besado.

Sabía que lo deseaba. Aquella tarde había notado la pasión en ella. Lo único que tenía que hacer era atravesar las defensas que ella había levantado. Con_ James_ incluido si era necesario.

Se sintió aliviado cuando oyó un ligero y medio estrangulado gritito de excitación.

Sería una esposa de verdad. El huerfano de Gryffindor había conseguido una mujer.

Y un futuro.

-

Sus labios dudaron en un primer momento y después se suavizaron bajo los de él. Harry tuvo la seguridad de que había supuesto bien. No se había equivocado al interpretar la curiosidad que había en sus ojos ni el significado del temblor en sus dedos.

La misma suerte que lo había mantenido vivo durante muchos años como cazador de bandidos le había seguido hasta su nueva vida como granjero de flores. Casi se podía visualizar. En aquella unión había ganado mucho más de lo que esperaba.

-

Ginny profirió un suspiro y sus dedos se aferraron a la espalda de su marido; ya que si no lo hacía, se caería ya que sus piernas no la podían sostener por más tiempo. Harry gimió. Había estado soportando todo el día el tormento de la excitación que sentía su cuerpo: incluso cuando dio ese estúpido discurso…. Pero en aquel momento estaba ansioso por lo que le esperaba. Había llegado el momento de reclamar a su esposa: a su querida Lady_ James_.

Harry sintió que Ginny se estremecía y se apretaba contra él. Las ganas de reír se apoderaron de él, pero se contuvo. No era el momento de sucumbir a la alegría. Era evidente que toda la locura de Ginny de esperar hasta que su relación se convirtiera en amistad era simplemente eso: una locura. Además ya habían pasado 6 días enteros en los que demostró ser paciente, y todo un caballero. Ya casi se podían considerar los mejores amigos.

Ginny estaba tan ansiosa como él por probar los placeres del lecho nupcial, apostaría por ello.

Sir Harry estaba aliviado y optimista. Tenía otra batalla frente a él, pero estaba acostumbrado a pelear por lo que quería. Y estaba claro que quería a Lady Ginny.

Se dio cuenta de que la repugnancia de Ginny por Draco era genuina. Seguía sin saber qué pensar sobre su pasada experiencia en el amor, pero la suavidad de sus labios le comunicó que fuera lo que fuese lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Draco no había conseguido que le disgustase hacer el amor.

-

Cabía la posibilidad de que Tom Riddle le hubiera enseñado todo el placer que un hombre y una mujer pueden darse. Quienquiera que fuese el responsable, no le estaba nada agradecido.

-Mi señor. -La voz de Ginny sonó como un suspiro entrecortado contra los labios de Harry. Sintió su calor y su suavidad en el pecho y ella le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, haciendo que se erizaran los cabellos de la nuca-.

-No deberíamos besamos de esta forma todavía, porque le juro que no puedo parar-.

Aquella confesión hizo que la sangre de Harry golpeara intensamente en sus venas. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó con repentina violencia ante la promesa de la entrega de Ginny.

Su mujer estaba dispuesta y deseosa, no era una angustiada e inocente doncella a la que hubiera que llevar lentamente a la cama.

-Esté segura de que no tengo intención de cesar en mis besos -Harry acarició el borde de su boca con las yemas de los dedos. Sus labios temblaron y se abrieron. Sus mejillas, rojas y encendidas, eran cálidas…

Si no había sido Draco el que había enseñado a Ginny el arte del amor, entonces habría sido Tom Riddle, el tan cacareado modelo de caballerosidad. Maldito fuera.

«¿Quién habría sido?», se preguntó.

¿O había tenido dos amantes?

En aquel momento no le hubiera importado enseñarles _El canto del Fénix _a sus dos rivales.

Tras haber conocido a Draco, concluyó que era el misterioso Tom Riddle el que debía preocuparle más.

Otro desafío para el Auror Sanguinario de Gryffindor. Jamás se había echado atrás en ninguno.

Ni siquiera con _James_, pensó con alegría. Por un instante pensó que el caballero era Colin disfrazado, por eso lo trató tan fuerte; pero luego se dio cuenta que era ella. Y su mundo giró al revés: él se había comportado como un completo idiota al dejar de lado la confesión de Ginny, por eso se disculpó por medio de la espada de su abuelo; esperaba que eso lo ayudara en algo... talvez conseguir el perdón de su hermosa mujer.

La besó con mayor intensidad, sabiendo que no tenía derecho a estar molesto porque Ginny hubiera estado en los brazos de otro hombre. Él tampoco era virgen. Y para colmo era adoptado, no era un gran trofeo para una dama de su rango.

Ginny era una joven rica de veintitrés años, una niña que había tenido que cargar sola con las responsabilidades de administrar su heredad durante gran parte de su vida.

También era muy curiosa e inteligente, y nunca había tenido intención de casarse, pero que gracias a su suerte, habían cambiado las circunstancias...

-

Harry se dio cuenta de que se estaba volviendo loco. Le sorprendió porque nunca había sentido las afiladas punzadas de los celos.

¿Celos?

Darse cuenta de que los sentía le hizo entrar en razón. Apartó su boca de la de Ginny y le puso las manos en la cara. Sus ojos eran luminosos y estaban llenos de sorpresa cuando ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Lo hecho, hecho está -murmuró Harry con el seño fruncido.

-No le entiendo, señor.-susurró la pelirroja-

-No importa. A partir de esta noche, eres mía. Eres mi esposa, la futura madre de mis hijos. Juro que te haré olvidar a Draco, a Tom Riddle y a cualquier otro hombre que hayas conocido antes que a mí.

Las cejas de Ginny se juntaron y esbozaron una expresión burlona.

-¿Por qué querría olvidar a Draco y a Tom? Uno es mi vecino y el otro era un amigo.

-Basta. No vuelvas a hablar de ellos esta noche.-Lady Ginny pudo jurar que la voz de su esposo era casi con tono rogativo-

Harry aseguró su silencio con otro beso y la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

Ella murmuró algo ininteligible que parecía una protesta o un intento de comenzar una calurosa discusión. Harry no quería escucharla. Abrió sus labios y le hundió la lengua en la boca.

Ginny lanzó otro sonido extraño y un tanto entrecortado. Después apretó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y le tocó la lengua con la suya.

Harry inspiró con fuerza, la levantó en sus fuertes brazos, caminó y la acostó en la cama. El ansia por estar dentro de ella le consumía. Se dejó caer en las blancas sábanas de lino y abrazó a Ginny.

-Mi señor…-inició ella con dificultad-

-Calla -le rogó Harry con voz ronca mientras colocaba una pierna sobre sus muslos. Consciente de su peso y de que ella era mucho más pequeña, se apoyó en las manos y se inclinó sobre ella-. Ya hablaremos más tarde del asunto. Ahora sólo quiero besarte.

Quiere besarme… solo quiere besarme- se repetía lady Ginevra.

-¡Oh! –apenas pudo articular la pelirroja. Le acarició las mejillas con la punta de los dedos y miró directo a sus hermosos ojos verdes-. Bueno, supongo que no pasa nada por besarse simplemente, ¿no?

-No. Y si lo pasara, dudo que pueda detenerme…

Miró embelesado su cabello rojo, que caía suavemente sobre las almohadas con encajes. Lentamente, apretó un mechón con una mano e hizo un bucle entre sus dedos. Lo acercó a la nariz e inspiró profundamente.

-Hueles a flores, como todo en esta isla. Y a torta de melaza… delicioso-pensó-

-Espero que se acostumbre. –dijo ella con una sonrisa-

-Sí -dijo inclinando la cabeza para besarle el delicado cuello-. Espero hacerlo.

Apartó uno de los lados de la bata y escuchó con intenso placer sus rápidas inspiraciones. Bajó la boca hasta el abultamiento que formaba su pecho todavía cubierto por el camisón de lino blanco.

-Mi señor...

-Me llamo Harry -dijo con sorprendente suavidad. Su piel era más hermosa que las caras sedas que le había dado como regalo de bodas.

-Harry -repitió con voz entrecortada-. Has dicho que sólo querías besarme.

-Sí, en todas partes… -El puro y perfecto contorno de su reducido pecho era la visión más seductora que había tenido en la vida. Deseó ver el pezón que había bajo el escote delicadamente bordado de su camisón. Pasó un dedo por encima, deleitado con su forma.

-Harry -exclamó inmóvil ante sus caricias, y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Le puso las manos en los hombros, como si quisiera apartarlo-. No creo que sea buena idea. Has dicho que no pasaba nada con los besos y he aceptado, pero esto es demasiado...

-¿Quieres besos? -preguntó mientras desataba hábilmente las cintas del camisón-. Pues besos tendrás. Cientos, miles.

-¡Harry! -protestó golpeándole inútilmente en las manos-. No creo que...

-No intentes pensar, esta noche no.

El fuego crepitaba sin cesar, sin embargo apenas se colaba por los doseles de la cama, dejando entre claroscuros la figura de Lady Ginny, pero era suficiente para él: Entonces pudo ver una parte de su cuerpo que deseaba ver desde que la bajó del muro del convento: los rosáceos pezones eran aún más seductores de lo que había imaginado, y eso que tenía mucha imaginación. Harry puso la boca en uno de ellos y la succionó suavemente entre sus dientes.

La reacción de Ginny fue soltar un gritito y sus dedos se hundieron en la espalda de él.

-¡Por santa Hermione! ¿A esto llamas besos?

-Sí, aunque es más como beber néctar...

-¿Lo dices... -Ginny parecía tener problemas para pronunciar las palabras y se apretó contra él- …de verdad?

-Completamente.

Harry se preguntó si Tom Riddle no se habría molestado en probar los pechos de Ginny… maldito fuera... Pensó que sus rivales habían tenido que ir muy deprisa cuando la sedujeron.

Draco estaba resuelto a forzar un matrimonio.

La empresa de Tom había sido un asunto más peligroso. Sin duda era consciente de que no tenía intención de ofrecerle el matrimonio. Puede que la necesidad de hacerla mujer en secreto y la prisa le hubieran vuelto descuidado y torpe.

Harry besó el valle que había entre los pechos de Ginny y pensó que ser su marido era una ventaja. Un hombre tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para seducir a su mujer en la intimidad del lecho nupcial.

Harry fue llevando sus besos hacia abajo, apartando el camisón mientras se dirigía hacia su objetivo. En aquel momento le guiaba el olor de la excitación femenina, mucho más embriagador que las flores de su perfume. Ginny reaccionaba ante su iniciativa, saber dónde se encaminaba hizo que en su interior explotara otra oleada de intenso deseo.

-Señor,… milord,… Harry, -Ginny apretó los ojos y arqueó la espalda-. No me beses más. Creo que mis sentidos van a explotar...

-Igual que los míos. -Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar su sonrojada cara y la observó mientras metía la mano por debajo del camisón.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par y movió la cabeza con un gesto que podría significar cualquier cosa.

-Por favor.- rogó ella

-Haré todo lo posible por satisfacerte y antes de que amanezca los habrás olvidado a los dos.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó mientras movía la mano dentro de sus calzones y se los quitaba lentamente.

-¿Olvidar a quién? Harry, no creo que esto estés bien. Me preocupas.

Harry no sabía de qué le estaba hablando y no tenía ganas de entablar ninguna conversación. Acercó su mano hacia la cálida y húmeda piel que había entre sus muslos.

Ginny se puso tensa ante sus caricias. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y pareció dejar de respirar durante unos segundos. Le estaba clavando las cortas uñas en la espalda con tanta fuerza que sabía que a la mañana siguiente tendría marcas. La idea le gustó.

Harry siguió explorando suave, lenta, tiernamente. Fue apartando la suave y melosa carne como si fueran las hojas de una exuberante y frágil flor hasta que descubrió el tesoro que buscaba. Ginny gimió cuando le acarició su centro. Continuó haciéndolo con cuidado, en círculos, provocándola, tirando y haciendo presión en el pequeño capullo.

Ginny ya no podía protestar. Harry supo que se había dejado llevar por el placer que le producía. Se estremeció, se retorció y se aferró a él. Verla reaccionar ante sus caricias con semejante pasión lo satisfizo más que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado anteriormente.

-

Ginny estaba tan poseída por el hechizo sensual que no se dio cuenta de que Harry volvió a bajar la cabeza para besar el firme y diminuto capullo que él había conseguido excitar completamente.

Harry notó el preciso momento en el que ella se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando.

Ginny sufrió una convulsión como si la hubiera alcanzado un rayo.

Harry estaba seguro de que había visto su resplandor.

Los labios de Ginny se abrieron para dejar salir un grito de sorpresa. Aquel sonido de revelación y asombro cesó tan rápidamente como había comenzado, pero certificó lo que Harry había comenzado a sospechar. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había experimentado con sus anteriores amantes, no había conocido los placeres de su propia liberación.

Su respuesta fue mayor de la que Harry creía poder provocar: Estaba sumida en un temblor incontrolable que le había producido, al igual que él. Era una criatura mágica que cautivaba todos los sentidos de Harry. Éste se quedó literalmente fascinado por lo rápidamente que ella se aproximaba a su alivio y se estremecía como una flor con el viento.

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Draco como Tom Riddle serían vagos recuerdos para Ginny.

-¡Harry, Harry! ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Qué me has hecho?-repetía mientras temblaba en los brazos de Harry-

-Nada que no pueda repetirse muchas, muchas veces antes del amanecer.

Por todos los cielos… no lo podía creer… después de todo lo que había vivido. Todo lo que había visto… las guerras y el dolor… después de la relegación de la sociedad por ser un adoptado y un acecino… parecía que la vida le estaba regalando lo único que jamás pensó podía tener… una esposa y unas tierras. Y en ese momento se arrepintió mil veces de haber dudado de ella. Y de haber respondido mal hacia _James_.

Esperó hasta que se ella se relajó. Cuando cesaron los temblores, se puso encima del debilitado cuerpo de Ginny apoyándose en los codos.

Miró su aturdida cara y sonrió.

Ginny le observó también, al parecer sin habla por lo que había experimentado. La combinación de emociones que reflejaron sus ojos era fascinante. Confusión, asombro, placer y curiosidad, mezclado hasta dejada sin habla.

Era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado. Frágil. Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de complicidad.

Si no se hubiera sentido tan incómodo se habría echado a reír, pero estaba tan duro y rígido como el acero del _El canto del Fénix_, aunque no tan frío como su hoja. Todo lo contrario. Estaba encendido y sólo había una forma de sofocar las llamas que ardían en sus entrañas…

Se sentó dándole la espalda a Ginny y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Cuando se desabrochó el cinturón, observó con pesar que le temblaban las manos por la necesidad que sentía y tiró lejos la correa de cuero.

-¿Has... sentido lo mismo que yo? -preguntó Ginny con voz débil y entrecortada.

-Todavía no. Te juro que he estado a punto, pero he conseguido evitar deshonrarme sobre tus hermosas sábanas blancas. Te aseguro que lo he reservado para ti.-dijo con más calma de la que sentía-

Harry se quitó la túnica blanca y la lanzó en la misma dirección que el cinturón dejando su espalda completamente desnuda.

-¿Quieres decir que todavía no has experimentado estas extrañas sensaciones?-preguntó Ginny mientras se acomodaba su ropa. Sir Harry todavía no la había visto desnuda. Y si la había visto, no había dicho nada de su cicatriz. Tenía tanto miedo de lo que él dijera…

Sir Harry puso un tobillo sobre la rodilla y tiró de la bota de piel.

-No tengas miedo, notarás mi alivio cuando me introduzca en tu funda de seda -dijo con la comisura de los labios extrañamente levantada, ya no podía esperar más. Nunca se había sentido tan insoportablemente desesperado por poseer a una mujer… a su esposa…-. A menos, claro está, de que estés tan absorta en tu propio placer como para darte cuenta.

Ginny se irguió repentinamente para sentarse. Y se tapó su dulce cuerpo con el camisón, la bata y las sábanas.

-¡Por santa Hermione bendita!-dijo aún sin aliento- Esto del matrimonio es mucho más difícil de entender de lo que pensaba.

-Ya lo discutiremos más tarde.-"después de hacerte el amor" pensó-

-Pero es imposible...

-¡Por todos los diablos! -exclamó Harry con una mano en la otra bota y volviendo la cabeza para mirar a Ginny-. ¿De qué estas hablando? –terminó casi con dulzura-.

-No sabía que pudieras hacerme sentir unas emociones tan intensas -dijo Ginny apartándose el pelo de los ojos y mirándolo con inquietud-. O mejor dicho, que tú tuvieras que afrontar también semejante impulso.

-No sé qué tipo de amantes fueron Draco y Tom, pero te prometo que...-oh,, no.. por la expresión de Lady Ginny pudo notar que había errado en su comentario.

-¡Tom Riddle no fue mi amante! -exclamó agarrando el borde del camisón que tenía en las rodillas, revuelto entre las arrugadas sábanas, con ojos brillantes-. Ni tampoco Draco Malfoy, aunque nadie parece creerme. Te juro que estoy harta de que todo el mundo suponga que no soy virgen.

Harry le apretó una mano.

-Tranquilízate. Conmigo no necesitas probar tu inocencia. No me importa.-se veía realmente hermosa cuando estaba nerviosa-

-Tienes razón, no volverás a oír ni una sola queja sobre el tema.

-Que así sea. Me alegro de oírlo.

-La verdad es que el estado de mi virginidad no viene al caso.

-Así es. Lo hecho, hecho está.

-A fin de cuentas -dijo un poco demasiado dulcemente, no tengo ninguna duda de que he venido a esta cama tan pura e intacta como tú.

-Sin duda. –Ginny parecía inocente, pero esperar a que un hombre de 31 años fuera virgen, era demasiado…-

-Ningún hombre puede pedir más a una mujer.

-Quizá deberíamos cambiar de tema.

-Tienes razón -dijo con expresión más relajada. Ella estiró su mano y le tocó el brazo acariciándolo con el pulgar-. A decir verdad, nuestra virginidad o la falta de ella, no es ningún problema en este momento, ¿verdad?

-No -Harry era incapaz de pensar en nada más que decir. Ni tampoco quería seguir hablando. Solamente deseaba hacer el amor con su mujer. ¿Era mucho pedir?

-

-

-Lo importante es que he aprendido lo poderoso que puede ser el deseo físico cuando lo controla un hombre como tú.

Harry la miró con cautela.

-¿Como yo?

-Es evidente que eres muy apasionado_.-¡y estás casi desnudo! ¡Santa Hermione me ayude!-_

-Lo que es evidente es que eres una mujer que despierta grandes pasiones.

-Soy consciente de que tengo mi parte de responsabilidad en esa cuestión.

-Estupendo, eso ya está aclarado.

Se sacó la otra bota y se levantó.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo pensativa.

-Está claro que tenemos que controlar esa volátil fuerza antes de que te domine por completo.

Harry se detuvo, contó hasta tres...

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó suavemente.

-Que debemos ser sumamente precavidos para protegerte -contestó con expresión preocupada.

-¿Protegerme de qué? -dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par, pero dio la impresión de estar más sobresaltada que asustada.

-Estás gritando.

-No, señora -dijo entre dientes-. Todavía no, pero puede que pronto lo haga. Muy pronto.

-Ésa es otra prueba.

-¿Prueba de qué?

-De la fuerza de tu pasión. Está claro que debido a tu cariñosa naturaleza estás a punto de olvidar nuestro trato.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí. Como esposa y por nuestra creciente amistad, debo ayudarte a que no sucumbas a ese impulso. Después de todo, tu honor está en juego.

-

-

Harry pensó que había perdido la cuenta de las copas de vino que había bebido durante el largo banquete. Nunca se emborrachaba. De hecho, no se sentía borracho, pero sus sentidos parecían abandonarle.

-¿Intentas decirme que hacerte el amor pondrá en peligro mi honor?

-Sé lo mucho que te afligirá despertarte por la mañana y descubrir que dejaste que la pasión se apoderara de ti y te hizo olvidar nuestro trato.

-¡Por el fuego del infierno! No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Olvídate del maldito trato, no tenemos ninguno.!! –dijo al fin-

-Sí que lo tenemos. Acordamos que seríamos amigos antes de consumar nuestro matrimonio.

Te mostré quien era _James_. Mi más terrible secreto y no te importó… el hecho de restaurar la espada de mi abuelo no es suficiente, Harry. –pensó dolida Ginny-

-No, no quedamos en eso -dijo espaciando cuidadosamente las palabras-. Me comunicaste tu intención. Pero no me preguntaste si estaba de acuerdo. ¡Y por el mismísimo diablo que no te dije que lo estaba!

Lady Ginny tenía que admitir que tenía razón. Çel en ningún momento lo había admitido. Pero no iba a declinar ante su marido. Ya la relación había empezado un poco distorsionada de lo que ella esperaba. No iba a dejar que continuara así… "Primero amigos… después amantes…"

-Te darás cuenta de que si sucumbimos a la pasión esta noche arruinaremos toda posibilidad de cimentar nuestro matrimonio en la amistad y la confianza.

Harry se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Es la cosa más absurda que he oído en mi vida. Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella solo vestido con sus pantalones.

-No era eso lo que decías ayer...

-Puedes estar segura de que lo pensaba.

-¿No quieres que entre nosotros haya amistad y confianza?

-Llegarán con el tiempo -dijo intentando llevar su razonamiento en otra dirección-. ¿Confías en mí?

-Sí, pero tú no confías en mí. –eso sí era cierto, argumentaba Ginny, él nunca creyó en su palabra-

-Eso no es verdad.

-Crees que he permitido que otros hombres me hayan hecho el amor, a pesar de que te he asegurado que no he yacido con nadie…

-También te he dicho que el que seas virgen o no, no me Importa. No me preocupa el pasado, sólo el futuro.

-Es muy galante por tu parte, pero no podremos tener un futuro satisfactorio juntos si no se apoya en la confianza. Y no me crees. Admítelo. Piensas que te he mentido.

-¡Por todos los diablos! Tú virginidad sólo es asunto tuyo.-él no podía siquiera imaginar que alguien más le besara, más bien… no quería-

-Agradezco tu inteligente actitud en esa cuestión, pero esa no es la cuestión, ¿verdad?

-Me siento como si me estuviera hundiendo en un pantano.

-Creo que deberíamos aprender a confiar el uno en el otro si queremos ser felices en nuestro matrimonio.

Vio el amor propio y el dolor en sus ojos marrones y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que le decía la verdad. No la había tocado ningún hombre. Había sido un loco al pensar lo contrario. Ginny nunca le mentiría en una cosa así.

Era demasiado orgullosa, demasiado ardiente, demasiado audaz como para mentir en nada.

Aquel pensamiento le llenó de satisfacción. No tenía derecho a tener tanta suerte, pero no iba a protestar contra el feliz destino que le había otorgado una esposa virgen.

Sonrió. El huérfano de Gryffindor tenía una esposa virgen.

-Te creo cuando dices que no te ha hecho el amor ningún otro hombre. –Admitió con cierto cariño-

Ginny lo miró, indecisa y recelosa.

-Ahora es la pasión la que habla por ti. La tentación hace que digas lo que crees que quiero oír.

Sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y se acordó de su respuesta no enseñada a sus besos íntimos.

-No, te deseo mucho, pero no soy un torpe esclavo de sus pasiones. No tienen poder para hacerme mentir. Te creo cuando dices que nadie te ha tocado, Ginevra.

Ginny retorció las manos en su regazo. Ahora volvía a ser Ginevra; no Ginny,,, como anoche.

-Me gustaría poder creerte.

-Puedes hacerlo. Debes aprender a confiar en mí como yo lo hago en ti.

-Sí -contestó dudosa.

-Me crees, ¿verdad?

-Eso creo.

-¿Eso crees? -preguntó repentinamente furioso-. Hace un momento decías que sí.

-Esta noche todo es demasiado confuso como para aclararlo. Creo que sería mejor que nos concentráramos a mi plan original.

-¿Plan original?

-Sí. No consumaremos el matrimonio hasta que estemos seguros de que confiamos plena y firmemente el uno en el otro.

Harry cerró los ojos un instante.

-¡Que Dios me dé fuerzas!-

-

-Estoy segura de que lo hará -dijo regalándole una victoriosa sonrisa-. Y mientras tanto, debajo de la cama hay un camastro en el que puedes dormir esta noche.

Harry la contempló mientras bajaba de la cama, se inclinaba y sacaba un camastro.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Ginny se irguió y se apartó el largo mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara.

¡Dios…. Se veía tan hermosa incluso así…!

-Sacándote el camastro.

Harry apretó los dientes.

-Dormiré en la cama contigo, esposa.

Ginny parpadeó y se puso de pie lentamente.

-Estás enfadado.

-¿Enfadado? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? -preguntó tranquilamente mientras se acercaba al asiento de la ventana.

-¿Harry?

Éste cogió _El canto del Fenix_ y volvió a la cama.

-¡Señor! -exclamó mirando la espada que llevaba en la mano y llevándose una mano al cuello. En la profecía de Parvati se aseguraba que alguien moriría en su noche de bodas… pero no esperaba que eso fuera real… y que fuera ella.

Harry levantó el acero y golpeó con la parte plana en me dio de la cama.

Ginny dio un respingo y volvió la cabeza hacia la espada, que brillaba a la luz de las llamas y dividía la cama en dos partes.

-¿Así es como piensas empezar nuestra vida de casados? -preguntó Harry entre dientes-. Pues así será. _El canto del Fenix_ compartirá cama con nosotros. Te protegerá de mí.

-No creo que sea necesario ponerla entre nosotros -susurró Ginny.

-No temas, dormirás a salvo en tu lado. Yo me pondré en el otro.

-Pero el camastro...

-No voy a dormir en el maldito camastro. Tengo derecho a mi parte de cama.-reclamó como un niño pequeño-

-Supongo que podré utilizarlo yo.

-No. Compartirás la cama conmigo. ¿Quieres que te de muestre mi autocontrol? Muy bien, lo haré. Por la mañana ya me dirás si crees que puedes confiar en mí.

Ginny se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada.

Harry no le prestó atención mientras se despojaba de sus pantalones y los dejaba en el suelo. Oyó la leve y entrecortada exclamación que soltó cuando ella vio su cuerpo excitado. Intentó no hacerle caso, pero pensó que si no hubiera pensado que era inocente, aquella sorprendida mirada le habría dicho la verdad. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas rojísimas, en efecto: ella nunca había visto el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo.

Iba a pagar un alto precio por tener una opinión equivocada, por no escucharla y dejarse llevar por lo que decía Sirius, Draco, los chismes del pueblo, por sus celos hacia Tom Riddle, por su desprecio hacia _James_… y por no haber sabido manejar la situación, y sólo podía culparse a sí mismo.

Atravesó la habitación de tres zancadas para avivar el fuego de la chimenea. Después volvió, cerró las cortinas y se metió en la cama.

_El canto del Fenix_ yacía entre ellos como una barrera de acero contra la pasión.

Estaba muy oscuro. Las cortinas del dosel no dejaban entrar el reflejo de las brasas. Harry cruzó las manos por debajo de la cabeza y miró las sombras. Le dolían los muslos y estaba furioso consigo mismo.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

-¿Harry? -La voz de Ginny sonó dulce y teñida de inquietud.

-¿ Sí? –dijo el con voz ronca-

-Ahora me acuerdo de que parte de la predicción de Parvati se ha cumplido.

-¿Qué predicción?

-Dijo que desenvainarías tu espada en la cámara nupcial, y lo has hecho.

-Teniendo en cuenta mi poca fortuna,-le respondió Harry- me sorprende no haber tropezado y haberme cortado el cuello con ella.

-

-

**N/A:** creo que JAMÁS se lo esperaban,… verdad??? Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo….

Si, ya sé que Ginny se comportó muy inocente. Pero piénselo bien. En esa época era muy común la desinformación. Incluso para una mujer instruida como Ginny. El sexo era RE tabú.

Y con esto creo que muchas dudas se aclaran. Lady Ginny era más virgen que ciertas monjas del convento.


	12. Por tu honor

Dedicado a Keren y a Paloma. - 

Recuento: luego de que Lord Sirius arribara a la isla de Burrow y trajera con el al monje Neville (sin mencionar a una enorme comitiva de traviesos bufones) el matrimonio de Lady Ginny se adelantó muchísimo más de lo que ella esperaba.

Llena de nervios prenupciales, busca la ayuda de su amigo el monje para decidir a empezar a abrir su corazón. Y que mejor manera de mostrarle de una vez por todas a Sir Harry quien era _James_. Luego de singular combate donde Sir Harry temió que Colin fuera _James_; descubrió la verdad. Lamentablemente su reacción no fue la más adecuada, ya que él quedó básicamente "atontado" con la idea que su hermosa señora también fuera un defensor de los débiles, vestida de negro y ágil con la espada.

Su manera de buscar perdón fue lustrar y mandar con una capa de plata nueva la vieja espada del abuelo de Ginny. Sin embargo parece que no fue suficiente; ya que después del banquete (el cual fue toda una fiesta digna de retratarse en este fic) la noche de bodas fue casi un infierno para Sir Harry. Él pagó muy caro la poca confianza que le había demostrado a Lady Ginny.

La historia prosigue de la siguiente manera:

-

Por tu honor 

-

Lady Ginny se despertó poco antes del amanecer, llena de remordimientos. Vio que estaba sola en la gran cama y no pudo librarse de la aplastante certeza de que la noche anterior había cometido un grave error. Mordió su labio inferior.

Se preguntó si habría frustrado cualquier esperanza de tener una cálida y cariñosa amistad con su marido.

Cariño.

Eso era lo que más ansiaba. Quería amar y ser amada. Se había convencido a sí misma, después de analizar lo poco que había escuchado del discurso del monje Neville en su matrimonio, de que una sólida amistad podía conducir a un amor verdadero entre ella y su marido, pero durante la noche lo había echado todo a perder. Luego de que él le diera tanto placer… ella había levantado nuevamente las barreras que la habían mantenido virgen hasta ese día. Sinceramente estaba segura de que Lord Harry no se iba sentir nada amistoso hacia ella aquella mañana.

Había cometido un error. Se daba cuenta, pero era demasiado tarde. Lo había enfadado y con ello había dado varios pasos atrás en el tipo de relación que deseaba forjar.

Su terco orgullo y su arrogante fe en su inteligencia la habían conducido a aquel desastre. Era lo que sucedía por no seguir los consejos de las personas mayores y más sabias que ella, pensó amargamente. Todo el mundo, desde Parvati hasta su antigua niñera, Joanne Kathleen, le había aconsejado cumplir con sus obligaciones de esposa en la noche de bodas.

Obligaciones que ella estúpidamente había rechazado.

Un crujido al otro lado de las cortinas de la cama hizo que ella se quedara inmóvil.

-¿Harry?- dijo apenas audible.

-Es muy pronto para levantarse a la mañana siguiente a la boda, duérmete Ginny.

Le oyó moverse y se preguntó si se estaría vistiendo. Se inclinó hacia delante. A través de una rendija en las cortinas logró vislumbrar su cuerpo desnudo cuando pasó al lado de la cama. Los recuerdos la inundaron y consiguieron que su corazón se le acelerara.

Creía que quería un hombre de complexión normal solo un poco más alto que ella. Pero después de la noche anterior, tras sobreponerse a la impresión de ver el cuerpo desnudo de Harry, había cambiado de opinión. Había descubierto que no le disgustaban tanto los hombres altos delgados pero corpulentos como había pensado.

Si acaso, estaba un poco preocupada por el tamaño de ciertas partes de él, pero no por el conjunto.

El tamaño sólo era un problema si el de su cerebro era pequeño. Cuando un hombre estaba bendecido por la inteligencia y el autocontrol, como evidentemente lo estaba Harry, su tamaño físico no importaba mucho al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo, ésa era otra lección que había aprendido de la forma más dura.

Recordó las demoledoras sensaciones que le había producido con sus besos y dedos, sus manos. No era un rudo y torpe idiota como Draco Malfoy. Era un hombre deseoso de ser paciente con una mujer.

Y, a pesar de que era verdad que Harry no le había prometido amor imperecedero ni le había escrito poemas como Tom, o canciones como Colin, no era por ello menos honrado.

Al otro lado de la cortina oyó de pronto un golpe seco, Ginny estiró y atrajo hacia sí la colcha para poder sentarse contra las almohadas. Estaba claro que no podía esconderse así todo el día.

Sacó una mano y buscó con cautela la revuelta cama. _El canto del fenix_ no estaba. Sin duda volvía a estar cuidadosamente guardada en su funda.

Ginny se estremeció al recordar cómo la había utilizado Harry para dividir la cama. A partir de entonces, siempre que viera la espada, como seguramente haría todos los días de su vida, se acordaría de la locura que cometió la noche de bodas.

Sabía que muchos hombres habrían perdido los estribos ante la situación que ella había provocado. Algunos incluso habrían recurrido a la violencia.

Pero Harry no. Era cierto que se había enfurecido, pero había sabido contener su enojo.

Se había casado con un hombre cuyo autocontrol estaba a la altura de su poderío físico.

Ginny inspiró profundamente. En algún momento tendría que disculparse. Lo mejor sería hacerlo cuanto antes. No tenía por costumbre posponer sus deberes u obligaciones. Se incó cerca de las cortinas de su cama apretando mucho las sábanas que la cubrían.

-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió anoche.-dijo casi en un susurro. Al parecer se sentía un poco más segura a pesar de que solo los dividía la tela de dosel-

-Yo también. –dijo con voz ronca.-

Deseó poder ver su cara. El tono de su voz era tan frío y seco que le resultaba imposible saber qué estaba pensando. Continuó con su disculpa.

-Soy consciente de que no cumplí con mis obligaciones como esposa... pero esta mañana he llegado a la conclusión de que quizá no actué de la forma más razonable y lógica.

-En otras palabras, has decidido que los placeres de la pasión física son más interesantes que las alegrías de la confianza y la amistad.-Harry estaba enojado-

-No, no quería decir eso en absoluto -replicó rápidamente-. Sigo queriendo que nuestro matrimonio se base en la confianza y la amistad. Lo que pasa es que hoy no estoy segura de si anoche conseguí consolidar esas dos cosas de la forma adecuada.

Harry apartó las cortinas de improviso lo que provocó que su corazón casi se le saliera por la garganta. Se quedó de pie observándola con un brillo incierto en los ojos. Ginny se fijó en que se había puesto el pantalón, pero no tenía camisa y seguía descalzo. Tenía los dedos cerrados sobre un objeto que no lograba ver.

-¿Me estás diciendo que durante la noche has logrado aumentar la confianza en tu marido? -preguntó despreocupadamente.

Ginny dudó, consciente de que se estaba burlando de ella de liberadamente. Aquello le dolió, pero se serenó y se mostró digna.

-Me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo. Estoy dispuesta a comportarme como una verdadera esposa y consumar este matrimonio.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

-Confío en ti de muchas maneras, Harry -confesó moviendo la mano con sinceridad para indicar la habitación y todo lo que había más allá de ella-. Confío en que protegerás esta casa. En que cumplirás tus obligaciones con mi pueblo. En que serás un señor sabio y generoso.

-¿Algo más?

Ginny le sonrió esperanzada.

-Creo que es bastante para empezar.

-Sí, pero me darás más -aseguró Harry estudiando su rostro-. Veo que has estado meditando el tema de nuestro matrimonio.

-He pensado en él horas y horas la pasada noche.

-Yo también estuve largo rato reflexionando sobre nuestro futuro y también tomé una decisión. Tus disculpas no harán que cambie de idea.

Ginny lo miró con inquietud.

-¿Cuál?

-La espada permanecerá entre nosotros hasta que confíes en mí plenamente, en especial como marido.

-¡Pero si confío en ti!

-No, no lo haces. Anoche dejaste bien claro que creías que era incapaz de controlar mis pasiones.

Ginny se ruborizó.

-Me demostraste que estaba equivocada.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi estupidez. Creí que estabas tan cegado por el deseo que olvidarías nuestro trato. Ahora sé que tienes un verdadero control sobre ti y tus emociones y que es muy difícil que te dejes influenciar por ellas.

-Te mostré quien era James dijo casi en un reproche- y tu me…

-ignoré- dijo él altivamente

-Si- respondió la pelirroja en un susurro. En serio le había dolido.

-No fue un buen comienzo.- y sinceramente no sabía que decir- Ya hablaremos de James en otra ocasión. Como ya estás despierta, levántate y vístete.-¡Bien Auror! Pensó con pesar. Tras de haberla ignorado y no disculpado directamente con ella, ahora le das órdenes. Eres un idiota-

-Harry, creo que deberíamos aclarar este tema cuanto antes.-

-No, no estoy de humor para continuar esta conversación esta mañana.

-Sigues ofendido por lo que hice anoche, ¿verdad?- Ginny consideraba que estaban a mano; pero ciertamente no era así para Sir Harry.

Le hizo un gesto para que se levantara.

-Levántate. Como ya te he dicho, hablaremos del tema más tarde.-su tono era apenas un matiz de ruego-

Ella seguía dudando y le asaltó una alarmante idea así que lo miró a los ojos directamente y dijo:

-¿Fue algo más que una ofensa lo de anoche? ¿Te herí porque creíste que te rechazaba después de darme tanto placer?- tenía que saber la verdad de una vez por todas-

-¿Quieres salir de la cama antes de que te saque yo de ella?

Ginny lo miró confundida.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo con tanta prisa?

La boca de Harry se estrechó y esbozó la expresión de un hombre al que han engañado, pero que hace todo lo que puede por mantener la calma.

-He pensado que quizá podríamos dar un paseo juntos por los acantilados.

Ginny se alegró.

-Eso sería maravilloso. Me encanta pasear temprano.-admitió-

.-Ponte ropa de abrigo. La niebla se ha despejado, pero el aire sigue siendo frío.

-Así lo haré.

Ginny saltó rápidamente de la cama, sujetando las sábanas las cobijas y su bata fuertemente. Sonrió tímidamente a Harry y fue corriendo hacia la habitación en la que guardaba su ropa, anexa a la cámara principal.

Aquella sala estaba vacía a esa hora, a excepción de los habituales baúles y los cestos con hilos y agujas que las doncellas dejaban allí. Ginny agradeció que fuera lo suficientemente temprano como para que ninguna de sus sirvientas estuviera trabajando.

Abrió la tapa de un arcón y estaba buscando un grueso vestido cuando se le ocurrió algo. Se lo puso delante y volvió rápidamente al dormitorio.

-A lo mejor prefieres montar a caballo en vez de pasear. Me gustó mucho nuestro... ¡Por santa Hermione! ¿Qué estás haciendo? La sola impresión hizo que quedara solo en bata.

Harry tenía una rodilla sobre la cama y estaba vaciando un frasquito en las sábanas. Levantó la vista, algo en la expresión de Ginny debería de haberle puesto sobre aviso.

-Lo hago por ti.

-¿Por mí? -preguntó apuntándose con un dedo que temblaba por la furia-. Eso que llevas es sangre de pollo, ¿verdad?

-Ginny, escúcharhe.

-¡Estás poniendo sangre de pollo en las sábanas!

-Sí. Me han dicho que es un sustituto muy usado para... bueno, ya sabes. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera. Porque después del terrible discurso propuesto por Sirius; éste consejo se lo habían dado los bufones con ayuda de Hagrid que sin duda alguna les había facilitado la sangre.

Ginny cruzó los brazos por debajo de su pecho y entornó los ojos.

-Sé muy bien para qué se utiliza.

-Las criadas que vengan a cambiar las sábanas buscarán pruebas de la noche de bodas. Para esta tarde, los rumores sobre la sangre en ellas o su ausencia se habrán extendido por toda la isla. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-Así que lo que quieres es que tu honor siga inmaculado, ¿no?

_¿Mi honor?_ -Pensó el ojiverde-

-¡Por Dios! Es tu honor el que me preocupa. No quiero que nadie murmure sobre por qué no hay sangre en las sábanas.

-¡Ja! No me lo creo en absoluto. Es tu amor propio lo que te preocupa. No puedes soportar la idea de que nadie piense que has cargado con una esposa que se entregó a otro hombre antes de su boda, ¿verdad?

_No **una** esposa… **mi** esposa!!!_

-¿Crees que se trata de mi amor propio? -preguntó buscando parecer incrédulo.

-Sí, eso es lo que creo.

Ginny entró hecha una furia en la habitación, se agachó y sacó un cofrecillo que había bajo la cama en el que había escondido todos los frasquitos que le habían dado el día de su boda.

Harry frunció el entrecejo cuando la vio abrirlo de un tirón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- _no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas_-

-¿Quieres sangre en las sábanas? -preguntó con las manos llenas de frasquitos-. Pues la tendrás. De hecho, me encargaré de que haya toda la que un hombre pueda desear.

Harry la observó inquieto mientras Ginny se acercaba airada a la cama.

-Creo que tu genio te está haciendo perder la cabeza.

-No, mi señor. Te aseguro que en este preciso momento razono con toda claridad -dijo con una sonrisa melosa y acerada antes de subir y colocarse en el centro de la gran cama-. De hecho, me arriesgaría a decir que mis sentidos jamás han estado tan nítidos ni más despiertos que ahora.

Harry miró la colección de frasquitos con la que estaba jugando.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que los dos vamos a lamentar lo que estás a punto de hacer?

-No puedo imaginarlo -respondió Ginny, que había abierto el primer frasquito y lo mantenía en alto-. Mira, no eres el único que ha dudado de mi palabra de honor.

-Yo no dudo de ella, Ginny. Sólo trato de protegerte contra los rumores.

-Anoche no hablabas en serio cuando me decías que con fiabas en mí. Estabas encantado de saber que eres una excelente compañía. Aquí va a sangre de pollo que gentilmente me entregó Parvati la anacoreta.

Ginny vació su contenido en las sábanas. La sangre, espesa y coagulada tras haber estado cerrada casi seis días, formó un repugnante charco rojizo en el centro, que casi ocultó las discretas gotas que había rociado Harry.

Éste miró el asqueroso grumo y después volvió la vista hacia Ginny con expresión de educada curiosidad.

-¿Has terminado?

-En absoluto. Acabo de empezar -dijo eligiendo otro frasco y levantándolo para que lo viera su marido-. Aquí tenemos el que tan amablemente me ofreció la monja Lavender. Estoy segura de que era de un pollo muy limpio, puede que hasta virgen.

Ginny lo vació haciendo una floritura, y la oscura sangre pasó a formar parte de la espantosa mancha.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en una columna de la cama, por más que le encantara verla nerviosa, éste comportamiento haría que ella se arrepintiera más tarde.

-El de mi leal sirvienta Nymphadora -aseguró con sonrisa forzada mientras lo abría para añadir más sangre a la ropa de cama-. Y finalmente, aunque no por ello menos importante, el de mi antigua niñera, Joanne Kathleen.

Ginny seguía completamente indignada tras acabar con el último frasquito y lanzó a Harry una mirada de desafiante triunfo.

-Y el de mi amiga Luna… lo dejo guardado… no sé… a lo mejor me sirve para algo después… ¿Es suficiente para satisfacer tu honor?

Harry contempló el enorme y horripilante charco que empapaba las sábanas.

-No estoy seguro de lo que querías conseguir con esto, pero algo ha quedado muy claro. Nadie que vea estas sábanas pensará que anoche hice el amor con una virgen.

-¿Y qué pensarán?

-Que la maté.

-¡Oh Dios mío! -exclamó mirando el horrible caos que había formado. Volvió a la realidad con la velocidad de un rayo. Se quedó petrificada en medio de la cama y levantó los ojos con gesto de impotencia para mirar a Harry.

Éste sonrió.

-¡Por santa Hermione! ¿Qué he hecho?

El color esmeralda de los ojos de Harry brilló con creciente júbilo.

-No es nada divertido, Auror. Es un desastre. ¿Cómo voy a explicar que haya tanta sangre?

La sonrisa de Harry se convirtió en una mueca.

-Harry, ayúdame. Te lo advierto...

Éste empezó a reírse.

Indignada de nuevo, cogió una de las almohadas perfumada con hierbas y se la lanzó. Le dio en el pecho y Ginny cogió un segundo proyectil.

La risa de Harry se transformó en una carcajada a pleno pulmón. Fue un sonido que surgió del fondo de su pecho y salió con la imparable fuerza de una cascada.

Ginny abrazó la almohada contra su pecho y lo miró. Era la primera vez que lo veía reírse.

El glorioso ruido rebotó en las paredes de piedra e hizo eco en la habitación. Harry descruzó los brazos, se agarró a una columna con una mano e hizo una reverencia sin dejar de reír.

Ginny inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo contempló con creciente incredulidad.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?

Sus carcajadas aumentaron y sus anchas espaldas temblaron.

Ginny frunció la nariz.

-No es nada gracioso.

Otro ataque de risa contestó sus palabras.

-Calla -le pidió mirando nerviosa hacia la puerta-. Podrían oírte.

Harry apoyó el antebrazo contra la columna.

Ginny empezó a sonreír muy a pesar suyo. Por alguna razón, la visión de Harry desternillándose de risa era extrañamente gratificante.

-Me alegra que todo esto te divierta tanto. Dudo mucho que todos esos valientes pollos que murieron por mi honor se divirtieran tanto como tú.

-No -Harry levantó la cabeza para mirarla, pero no pudo contener otra carcajada-. Seguro que no lo hicieron, pero si te hubieran visto en este interesante dilema, se habrían sentido mejor. Te juro que seguramente esos pobres pollos se habrían sentido vengados.

Ginny gruñó.

-¿Qué vaya hacer? Es una situación horrible. Todo el mundo hablará de ello. No puedo explicado. ¿Qué pensará la gente?

-Que la dueña de Burrow tiene unos gustos muy exóticos en la cama.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-Te recuerdo que estás tan metido en esto como yo.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-A lo mejor pensarán que me hiciste algo horrible anoche... Y te culparán de ello.

-Lo dudo. Me imagino que quien cambie las sábanas se dará cuenta de que es sangre de pollo en cuanto la vea.

Ginny gruñó.

-La gente pensará que ha sido una forma algo chapucera de hacerme pasar por virgen, ¿no?

-Sí, es lo más probable.

Ginny se dejó caer y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Se encogió poniendo las piernas contra el pecho y apoyó la mejilla en la mano. Observó pensativa el triste espectáculo que ofrecía la cama.

-Quedaré como una idiota, ¿verdad?

Harry esbozó una sonrisa, sus ojos seguían brillando.

-Sí. Seguramente esta historia se convertirá en un animado tema de conversación para nuestro pueblo durante los próximos meses; puede que durante los próximos años.-estaba burlándose de ella descaradamente!!!!

-¡Por santa Hermione y su...!

Harry levantó una mano.

-¡Por su virginidad no, te lo ruego! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

-

-

-¡Por sus santas cejas! Es la situación más humillante de toda mi vida.

-No, mi señora. Espero que eso te suceda cuando te veas obligada a enfrentarte a un salón lleno de gente esta noche, durante la cena.

Ginny se estremeció con sólo pensado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Vamos? -preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja.

-¡Toda la culpa es tuya! Si no me hubieras hecho perder los estribos, esto no hubiera ocurrido.

-Es posible -dijo Harry con sorprendente amabilidad-. Quizás éste es el momento de empezar a demostrarte todas mis virtudes como marido.

Ginny levantó la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tramar otro engaño -respondió Harry dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación contigua-. Disculpa me, vuelvo enseguida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -gritó Ginny.

-Ten paciencia. ¡Ya lo he encontrado! Este trapo me vendrá a las mil maravillas.

Ginny observó inquieta a Harry cuando éste regresó con un enorme trozo de tela en la mano.

-En primer lugar, secaré el exceso de sangre de pollo -afirmó mientras empezaba a frotar con la tela.

-¡Pero con eso no quitarás esta enorme mancha!

-No -respondió Harry, que acabó su tarea y apretujó la empapada tela hasta convertida en una pelota-. Pero al menos la marca que ha quedado en las sábanas ya no se identificará tan fácilmente con los restos de varios pollos muertos. Ahora es una simple mancha rojiza que bien podría ser de sangre humana.

-¿De verdad lo crees? -preguntó Ginny escéptica-. Creía que tenía que ser mucho más pequeña. ¡Ésta es monstruosa!

-Sí, al igual que esto -convino Harry mientras abría el cofre que contenía sus objetos personales. Extrajo un saco de lona y metió en él el ensangrentado trapo-. Nos desharemos de esta prueba durante nuestro paseo matinal por los acantilados.

-¡Es un plan excelente! -Ginny se alegró momentáneamente, pero después volvió a sumergirse en una profunda inquietud-. ¿Y qué hacemos con la enorme señal que ha quedado en las sábanas?

-Seguramente provocará comentarios -opinó Harry mientras buscaba dentro del cofre-. Si no encontramos una explicación apropiada, la gente pensará que fui torpe y salvaje contigo.

-No dejaré que piensen eso, no sería justo.

-Gracias. Agradezco tu preocupación de esposa por mi buen nombre. –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos-

-No tiene importancia. ¿Cómo vamos a solucionar este problema?

Harry se irguió sujetando una pequeña pero terrorífica daga.

-Propongo proporcionarles otra explicación por la cantidad de sangre que manchó las sábanas de nuestra noche de bodas.

Ginny miró la daga horrorizada y se acordó de la predicción de Parvati: «Correrá la sangre».

-No te entiendo...

-Pronto lo harás -Harry se acercó a la chimenea, se arrodilló y atizó el fuego-. Una vez leí un tratado escrito por un médico árabe, en tu hermosa biblioteca. Aseguraba que un cuchillo debe calentarse antes de utilizarse en cualquier tipo de operación.

-¡Harry! -exclamó Ginny levantándose alarmada-. ¡No! ¡No puedes...!

-Cálmate, no me dolerá.

-¡No te permitiré hacerlo! -gritó Ginny dirigiéndose hacia él para detenerlo.

Demasiado tarde. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry apartó la daga de las llamas y, rápida y limpiamente, se hizo un corte en el antebrazo.

Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca al ver brotar la sangre de la profunda herida.

-¡Por santa Hermione!

Harry levantó la vista.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Ginny, es sólo un arañazo. Me han hecho heridas peores, te lo aseguro.

-¡Oh, Harry!

-Te agradecería que fueras a la otra habitación y me trajeras un trozo de lino limpio que pudiera usar como venda.

-Harry...

-Que sea grande -añadió-. Quiero que todo el mundo se fije en el vendaje.

-De acuerdo.

-Date prisa, por favor. No quiero manchar nada más que las sábanas.

Ginny se liberó de la parálisis que la atenazaba. Giró en redondo y echó a correr hacia donde le indicó Harry. Encontró lo que buscaba y volvió de inmediato al dormitorio.

Cogió un bote de ungüento de hierbas de una estantería y se acercó rápidamente a Harry, que le esperaba en la cama.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? -gimió mientras le limpiaba la sangre del brazo-. ¿Qué vas a decide a la gente?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Que tuve un accidente con mi daga.

Ginny lo miró escéptica.

-¿De veras esperas que se lo crean?

-Lo harán si los dos tenemos la misma versión -dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo con complicidad-. Tienes que darme tu palabra de que no la exagerarás ni alterarás de ninguna forma. Sobre todo, no dejes que te invada la honradez y confieses la verdad. Deja que yo me ocupe de todo. ¿Lo has entendido bien?

Ginny notó el suave pero inflexible tono imperativo de sus palabras y reaccionó sin pensado.

-Sí, milord.

-Perfecto.

-Esto es horrible -susurró mirando la herida-. No deberías haber hecho una cosa semejante por mí.

-No es nada.-la verdad la herida le dolía, pero jamás lo admitiría…-

-Sí, es demasiado -dijo Ginny aplicando el ungüento de hierbas en el profundo corte-. Juro que es el más noble, el más galante y el más glorioso acto de caballerosidad que nadie ha hecho jamás por mí.

Las comisuras de los labios de Harry esbozaron una leve sonrisa mientras contemplaba cómo Ginny le curaba el brazo.

-Como tu señor y marido, estoy muy contento de poder servir a mi señora.

-Eres muy generoso -lo alabó Ginny envolviendo la herida con el trozo de lino-. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo. ¿Cómo podré pagarte un gesto tan noble?

Harry extendió su otro brazo y le acarició la mejilla.

-Estoy seguro de que algo se me ocurrirá.

-

-

Ese día pasaron todo el tiempo juntos. Ginny empezaba a admirar la belleza de su esposo. Porque la valentía ya la admiraba. Y cada vez se sentía más ansiosa por consumar su matrimonio… pero… siempre sentía un poco de miedo… de vergüenza. ¿y si ella no lo complacía?... y si a él le daba asco su cicatriz…

Nuevamente la noche había llegado y a Harry le costaba más el hecho de colocar _El canto del Fénix_ entre ellos… cuando lo único que deseaba era tenerla en sus brazos para siempre y hacerla su mujer.

-

-


	13. Los Rumores del día Siguiente

N/A: si, ya sé que me tardé. Pero el tiempo no ha sido favorable para TODO lo que había planeado hacer este fin de año. Solo diré que el próximo capitulo lo subiré hasta el viernes 22 de diciembre. Así que espero disfruten éste, que ha sido el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento.

-

_-_

_-_

_Ese día pasaron todo el tiempo juntos. Ginny empezaba a admirar la belleza de su esposo. Porque la valentía ya la admiraba. Y cada vez se sentía más ansiosa por consumar su matrimonio… pero… siempre sentía un poco de miedo… de vergüenza. ¿y si ella no lo complacía?... y si a él le daba asco su cicatriz… _

_Nuevamente la noche había llegado y a Harry le costaba más el hecho de colocar _El canto del Fénix_ entre ellos… cuando lo único que deseaba era tenerla en sus brazos para siempre y hacerla su mujer._

CAPÍTULO 11 Los rumores de los días siguientes 

Su segundo día de casados fue casi igual de insoportable que el día anterior. Las fiestas nupciales, las cuales por costumbre duraban 4 días, apenas iban en su segundo día, habían logrado emborrachar a Lord Sirius y a los bufones; por lo que Sir Harry no les había visto.

Sin embargo estaba más que seguro que hoy martes, no correría con la misma suerte. Y de hecho así fue: se levantó de su cama, no sin antes observar el dulce rostro de su esposa, guardó "_El canto del Fenix_" en su funda para que ella no se cortara accidentalmente, se colocó sus ropas, despertó a su esposa desde el borde de la cama sin atreverse a tocarla, una vez apropiadamente vestida, bajaron a desayunar.

Luego Sir Harry la dejó en compañía de Lady Luna y de la monja Parvati, y cuando se dirigía de nuevo al castillo topó de frente con su padrastro, con Sir Ronald y con los bufones: esta prometía ser una conversación muy interesante, así que se dirigieron a una de las bodegas que se encontraba más alejada del salón de fiestas.

-

Una vez adentro Ron estudió el vendaje de ropa que la manga recogida de la túnica gris de Harry dejaba totalmente al descubierto.

-Son peligrosas las dagas, ¿no es cierto?-inició su amigo con cautela, de fondo se iniciaban las risas escondidas de Gred y Feorge-

-Sí. -Harry apoyó las manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante para examinar el dibujo de isla Burrow que tenía extendido ante él-. Has hecho un excelente trabajo con este dibujo, Ron. –cualquier cosa era necesaria para distraer su atención, aunque no tenía idea de cómo le haría con su padrastro…-

-Gracias -agradeció esbozando una sonrisa-. Lo he hecho rápidamente a partir de las notas que he tomado durante los últimos días que hemos merodeado por el lugar... Lo iré mejorando a medida que me vaya familiarizando con la isla.

-Estoy satisfecho. El mapa nos será muy útil para planificar la defensa.-aunque para mi defensa de este cuarteto de burlones… prefiero estar en el convento…. Pensó lord Harry-

-

-A juzgar por los chismes que han circulado desde ayer por el castillo, quizá deberías preparar una defensa contra tu mujer.-Lord Sirius, como siempre sin pelos sobre la lengua, inició su parte de la conversación-

Harry dejó de mirar el mapa de pergamino.

-Fue un accidente, Sirius.

-Sí. Lo que tú digas.-dijo él levantando los hombros y poniendo esa cara maliciosa que derretía a muchas mujeres-

-Estaba entreteniendo a mi esposa, enseñándole algunos de los trucos que hago con la daga, y la maldita resbaló.

-¿Trucos con tu daga? –Gred Ron lo miró pensativo-. ¿En el lecho nupcial? –concluyó Feorge-

-Sí.-dijo el Auror muy seguro-

-A veces ocurren accidentes.-dijo Lord Sirius nada convencido-

-Sí.

-¿Es una costumbre local de Burrow hacer malabarismos con las dagas en la cama? -preguntó Ron.

-Es la costumbre de un hombre que ha tomado demasiadas copas de cerveza de mantequilla y güisqui de fuego.-respondió con simplicidad Harry-

-Nunca te he visto beber la cantidad suficiente como para volverte descuidado con tu daga.-admitió Ron-

-Excepto la vez que estabas melancólico por la oriental…-

Harry suspiró. El recuerdo de Cho estaba casi convirtiéndose en espuma al aire luego de haber llegado a Burrow, así que respondió más normal de lo que pensaba:

-Tampoco me habías visto nunca casado.

-Es cierto. –admitió Sirius- Hay una primera vez para todo, Ronald, y tal parece que mi hijo no recibió mi herencia de soporte al vino.

Todos echaron a reír. Sir Harry que no estaba tan al corriente de lo sucedido esperó a que sus amigos le contaran.

-es que lord Sirius- inició Gred- el valiente y conquistador Lord Sirius –siguió Feorge- tiene miedo a las monjas de Santa Hermione.

Sir Harry esbosó una pequeña sonrisa, inclinó una ceja y lo volvió a ver a su padrastro.

-en serio- lo dijo con una voz suave, casi letal.

-no, no, no- inició lord Sirius en un tono alegre- todo fue un plan

-entonces te emborrachaste a propósito para huir de las monjas- dijo Ron con risa-

-les diré, mis amigos…, las adorables monjas me trataron de emborrachar. Más no lo lograron, a mitad de la noche argumenté que mi cabeza dolía…

-¡mi cabeza también dolería si la monja Minerva tratara de darme de comer!- dijo Gred mientras tomaba tres maderos e iniciaba malabares.

-muy gracioso bufón-

-es mi trabajo, milord-

-

-entonces- continuó con su historia Lord Sirius- expliqué a las monjas que estaba cansado, después de todo un hombre de mi edad…-

-¡pero que disparates dices!- inició Harry. En toda su vida JAMÁS pensó oir decir eso a su padre.

- un hombre de mi edad necesita más compañía de la que ella podía ofrecerme- terminó con una sonrisa –al ser la jefa de su manada de víboras no podía zafarse del hecho de luchar con las otras monjas… así que me escabullí-

-y la historia tiene algún final feliz- argumentó Feorge mientras cogía cinco maderos y malabareaba con su hermano, tirándoselos uno y otro.

-claro que sí- terminó Lord Sirius con una sonrisa- terminé en la cama de mi querida cortesana, perdón, debo decir… mi futura nueva amante. Partirá conmigo a Gridmund Place –terminó con toda sencillez-

¿Cómo era posible…? ¿Qué de malo tenía él…? ¡lord Sirius obtuvo más premios que él mismo en su fiesta de bodas…! ¡tenía que ser una cruel broma!

-y hoy en la mañana dejé su ya no tan virginal cama para toparme con los curiosos chismes del castillo…- Lord Sirius acarició su hermoso y elegante cabello negro con algunas canas que lejos de hacerlo ver viejo, aumentaba su misterio.

-

-de eso también escuché- admitió sir Ronald.

-Quizás quisieras explicar las risas que dicen que se han oído en la habitación nupcial ayer temprano.

-¿Risas? -Harry le echó a su amigo una mirada burlona.

-Risas de hombre, o eso dicen los cotilleos, lo suficientemente fuertes como para que las oyeran un par de sirvientas que estaban fuera de tu dormitorio.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Los sirvientes tienen tendencia a chismorrear. -volvió a mirar el mapa.

-Y tú, evidentemente, no sabes nada de esas risas -insistió Sirius.

-Pues no.

Los bufones ahora (aparte de malabarear con los maderos) comían fruta que llevaba sir Ronald en una bolsa. Ellos reían por lo bajo, de seguro tramando algo; sin embargo trató de Harry ignorales y siguió con el estudio del mapa.

-La mayor parte de Burrow está fortificada de forma natural por los acantilados.

-Sí. –respondió Ronald-

-El único lugar donde se puede desembarcar es en el puerto de la aldea.

-Sí. Sin embargo, me fijé en que hay un par de pequeñas calas en este lado de la isla que quedan justo frente al canal de Borgin. -Ron señaló los puntos con el índice.

-¿Podría atracar una barca en alguno de los dos sitios?

Ron miró el mapa.

-Quizás un pequeño bote de pesca, aunque subir hasta lo alto del acantilado ya no sería tan fácil. Definitivamente, en ninguno de los dos barcos podría desembarcar un destacamento de hombres a caballo, de modo que no hay motivo de preocupación.

-Normalmente, son pequeñas cosas las que hacen que un hombre tropiece y se caiga. –dijo Lord Sirius en tono audaz-

Los ojos de Ron lo miraron divertidos.

-¿Pequeñas cosas como las dagas? –preguntaron ahora los bufones que presentaban un espectáculo de malabares digno de admiración –

-Sí.-Sir Harry empezaba a perder la concentración- ¿La isla tiene alguna otra característica interesante?

-El joven Dennis muy observador. Me dijo que hay algunas cuevas en los acantilados que podrían esconder armas u hombres al menos no durante más de unas horas. Dennis dice que cuando sube la marea, las cuevas se inundan de agua.

-Bien. -Harry miró el mapa-. Volvamos al tema del castillo. El viejo muro de cerramiento de madera es débil y se curva en muchos puntos. Debemos sustituido.

-No hay prisa. Burrow no ha sufrido nunca una invasión y no parece que vaya a sufrir ninguna próximamente.

-Prefiero tomar precauciones

-Sí, siempre lo haces... Excepto en la cama, al parecer. –Añadió mordazmente su padrastro-

Harry puso cara de fastidio. Ron empezaba a divertirse…

-Quiero sustituir la vieja pared por una de piedra.

-Tendremos que contratar albañiles, y dudo que en Burrow haya alguno disponible.

-Los podemos traer de Borgin. Manda un hombre lo antes posible para ocuparse del tema.

-Sí, señor.

Harry echó una última mirada al mapa.

-Una fortaleza natural. Hemos venido a una buena tierra Ronald. -enrolló el mapa-. Una buena tierra.

Al tomar el mapa, Ronald tenía una duda muy grande en su rostro por lo que no se aguanto:

-Dicen que ayer había una mancha de sangre muy grande en las sábanas nupciales –y todos los maderos malabares fueron a dar al suelo, los bufones corrieron a ver la respuesta del ojiverde mientras su padrastro observaba tranquilo sentado sobre un barril de vino-. Mucha más sangre de la que cabría esperar tras las actividades normales de una noche de bodas. –terminó sir Ronald-

-Gran parte de la sangre era de mi herida, la maldita sangraba...

Ron sonrió.

-Harry, tú y yo hemos sido como hermanos durante más de diez años,

Y nosotros somos tus amigos de toda la vida-argumentaron los bufones-

-no hace falta que te recuerde quien soy- dijo sencillamente Sirius

- NOS puedes contar la verdad! –dijeron casi a coro-

-¿Sobre qué? –al parecer sus tácticas y trampas eran nulas en semejante campo de batalla-

-Sobre tu pequeño accidente con la daga. ¿Qué pasó en realidad? ¿Es verdad que tu mujer se sintió ofendida por tu forma de amar e intentó rechazarte con tu propia daga?

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Eso es lo que cuentan los chismes?

-Es uno de los rumores que corren -respondió Ron arqueando las cejas-. Hay otros, pero éste es el más interesante. Si yo supiera la verdad, podría acallarlos. Harry se encontró con la mirada chispeante de su amigo. -Te estoy contando la verdad, fue un accidente. –insistió Sir Harry-

-¡Por Dios, que soy tu viejo compañero de armas! ¿Recuerdas? Sé cómo manejas las armas, y no esperes que me crea que te cortaste el brazo accidentalmente con tu propia daga mientras jugabas a hacer de malabarista en la cama.

Y sin más ni más Gred desató hábilmente el vendaje.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

Era un rasguño de guerra comparado con muchas que habían observado. Pero era profunda; y sobre todo pronóstico y apuesta era real.

Gred se acercó a Feorge y le pagó 3 monedas, mientras Lord Sirius la pagaba 6 monedas a Ronald.

Por alguna razón en especial, esto no disgustó al Auror en absoluto. Casi le causó gracia.

-Como tú mismo dijiste, los accidentes ocurren. -Harry hizo una pausa-. Especialmente en el lecho nupcial.

Ron volvió a protestar por lo bajo.

-Bien, si así lo quieres, así lo tendrás.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió a Ron antes de que pudiera contestar.

-Adelante.

La pesada puerta de madera se abrió lentamente para desvelar las caras ansiosas pero decididas de Dennis y Colin.

-Buenos días, señor -dijo Dennis. Llevaba un pequeño trozo de pastel de carne en la mano. ¡buenos días señores!

-¡YA hay comida!- dijeron los bufones con alegría y corrían hacia las cocinas. Seguidos lentamente por Lors Sirius Black, que acababa de ver pasar a su hermosa cortesana… perdón su nueva amante.

-Veníamos para hablar con usted, señor. -Miró directamente a Ron y a Lord Sirius-. En privado.

Harry miró a Colin. El juglar estaba claramente aterrado, pero no huiría de la confrontación. Según la experiencia de Harry, sólo había una cosa que podía fortalecer el débil coraje de un hombre hasta tal punto: una mujer. Y en este caso, sabía que se trataba de **SU** mujer…

-Entiendo que esta conversación tratará sobre lady Ginevra, ¿verdad? -preguntó en voz baja.

Colin pestañeó varias veces rápidamente.

-Sí, señor.

Dennis miró fijamente a Colin.

-¿Es verdad que la pasada noche ella le hizo un corte en el brazo con una daga porque usted intentaba hacerle daño, señor?

Harry se dio unos golpecitos en el muslo con el mapa enrollado.

-¿Es lo que ella les ha contado?

-No, señor -empezó Dennis con entusiasmo-. Ella dice...

-La señora dice que fue un accidente -interrumpió Colin-. Afirma que usted la estaba distrayendo con unos juegos de malabarismo y que la daga resbaló y le hizo un corte en el brazo. Pero yo no me lo creo.

-¿Qué crees tú que ocurrió?

-Creo que usted la atacó y ella se vio obligada a defenderse. Nos ha contado muchas veces que no le gustan los caballeros grandes, arrogantes y dominantes. Dice que son torpes maleducados, y que no tienen el alma de los poetas.

Ronald carraspeó. Harry mantuvo la mirada fija en Colin.

-¿Dudas de la explicación de tu señora sobre mi herida?- la cual, gracias a los bufones se podía apreciar en toda su gloria-

Colin cerró los puños. Sus ojos huraños y resentidos reflejaban miedo, pero no se hizo atrás.

-Creo que tiene miedo de alarmamos con la verdad, señor. Es como si intentara protegemos a Dennis y a mí.

-¿Protegeros de qué? -preguntó Harry.

-De usted -apuntó Dennis-. Colin dice que estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas viniendo a hablar de este modo con usted. Dice que se enfadará, pero que debemos hacerla para proteger a lady Ginevra.

Harry dejó el mapa, se apoyó en la mesa, cruzó los brazos y, por un momento, reflexionó en silencio. Nadie se movió.

-No estoy enfadado -dijo finalmente.

Dennis suspiró aliviado y sonrió.

-Yo no creía que se enfadara. -sacó el trozo de pastel de carne escondido y comió un buen bocado-. Le dije a Colin que seguramente usted no le había hecho daño a Ginny.

¡Con que ahora en GINNY! ¿Qué les pasaba a estos hombres? ¡dónde está su respeto!

-Aprecio la confianza que me tienes -dijo Harry-. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no hice daño a tu señora?

Dennis masticó.

-Yo veo que está bien, con su buen humor habitual. Ahora mismo está en el taller, como cada tarde.

-Es cierto -confirmó Harry, al menos, (pensó aliviado) se logró zafar de la priora Lavender-. No le hice daño a tu señora. -miró a Colin. -Sin embargo, nuestro juglar no está de acuerdo. ¿Qué propones, Colin? ¿Me retas a un combate?

Dennis lo miró estupefacto.

-¿Un combate? -chilló.

-¿Por qué no? -Harry miró la cara de Colin-. Así es como se solucionan los asuntos cuando está en juego el honor de una dama. ¿Prefieres espadas o dagas, Colin?

Colin lo miró como si estuviera a punto de marearse.

-Señor, yo... Es que mi señora nunca me dejaría luchar contra usted.

-No hace falta preguntar a Ginevra sobre este tema -indicó Harry-. Es un asunto entre hombres, ¿verdad?

-Bueno...

-Yo prefiero las espadas. -Harry lanzó una ojeada a la herida de su brazo-. Como puedes ver, carezco de habilidades con la daga. He tenido algún que otro accidente.

Colin palideció.

-Se está burlando de mí, señor.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Yo no puedo retarle -farfulló Colin-. Me mataría en un segundo.

-Tienes razón -afirmó Harry-. Tú eres más torpe con la espada que yo con la daga. Quizá deberíamos poner remedio a eso.

-No traje a muchos de mis hombres para defender esta isla -explicó Harry-. No todos quisieron abandonar el lucrativo negocio de apresar bandidos para convertirse en jardineros.

-entonces, creo que es hora de que empiecen su entrenamiento como caballeros-

-¿Yo? ¿Un caballero? -Dennis cogió aire orgulloso, y expliró casi derrotado: -Lady Ginny y mi madre nunca permitirán que me entrene para ser un Auror.

-Lady Ginevra y lady Luna no deben preocuparse por el entrenamiento de Dennis. Estas cuestiones son responsabilidad mía. -Harry miró a Colin de arriba abajo. -¿Y tú? ¿Cuál fue tu entrenamiento?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Aprendiste alguna cosa útil antes de coger el arpa y empezar a componer baladas irritantes sobre jóvenes caballeros que traicionan a sus señores?-dijo el ojiverde al recordar y de paso odiar cada verso de su estúpida canción de "La Copa"-

Colin lo miró aterrado.

-Mi anterior señor era un erudito.

-¿Un erudito?

-Sí. -Los ojos de Colin iban de un lado a otro como si estuvieran buscando un sitio donde esconderse-. Me crió para ayudarle en sus estudios.

-¿Era un caballero? -preguntó Harry.

-Sí, y un gran caballero. Incluso fue a las cruzadas, pero creyó que no había motivo para enseñarme las habilidades caballerescas. -los labios de Colin temblaron-. No quiero hacer carrera partiendo cabezas ni librando las batallas de otros hombres, quiero componer baladas.

Harry captó la mirada de Ron.

-Parece que la mala opinión de lady Ginevra sobre los hombres de armas se ha extendido por toda la isla.

La sonrisa de Ron apareció y se apagó.

-Eso parece.

-Veremos si podemos hacer que cambie de opinión. -Seguro que encontrarás la manera -manifestó Ron-, como siempre.

Harry volvió a centrar su atención en Colin.

-Ese erudito... -dijo lentamente Harry-, ¿era un maestro severo?

Colin se estremeció como si le hubieran dado un azote.

-Él no tolera... quiero decir, no toleraba ningún error.

-¿Estás en Burrow porque te has escapado de su casa? -preguntó tranquilamente Harry.

-No. -Colin parecía muy asustado-. No, no me escapé. Siempre obedecía las órdenes de mi señor. -sus ojos mostraban una expresión fría-. Siempre. Pero él nunca estaba satisfecho. Nunca. No podía complacerle a pesar de que intentaba hacerlo lo mejor que podía. Daba igual lo que hiciera, no podía complacerle.

Dennis tocó el brazo de Colin con un gesto torpe.

-Colin, recuerda lo que dijo lady Ginny.

-Sí. -Colin respiró profundamente. Sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse.

-¿Qué dijo lady Ginevra? -preguntó Harry.

Colin puso cara de pocos amigos. El miedo de sus ojos había desaparecido.

-No es importante.

-Dijo que Colin debía recordar que ahora estaba a salvo -explicó Dennis-. Cuando llegó aquí no podía dormir por las noches y estaba muy nervioso.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -dijo Colin entre dientes.

-Sí, sí que es verdad. -Dennis se giró hacia Harry-. El pobre Colin saltaba al mínimo sonido. Un día yo le sorprendí en la entrada del estudio de Ginny y casi se desmaya, ¿es verdad o no, Colin?

-¡Cállate! -Colin se volvió furioso hacia Dennis-. ¡Ya es suficiente! Mi salud no es asunto de lord Harry.

-Sí que es asunto mío -replicó Harry-, de la misma forma que es asunto mío el estado de salud de todos los hombres que están a mis órdenes. Sólo los hombres sanos pueden desempeñar correctamente sus tareas.-y por supuesto eso incluía dejar de cantarle canciones a su esposa-

-Mi salud es excelente -aclaró Colin levantando la barbilla en un desafío-. Y yo no estoy a sus órdenes.

-Sí lo estás, igual que lo está Dennis. -Harry se separó de la mesa-. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es evaluar vuestro nivel. Ron, llévate a estos dos futuros caballeros al patio e inícialos en su carrera. Dennis y Colin deben empezar inmediatamente a practicar con las armas.

-Sí, señor -dijo Ron dedicándole una sonrisa a Dennis. -¿Estás preparado, enano?

Dennis parecía deslumbrado.

-¿Voy a aprender a utilizar una espada?

-Exacto. -Ron pasó al lado de Dennis y le alborotó el pelo. -Y también aprenderás a cuidar de la armadura y del caballo de guerra ya defender tu hogar. ¿Crees que disfrutaras aprendiéndolo?

-¡Sí! -Dennis lo miró con admiración-. ¡Disfrutaré mucho!

-Pues andando. -Ron miró a Colin-. Tú también, juglar.

Con un poco de curiosidad en su mirada, finalmente Colin los siguió.

-----------

Empezaba a confiar en su marido… o eran las terribles ganas de besarlo… en serio podía confiar en un Auror que había cambiado el arte de guerra por ser un jardinero???. Esa mañana tubo las terribles ganas de moverse solo un poco más cerca de su esposo mientras aún dormía. Solo se acercaría un poco. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionó.

NUNCA se había sentido tan nerviosa, tan indecisa, tan perturbada por la presencia de un hombre. Hasta ahora. Hasta él. Todavía no podía creer que era su marido. No consumado, pero aún así marido.

-Ginny, ¿de verdad estás bien? -Luna levantó la vista del ramillete de lavanda y menta que estaba atando con una cuerda sacando de sus pensamientos a lady Ginny.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! -Ginny se puso de puntillas para colgar otro ramillete boca abajo en el tendedero.

Luego de zafarse de la lengua afilada de la priora Lavender, Lady Ginny salió casi corriendo de las fiestas, junto con Luna, para poner de pretexto el trabajo cotidiano.

El largo cobertizo donde estaban trabajando ella y Luna era uno de los talleres construidos contra el muro. Estaba lleno de ramos de flores y hierbas en distintas fases de elaboración. La mayoría, como los de lavanda y menta, los estaban dejando secar. Una vez terminado este proceso, los transformarían en perfumes siguiendo las fórmulas de Ginny.

Al fondo del cobertizo había un recipiente enorme, como una cama de flores donde se mezclaban en grandes cantidades las flores y las hierbas secas. Hoy, el recipiente estaba lleno de pétalos secos de rosas, menta y romero. Ginny aún estaba pensando en la mezcla, deliberando si debía añadir aceite de canela o aceite de clavo para fijar la fragancia.

Una vez tomada la decisión, los materiales secos se introducirían en miles de pequeñas bolsas curiosamente bordadas con los animales creados por Lady Lunay, en pocos días, se llevarían a la feria de primavera de Borgin, junto con el nuevo lote de jabones que estaban terminando. Los venderían a comerciantes.

-He estado preocupada por ti -dijo Luna.

-¿Por qué? -Ginny colgó otro ramillete de Lirios en un gancho del tendedero.

-Porque los Nargles del muérdago pueden estropear tu futuro-Ginny no entendió ni una sola palabra- y también por los rumores que corren por la casa. Y seguro que a estas alturas ya habrán llegado al pueblo.

-Soy consciente de que todo el mundo está ansioso por conocer los detalles de mi noche de bodas -farfulló Ginny-, pero no tengo intención de hablar de ello. Hay asuntos que sólo conciernen al marido y a la mujer.

-Ginny, debes saber que no es normal que el marido aparezca con una venda en el brazo. -Luna le lanzó una mirada soñadora-. ¿Qué pasó en realidad?

-Fue un accidente. –dijo ella con simplicidad-

-¿Realmente utilizaste la daga del Auror Sanguinario para intentar defenderte de su abrazo?

Jamás me defendería de su abrazo… simplemente me rendiría a él…

-No, claro que no. ¿Es eso lo que dicen los rumores? -preguntó Ginny un poco preocupada.

-Sí -suspiró Luna-. Sabía que no te hacía mucha gracia cumplir con los deberes de esposa, pero no pensaba que hicieras algo tan atroz como apuñalar a tu marido la noche de bodas. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-No lo hice.-repitió la pelirroja-

-Lord Harry debe de estar muy enfadado contigo. -Luna se estremeció al pensado-. Es un milagro que no te golpeara. -en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de alarma-. ¿O sí lo hizo?

-¡No seas ridícula, Luna! ¿Parece que me hayan pegado?

-No.

-¿Crees que yo toleraría tal actitud?

-No, pero es un hombre fuerte, Ginny, mucho más fuerte que tú.

-No olvides que en el pasado ya supe cómo defenderme de hombres fuertes.

-Sí, pero lord Harry no es un necio como sir Draco.

-Y por eso estoy muy agradecida. -Ginny echó una mirada por encima del hombro-. Luna, la noche pasada no utilicé la daga de mi marido en contra suya. No hubo necesidad. Sir Harry tuvo un comportamiento de lo más caballeroso.-la tonta fui yo, pensó Ginny-

Ginny se sintió reconfortada al pensar que Harry se había hecho un corte en el brazo para protegerla de la humillación y el chismorreo. Nunca un hombre había hecho algo tan caballeroso por ella, ni tan siquiera Tom Sorvolo Riddle.

Era injusto que Harry fuera objeto de tanta especulación y parloteo. Después de su noble acción, merecía algo mejor aunque, por desgracia, no podía contárselo a Luna.

-Un accidente haciendo malabarismos -murmuró Luna.

-Sí.

-Perdona, Ginny, pero cuesta creerlo.

¡Crees en nargles, en hurones voladores y en dragones… pero NO en mi palabra…!!!

-Pregúntaselo tú misma a lord Harry si no me crees. –terminó desafiante Lady Ginny-

-Sabes perfectamente que yo nunca podría hacer tal cosa. No cabe duda de que, si lo hiciera, él confirmaría tu versión de la historia, de la misma forma que tú estás confirmando la suya. Por alguna razón parece que los dos son uno en este asunto.

Luna tenía razón, pensó Ginny. Más razón de la que Ginny se había imaginado hasta aquel momento. De algún modo, intencionado o no, Harry había conseguido ganarse a Ginny con un comportamiento completamente inesperado: Los dos compartían un secreto, un secreto de lo más íntimo, eran cómplices de un secreto que, en cierto sentido, era tan íntimo como la manera en que él la había tocado hacía dos noches. Igual de intenso… igual de secreto

Ginny se quedó inmóvil, con la mano fría acariciando un ramillete de lavanda y rosas. Miró, sin verlas, las hileras de flores y hierbas que colgaban del techo.

A ella le pareció evidente que Harry sabía lo que hacía cuando se hizo un corte en el brazo por ella. A lo mejor lo había planeado todo, incluso la forma en que cambiarían los sentimientos de ella respecto a él.

Ginny recordó que era muy bueno calculando cuidadosamente cada paso: después de todo era El Gran Auror de Gryffindor… Sin embargo, aun siendo consciente de ello, aquel gesto en particular había sido muy galante. Además, no pudo haberlo planeado, pensó. Era imposible que Harry conociera la existencia de los frascos de sangre de pollo que le habían dado el día de su boda. Él había ido al lecho conyugal con su propio equipo.

Otro gesto calculado y, decididamente, muy bien planeado. ¿Qué honor le preocupaba más, el de ella o el suyo propio?, dudó Ginny. Sabía muy poco sobre el Auror, y eso la perturbaba y la hacía sentir enfado consigo misma; porque él podía causar tanto efecto en ella???.

-¡Por la túnica de santa Hermione! -dijo entre dientes-. ¡Todo era tan confuso!

Luna miró hacia fuera.

-¡Ah! Ahí está Dennis. Va hacia los establos, creo. Últimamente pasa demasiado tiempo con los hombres de Harry, Ginny, estoy preocupada.

-Colin está con él... Me pregunto qué tramarán.

-No tengo ni idea.

-¡Ay, Dios! -Luna apartó la lavanda y se levantó.

-Luna, ¿qué ocurre?

-Seamus y sir Ronald les han dado un escudo a Colin y a Dennis. -Luna estaba de pie en la entrada, con la mano en la garganta-. ¡Y espadas de madera! Ginny, creo que les van a enseñar a manejar las espadas.

-Cálmate, Luna. Probablemente Ronald y Seamus sólo les estén enseñando el equipo. Sabes que a Dennis le interesan mucho estos temas.

-Ya, bueno, a tu juglar no le interesan y también está ahí fuera.

-¿De veras? -Ginny se frotó las manos, fue hacia la puerta del cobertizo y echó una ojeada al patio soleado.

No cabía duda sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Colin y Dennis estaban de pie, agarrando los escudos y las espadas de madera. Dennis parecía ansioso, Colin, enfadado y resentido.

Ginny vio a Harry mientras se paseaba por el patio para contemplar la lección. Y su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco.

Seamus levantó el escudo y habló con Dennis, que, a su vez, levantó con entusiasmo la espada de madera y dio un golpe feroz al escudo de Seamus.

Luna se volvió y miró acongojada a Ginny.

-Es obvio que lord Harry ha ordenado que Dennis y Colin se entrenen con las armas. Debes detenerle, Ginny, por favor, eres la señora del castillo! Diles que dejen de hacer tonterías peligrosas. ¡Dennis tiene que llegar a la beatificación sano y salvo!

Ginny miró a Harry con la desagradable sensación de que la situación se le había escapado de las manos. Era un hecho que confirmaba repentinamente su decisión. Ella era la señora de Burrow, recordó. Ella era quien daba las órdenes. Y entre sus órdenes NO estaba que dos niños se entrenaran en el "arte" de la guerra.

-Debo hablar inmediatamente con Seamus y sir Ronald. –Lady Ginny se recogió su falda y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia el patio.

**---**

-Ginevra, tengo que hablar contigo -dijo Harry cuando Ginny pasaba rápidamente por delante de las escaleras del castillo. Las fiestas no habían mermado en absoluto, es más ya los bufones se preparaban para el banquete de la noche con extrañas bolas de fuego… Luego les pondría más atención.

Sir Harry la topó de frente, provocando en ella un terrible e incontrolable sonrojo. Él habló con voz queda, sólo para sus oídos, aunque el tono iba cargado con la gravedad de una orden.

Ginny aparentó no haberlo oído. No se atrevía a volverse para mirarle. Sería más fácil ignorarlo si parecía que no le había visto allí derecho en los escalones.

-Por favor, tengo que hablar contigo. -esta vez la voz de Harry tenía un tono ligeramente amenazante.

Ginny apretó los puños en los pliegues de la falda, pero se resistió al instinto que la impulsaba a obedecer aquella orden sutil.

-¡Diablos, sabía que me lo pondrías difícil! -Harry empezó a bajar los escalones.

Ginny no le hizo el menor caso. Era su casa y ella estaba al mando. No tenía intención de dejar que Harry tomara el control. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, comprendió exactamente cómo había llegado a tener éxito como líder. Su voz tenía una autoridad innata que indudablemente haría detener a cualquiera.

En realidad, a cualquiera excepto a otra persona que también estuviera acostumbrada a mandar.

Ginny pensó que ella también podía dar un aire de autoridad a sus palabras si la situación lo requería. Lo había hecho desde que tenía doce años.

-¡Ronald! -Ginny sonrió fríamente mientras Ronald volvía la cabeza-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Practicamos con la espada, señora. Lord Harry ha ordenado que Dennis y Colin empiecen su entrenamiento con armas. -la mirada de Ron pasó de Ginny a algún punto situado justo detrás de ella.

Ginny supo que Harry estaba cruzando el patio hacia donde ella estaba.

Dennis y Colin la miraron a ella y después a Harry. No fueron los únicos que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver lo que iba a ocurrir: su primera discusión.

-¡Lady Ginny, por favor, diga que puedo continuar! Iré con mucho cuidado. Le prometo que no saldré herido.-rogó Dennis-

Los ojos de Colin centelleaban con satisfacción vengativa. Miró triunfante a Harry, que casi había alcanzado a Ginny.

-Sabía que no permitiría que nos obligaran a aprender estas habilidades tan peligrosas, señora. Siempre ha dicho que sólo los duros de cabeza emplean sus energías en peleas y torneos.

-¿Por qué no se me consultó sobre este asunto? –Ginny se detuvo frente a Sir Ronald y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Ron estaba sólo unos pasos por detrás.

Ron miró por encima de su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Harry.

-Supuse que mi señor estaba a cargo de estos temas.

-Lord Harry puede hacer lo que le plazca contigo y con el resto de sus hombres, pero Dennis y Colin forman parte de mi hogar y yo me encargo de su bienestar.

-Sí, señora -murmuró Ron.

-¡Sálvenos, señora! -gimió Colin con voz lastimera.

-¡Déjenos practicar, lady Ginny! -le rogó Dennis-. Yo quiero aprender a usar la espada para ayudar a defender esta hacienda. Lord Harry dice que necesita más hombres entrenados.

-Sí. -Harry ya estaba al lado de Ginny-. Nunca hay suficientes hombres bien entrenados.

Alargó la mano y cogió el brazo de Ginny, un gesto que los curiosos, a buen seguro, consideraron una muestra de afecto del marido. Sin embargo, Ginny era plenamente consciente de la inflexibilidad de sus dedos. No le hacía daño, pero la sujeción era firme.

-Dennis y Colin no están a tu cargo -expuso. -Creo que aquí hay un malentendido. -La mirada de Harry era cortés pero inflexible-. Vamos a aclarado inmediatamente. Si quieres venir conmigo, te lo explicaré todo.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-Lo dudo. No he dado mi permiso para que Colin y a Dennis entrenen con armas.

-No, pero yo he dado el mío, o sea que así está bien.

Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre?

-Tú no tienes derecho a...

-Respecto a mis derechos, creo que es mejor que los discutamos en privado. -Harry miró a Ron-. Sigan con la práctica de la espada mientras le explico el tema a mi esposa.

-Sí, señor. -Ron se volvió hacia Colin y Dennis-: Prosigamos, muchachos. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer si tenemos que transformaros en caballeros de provecho.

-¡Lady Ginny! -gimió Colin corno un cachorro abandonado-. ¿No nos va a salvar?

La mano de Harry apretó con fuerza el brazo de Ginny antes de que pudiera responder.

-Sigue con el entrenamiento, Juglar. ¿Quién sabe? Si trabajas duro a lo mejor aprendes a salvarte solo de situaciones desagradables y así no tendrás que esconderte nunca más detrás de las faldas de una mujer.

Colin se sonrojó. Sus ojos brillaban de furia e impotencia.

Harry no le prestaba atención. Con delicadeza pero con decisión condujo a Ginny de vuelta al secadero.

-Harry, ¿cómo has podido hacer una cosa así? -preguntó bruscamente Ginny.

-Es la verdad. El chico debe hacerse un hombre. En este caso, cuanto antes, mejor.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Sospecho que se escapó de la casa donde lo criaron. Está solo en el mundo, más solo de lo que piensa.

-Sí, pero...

-Si quiere sobrevivir debe aprender a cuidar de sí mismo. Por lo que he oído de su infeliz poesía, no puede depender de su habilidad con el arpa para abrirse camino en este mundo.

Ginny oyó la cruda convicción en la voz de Harry.

-Sabes de lo que hablas, ¿verdad?

-Sí. A diferencia de Colin, yo tuve la ventaja de crecer en la casa de mi padre. Sin embargo, sigo siendo un hijo adoptado y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso. Un hombre debe hacerse su propio nombre.

La frialdad de sus palabras fue muy reveladora para Ginny. Harry, efectivamente, se había criado en casa de su padre, pero nunca se había sentido bien recibido en aquel hogar. Y no por Sirius, eso lo podía apostar… pero la sociedad podía ser muy cruel. Con un poco de suerte, su marido jamás había tenido algo propio.

Ella, por lo menos, siempre había tenido isla de Burrow, pensó. Hasta en los tiempos más difíciles, había tenido un hogar, un lugar donde la gente la quería y la necesitaba, un lugar al que pertenecía. Se resistió a un impulso extraño, casi irresistible de acariciar el rostro de Harry y decide que ahora él también tenía un hogar, pero sabía que él no agradecería la compasión.

-Me place tu preocupación por mi juglar. Pero Colin esta a salvo en Burrow -dijo con tono enérgico.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí, y Dennis también. Nunca ha habido violencia en esta isla. Nunca nadie ha tenido que defender ni el castillo ni el pueblo. La única razón por la que necesitamos una compañía de hombres armados es para proteger los envíos que mandamos fuera.

Harry apretó los labios.

-Soy consciente de que ves mi papel en la isla muy limitado. Sin embargo, es mi deber protegerla, y debes permitirme tomar las decisiones relativas a estos asuntos.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada vacilante preguntándose si le había ofendido de algún modo.

-Seguro que no necesitas la ayuda de Dennis y Colin para defender la isla.

-¿Quién sabe? Debemos estar preparados para cualquier situación.

-Sí, pero...

-Ginny, sé razonable. El joven Dennis necesita hacer ejercicio, está en peligro inminente de morir asfixiado por su buena pero muy loca madre, o de transformarse en un grasiento pastel de carne de cerdo, aparte de anacoreto.

Ginny sabía que tenía razón, pero le costaba admitirlo por que hacerla significaría abandonar la batalla.

-No te discutiré que Dennis necesita más actividad física empezó con severidad-. No obstante...

-También necesita el consejo de un hombre, igual que Colin.

Aquello era el colmo.

-Sé que últimamente el joven Dennis se ha convertido en la sombra de sir Ronald, pero Colin ha estado siempre muy contento en esta casa.

-Demasiado. -Harry parecía preocupado. -Creo que el juglar está aferrado a tus faldas y salta al mínimo ruido porque su anterior señor lo atemorizó de mala manera. Para combatir ese miedo, debe adquirir confianza en su propia habilidad para defenderse solo.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada contrariada. Era evidente que Harry había analizado la situación con todo detalle y estaba confirmando algunas de las conclusiones a las que ella misma había llegado.

A pesar de ello, Ginny sabía que había otro tema mucho más importante implícito en la conversación. Tenía que ver con la cuestión de quién daba las órdenes en la casa.

-No te negaré que a los chicos les iría bien el consejo de un hombre -dijo Ginny con cautela-. Y estoy de acuerdo en que el ejercicio ofrece un gran beneficio para restaurar los humores del cuerpo. Sin embargo, no por ello es necesario que sufran el entrenamiento peligroso y riguroso de un caballero.

-Estarán a salvo bajo la tutela de Ron..

-Luna se preocupará.

-Se acostumbrará a la situación. No obstante, no es eso lo que estamos tratando, ¿verdad?-sus ojos casi brillaron-

-No. -Ginny se detuvo y se volvió para quedar frente a él-. Aclaremos algo. –dijo levantando su mirada a él, era realmente muy alto- Yo tomaré las decisiones que afecten a los miembros del castillo.

La mirada de Harry era tan inexpresiva como la esmeralda de su espada.

-Ginevra, comprendo que durante mucho tiempo te has el cargado sola de esta casa y de estas tierras.

-Así es -alegó con una mirada desafiante.

-Obviamente estás acostumbrada a cargar sola con las responsabilidades.

-¡Exacto!

-Pero ahora ya no estás sola.

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes -replicó-, soy perfectamente consciente de ello.

Harry se sorprendió.

-Fuiste tú quien escribió a Sirius para pedir un marido que pudiera ofrecer protección a tus tierras.

-¿Y qué? No tuve elección.

-Creo que ya tienes lo que pediste.

-No exactamente.-farfulló-

-Sí, es verdad, ya has dejado claro que yo no reúno todos los requisitos de tu maldita receta.-sus terribles celos habían salido a la luz-

Ginny deseó no haber abierto la boca.

-No era eso lo que quería decir.-farfulló nuevamente-

-Sí era eso, pero no importa. Muy poca gente logra conseguir lo que quiere. -Harry apoyó la mano en la empuñadura de la espada-. Debemos aprovechar lo que el destino nos ofrece.-dijo más para sí que para ella-

Probablemente, tampoco ella era la esposa de sus sueños, pensó Ginny.

-Estaba tratando de decir otra cosa.

-Igual que yo. Para serte sincero, quizás yo no sea lo que tú pediste, pero soy el único marido que tienes. Permíteme desempeñar mis tareas sin interferencias.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el entrenamiento de Colin y Dennis con defender estas tierras?

-Si tú y yo no estamos unidos en nuestras decisiones, provocaremos confusión y descontento entre nuestro pueblo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

«Nuestro pueblo.»

Las palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Ginny. Tenía que aceptar que ahora los habitantes de Burrow estaban vinculados a Harry. Sabía que tenía razón al insistir en que, como señor y señora de aquellas tierras, debían estar unidos.

-Me has pillado en otra de tus astutas trampas -murmuró-. Ten cuidado, algún día me vengaré.

-Ya te has vengado y ha sido una buena venganza. Soy un marido que todavía no ha tenido noche de bodas-. Le lanzó una mirada aplastante.

Ginny vio el brillo en los ojos de Harry y se ruborizó. Caminó un poco por el taller alzando la mirada al cielo y pidió fuerzas a santa Hermione; el estar a solas con su marido era perturbador… debía salir de ahí cuanto antes… o quedarse y ver que pasaba…

Sé que no te ha resultado fácil, pero ya es hora de que dejes de mimar al chico. No lo puedes proteger eternamente. –dijo Sir Harry con una voz dulcemente peligrosa-

Ginny entornó los ojos a causa del brillo de la luz del sol y se volvió hacia Harry.

-Esta vez te ha salido bien, espero que estés satisfecho. La próxima vez me consultarás antes de tomar cualquier decisión que afecte a los hombres que están a mi cargo, ¿ha quedado claro?-sus ojos eran fieros, y por un instante, Sir harry temió-

-Ahora, tú y yo debemos compartir la responsabilidad de tomar las decisiones que afecten a la gente de estas tierras, Ginevra.

Y volvió a ser Ginevra…

-Con mayor razón debes discutir los asuntos conmigo antes de tomar estúpidas decisiones.

Harry volvió a cogerla del brazo y la llevó hacia el secadero.

-Creo que sería mejor acabar esta conversación en privado. Ya he sido objeto de demasiadas especulaciones y chismes por hoy.

La mirada de Ginny se fijó en la herida de su brazo. El sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de ella.

-Estoy al corriente, y no sé cómo decirte cuánto lo siento.

-Inténtalo.

-¿Perdón?

-Digo que intentes decirme cuánto arrepentimiento te ha hecho sentir mi acto de sacrificio personal.-Harry la hizo entrar con prisa al interior aromatizado y oscuro del cobertizo.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? -preguntó con recelo, y con su corazón palpitando incontrolablemente.

-No. -Harry se detuvo justo dentro del cobertizo e inspeccionó las largas hileras de flores que colgaban de los tendederos. -De modo que aquí es donde produces la riqueza de Burrow.

-Sí, éste es uno de mis talleres.

-Me gustaría ver el resto de las instalaciones. –Harry empezó a caminar tranquilamente por un pasillo flanqueado por varios bancos. Se detuvo frente a un tarro lleno de flores de saúco, pétalos de rosa y musgo de roble.

Sacó un puñado de mezcla y se lo acercó a la nariz.

-Dulce. Rica. Sin duda la fragancia de una mujer. ¿Una de tus recetas más rentables?

-Sí. Se venderá bien en la feria de primavera. -Ginny cruzó los brazos y empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie mientras Harry iba hacia otro cuenco.

-Me gusta ésta -dijo mientras cogía otro puñado de ingredientes secos y se lo llevaba a la nariz-. Limpia y fresca. Huele a mar.

Ginny cruzó los brazos.

-Es una mezcla de especias y menta que usan mucho los hombres ricos de Londres.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y devolvió la mezcla al cuenco. Paseó alrededor de la hilera de mesas donde estaban expuestos varios ramilletes de flores secas.

-¿Y éstos?-Al parecer ésta era otra faceta de su marido… era un terrible curioso-

-Violetas, rosas y raíz de orquídea. Las combino con cera de abeja para crear bálsamos perfumados. Dos veces al año, los mando hacia las tierras del sur. Es bastante popular.

Harry miró hacia la puerta que estaba al final del cobertizo.

-¿Qué hay en el taller contiguo?

-Es el lugar donde elaboro los aceites aromáticos. Ahí trabajo con flores y hierbas frescas en vez de secas. Creo que intentas distraerme.

-¿Crees que mi interés por tu trabajo no es normal? -Harry estaba de pie junto a la puerta del otro taller.

-En estas circunstancias sí.

Harry abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

-No puedes culparme por ser curioso. Ahora que he dejado el negocio de cortar cuellos, mi fortuna está en tus manos. -se detuvo justo en medio de la habitación y se volvió-. Huele como si todas las flores del mundo estuvieran aquí.

Ginny frunció el ceño y se apresuró a seguirlo.

-Ya te dije que este taller está lleno de pétalos frescos y otros ingredientes.

Harry caminó hacia una inmensa urna tapada y la destapó. Olió el contenido.

-¡Diablos! Esto marea a cualquiera.

-Aceite de rosas -explicó Ginny.

-¿Y esto? -Harry levantó otra tapa.

-Una mezcla de aceites compuesta de lavanda fresca, clavos y muchos otros ingredientes. Perdóname si dudo de tu interés por mis creaciones. Los dos sabemos que estás intentando evitar una discusión.

-Una pelea. -Harry olió el aceite de lavanda y clavo.

-¿Cómo?

-Estoy intentando eludir una pelea. -colocó la tapa de nuevo e inspeccionó tres frascos que había encima de la mesa-. ¿Qué hay en estos recipientes?

-Miel, cera de abeja y vinagre. Mezclo varias flores y hierbas en esta solución para crear distintas lociones y cremas. No quiero discutir contigo pero...

-Excelente. -Harry destapó el tarro de miel-. No me gustan las peleas. -tocó una prensa grande y pesada hecha de madera y hierro-. ¿Qué es este aparato mecánico?

-Lo utilizo para extraer el aceite de la canela y las rosas. Es un diseño árabe.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Pertenecía a mi padre. Lo descubrió en su último viaje a Francia. Estaba empaquetado en una de las arcas llenas de libros y otros artículos que me mandó el paje Nicolás antes de morir.

Harry golpeó uno de los tornillos de hierro. Su expresión denotaba una gran curiosidad.

-Fascinante.

-Por desgracia, la prensa está rota. No la he podido reparar.

-Quizás yo pueda hacer algo. He estudiado algunos de los ensayos árabes traducidos que describen aparatos mecánicos.

-¿De verdad? -De repente, Ginny estaba intrigada.

-Sí. -Harry sacudió una de las bisagras de la prensa.

-Entonces creo que te gustaría visitar los talleres de mi padre. Están al otro lado del patio. Los he mantenido cerrados desde que se marchó de Burrow hace un año. Están repletos de cosas que descubrió en sus viajes.

-Me gustaría ver los talleres de tu padre.

-Bien, pues debería darte las llaves. Quizá también disfrutes leyendo el libro que escribió. Lo tengo en el estudio.

-¿Escribió un libro? -Harry parecía impresionado.

-Es una colección de recetas de cocina y tratados que tradujo del árabe. Por desgracia, no era un escribiente excesivamente diestro y cuesta un poco leerlo.

-Estoy deseando empezar.

Ginny se exasperó al darse cuenta de que Harry había desviado su atención del tema que les ocupaba.

-En estos momentos, no obstante, mi intención es discutir sobre nuestra unión.

-Como hombre que ha sobrevivido por saber decidir cuándo luchar y cuándo envainar la espada, te puedo decir que no te interesa esta discusión. En todo caso, no ahora.

-¿Por qué? -le retó.

-A veces es mejor no enfrentarse directamente a un problema.

-Tanta discreción me deja atónita. Creía que preferías la guerra abierta.

-No. Yo ya he librado demasiadas batallas.

-Debes excusarme si dudo de tu afirmación.

-Pues es la verdad. -Harry la miró por encima de la prensa-. Preferiría inhalar los vapores de tus perfumes antes que pelearme contigo.

-Ésta es una pelea que no se puede evitar. Vamos a solucionar este asunto y lo haremos ahora.

-Que así sea. Si ésta es la batalla que quieres, la tendrás. Caminó hacia ella, o al menos eso creía… porque pasó directo a cerrar las puertas del taller para tener más privacidad.

Sir Harry se irguió en toda su estatura, 1,83. Ante los ojos de Lady Ginny, demasiado perturbador para su gusto. Su espalda era amplia, pero no era enorme y tosco como Sir Draco, el cuerpo de sir Harry era bien formado, no exagerado, atlético, para llamarlo de alguna forma.

Ginny lo miró incómoda, o nerviosa, aún no lo descifraba.

-Dejemos claro quién da las órdenes en Burrow –dijo al fin Sir Harry son voz baja, letal-

-Sí. -Harry caminó nuevamente hacia otra urna y miró dentro-. Lo primero que debes plantearte, es que yo no soy tu empleado, ya que no has contratado ni mis servicios ni mi espada. Soy tu marido.

-Es difícil olvidado. Estoy intentando acostumbrarme a ser una esposa correcta, pero me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.

-Tú no estás facilitando las cosas tratándome como si fuera un simple guardián a tu servicio.

-¡Por la túnica de santa Hermione! Yo no te trato como si fueras un guardián a mi servicio. -Ginny estaba indignada-. He intentado mostrarte el respeto que se le debe a un marido y creo que lo he hecho en todos los sentidos.

-¿Es así cómo ves la situación? ¿Crees que te he forzado a mostrarme respeto?

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que creo.

Harry se apoyó de espaldas contra la mesa y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿No he aceptado yo los mismos compromisos? ¿Crees que es fácil para mí acostumbrarme a ser marido?

-No veo que hayas tenido que superar grandes dificultades.

-¿Te hago una lista? -Harry levantó la mano y enumeró las quejas con los dedos-. Desde el momento en que llegué, me dejaste claro que yo no era lo que habías pedido.

-No te esperaba -masculló Ginny.

Harry la ignoró. Levantó otro dedo.

-Anunciaste delante de todo el mundo que no tenías la intención de ser una buena esposa.

-Accedí a compartir el dormitorio contigo.

-Te negaste a consumar el matrimonio en nuestra noche de bodas.

Ginny estaba indignada.

-Te dije que lamentaba tal decisión. Fue un error por mi parte no cumplir con mi obligación. -respiró hondo-. Estoy preparada para hacerla esta noche.

Él le lanzó una mirada burlona.

-¿Tu obligación? Me perdonarás si no muestro un gran _entusiasmo_ por hacer el amor con una mujer que cree que siendo forzada a cumplir en el dormitorio.

Ginny ya había oído bastante. Caminó ofendida por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a él.

-¿Por eso te negaste a consumar el matrimonio cuando te di la oportunidad ayer en la mañana? ¿Has perdido el _entusiasmo_ por la labor?

Harry entornó los ojos.

-¿Me culpas?

Ginny estaba fuera de sus casillas.

-Si no sientes el menor entusiasmo, tenemos un gran problema, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué problema?

-Tengo entendido que, a diferencia de una mujer, un hombre no puede cumplir con sus obligaciones maritales de no ser que muestre algún grado de _entusiasmo_ por la tarea.

-¿Quién te contó eso?

-La priora Lavender -contestó triunfalmente Ginny.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Harry.

-¿Discutes su afirmación? -preguntó Ginny.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No. Tiene razón.-dijo al momento que se quitaba _El canto del Fénix_ de su cinto y lo colocaba en una mesa-

-¿Qué vas a hacer si no puedes recuperar tu _entusiasmo_? Quizá tendremos que anular el matrimonio.

Harry se quedó peligrosamente quieto.

-De modo que ése es tu plan. Quieres ponerle fin a esta unión antes de que haya empezado.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos y vio el humo de los fuegos del infierno. Sin embargo, estaba envuelta en las llamas de su propia ira y no pudo controlar sus palabras.

-Una anulación pasaría a ser una necesidad si no puedes tener el suficiente _entusiasmo_ como para llevar a cabo tus tareas maritales.

-La buena priora se olvidó de comentarte un factor trascendental sobre el _entusiasmo_ de un hombre, milady. –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-

-¿Y cuál es, milord? –casi estaba mareada por su presencia, aunque no lo admitiera jamás-

-A veces lo despiertan las cosas más extrañas. -Harry sonrió lentamente-. A veces, por ejemplo, basta con una buena pelea.

Ginny leyó demasiado tarde la advertencia en sus ojos. Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero no fue lo bastante rápida.

Harry la tomó en sus brazos, y la besó desesperadamente. Su corazón se llenó de dicha, cuando ella empezó a responderle de la misma manera… la levantó con suma delicadeza caminó solo unos pasos (aunque ella casi ni lo notaba, estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones) y la soltó dulcemente justo encima de una urna llena de flores y hierbas.

Ginny sonrió mientras se hundía en la masa olorosa. Los pétalos de rosa y las hojas de lirios volaron por el aire. La envolvió la intensa fragancia de las flores frescas.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, él se colocó sobre ella. La boca de Harry cubrió la suya nuevamente mientras el peso la presionaba hacia la montaña de pétalos dulces y olorosos.

-----------


	14. Cama de Rosas

Y es un hecho universalmente conocido que cuando una escritora dice que actualiza un día… NO lo hace. En mi caso solo esperaron unas cuantas horas más después del 22 de diciembre. Y me disculpo. 

**Solo espero que valga la pena mi retrazo. Sé que les agradará el capítulo. (con un título así… hasta santa Hermione sabe que se trata de Lemmon)**

-

- Cama de rosas 

-

Por un momento lady Ginny sintió la maravillosa sensación de estar flotando en el aire, para aterrizar delicadamente sobre una suave cama de rosas. Se sentía abrumada por el peso del cuerpo de Harry, pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía aplastada: se sentía protegida. Le enmarañaba el cabello con las manos, antes lo había deseado sin embargo se había reprimido de acariciar ese hermoso cabello negro… ¡Por Santa Hermione…! ¡Tenía que controlarse…! O no??? Talvez ésta iba a ser su noche de bodas… a plena luz del día.

La priora Lavender, Lady Luna e incluso su nana Joanne Kathleen le habían insinuado que por eso se llama noche de bodas, para que la oscuridad ayude a los esposos a ser cautos. Después de todo la desnudez estaba fuera del tema en lo que a parejas cristianas devotas a Santa Hermione, se refiere: solo estaba la excepción de la noche de bodas y cuando se estaba listo para procrear. No había ningún placer en ello… solo deber matrimonial.

No había placer…

¿Entonces porque su corazón no dejaba de latir incontrolablemente?.

¿Porque estaba anhelando tanto su tacto…?. Su boca era feroz, cálida, apremiante. Su olor, más que el de los pétalos entre los que estaba enterrada, hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

Estaba perdiendo el control. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Se olvidó de la pelea, de los insultos y de la indignación que había sentido unos momentos antes. Volvieron los recuerdos sobre la manera en que Harry la había tocado y creció su entusiasmo… su excitación. La euforia la hizo estremecer. Quería volver a sentir aquellas sensaciones maravillosas.

Harry separó los labios.

-La felicito, señora. –dijo mirando directo en sus ojos -No conozco a nadie más que me provoque de la manera en que tú lo haces. Ahora deberás sufrir las consecuencias.

Ginny buscó sus ojos. ¿Qué quería decir eso…?

-¿Estás realmente enfadado conmigo? –Preguntó en un suspiro-

-En este momento no sé exactamente cómo me siento. -la voz de Harry era dura, oscura y peligrosa-. Sólo sé que cuando haya acabado con esto no se hablará más de la anulación.

Ella se estremeció. ¡Esta iba a ser su noche de bodas!

-Yo no he pedido la anulación. Sólo me he limitado a sacar el tema para insinuarte que quizá no podrías cumplir en el lecho. –y rogaba interiormente a santa Hermione por que pudiera cumplir…-

-Pronto descubrirás que siempre intento cumplir Con todo. -Harry volvió a besada y su lengua le invadió la boca.

¡Cumpliría!

Ginny apretó los dedos entre su pelo como respuesta a aquel beso profundo. Pensó que quizás estaba intentando intimidarla o asustada un poco, pero era imposible. Ella ansiaba sus caricias, y la evidente pasión de él avivaba sus sentimientos.

Ginny sintió cómo la pierna de Harry se hundía entre sus muslos. Después levantó la rodilla abriéndola a sus caricias. Cogió las faldas de la túnica y del vestido y se los subió hasta la cintura. Ginny se estremeció y tensó las manos entre el pelo de Harry. Se arqueó al notar sus manos recorrer la extensión de su pierna y despojarle con la más extrema delicadeza sus prendas interiores.

La estaba tocando nuevamente. Profunda e íntimamente.

Despacio, tomando todo su tiempo… la estaba enloqueciendo.

Estaba húmeda. –pensó el auror con una resplandeciente alegría. Entonces Harry la acarició como lo había hecho la última noche, la acarició hasta que la sintió temblorosa y desesperada.

Ginny se aferró a él, su voz era un suspiro suave de demanda.

Enlazó su pierna con la de él, pidiendo más.

-¿Por qué desperdiciamos la noche de ayer? -susurró Harry con voz tensa y jadeante-. Fui un loco.-entonces delicadamente introdujo un dedo dentro de ella.

Ginny gimió y apretó su cuerpo contra el de él.

-Pensé que quería esperar.- pero estaba muy equivocada.

-Tú estabas confusa y yo fui un idiota. Vaya pareja. -Harry la colmó de besos desde el cuello hasta el hombro al momento que le bajaba su blusa. Estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a su esposa, a plena luz del día… y quería ver todo en ella.

Investigó su interior con un segundo dedo.

-¡Ahhhh! -jadeó Ginny!

-Tan tenso. Un suave botón sin abrir. –dijo él contra su boca-

-¿Esto hace disminuir tu entusiasmo? -preguntó ella ansiosamente.

Él gimió y bajó la cabeza para besar la curva de su pecho.

-No, no.

Ella sonrió aliviada.

-Dudo que algo pueda hacer disminuir mi entusiasmo en este momento.

Ginny lo notaba estrechándola, haciéndola sentir más húmeda de lo que ya estaba. Ella estaba temblando de necesidad. La mágica tensión que había experimentado se revolvía en su interior otra vez. Se sentía inquieta e impaciente ante la expectativa.

-Date prisa -dijo mordisqueándole la oreja-. Por favor, date prisa.

Harry levantó la cabeza y la miró: ¡Me he casado con una mandona!

-Recuerda que estoy acostumbrada a estar al mando.

Ese comentario terminó de entusiasmar al ojiverde.

-En tal caso, tus deseos son órdenes. -Harry se aflojó la ropa, dejando libre intimidad.

Ginny alcanzó a ver su miembro estimulado mientras se centraba entre sus piernas. Y contra todo lo pensado, empezó a sentir temor:

-Quizá deberíamos intentar disminuir un poco tu entusiasmo antes de continuar.

Sir Harry colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Lady Ginny. Realmente se veía hermosa cuando estaba nerviosa. Pero ella no tenía porque temer… él la instruiría. Sería cuidadoso con ella. Y le daría placer…

-Confía en mí, Ginny –susurró con voz ronca, viendo directo a sus ojos…

Un extraño calor se apoderó de ella. Y sin poder esperar un segundo más, ella asintió.

Harry terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, haciéndola más que íntima.

El impacto de aquella entrada dejó a Ginny sin voz ni respiración. Cuando se recuperó, arañó la espalda de Harry. ¡le había dolido…!

Ginny abrió los ojos y lo miró con mala cara.

-Sabía que eras demasiado grande -se quejó-. Lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi. Pensé que tendría la misma sensación que antes…

-La tendrás -Harry estaba luchando para mantener el control-. Con el tiempo.

Harry le dio pequeños besos dulces, persuasivos, en la nariz y en las mejillas.

-Perdóname, Ginny. No quería hacerte daño, es que no tengo experiencia con vírgenes.

Las disculpas la calmaron un poco. Eso y la ayuda de los brazos de su marido, que la acariciaban provocando escalofríos en todo su cuerpo mientras se deslizaba hacia fuera lentamente y con cuidado.

Volvió a besarla y ésta vez ella le respondió con la misma intensidad y voracidad al mismo tiempo se introdujo lentamente dentro de ella, llegando hasta el límite.

Ginny gimió, pero no de dolor.

Harry se retiró casi completamente y repitió el proceso.

Una vez, y otra.

Cada embestida estaba cuidadosamente calculada, realizada con el control más insoportable. Las líneas rígidas de la cara de Harry y los músculos tensos de su cuerpo no necesitaban interpretación: estaba cumpliendo con su labor.

Ginny aguantó la respiración y cerró los ojos. Tras unos momentos, se dio cuenta de que los movimientos lentos no eran desagradables.

Sentía una leve capa de sudor en la espalda de Harry, y en su propia piel…. A pesar del esfuerzo, su _entusiasmo_ no parecía disminuir en absoluto.

Ginny abrió los ojos cuando él le subió las piernas hacia sus hombros. Antes de que pudiera protestar por la nueva posición, él movió la mano hacia abajo, entre los dos cuerpos, y la acarició por encima de su blusa buscando sus pechos. Sin previo aviso, la tensión la envolvió otra vez.

-Harry.

-Té dije que confiaras en mí.

Bajo lentamente y cogió el su centro hinchado, el cual había logrado excitar completamente, entre el pulgar y el índice y lo acarició suavemente.

Ginny gritó. Harry amortiguó el sonido con su boca. Ella le clavó las uñas en su espalda y se dejó llevar por los maravillosos laberintos de placer que la invadían.

Casi no percibió el grito rasgado de satisfacción de Harry. Se mezcló con sus propios suspiros entrecortados mientras se hundían más profundamente en el mar de pétalos de flores.

-

-

Al cabo de un rato, Harry abrió los ojos. Se estiró lujuriosamente, incapaz de recordar haberse sentido tan bien en su vida. Miró entornando los ojos el pétalo de rosa que se había posado en su nariz. Sopló y lo miró mientras volaba por el aire.

Estaba prácticamente enterrado en flores olorosas.

Sonrió.

El olor embriagador de la montaña de flores se entremezclaba con otro olor terrenal, que lo llenaba de satisfacción. Había hecho de Ginny su esposa, en todos los sentidos. Ya no se hablaría más de anulación.

La montaña de flores se removió y cambió de forma. Él volvió la cabeza y observó cómo Ginny se sentaba, se arreglaba el vestido y se sacaba los pétalos del cabello.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, le sonrió tímidamente. No dijo nada.

-Harry se movió para quitarle un pétalo amarillo de la manga.

Ginny sonrió.

-No sé qué decir.

-Ni yo tampoco. -Harry pasó la mano alrededor del cuello de Ginny y la atrajo hacía él para darle un largo beso.

Ginny se inclinó más. Su cabello, que olía a hierbas frescas, caía sobre la cara de Harry. Sus dedos descendieron por el pecho y el cuerpo de Harry que, en respuesta, se sintió vibrar.

-Creo que tu entusiasmo se ha vuelto a despertar.

-Creo que tienes razón. -Harry envolvió el puño entre su melena y la atrajo hacia él, besándolo.

-

Un súbito golpe en la puerta del taller asustó a Ginny. Se levantó y se sentó otra vez rápidamente.

-Señor, ¿estás aquí? -gritó Ron-. Ha llegado el herrero.

-¡Por todos los demonios! -Harry se levantó de mala gana-. Mejor que salga o a la hora de cenar todo el mundo sabrá lo que hacíamos aquí dentro.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-No crees que adivinaran que nosotros...

-Sí.

Se sonrojó ligeramente. (y se veía hermosa)

-¡Por Dios! ¿Es que últimamente no saben hablar de otra cosa?

-Debes afrontar el hecho de que los detalles de nuestro matrimonio siempre serán de gran interés para todos los habitantes de estas tierras.

-Me gustaría que nuestra gente encontrara otro tema de qué hablar.

-Dudo de que lo hagan hasta que no dejemos de ofrecerles entretenimientos tan interesantes. -Harry salió de la urna de flores.

Se percató de que Ginny se había referido a los habitantes de Burrow como «nuestra gente». Era una buena señal.

-¿Señor? -Ron volvió a gritar-. ¿Estás ahí dentro?

-Sí -respondió Harry-. Ahora salgo. -se volvió para ayudar a salir a Ginny del montón de flores.

Era una visión excepcional. La miró momentáneamente cautivado. Saliendo de los pétalos dulces y olorosos, parecía una criatura mágica emergiendo del lecho de un bosque.

Después vio la pequeña mancha en su vestido y la tocó con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

-No. -Ginny sacudió los pétalos pegados a la falda-. Vete. Tienes asuntos que atender. Yo tengo que arreglarme el vestido.

Harry no podía apartar los ojos de su rostro resplandeciente. Ahora era suya. Le pertenecía como no le había pertenecido a otro hombre, ni siquiera a Tom Sorvolo Riddle, su ideal de caballerosidad.

Quizá Ginny amó al tal Riddle, quizás aún lo amaba, pero no se había entregado a él. Se había mantenido virgen para su señor y marido, el Auror Sanguinario de Gryffindor.

«Sé bien cómo proteger lo que he conseguido con mi esfuerzo», pensó Harry con repentina determinación. «Y te voy a proteger, señora de Burrow»

-Ya le olvidarás, Ginny -dijo en voz alta.

Ella le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

-¿Olvidar a quién?

Ron golpeó otras tres veces a la puerta.

-¿Debo decide al herrero que se marche y regrese más tarde, señor?

-No, ya voy. -Harry se alejó de la vista de Ginny cubierta de flores. Caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió a la luz del día.

-¿Y bien, Ron? ¿Dónde está nuestro herrero? -Harry cerró rápidamente la puerta para que su amigo no viera a Ginny.

-En los establos. -la mirada de Ron era divertida-. Has estado mucho tiempo en los talleres. No sabía que estuvieras tan interesado en los misterios de los perfumes.

Harry empezó a andar cruzando el patio.

-Ya me conoces, Ron, simplemente soy curioso.

Ron se puso a su lado.

-Sí, tú siempre hurgas en los más pequeños detalles.

-Tengo ciertas responsabilidades como señor de estas tierras.

-Sí. -Ron le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.

-Sólo un estúpido no intentaría familiarizarse con el funcionamiento interno de la fuente de sus futuros ingresos.

-Nadie te ha llamado estúpido, señor -puntualizó Ron-. Quizá bastardo, adoptado, déspota, asesino, hijo del demonio, guardián del _Canto del Fenix_, pero nunca estúpido.

Algunas personas se volvieron para mirar a los dos hombres que cruzaban el patio. Harry frunció el ceño al advertir que algunos mirones volvían rápidamente la cabeza. Tenía la profunda sospecha de que estaban disimulando una sonrisita.

Esta sospecha se confirmó cuando Harry sé dio cuenta de que Zacarías Smith lo miraba con la boca abierta de asombro.

-¿Pasa algo, Smith? -le preguntó con una corrección peligrosa. Tenía la extraña impresión de que el hombre estaba a punto de estallar de risa.

-No, señor.

Harry se encogió de hombros y dio por terminado el tema. Sabía por experiencia que era inútil intentar saber qué era lo que el herrero y los otros encontraban tan divertido.

-Bien, volvamos al trabajo, Smith -dijo Harry-. No traje ningún armero cuando vine a Burrow. Si es necesario buscaremos uno en Borgin, pero según he oído eres habilidoso con el martillo y el yunque.

Zacarías se sonrojó por el cumplido.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Crees que puedes encargarte de arreglar el equipamiento de mis hombres y tener los caballos bien herrados?

Smith irguió con orgullo.

-Sí, señor, creo que puedo llevar a cabo esa tarea. He realizado algunos trabajos delicados para mi señora y para la priora. Incluso he fabricado llaves y cerraduras.

-Excelente. -Harry le dio un golpecito en la espalda y lo guió hacia los establos-. Te mostraré lo que tienes que hacer y, cuando hayamos acabado en los establos, tengo un aparato mecánico muy interesante que enseñarte.

-¿Qué aparato mecánico, señor?

-Una máquina árabe diseñada para extraer aceite de las rosas. Ahora está descompuesta, pero creo que puedo reparada y voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

-

Veinte minutos más tarde las risitas apagadas y las sonrisas escondidas todavía no habían cesado.

Sir Harry dejó al herrero trabajando y fue hacia Ron, que estaba apoyado en un poste del establo.

-¿No crees -dijo Harry en voz baja- que podrías explicarme el chiste que todo el mundo encuentra tan gracioso esta tarde?

Los ojos de Ron brillaban sonrientes.

-Puedo explicártelo, pero seguramente no lo encontraras gracioso.

-Evidentemente -murmuró Harry-. Sin embargo, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber la causa de este bullicio. Sólo dime, ¿por qué todos los hombres de por aquí se esfuerzan por no atragantarse con la risa?

Ron carraspeó.

-Creo que tiene que ver con los pétalos de rosa que están enredados entre tu pelo y que cuelgan por detrás de tu túnica, señor.

Harry gruñó.

-¡Por todos los demonios! -Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y los pétalos carmesí cayeron revoloteando al suelo del establo.

-Parece que hayas estado dando volteretas en la urna de flores de la señora -dijo Ron-. A no ser que te hayas caído dentro accidentalmente, en cuyo caso tendré que pensar que últimamente eres muy propenso a los accidentes. No hay duda de lo que estabais haciendo en los talleres de perfumes.

Harry cruzó sus brazos y escudriñó a la multitud sonriente con una mirada seria. Al instante, las sonrisas desaparecieron de todas las caras.

Satisfecho, Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-

Al cabo de dos días, cuando las fiestas nupciales ya terminaban Ginny decidió dar su habitual paseo matutino por los acantilados hasta el pueblo. Para su sorpresa y secreto placer, esta vez no la acompañó Luna sino Harry.

La había llamado desde el patio mientras ella bajaba las escaleras.

-Creo que hoy me uniré a ti. -Harry había dejado a Ron la supervisión de los albañiles que habían llegado para empezar a trabajar en la nueva muralla. Había ido hacia Ginny-. Quiero echar otro vistazo a los acantilados.

De repente, a Ginny la parecía más brillante el día.

-Sí, me gusta que vengas a pasear conmigo. Voy a llevar un poco de crema de hierbas a la anacoreta.

Mientras ella y Harry caminaban por los acantilados, se dio cuenta de que el aire salado nunca había sido tan vigorizante y que los olores de la mañana nunca le habían parecido tan frescos.

Comprendió que había estado luchando con una mezcla de emociones desconocidas e inquietantes desde el momento en que Harry había pisado Burrow. Las sensaciones eran tan fuertes e imprevisibles como el preparado de un alquimista.

Sin embargo, tres días antes, cuando Harry había consumado el matrimonio en la urna de las flores, había comprendido, finalmente, el significado de la mezcla inestable.

Aquel día, mientras lo veía salir del taller, dejándola empapada por el aroma de las rosas y de su propia esencia masculina, había admitido finalmente la verdad:

Se estaba enamorando del Auror de Gryffindor.

Las dos últimas noches habían sido las más excitantes de su vida, descubriendo sensaciones que ella ni siquiera había soñado que existieran. Parecía que a Harry le proporcionaba un intenso placer llevada a la cumbre de las sensaciones físicas. No quedaba satisfecho hasta que ella vibraba y gritaba en sus brazos. No la dejaba descansar hasta que quedaba exhausta.

-¿Lo has arreglado todo para llevar tus perfumes y frascos a Borgin? -preguntó Harry distraídamente mientras se detenía en la cima del acantilado.

-Sí. El primer día de la feria llevarán los perfumes a Borgin en barco. -Ginny se cubrió la frente con la mano haciéndose sombra y miró cómo Harry examinaba el agua espumosa a los pies del acantilado-. Luna y yo iremos con los perfumes.

-Mis hombres podrían ayudaros. -Harry caminó a lo largo del borde del acantilado y se detuvo de nuevo para mirar hacia abajo. Su expresión era de extrañeza-. Tenemos un par de tiendas que podéis utilizar, si quieres.

-Perfecto -titubeó Ginny-. ¿Qué estás mirando?

-Ron sugirió que, además del puerto, éste podría ser uno de los dos puntos en los acantilados donde podría atracar una barca pequeña. Tenía razón.

-¿Te preocupa? -Ginny caminó hacía el borde del acantilado y miró hacia abajo. La marea estaba baja.

-No demasiado. Es obvio que aquí no podría desembarcar una gran fuerza armada.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-Ninguna fuerza hostil ni hombres armados han desembarcado jamás en Burrow.

-Por mi experiencia, creo que es mejor estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad.

-Eres un hombre cauto.

-Lo soy cuando tengo algo valioso que proteger.

-

Ella lo miró preguntándose si se refería a ella o a sus nuevas tierras. A las tierras, sin duda, pensó. Al fin y al cabo, las tierras eran lo que, en primer lugar, le habían atraído hasta Burrow.

Harry pareció no darse cuenta de su mirada especulativa.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que todavía no se había acostumbrado a la idea de tener un lugar propio en el mundo. Harry aún actuaba como si pensara que alguien intentaría arrebatarle Isla de Burrow. Sólo un estúpido lo intentaría, pensó ella irónicamente. El Auror siempre estaba alerta.

-Incluso en aquel momento, en que simplemente acompañaba a su esposa al pueblo, parecía peligroso. Su pelo negro era salvaje y estaba revuelto por la brisa marina. Su perfil era tan rígido como los abruptos acantilados. Y sus ojos verdes eran casi mudos a las emociones.

Ginny reprimió un suspiro nostálgico. Naturalmente, Harry estaba preocupado por la protección de Burrow. No dudaba de que también intentaba protegerla a ella, pero sólo porque formaba parte del acuerdo.

Ella se estaba enamorando, pero no se atrevía a esperar que a Harry le estuviese ocurriendo lo mismo, en todo caso aun no.

Su habilidad haciendo el amor indicaba que había experimentado la pasión antes en su vida. Durante los últimos tres días, Ginny había aprendido que él sabía bien cómo controlar las poderosas fuerzas desatadas por el deseo físico.

También había aprendido que estaba utilizando su propia pasión controlada para conseguir la respuesta que quería de ella.

Era un hombre acostumbrado a mandar, reflexionó Ginny. Seguramente, para él era natural tener el mando en el lecho. Y ella, ella era demasiado novata como para hacerse con las riendas.

Aunque estaba aprendiendo deprisa, pensó optimista.

-

Ginny buscó un tema neutral.

-Parece que Colin y Dennis progresan en su nuevo programa de ejercicio físico.

-Sí. Los chicos normalmente avanzan con un estímulo adecuado. Ron me informó de que Colin todavía se queja, pero se presenta puntualmente al entrenamiento. Como mínimo, el juglar ha demostrado tener la sensatez de no cantar más baladas sobre señores traicionados.

-Sí, sus baladas se han vuelto un poco apagadas últimamente, ¿verdad? Podría decirse que hasta son aburridas.

-¿Eso crees? -Harry la miró amablemente.

Ginny ocultó una sonrisa.

-Todas esas dulces canciones sobre las bonitas rosas abriendo los pétalos para recibir el alba de la mañana me aburren. Les falta la emoción de las baladas anteriores.

-¿Emoción?

-Sí, en los nuevos poemas de Colin no hay peligro, o el miedo a ser descubierto, ni acción.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-Quizá...-dijo ella con abierta picardía-

-Te advierto que me dicen a menudo que no acepto bien las bromas.

-Tonterías. Te he oído reír. Creo que podrías aprender a encontrar diversión en las canciones más aventureras de Colin, que tratan sobre amores ilícitos y señores traicionados.

Harry se detuvo. Se cogió la barbilla y la miró con ojos brillantes.

-Entiéndeme, Ginny, yo nunca me reiré de la idea de que mi mujer esté en los brazos de otro hombre.

-Como si yo pensara traicionarte -replicó Ginny-. Soy una mujer con honor.

Su rostro se presentó decidido y brillante.

-Sí -dijo tranquilamente Harry-, lo eres, y doy gracias por ello.

Ella se sintió reconfortada por su mirada. Confiaba en ella, pensó. Era un buen comienzo.

-Y ahora que tratamos el tema -siguió ella bruscamente-. Quiero que quede claro que yo tampoco me tomaré bien la traición de mi marido.

Harry esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

-¿No te gusta la idea de verme en la cama de otra mujer?

-No. -se sintió nerviosa pero decidida-. Yo también tengo mi orgullo.

-Orgullo... ¿Por eso no te gusta la idea de que yo me lleve a la cama a otra mujer? ¿Simplemente porque heriría tu orgullo?

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada. Evidentemente, no iba a confesarle su amor en ese momento. El Auror se aprovecharía de la confesión y estaría ante él más indefensa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué otra razón podría haber excepto el orgullo? -pregunto inocentemente-. En este aspecto no soy diferente de ti seguramente es el orgullo lo que te hace tener las ideas tan claras sobre la traición.

-Sí. -Harry entornó los ojos mientras la miraba-. El orgullo de un hombre es un asunto muy serio.

-También lo es el de una mujer.

-Lo sé – entonces sin siquiera pensarlo, el Auror de Gryffindor bajó la cabeza y rozó los labios de Ginny.

Su beso fue casi casto. Dulce. Pero capaz de hacer hervir la sangre de lady Ginevra. Las parejas casadas jamás se daban besos en público… para eso era la intimidad del lecho nupcial…

-Harry...

-Vamos, se hace tarde y hoy tengo muchas cosas que ver. -la cogió de la mano y la condujo por los acantilados hasta el pueblo.

Diez minutos más tarde, Harry y Ginny llegaron a la entrada del convento, lo que indicaba que se hallaban en el corazón de la aldea. Les adelantó un carro lleno de paja. El carretero los saludó educadamente. Un pastor hizo lo mismo mientras conducía el rebaño hacia el centro de la calle.

Todo el mundo se volvía para ver cómo el señor y la señora de Burrow caminaban cogidos de la mano por la pequeña comunidad.

Ginny sabía que la mayoría de las miradas eran para Harry. A ella la conocían demasiado y no despertaba aquella expectación. Sin embargo, Harry aún era una novedad, un extraño y un desconocido para mucha gente. También sabían que su destino estaba en sus manos.

-Debo entregar la crema de hierbas a Parvati -dijo Ginny cuando ella y Harry llegaron a la celda de la anacoreta-. Sólo será un momento.

Harry se detuvo y miró la ventana de la celda.

-La cortina está corrida. Quizá todavía duerme.

-No lo creo. -Ginny se rió entre dientes-. Parvati siempre se levanta muy temprano. Normalmente, o primero que hace es abrir la cortina para no perderse ninguna novedad.

Ginny fue hacia la ventana. Esta a entreabierta como si Parvati hubiera estado mirando hacia la calle.

-¿Parvati?

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Parvati? -Ginny vaciló, pero apartó la cortina pesa a de lana-. ¿Estás enferma? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Silencio en el interior oscuro. Ginny registró con la vista la pequeña habitación. Al principio no veía nada. La cortina de la otra ventana también estaba cerrada, por lo que el cuarto estaba en sombra.

Cuando los ojos de Ginny se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, lo primero que vio fueron los pies de Parvati en el suelo.

-¡Parvati! -Ginny se inclinó en el poyo de piedra de la ventana e intentó ver la figura tendida boca abajo.

Harry se preocupó. Se acercó a la ventana.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo sé. -Ginny lo miró-. Está tendida en el suelo. No se mueve, Harry, puede estar malherida.

Harry examinó el interior de la celda.

-La puerta está cerrada, veo la llave colgando en la pared.

-¿Cómo entraremos? -preguntó Ginny.

-Manda a alguien a buscar a Zacarías Smith. ¡Rápido, Ginny!

Ginny no necesitaba que le dieran más prisa.

Un rato después, el herrero introducía una herramienta entre la pared de piedra y la rendija de la puerta de la anacoreta. A continuación, él y Harry empujaron la pesada puerta con los hombros.

La puerta salió de sus goznes al tercer intento.

Harry fue el primero en entrar en la pequeña celda. Miró el cuerpo del suelo y negó con la cabeza.

-Falleció… y no por causas naturales.

----------

**N/A:** lamento dejarlos con la intriga… pero si no lo hago así… no serían interesante seguir leyendo… ¿verdad?.

Les deseo una muy feliz navidad y recuerden Internet SIEMPRE estará ahí. Al igual que mi querido Auror. Por lo tanto DISFRUTEN AL MÁXIMO CON SUS AMIGOS Y FAMILIARES… porque sólo tenemos el ahora…


	15. El misterio de la anacoreta

CAPÍTULO 15: El misterio de la Anacoreta 

-¡Asesinada! -Ginny miró a Harry con incredulidad. -No puedo creerlo.

En ese instante la priora Lavender, apareció y se quedó atónita-. Es imposible, durante los quince años que he estado a cargo de este convento nunca hemos tenido ningún asesinato.

Ginny movió lentamente la cabeza.

-En toda mi vida jamás había visto un solo asesinato en Burrow.

-Esto ha sido, definitivamente, un asesinato. -Harry miró los ojos abiertos, sin vida, de la anacoreta. Había visto suficientes muertes violentas en toda su vida y podía reconocerlas.

-¿Está seguro? -preguntó Lavender con expresión angustiada-. Quizá se cayó en plena noche, intentó pedir ayuda y no consiguió llegar a la puerta.

Harry se agachó junto al cuerpo. Tocó uno de los dedos de la mujer muerta y lo encontró suave. La rigidez que sigue a la muerte ya había pasado.

-

-Murió por la noche, pero no a causa de una enfermedad. -estudió los pliegues de la bata deParvati-. ¿Acostumbraba dormir con la toca? (**N/A:** una especie de tela que usan las monjas en la cabeza)

-No lo sé -contestó Lavender-. Eso parece. Quizás era un acto de piedad.

-Era más simple vanidad -refutó Ginny tranquilamente-. Parvati estaba muy preocupada por la papada.

No quería que nadie se la viera. (**NA:** solo que la anacoreta la usaba como "orejas de conejo"… ya saben… para que no se le vea la papada)

-Le encantaba chismorrear y le gustaban mucho los perfumes y las cremas de Ginny -recordó Lavender-. Pequeñeces, ahora que todo ha terminado para ella.

No llevaba ni 24 horas de muerta y su "amiga" Lavender ya hablaba mal de ella… ¡por Santa Hermone!-pensaba Ginny-

Harry levantó una ceja ante el comentario de la priora.

-Está en ropa de dormir -verificó pensativamente Ginny-, aunque lleva puestos los zapatos.

Lavender miró detenidamente a Harry.

-¿Está absolutamente seguro de que esto no es el resultado de una enfermedad grave, señor?

-Ha sido un asesinato. -Harry apuntó a la toca que, como si fuera intencional, calló justo alrededor del cuello de Lavender. El Auror frunció su entrecejo.

-¿Ve estas marcas?

Lavender se acercó.

-Sí.

Harry empezó a levantar el dobladillo de la bata de dormir.

Lavender movió la mano como si fuera a detenerle.

-¿Qué hace, señor?

-Quiero verle el cuello. -Harry siguió retirando el lino blanco.

Los moretes oscuros y feos en el cuello de Parvati eran una prueba evidente.

-¡Santa Hermione! -murmuró Ginny.

-Que su alma descanse en paz -suspiró Lavender haciendo la señal de la cruz.-y que santa Hermione la acoja en su regazo…-

Ginny miró a Harry.

-¿Has visto estas marcas en otras ocasiones?

-Sí -confirmó Harry-. La anacoreta fue estrangulada.

-Pero eso es imposible. -la mirada de Ginny fue hacia la pesada puerta de madera que Harry y Zacarías habían forzado-. La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro. Y las ventanas son demasiado estrechas para que pase un hombre.

La inconfundible inteligencia de _James_ había brotado en Ginny más de lo que debería, a criterio del Auror, claro está.

Harry miró hacia la entrada. A través de la apertura podía ver que se había reunido un grupo de curiosos. Algunas monjas y novicias, y también algunos aldeanos, estaban fuera, intentando mirar dentro de la celda.

-Dé la orden de que todo el mundo vuelva a su trabajo -le indicó a Lavender-. No los quiero ver más fisgoneando fuera de la celda. Ya casi podía escuchar los chismes circundar.

Lavender lo miró con consideración.

-Sí, milord.

Fue hacia la puerta y dispersó a la pequeña multitud.

Ginny se encontró con los ojos de Harry.

-El día antes de nuestra boda, Parvati insistió en que había visto al hacendado Weasley entrar en el convento. Dijo que atravesó las puertas cerradas.

-¿El hacendado Weasley? -Harry recordó la conversación que había oído entre Ginny y Parvati-. ¡Ah, sí, el fantasma! Nunca me contaste de qué se trataba eso.

-Es solamente una vieja leyenda -se apresuró a contestar Lavender interrumpiendo a Ginny-:

"El hacendado William Weasley era el hijo mayor del primer Weasley que llegó a Burrow. Cuentan que mientras estaba en la isla sedujo a una joven monja y la convenció para que se escapara con él.

La joven era la hermana Hermione, pero ella era muy correcta y jamás incumplía una regla. (**N/A**: ¿Qué curioso… no les parece???) Así que lo rechazó y de inmediato se hizo anacoreta, para no sucumbir a la imprudencia.

-fue en esta misma celda- explicó Lady Ginny- donde hace más de cien años estuvo Santa Hermione-

-aún se puede sentir su presencia- dijo con un repentino y curioso fervor la priora Lavender.

-¿entonces que sucedió?- preguntó con curiosidad Sir Harry-

-el hacendado Weasley le propuso se casaran, ya que estaba muy enamorado de ella, y no le importó que fuera una monja-

-por supuesto ella se horrorizó y le pidió que fuera a confesarse con el sacerdote de inmediato-

-entonces él se acercó, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó…, sin importar que ella estuviera aquí encerrada-

-el joven William (que en realidad tenía 19 y la monja tenía 17) fue de inmediato con el sacerdote, quien desde el confesionario le hizo entrar en razón- explicó la priora.

-sin embargo el joven se enfermó gravemente, unos dicen que de amor- explicó Lady Ginny- y una noche mandó a llamar por el perdón de la ahora anacoreta. La hermana Hermione fue, ya que a un moribundo no se le puede negar nada, y momentos luego de que ella entrara a la habitación de William, él falleció. La hermana Hermione dio las malas noticias a su familia y luego se recluyó en la celda.

-¿para siempre?- preguntó sir Harry. (**N/A**: Quien para serles sincera, sabía más de santa Hermione de lo que ustedes creen)

-¡NO!- dijo con su voz un poco más alto la priora Lavender- ¡ella se hizo una SANTA!-

Sir Harry no comprendió del todo

-verás- le explicó su esposa –esa misma noche, la hermana Hermione se volvió a recluir, en la celda, y por la mañana solo se encontró su ropa, en esa misma cama, con la forma de ella y el relicario en su pecho-

-¡Inmediatamente se dio la orden de que fuera declarada Santa!- explicó la priora –era imposible, incluso ahora, salir de éste aposento; el perdón divino generado por la hermana Hermione al joven Weasley la hizo ascender a los cielos, ¡solo una santa puede hacer eso!-

La leyenda cuenta que el hacendado Weasley vuelve algunas noches buscando a su amada. Se dice que cada vez que aparece en el convento, suceden desgracias.

-

Harry examinó minuciosamente el aposento de la priora y confirmó sus sospechas, luego se levantó.

-Le puedo prometer que a su anacoreta no la mató un fantasma. Un hombre de carne y hueso dejó estas marcas en su cuello. Y con respecto a la leyenda de su santa… bueno… es solo eso… una leyenda.

La priora Lavender bufó.

Sir Harry caminó hacia la puerta y miró la hierba pisada.

-¡Diantre! Tenía que haber pensado antes en mantener alejados a los curiosos. Ahora será imposible ver si hay marcas extrañas de botas delante de la celda.

-Mi señor -reclamó la voz de Ginny, tranquila y reflexiva-, aquí hay algo extraño.

-Sí. Los asesinatos son siempre extraños.

-Me refiero a un olor raro.

Harry se volvió y la miró inquisitivo.

-¿Qué olor detectas?

-Huele a menta.

-¿Menta? -Harry se acercó al cuerpo. Inhaló profundamente intentando oler el aire-. Sí, muy vagamente.

Lavender frunció la frente confundida.

-¿Qué hay de raro en el olor a menta? Quizás ella la utilizó para preparar una comida.

Ginny movió la nariz.

-No, la fragancia está en su ropa de dormir.

Harry se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo.

-Tienes razón. Está en el dobladillo del camisón. -miró las manchas verdes en las zapatillas de piel de la fallecida-. Y en los zapatos.

Ginny cruzó los brazos a la altura de la cintura.

-Hay una gran plantación de menta en los jardines del convento. ¿Cree en la posibilidad de que Parvati saliera ayer noche?

-Nunca abandonaba la celda -señaló Lavender enseguida-. Nunca, en todos los años que hace que la conozco. No olvide que era anacoreta. Quería estar encerrada. De hecho, una vez me contó que le disgustaba profundamente estar en el mundo exterior.

-Sí, pero si realmente pensó que había visto al fantasma del hacendado Weasley- reflexionó Ginny-, quizá tuvo la suficiente curiosidad para dejar la celda y seguirle.

-Ginny no cree en esta vieja leyenda, ¿verdad?

-No, pero Parvati sí.

-Mi esposa tiene una sospecha -indicó Harry mirando a Ginny-. Quizá Parvati vio a alguien ayer por la noche, alguien que ella pensó que era un fantasma. Y quizá salió para ver lo que hacía.

Lavender lo negó.

-No tiene sentido. Si hubiera pensado que era un fantasma se hubiese asustado y habría permanecido aquí dentro con la puerta cerrada. (**N/A:** si tu… como no)

-¿Quién sabe? -dijo Ginny-. Parvati era una persona muy curiosa. Sabía que nadie creería que había visto al fantasma. Quizás andaba buscando una prueba para corroborar su historia... Y por eso la asesinaron.

-Pero no hay nadie en la isla que tenga motivo alguno para matar a Parvati -rebatió Lavender.

Harry mantuvo la mirada en la cara preocupada de Ginny.

-Vamos a ver la menta.

Ginny asintió. Se agachó y cerró los ojos de la anacoreta; dijo una pequeña plegaria y dejó su cuerpo al cuidado de la superiora McGonnagall, que en ese momento llegaba.

-

Sir Harry esperó por su esposa.

-Está plantada cerca de la biblioteca. –dijo lady Ginny.

Lavender salió detrás de ella.

Harry echó una última mirada a la anacoreta asesinada y siguió a Ginny y a la priora por un sendero del jardín hacia un terreno verde oscuro situado cerca de una pared de piedra. Inmediatamente, se hicieron evidentes los signos de la vegetación pisoteada. Había un fuerte olor a menta aplastada.

-Alguien ha estado aquí en las últimas horas -constató Harry. Caminó por la parcela, examinándola por todos los lados. Después, miró hacia arriba, hacia la ventana de la pared-. ¿La biblioteca está al otro lado de esta pared?

-Sí -contestó Lavender.

-Me gustaría mirar dentro, si no tiene objeción, señora.

-Naturalmente que no, pero no veo que esto pueda servir.

Las pesadas llaves del cinturón de Lavender hacían ruido y tintineaba mientras escogía la correcta.

-Otra puerta cerrada -murmuró Ginny mientras Lavender se acercaba a la puerta de la biblioteca e introducía la llave.

-Sí -afirmó Harry-. Casi parece que el asesino fuera realmente un fantasma.

Ginny se preocupó.

-¿No lo crees, verdad?

-No -contestó Harry-, pero parece que alguien quiere que lo creamos.

Lavender soltó un suspiro audible de alivio mientras abría la biblioteca y echaba una rápida ojeada en el interior.

-Todo está bien, aquí. Por un momento tuve miedo de que nos hubieran robado.

-¿Y que hubiesen matado a la anacoreta porque vio a los ladrones? -Harry asintió con la cabeza-. Es una buena teoría.

Entró en la biblioteca. Ginny lo siguió pegada a sus talones. Los dos examinaron las estanterías llenas de libros pesados. Los volúmenes más preciados estaban encadenados a la pared.

Harry estaba impresionado.

-Tiene muchos libros valiosos, priora.

-Sí, y estoy orgullosa de decir que la biblioteca no ha sufrido ningún robo mientras yo he sido priora. No obstante, nunca se es lo bastante precavida con objetos tan valiosos como los libros.

-¡Mi señor! -Ginny lo llamó desde la última hilera de estanterías-. Hay un libro abierto en una de las mesas.

-No es posible. -Lavender corrió por el pasillo, claramente alarmada-. Todos los libros se deben guardar después de usados. He dado órdenes estrictas de que así se haga.

Harry caminó por el pasillo hacia donde estaba Ginny al lado del libro abierto. Miró la página decorada llena de palabras exquisitamente escritas. El elaborado diseño que enmarcaba la primera letra de la página estaba pintado en oro brillante, rojo y azul.

-Es un tratado sobre hierbas -explicó Ginny-. Yo misma lo he consultado varias veces.

-No puedo creer que alguno de los miembros de esta casa dejara el libro abierto sobre la mesa de esta forma -dijo Lavender-. Es demasiado valioso para tratarlo así.

Harry miró hacia la ventana que daba a la plantación de menta. El pesado cristal verde permitía el paso de la luz del sol hacia el interior de la sala.

-Me pregunto si el asesino quería robar este libro cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien fuera mirándolo.

-¿Crees que mató a la pobre Parvati y luego se escapó? -preguntó Ginny.

-Puede ser. -Harry valoró la posibilidad durante unos minutos-. Pero, en este caso, es evidente que antes de escapar se encontró con el problema de cargar el cuerpo de la anacoreta hasta la celda.

-¿Y cómo la encerró dentro? -preguntó Ginny-. La llave de la puerta está colgada en la pared del interior. Y el asesino no volvió para buscar el libro que quería tan desesperadamente.

-Debió de temer que lo descubrieran -sugirió Lavender.

-Sí, o quizá no era el libro lo que buscaba. -Harry examinó el libro abierto-. Si algo de esto es verdad, y no podemos estar seguros, nos queda un problema interesante.

-¿Quieres decir que debemos encontrar a un asesino? -preguntó Ginny.

-Sí. -contestó Harry-. Uno que sepa leer.

---------------

El último día de su banquete de bodas, no fue exactamente lo que ella esperaba. O lo que ambos desearan. El pueblo entero llegó al banquete, que para terminar con la celebración del matrimonio se tiñó la comida de color rojo y blanco, y disfrutaron hasta más no poder. Sin embargo Hagrid, que como ya saben es quien manda a teñir la comida… no contó con la combinación de colores y terminaron comiendo rosado… todo rosado, hasta las lechugas… pero en fin…

Los gemelos bufones lanzaban bolas con fuego entre ellos, los bailarines y trovadores cantaron ruidosamente era un ambiente muy feliz, propio de una boda de lores. Sin embargo, pasadas las ocho de la noche todos se trasladaron al convento de Santa Hermione para asistir al velorio de la anacoreta.

Los bufones no asistieron: argumentaron que se quedaban a reparar el desorden que provocaron en el castillo. Pero sir Harry conocía las dos razones verdaderas: primero, les tenían miedo a las mojas y segundo ellos sabían que no se podían quedar queditos, ni siquiera en un velorio.

Lord Sirius acompañó toda la noche a su querida cortesana: Amelia Bones, quien le guardaba cariño a la anacoreta, entonces él mostró su lado tierno, después de todo mañana partirían hacia Gryffindor, y quien sabe cuando volverían a Burrow. Y si, leyeron bien, el término "volvieran" implica que la querida cortesana partiría con lord Sirius, para juntos vivir en Gridmund Place.

Sir Harry estuvo toda la noche junto a su esposa, la cual, a pesar de saber que la anacoreta había sido acecinada, se mantuvo tranquila, a menudo con el seño fruncido, él la conocía un poco como para adivinar que tramaba algo, talvez _James_ cabalgaría de nuevo… o solo empezaba a buscar conjeturas de quien podría haber matado a una anacoreta. Eso le intrigaba de ella: su cabeza, sus ideas y su valentía.

-

El funeral fue muy triste: las monjas habían empezado a cantar, pero terminaron llorando cuando el monje Neville dedicó unas palabras al alma de Parvati. Entonces lady Ginny sin poder evitarlo derramó unas cuantas lágrimas por su rostro, se acercó a su marido y buscó tomar su mano. Él la tomó, y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella: si necesitaba sentirse protegida… él lo haría. Un profundo suspiro le indicó que Lady Ginny ya se había calmado un poco y a pesar de las circunstancias se alegró de que ella no quisiera separarse de su lado.

-espero vernos muy pronto, querido hijo- decía Lord Sirius horas más tarde cuando el barco partía hacia Borgin, para luego dirigirse a su hogar.

-así lo espero, así lo espero- dijo cuando soltó su abrazo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"El Auror de Gryffindor NUNCA ríe" recordó lady Ginny… tonterías de los chismosos… vaya que lo hacía. Y además tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

Los bufones abrazaron a sir Harry

-y pensar que pensamos que lady Ginny era deforme- admitieron al mismo tiempo, apenas en un siseo en sus voces.

Sin duda uno de los chismes infundidos por lord Sirius, solo por diversión… claro está. -¡que bien que no apostamos por eso!- rieron con malicia.

El Auror volvió a sonreír cuando el barco se perdió en la distancia y él saludaba desde el muelle. Su antigua familia había partido… era hora de pasar más tiempo con su nueva familia y de paso resolver un misterio. Su padrastro se había ofrecido a quedarse para ayudar a resolver lo del asesinato, pero recordó que tenía una visita muy importante en su castillo, visita que no podía esperar. Así que partió con desgana.

Lady Ginny se encontraba un poco intranquila… talvez debido a que no había dormido desde la noche anterior, o simplemente por tratar de encargarse del castillo, del banquete y de sus invitados, a lo mejor estaba cansada por todo el movimiento en la apacible isla de Burrow… así que le propuso se fueran a dormir, ya que mañana partirían a la feria de verano.

-

Lord Harry alzó a su esposa los últimos peldaños de las gradas cuando sintió que ella estaba muy débil, la recostó en su cama y llamó a una de sus sirvientas para que le trajeran té de manzanilla, solo por si en la noche lo necesitaba. Pero por lo que pudo ver de ella, era solo cansancio extremo lo que sentía, pero se negaba a dormir.

Fue más tarde, cuando Harry creyó que Ginny se había dormido finalmente, cuando se permitió contemplada con dulzura, un reto demasiado peligroso, y talvez hablarle con palabras de amor…

Aunque hubiera deseado admitir tal debilidad, no hubiera podido darle las palabras que ella talvez deseaba escuchar. Se sintió un poco estúpido:

Por un lado, ahora poseía todo por lo que había luchado en su vida. Tenía tierras, una esposa, una casa propia. Sin embargo, le faltaba algo. No entendía qué era, pero presentía que Ginny tenía la clave.

En cierto sentido, que no podía explicar, sabía que tenía que incluirla en todas sus órdenes.

-Ella predijo su muerte, ¿sabes? -dijo Ginny entre las sombras.

Harry se volvió y la atrajo hacia él.

-¿No vas a dormir esta noche?-le preguntó con una ternura increíble-

-Espero que sí -bostezó Ginny-. Necesito descansar. Tendremos mucho trabajo en la feria.

-¿Quién predijo su muerte? ¿La anacoreta?

-Sí, pero a menudo vaticinaba oscuridad y desastres. Esta vez, por desgracia, tuvo razón. -Ginny se volvió hacia él y entrelazó una pierna con las suyas-. ¿Cómo haremos para encontrar al asesino?

-¿Haremos?

-¡Si!- dijo ella –no creas que me quedaré bordando mientras un asesino ande por Burrow matando gente inocente-

-¿crees que te dejaré que andes por ahí?- dijo él casi enojado.

-si no me dejas… James lo hará- desde cuando tenía que pedirle permiso a alguien para ser ella!!!, no empezaría ahora.

-está bien- dijo su esposo sorpresivamente, no quería iniciar una pelea… mañana lo discutirían mejor- - -pero déjame intentarlo una vez… está bien??-

Ella asintió.

-Haré lo que sé hacer mejor: tender trampas. –le explicó el ojiverde-

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Parece que el asesino no tuvo la oportunidad de robar lo que quería de la biblioteca. Lo intentará otra vez y, cuando lo haga, estaremos preparados.

-¿Cómo?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Colocaré guardias alrededor del convento todas las noches y les daré órdenes de ocultarse entre las sombras. Estarán en posición de ver si alguien intenta escalar la pared o pasar por la verja.

-Un plan brillante.

A Harry le hizo gracia el tono de genuina admiración de su voz.

-Gracias.-le dijo él mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con los pulgares.

-¿Estás seguro de que el asesino es un hombre?

Harry se acordó de los moretes en el cuello de la anacoreta.

-Sí. También podría haberla matado una mujer fuerte, pero creo que una mujer habría tenido que arrastrar el cuerpo hasta la celda, y a Parvati la cargaron.

-Sí, no había señales de que la hubieran arrastrado por los senderos de gravilla. Las piedrecillas estaban bien colocadas.

-Eres un buen observador.

-¿Quieres decir que buen observador para ser un caballero falto de inteligencia y sobrado de músculos?

-Calla -susurró cubriéndole la boca con la yema de los dedos-. Nunca debí decirte eso. –se excusó recordando las peticiones en la carta que había mandado a lord Sirius -

-Perdón. Ha sido error mío. No sé por qué lo he dicho.-y fue totalmente sincero-

-Ya basta de bromas. Ya he tenido suficiente.

-Sí.

Ginny calló durante unos segundos y suspiró.

-Cuesta tanto imaginar a alguien matando a una mujer vieja e inofensiva como Parvati.

Harry pensó en los años que pasó atrapando a hombres violentos.

-Por desgracia, es demasiado fácil imaginar a alguien cometiendo un asesinato. La pregunta es ¿por qué?

-¿Para robar un libro?

-Los libros son valiosos, cierto, pero sólo para los eruditos, y no creo que haya muchos dispuestos a matar por uno. Incluso si un hombre quiere conseguir un libro, debes admitir que Burrow es una isla alejada. No entiendo que alguien viaje tan lejos sólo para robarlo.

-Muchos eruditos se han enfrentado a los peligros de los caminos de España e Italia sólo para conseguir un libro. En cierto sentido, mi padre murió debido a su afán por conseguir los tesoros almacenados en los tratados árabes.

-No lo había pensado de esa forma, pero tienes razón. Sir Arthur arriesgó su vida buscando libros. Quizás haya alguien dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

------------------------

-En momentos así -empezó tristemente Draco Malfoy- es cuando comprendo la verdadera magnitud de todo lo que perdí al no conseguir la mano de la señora de Burrow. Espero que aprecies tu buena suerte, Auror Sanguinario.

Harry siguió su mirada hasta Ginny, que estaba en pie fuera de una tienda de rayas doradas y rojas. Estaba negociando con un comerciante. Por las pocas palabras que le llegaban, era obvio que su mujer estaba enfrascada en un complicado regateo. Parecía que estaba disfrutando inmensamente.

-Sí -contestó Harry sintiendo una oleada de placer al mirarla. Era tan vibrante y cálida como aquel día de primavera. Sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo y sus manos se movían con gracia en el aire cuando daba énfasis a una cuestión. Unos mechones de pelo se le escapaban de la redecilla amarilla-. No soy de los que confían en la suerte.

-Sólo esta venta te aportará un sustancioso beneficio. -Draco tomó un largo sorbo de vino con especias-. Y aún quedan dos días de buenas ventas. Serás más rico que aquel comerciante de Londres antes de que termine la feria.

Harry sabía que el comerciante en cuestión había hecho todo el camino desde Londres para comprar perfumes de Burrow, o al menos eso le habían dicho. Era un hombre bajo, de mediana edad. Sus ojos astutos brillaban por el placer de regatear con una oponente que estaba a su altura. Iba envuelto en una fina túnica de lana. Su sombrero y su abrigo estaban adornados con pieles y terciopelo y llevaba anillos caros en los dedos pulgares. Y le faltaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Lady Luna estaba fuera en una tienda azul y plateada que estaba cercana. Estaba atareada tratando con otros dos comerciantes. Vendía cantidades de bolsas exquisitamente bordadas y almohadas perfumadas. Parecía que se divertía tanto como Ginny.

Ronald y uno de los hombres de armas de Harry paseaban despreocupadamente entre las dos tiendas. Comían pasteles calientes pero sin apartar la vista de las mesas llenas con las mercancías de Burrow. Los vendedores ambulantes, los comerciantes, los juglares y los acróbatas, también participaban en una feria tan concurrida.

Harry tenía la mano sobre la empuñadura de la _El canto del fénix, _y en su brazo aún se podía observar con claridad la marca de la daga que se había hecho para proteger el honor de su señora; examinaba el despliegue de tiendas de vendedores ambulantes que se habían instalado frente a Borgin.

La feria no sólo había atraído a los habitantes de Borgin y Burrow sino a un gran número de visitantes de los pueblos de los aledaños. Los banderines ondeaban en el aire. Los músicos se paseaban entre la multitud. Los comerciantes vendían comida, vino con especias y cerveza de mantequilla. Era una escena frenética y Harry sabía que era divertido para todos los implicados.

-No te lamentes de tu pérdida conmigo -le dijo a Draco-. Borgin sacará mucho provecho de esta feria. Aquí todo el mundo gana y gasta dinero.

-Sí -sonrió Draco-. Debería verlo por el lado bueno. Así disfruto del talento de tu esposa sin necesidad de aguantar su afilada lengua ni su ingenio.

-Te agradezco que no intentes volver mi buena fortuna contra mí.

-En absoluto. -Draco tomo otro sorbo de vino y adoptó una expresión filosófica-. Y yo te agradezco que no sientas la necesidad de atravesarme con la _El canto del fenix_.

-Estoy completamente convencido de que no hay necesidad de matarte, Draco.

-Ya te lo dije -Draco le dio un golpecito en la espalda-. ¿O sea que después de todo, la señorita era virgen, eh? Te confesaré que se me pasó por la cabeza que Tom Sorvolo Riddle podía haberlo conseguido, pero no me sorprende que tampoco pudiera seducirla. Ginny tiene el orgullo de una reina.

-Sí.

-Y la sangre fría, si me permites.

-No te he pedido tu opinión.-la promesa de no matarlo se hacía un poco lejana. Más con esos comentarios-

Draco ignoró el comentario.

-Te estará agradecida cuando te vayas, ¿sabes? No necesita un marido.

-Quizá descubra uno.

Draco estalló en risas y a punto estuvo de atragantarse con el vino de especias.

-¡Ay, Dios! Éste sí que es un buen chiste. No sabía que tenías sentido del humor. Bien, como somos vecinos y los dos debemos lealtad a Sirius Black, diría que también podemos ser amigos.

-Una oferta interesante.

-No quiero ofenderte, pero tu señora habría transformado mi vida en un infierno. -Draco negó con la cabeza-. Esto se debe a la educación que recibió de niña. Arruina a las mujeres, ya sabes. Ella pidió casarse con un hombre que supiera leer. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-Asombroso. –dijo apretando los dientes-

-Y yo me pregunto, ¿de qué le sirve leer a un caballero con un buen brazo para empuñar la espada?

-¿Tú no sabes leer? -preguntó distraídamente Harry.

-No. -Draco eructó-. Nunca he creído que fuera útil. Puedo contratar a todos los escribientes y clérigos que necesito para que se hagan cargo de mis cuentas y demás. Leer es una pérdida de tiempo y energía para un hombre.

Podía eliminar a un sospechoso de la lista de posibles asesinos, pensó irónicamente Harry. Sin duda Draco Malfoy era bastante capaz de matar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, pero era poco probable que se hubiera metido en el lío de estrangular a la anacoreta por un libro que ni siquiera podía leer.

-Mi señor. -Ginny levantó la mano para que él se reuniera con ella en la tienda. ¿Podrías venir un momento, por favor?

-Debes excusarme -le dijo Harry a Draco-. Mi señora me reclama.

-Sí -contestó tristemente Draco-. Y seguramente esto es sólo el principio. Recuerda mis palabras. Irá a peor con el paso de los años. Está acostumbrada a dar órdenes. Te pasarás los días corriendo de acá para allá satisfaciendo sus caprichos.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí. Ya lo veo ahora. Te llamará y te despachará tratándote como a un maldito sirviente.

-Un hombre debe pagar un precio por todo. -Harry fue paseando hacia Ginny.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa aparentemente benigna cuando se reunió con ella y con el comerciante. Sin embargo, sus ojos tenían un brillo de advertencia.

-Mi señor, me gustaría que conocieras a Peter Pettigrew, un comerciante muy inteligente que vende mis perfumes.

-Señor. -Pettigrew se quitó el sombrero aterciopelado e hizo una gran reverencia a Harry-. Es un honor, señor.

-Comerciante -Harry miró a Ginny para que le guiara.

La sonrisa de Ginny se amplió.

-Pettigrew ha conseguido una muy buena oferta, lo que a mí me deja con los mínimos beneficios.

-No, milady -protestó Pettigrew -. Usted ha conseguido la mejor oferta. Además, yo sólo me quedaré con unos peniques después de pagar los gastos de este viaje.

Ginny daba golpecitos con los dedos encima de la mesa.

- Pettigrew quiere rebajar aún más el precio por si encuentra ladrones en el camino de vuelta a Londres.

-Me veo obligado a contratar una guardia armada -explicó tranquilamente Pettigrew-. Ya sabe que los caminos son en extremo peligrosos, milord. Y yo llevaré una valiosa mercancía que debo proteger.

Por fin, Harry entendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No debe preocuparse por el costo añadido de contratar a unos hombres armados para custodiar el envío. Yo mandaré a dos de mis mejores hombres para escoltarle a usted y a las mercancías hasta Londres, si es necesario.

El comerciante parpadeó mientras asimilaba la información.

-¿Su sus propro pios hombres, sese ñor?-dijo tartamudeando-

-Sí. -Harry colocó la mano en el puño de cristal de la _El canto del fenix_. La mirada de Pettigrew siguió el movimiento-. Le aseguro que están bien entrenados y tienen experiencia en el trato con asesinos y ladrones.

-No lo dudo. Su reputación me garantiza la veracidad de sus palabras -murmuró Pettigrew.

-¿Lo ve? -dijo rápidamente Ginny-. Se ahorrará el importe de contratar a sus propios guardias y, a la vez, tendrá la certeza de que tanto la mercancía como su vida están en buenas manos protegidas por hombres del Auror Sanguinario. ¿Qué más podría pedir un hombre como garantía de seguridad?

Pettigrew se aclaró la garganta.

-Como dice, señora, ¿qué más podría pedir un hombre? Bien, si me suministran la guardia, tenemos un trato.

-¡Excelente! -los ojos de Ginny brillaban de satisfacción-. Espero volver a hacer negocios con usted en otoño, Pettigrew.

-Sí, señora. Buenos días, señor. - Pettigrew les ofreció otra reverencia y se fue con expresión enojada.

-Gracias, mi señor -murmuró Ginny-. Lo has manejado muy bien.

-Intento ser útil, señora.

Ella miró directo en sus ojos:

-Creo que formamos un buen equipo. –Admitió con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-Me alegra que estés complacida.

Harry estaba a punto de pedirle si quería algo de comer mientras no tenía ningún cliente, cuando vieron a Dennis correr hacia la tienda.

El chico jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Miró aliviado al ver juntos a Harry y a Ron. Agitó la mano frenéticamente para atraer su atención.

-¡Mi señor, señor! -jadeó Dennis cuando se detuvo-. Uno de ustedes debe venir conmigo. Colin está en medio de una terrible pelea con un ladronzuelo. El ladrón tiene una daga y apuñalará a Colin.

Harry miró a Ron.

-Voy a ver de qué se trata. Quédate aquí y no quites el ojo de nuestras fortunas.

-Sí, mi señor. -Ron sonrió-. ¡Procura no tener ningún accidente con la daga del ladrón! Últimamente estás un poco torpe...

-

-

Feliz año nuevo!!!


	16. Un regalo para ti

NA: este capítulo tiene escenas lemmon. (conste que advertí). Espero lo disfruten… 

Para **Ghysella, Lord Xolur y Candy**, por hacer de mi fin y principio de año una muy feliz sorpresa. Gracias por sus reviewsY especialmente para **Monika** que tiene una jefe Bogart. Espero que este año sea menos odiosa tu jefa ( y una pregunta… eres de Costa Rica???.)

----

**Un regalo para tí**

----

Las ropas negras del Auror ondeaban mientras caminaba hacia Colin. Solo por precausión tomó la empuñadura de _El canto del Fenix_ en su mano, sin embargo no fue necesario su uso: A pesar de la desventaja, Colin había conseguido, de alguna forma, arrinconar al ladrón detrás de la gran tienda de un cervecero. Colin tenía sangre en el brazo, pero parecía que le salía de la nariz, no del corte de una daga. Harry se sintió aliviado. No le haría ninguna gracia tener que explicarle a Ginny que su _querido _juglar se había dejado cortar. Los ojos del ladrón empezaron a mirar a izquierda y derecha. Evidentemente, estaba buscando una oportunidad para echar a correr y confundirse entre la multitud.

Harry observó con una sola mirada la muchedumbre buscando el motivo de la reciente audacia de Colin: La vio inmediatamente. Era una chica guapa con rizos rubios y ojos azules. Su expresión de embelesamiento y sus mejillas sonrosadas lo decían todo. Colin había encontrado una doncella que necesitaba su ayuda.

-¡Deteneos, los dos!-dijo Harry con autoridad-

Harry se introdujo en medio de la pelea y cogió fácilmente a los dos jóvenes por el cuello. -Esta pelea se acabó -sentenció el Auror.

-¡Empezó él! -Colin se limpió la nariz con la manga-. Intentó robar el monedero de Gabrielle.

-¡No es verdad¡Miente! -el ladrón fulminó a Colin con la mirada. Su daga había desaparecido misteriosamente entre los pliegues voluminosos de sus ropas gastadas.

Harry dedujo que Gabrielle era el nombre de la chica y la miró.

-¿Aún tienes el monedero?

Primero Gabrielle parecía asustada y, después, claramente inquieta por estar ante el señor de Burrow se sonrojó. (**N/A**: solo imaginenlo... hasta yo me sonrrojaría)

-Sí, mi señor. Está en lugar seguro. -dio un golpecito a la pequeña bolsa de cuero que colgaba de su cinturón. Sus ojos brillaban de admiración femenina mientras miraba a su heroe-. ¡Gracias a Colin!

Sir Harry quiso ayudar de alguna manera al odioso juglar, entonces se decidió por algo que debía hacer hace mucho tiempo:

Y tú, vete.-dijo al ladrón- Y vigila que mi futuro escudero no se vea obligado a enfrentarse contigo una segunda vez.

El ladrón lo miró fijamente.

-¿Futuro escudero? Le juro señor que no sabía que era un hombre de los suyos.

-Ahora ya lo sabes -recalcó Harry.

El ladrón no necesitó que se lo repitieran. Se dio media vuelta rápidamente y se confundió entre la multitud.

Decepcionados con el sencillo final del evento, los curiosos volvieron a la tienda para llenar las copas.

Colin miró la sangre de su manga y levantó los ojos atónitos hacía la cara de Harry

-¿Era en serio, señor¿Voy a ser su escudero?

-Me encantaría tener un hombre tan valiente a mi servicio. -Harry extendió las manos-. ¿Me prometerás fidelidad, Colin de Burrow. Yo pido lealtad absoluta e inquebrantable a los que me sirven.

-Colin de Burrow... -el joven repitió las palabras como si fueran un encantamiento mágico. Puso las manos encima de las de Harry, se arrodilló y le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza-. Mi señor, de ahora en adelante, le juro que soy su hombre.

-Que así sea. -Harry miró a Gabrielle y a Dennis que contemplaban la pequeña ceremonia con expresiones sobrecogidas-. Vosotros dos sois mis testigos. A partir de ahora, este hombre deberá ser conocido como Colin de Burrow y estará a mi servicio. Tiene el derecho de mi protección y a cambio me ha jurado fidelidad.

-Sí, mi señor -murmuró entusiasmado Dennis-. No puedo esperar para contárselo a mi madre y a lady Ginny. Gabrielle miró a Colin como si, de repente, de un juglar valiente se hubiera transformado en un héroe de leyenda.

Era sorprendente cómo se alteraba el concepto de uno mismo y del mundo cuando se sabía que se pertenecía a algún lugar, pensó Harry.

-----

-¡Al fin solos! -Harry se acostó en el manto que Ginny había extendido sobre la hierba. Se apoyó en el codo y miró la multitud de la feria-. Pensaba que nunca me libraría de Colin. El chico ha estado detrás de mis talones toda la tarde.

-Estoy sorprendida de lo entusiasmado que ha entrado a tu servicio. -Ginny le dio a Harry uno de los pasteles calientes rellenos de carne picada que le había cocinado antes de partir de Burrow-. Nunca habría pensado que estaría tan contento por ser tu escudero personal.

-Futuro escudero -masculló Harry. -Transformarse repentinamente en un héroe tiene estos efectos en un hombre.

Ginny sonrió.

-Ha sido muy generoso por tu parte convertirle en héroe.

-Nadie puede crear a un hombre heroico, tiene que hacerse a si mismo. Colin tiene coraje. -Harry pegó un gran mordisco a su pastel, "_mmm, está realmente delicioso… y ella lo hizo para mi"_-.

-Odio decirte esto, pero has perdido a uno de tus admiradores. Me temo que ha escogido dedicarse a otra dama.

-Ya la vi. Una muchacha joven con los ojos azules y rubia. -Ginny masticó el pastel con entusiasmo. Después del duro regateo de la mañana, estaba muerta de hambre-. ¿Cómo puedo competir?... ¡siempre eligen a una rubia…¡no a una pequeña pelirroja pecosa!

Harry la miró directo a sus ojos, se veía realmente hermosa con esos mechones rojos que salían de la redecilla de su cabello y ese vestido verde que tanto le gustaba en ella.

-Es inútil. Debes resignarte al aburrimiento de estar casada con un marido que no sabe componer una balada ni cantar una sola nota.

Ginny sonrió. Harry parecía cualquier cosa menos aburrido, tendido bajo el sol. Estaba acostado sin hacer nada, airoso y peligroso, igual que una fiera de presa.

No había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con él desde que habían llegado por la mañana temprano para instalar las tiendas y prepararse para la venta. Sin embargo, se había fijado que las vigilaba a ella y a Luna. Siempre había uno o dos de sus hombres alrededor para asegurarse de que los ladrones no les robaran la mercancía. Y que sus hermosos ojos verdes se topaban con los de ella muchísimas veces, y sin duda ella se sonrojaba…

-Tú y sir Ronald son una buena influencia para Colin y el joven Dennis -concedió Ginny-. Debo admitir que, al principio, Luna y yo estábamos preocupadas por algunas de las decisiones que tomaron.

Sus ojos brillaron con satisfacción.

-Igual que estabas preocupada por tener que escoger a un marido?.

-Sí. -Ginny se terminó el pastel y se rodeó las piernas con los brazos-. Aunque parece que todo funciona bastante bien.

-Claro que todo funciona bien. -Harry levantó el hombro en un movimiento de ofensa mientras engullía el último trozo de pastel-. ¿Por qué no debería ir bien? No le veo la dificultad al matrimonio. Todo me parece muy sencillo.

-¿De verdad? -Ginny le hizo una caída de ojos con burlona admiración.

-Sí. -Harry se sacudió las migas de las manos-. Se trata sencillamente de que un hombre se haga cargo de una casa y fije algunas reglas. Cuando todo el mundo conoce las reglas, los asuntos se arreglan tranquilamente y todo es armonía.

Ginny cogió la bolsa que había utilizado para llevar el manto y los pasteles y la levantó de forma amenazante.

-Un hombre se hace cargo de una casa¿esto es lo que has dicho?

Harry levantó la mano para parar el golpe.

-No cualquier hombre, evidentemente. Uno que sepa leer.-dijo la pelirroja entre risas-

Le lanzó suavemente la bolsa a la cabeza. Harry cayó de espaldas como si lo hubieran herido mortalmente.

-Algunos maridos se tomarían esto como un ataque –dijo en tono de herido.

-Pero tú no, mi señor. Tu no eres un marido corriente. _Ni un hombre corriente_, pensó Ginny. _Eres el hombre al que amo_.

-Sin duda un marido corriente te aburriría.-dijo sir Harry-

-Sí. -Ginny cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Se sentía bien compartiendo la tarde con Harry.

Los olores de la feria se diferenciaban en su sensible nariz: Pero por encima de todo, no obstante, era consciente de la indefinida fragancia del hombre que estaba a su lado

Harry esperó, como si estuviera pendiente de otra reacción por parte de ella. Cuando vio que no la había, cogió la bolsa de piel que ella le había lanzado.

-Hay algo en esta bolsa?.-preguntó con el seño fruncido-

-Sí.

-¿Quizás algo más de comer? -Abrió la bolsa y miró dentro-. Podría comerme otro pastel.

-No. No es ningún pastel. -Ginny respiró profundamente e intentó hablar con normalidad, a pesar que su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal-. Es un regalo para ti.

-¿Un regalo? -Harry levantó la cabeza con una velocidad asombrosa. Todo su temple de persona calmada se desvaneció-. ¿Para mí?

-Sí. -Ella puso la barbilla encima de sus rodillas y lo examinó.

Harry la miró fijamente con una expresión muy extraña en sus ojos. Era la primera vez que Ginny lo veía desconcertado.

-Gracias -dijo finalmente.

-No me lo agradezcas hasta que lo hayas visto. Quizá no te guste.

Harry buscó dentro de la bolsa y sacó un frasco adornado elegantemente. Lo admiró con inmenso placer.

-¿Perfume¿Para mí?

Ginny se sonrojó.

-Es una fórmula especial que he creado para ti, sólo para ti. Espero que te guste.

Harry sacó el tapón e inclinó la cabeza para oler la fragancia.

-Un momento.

Harry la miró con expresión interrogante.

-Mi señor, casi me olvido de preguntarte si tienes alergia a los lirios, la menta, los clavos o cualquier otro ingrediente.

Harry lo negó con la cabeza.

-No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ginny se relajó.

-No importa. Es sólo que una vez conocí a alguien a quien los lirios le provocaban una reacción muy violenta.

-A mí me gustan los lirios. -Harry aspiró profundamente-. Esta mezcla es muy, muy exquisita.

-¿De verdad que te gusta?

-Sí. -la olió otra vez-. Huele a muchas de las cosas que siempre he disfrutado, el aire fresco del amanecer y el sabor del mar. Lo guardaré en mi armario.

-Estoy encantada de que te guste -dijo ella sonriente-. No a todos los hombres les importa que su ropa huela bien.

-Debido al tipo de trabajo que hacía antes, me vi obligado a oler muchas fragancias que me gustaría olvidar -dijo Harry-. Este perfume las sustituirá en mi mente.

Ginny inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Qué tipo de olores tuviste que soportar cuando capturabas bandidos?

Harry examinó el exquisito frasco de perfume.

-Cuando pienso en mi pasado recuerdo los olores de casas quemadas, hombres muertos y mujeres llorando. Cada vez que los olía sabía que había llegado demasiado tarde. Sólo quedaba empezar la cacería del hombre que había creado el hedor.

Ginny se estremeció.

-¡Que terrible, Harry! No me extraña que estuvieras impaciente por tener una casa propia. _"y un lugar al que pertenecer…" _–pensó Lady Ginny-

-Pensaré en ti cada vez que huela la fragancia de este perfume -dijo Harry con voz queda.

-Y en Burrow, mi señor, que es tu nuevo hogar.

-Sí, evidentemente pensaré en Burrow. -sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella-. ¿Hay alguna razón especial para este regalo?

-No -contestó Ginny-. Sencillamente la de siempre.

-¿La de siempre¿Y cuál es?

-Una prueba de mi respeto, naturalmente.

-¿Respeto?

-Sí. ¿Qué otra razón tendría una esposa para hacerle un regalo a su marido?

-Buena pregunta, señora.

**------------------**

-¡Colin, ayuda a Seamus a desmontar la tienda!

Colin se detuvo como si le hubieran herido.

-Sí, mi señor.

Harry miraba preocupado cómo el juglar corría a ayudar a Seamus a guardar la tienda.

Algo iba mal.

Harry había notado un cambio en Colin durante la tarde de aquel último día de feria. Ya no caminaba con aire arrogante y no mostraba entusiasmo por su posición de futuro escudero.

Habían desaparecido por arte de magia en el transcurso de unas horas. En su lugar, había melancolía y un comportamiento ansioso.

De repente, Colin parecía muy preocupado con asuntos que estaban en lo más profundo de su alma. Saltaba cada vez que alguien le hablaba. Harry pensó que sabía cuál era el problema, pero no sabía qué debía hacer. No era un experto en asuntos del corazón.

Esperó hasta que los barcos estuvieron cargados para el viaje de vuelta a isla Burrow antes de llamar a Colin.

-¡Colin!

-¿Mi señor? -Colin se frotó las manos contra la túnica en un gesto nervioso-. ¿He hecho algo mal?

-No. Vamos a dar un paseo, quiero hablar contigo un momento.

-Sí, mi señor. -Colin le miró nervioso mientras, obediente, se acercaba hacia él.

Harry juntó las manos detrás de la espalda e intentó encontrar la mejor forma de tratar un tema tan delicado.

-Tú has cantado muchas canciones de amor, juglar, pero quizá no sabes mucho acerca de este asunto.

-¿Cómo, señor?

Harry se aclaró la garganta. Así se debió sentir Lord Sirius cuando le habló de sexo.

-Sé que crees que te has enamorado de la joven Gabrielle. No dudo que te entristezca separarte de ella.

Colin frunció el ceño.

-La echaré de menos.

-Sí, es comprensible. Sin embargo...

-Pero no la amo.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-¿No?

-No. Nos lo hemos pasado bien pero le he confesado que todavía no puedo amar a una mujer. Debo hacerme un lugar en el mundo antes de pensar en estas cosas.

-Ah. -Harry estaba aliviado-. Una afirmación muy inteligente viniendo de un hombre de tu edad. Estoy impresionado por tu sentido común. He visto a hombres que te doblan la edad cometiendo locuras por una mujer. No es una visión muy agradable. (y siempre llegaba su padrastro a la mente)

Colin lo miró interrogante.

-¿Esto es todo lo que quería decirme, señor?

-Sí. Vete y ayuda a guardar las tiendas.

-Sí, mi señor.

Harry observó cómo Colin iba a ayudar a los demás. Se preguntó si había malinterpretado el humor de Colin entonces optó por vigilar a su futuro escudero.

---------------

Tres días después, Ginny estaba sentada en su mesa mordisqueando la pluma. Estaba reflexionando sobre la última fórmula de un perfume. Era realmente difícil describir los pasos exactos y necesarios para combinar las distintas substancias y conseguir los resultados deseados para sus creaciones más complejas.

Leyó lo que acababa de escribir:

_Verter una cantidad de agua en una cacerola y poner la cacerola al fuego. Cuando la cacerola esté roja y el agua empiece a hervir, coger la cantidad justa de los mejores pétalos de rosa y echarla en la cacerola._

La frase «cantidad justa» no era muy precisa. El ilustre Lupin le había recomendado que fuera muy explícita al escribir recetas. Ginny borró «cantidad justa» y lo cambió por «dos puñados».

Un solo golpe autoritario fue el aviso que tuvo antes de que se abriera la puerta y Harry entrara en la habitación. Sostenía el libro de su padre abierto en las manos. Tenía la mirada fija en un pasaje.

-Ginny¿tenemos azufre?

-Sí. Mi padre guardaba un poco en los almacenes junto con otros ingredientes. Los tratados árabes hacen frecuentes referencias a recetas que precisan azufre. Él solía expresar su deseo de experimentar con esto.

-Excelente, excelente. Voy a ver si lo encuentro. -Harry miró otra vez lo que fuera que estaba leyendo-. El carbón no será ningún problema, es fácil hacerlo.

-¿Has encontrado alguna receta interesante?

-En este libro, tu padre describe recetas muy curiosas del Este, hasta el nombre que tiene por titulo es interesante "El libro de cocina".

-Me imagino que lo bautizó así por las "recetas" de azufre y carbón- recordó Lady Ginny, así se lo había explicado el paje Nicolás cuando se lo envió.

-Sí. Además de muchas otras… Más tarde las examinaré. -cerró el libro y se lo colocó debajo del brazo-. ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy trabajando en mi propio libro.

-Ah, sí. Tu libro de fórmulas de perfumes. -Harry inspeccionó los libros colocados en las estanterías del estudio-. Tu biblioteca es casi tan grande como la del convento.

-Sí, y estoy muy orgullosa de ella. Muchos de los libros los consiguió mi padre, evidentemente, pero yo adquirí uno o dos. Me gusta en especial el que escribió el ilustre Remus Lupín. Es un trabajo muy elaborado sobre hierbas que consulto habitualmente.

-¿El ilustre Remus Lupín? -repitió Harry con una insólita voz neutral.

-Sí -sonrió Ginny orgullosa-, ha sido tan amable de mantener correspondencia conmigo.

-¿Te escribes con un ilustre?

-Bastante a menudo. Sus recomendaciones sobre las propiedades de las hierbas son muy valiosas. Pronto vendrá a visitarnos.

-¿De verdad? -Harry parecía sorprendido.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy muy entusiasmada. La priora Lavender mandó un mensaje esta mañana. Me decía que puedo esperar al ilustre Lupín cualquier día a partir de hoy. Podrás conocerlo.

-Será interesante.

-Sí. Además, seguro que se hospedará en esta casa. Así lo hizo la última vez que nos visitó. Es un gran honor para nosotros.

-Ya veo. -Harry se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana-. Bien, da igual aquí que allí. Ahora quiero hablarte de Colin.

-¿Qué le pasa? -Ginny se preocupó-. Pensaba que estaba bien en su nueva posición de futuro escudero.

-Lleva a cabo sus tareas con buena voluntad. Éste no es el problema. Estoy preocupado por su creciente melancolía.

-Ya sé lo que quieres decir. -Ginny dejó la pluma-. Es muy preocupante. Está casi tan mal como cuando llegó a Burrow. Había mejorado, pero desde la feria parece que vuelve a estar muy inquieto.

-Dice que se crió en casa de un hombre de rango. Como tú y yo ya hemos comentado, sospecho que no le trató bien.

-Sí, creo que sí. Nunca habla de su pasado. O del hombre que lo crió.

-No. Tengo la impresión de que preferiría olvidar ambas cosas.

-Dale tiempo. Lleva muy poco con nosotros.-le dijo la pelirroja-

-Lo que me preocupa es este cambio repentino hacia la melancolía. Al principio creí que padecía de mal de amores.

Ginny sonrió.

-Sí. Hablé con él sobre el asunto, pero dice que no está afectado por la enfermedad. -Harry hizo una mueca-. ¡Menos mal! Porque no tengo la menor idea de cómo curar este tipo de mal rápidamente y no he conocido a ningún médico que sepa el remedio.

-Creo que una vez me contaste que tú, personalmente, hacía muchos años que no la padecías -murmuró secamente Ginny.

-No -negó Harry-. El mal de amores es para poetas y locos.

-Claro.

-Un hombre de mi posición no puede permitirse este tipo de enfermedad. Y menos de mi edad.

-¿Por qué no¿Qué daño le puede hacer?

-¿Qué daño? -Harry puso cara de pocos amigos-. Es evidente. Es la fiebre más peligrosa. Destruye el sentido común.

_Como tu has destruido el mío, Auror._

-Claro. No sé en qué estaría pensando al hacer esta estúpida pregunta. Bien, pues, acerca de Colin. ¿Qué sugieres?

Harry se lo pensó.

-Sin duda sería mejor darle algo en que pensar que lo aparte de lo que le preocupa.

-Un plan excelente. He notado que los hombres tienen una gran habilidad para ignorar ciertos problemas y disfrutar con otros quehaceres.

Harry levantó una ceja.

-¿He dicho algo que te molestara, lady Ginny?

-No, en absoluto -aseguró Ginny-. ¿Qué crees que podría distraer a Colin de lo que sea que está trastornando su humor y lo induce a la melancolía?

Harry miró el libro que tenía bajo el brazo.

-Quizá le pida que me ayude en mis experimentos con azufre y carbón.

-Creo que le parecerá muy interesante. -Ginny estaba un poco intrigada-. Hazme saber cuando estés listo para demostrarme los resultados de tu trabajo. Me gustaría verlo.

-Haré que te manden un mensaje cuando acabe el experimento.

Harry se levantó, se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios; luego se fue hacia la puerta.

Ginny le vio marchar. Experimentó una punzada de melancolía mientras recordaba la conversación.

«El mal de amores es para poetas y locos.»

Ella no era poetisa ni estaba loca, pero temía padecer de mal de amores.

No le gustaba sufrir sola.

No era que Harry no tuviera emociones, pensó. Había algunos indicios esperanzadores, se dijo a sí misma. Por ejemplo, siempre olía al perfume que le había regalado.

Y no había duda de la fuerza de su pasión, pensó. Su deseo de ella no era ningún secreto y parecía complacido de que ella respondiera completamente a su forma de hacer el amor. La verdad es que necesitaba una respuesta por parte de ella.

Aunque hacía 3 días que no habían hecho el amor. Por las noches él se dedicaba a abrazarla y darle tiernos besos. Pero no hacían el amor. Talvez ella tenía la culpa. No lo sabía… y en definidita no sabía como abordar el tema con su esposo.

Sabía que él respetaba su conocimiento, habilidad e inteligencia en el terreno de los perfumes, pero aquello no significaba nada. Hasta Draco tenía inteligencia suficiente como para apreciar su talento para ganar dinero.

Lo que le daba la mayor esperanza era que, como había hecho hacía sólo un momento, Harry había empezado a consultarle las cosas antes de tomar una decisión.

Su unión estaba empezando a funcionar justo como ella había esperado cuando creó la receta para un marido. Ella y Harry estaban empezando a compartir sus tareas y responsabilidades. Estaban aprendiendo a confiar el uno en el otro cada vez más.

En muchos aspectos, ella había conseguido exactamente lo que quería en un marido, incluso tenía más de lo que había especificado.

Pero no era suficiente.

Quería amor.

Y según Harry, el amor era para poetas y locos.

-----------

Esa noche, Lady Ginny estaba tan intranquila que se fue a acostar muy temprano. No podía dejar de pensar porqué su esposo no quería hacerle el amor. Aunque solo habían sido 3 días… parecía una eternidad. Entonces decidió tomar la iniciativa. Se empezó a quitar los pesados vestidos, soltó su cabello corto y lo peinó. Tendría que hablarle de su cicatriz. Casi por reflejo su mano se colocó en su costado derecho y acarició su horrible cicatriz en forma de rayo. Eso también se lo explicaría. Se colocó una bata de seda celeste muy liviana y esperó por él mientras leía un libro.

Pero pasaron las horas y el Auror no apareció, entonces desesperada (y muy ansiosa) encendió todas las lámparas de su habitación. Y empezó a caminar por ella.

Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan decidida a estar con su esposo, justamente hoy. Se volvía loca de solo pensar en sus besos, en sus caricias, en su voz y… en sus ojos. Los excitantes momentos que pasaron juntos en la cama de rosas… y las noches que siguieron a ese encuentro.

Escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban. Era él… ¡por Santa Hermione¡ya venía!, Lady Ginevra se metió apresuradamente en la enorme cama con doseles que ahora les pertenecía. Y se acostó de lado.

Estaba casi igual de nerviosa que cuando fue su noche de bodas. Solo que ahora deseaba consumarlo. Mordió su labio nerviosamente al notar como su marido apagaba una a una las 4 lámparas que decoraban la habitación. Luego como se dirigía a cerrar la puerta que comunicaba con el vestidor y con el baño. Su corazón casi explota cuando dejó la ventana abierta, dejando entrar la luz de la luna y cuando no cerró los doseles.

Ginny deseó que él dijera algo… lo que fuera… por lo menos no lo esperó sentada en la cama, eso si hubiera sido muy obvio.

Pero ante los ojos bien entrenados del Auror, acostumbrado a leer las señas del ambiente; era muy obvio. Al principio no lo podía creer. Y luego se puso inexplicablemente nervioso. Su esposa esperaba por él. Y no la haría esperar más.

Sir Harry se detuvo al borde de la cama para observar el hermoso cuerpo de su mujer. Entonces ella se movió un poco. Cuando la cama cedió debajo de su peso, ella contuvo el aliento. Experimentó el mismo sentimiento de caer por los acantilados de su hermosa isla, lo que siempre la invadía cuando él estaba junto a ella. En un instante se inclinaría sobre ella. Sus labios besarían los suyos, cálidos, exigentes...

Sin embargo lo que sintió la sobrecogió en sobremanera: él pasó delicadamente su mano por la extensión de su brazo; desde su mano y lentamente hasta su hombro. Podía sentir su olor en ella. Involuntariamente su piel se puso de gallina cuando él deslizó un tirante de la bata.

Lady Ginevra se volvió para toparse con unas hermosas esmeraldas que brillaban de admiración.

-Harry- fue lo único que pudo murmurar. Lo veía claramente gracias a la luz de la luna, lo que implicaba que él también la vería.

-¿Si?- dijo con voz grave y ronca. Letal.

Ella solo respiraba con dificultad. Permaneció acostada, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón casi saliendo del pecho. Cerró sus ojos, no podía aguantar la tensión.

Oyó un suspiro y luego las manos de Harry la estrecharon contra su pecho. La besó salvajemente, con una pasión anhelada. Ginny no opuso resistencia. Lo aceptó y le respondió con la misma urgencia, feliz y tan aliviada que se abandonó por completo entre los brazos de él. El orgullo no importaba.

Lo amaba. Se lo diría, pero no en ese momento. Más tarde, cuando pudiera pensar de nuevo con claridad.

**--**

Una vez satisfechos y acostados uno a la par del otro, Harry le quitó del rostro a lady Ginny un hermoso mechón rojizo. ¿Cómo podía pensar ella que algún hombre prefiera una rubia cuando puede tener una hermosa pelirroja pecosa?. La besó profundamente.

Ambos estaban desnudos. El cuerpo de ella bañado por los claroscuros que permitía la luna. ¡Cómo deseaba que fuera de día para poder deleitarse aún más!

Talvez fue un reflejo tonto, pero ella buscó taparse con las sábanas. Él suavemente la detuvo. Y ella inmediatamente de sonrojó a más no poder. Había perdido el control de sus actos, la priora Lavender e incluso Lady Luna le habían insinuado que las parejas cristianas devotas a Santa Hermione NO veían su desnudez… eso solo era para los salvajes… ni siquiera se dio cuanta de cómo o cuando él la había despojado de sus ropas; y ella a él. Fue maravilloso. Salvajemente maravilloso… Y mejor aún cuando él no mencionó la cicatriz.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó dulcemente el auror.

-eres muy caballero por no mencionar el asunto, pero está bien… ya sé que es fea-

Sir Harry no tenía idea de que estaba hablando, sin embargo se limitó a callar y dejar que ella continuara.

-y está bien si sientes repulsión… yo también lo hago-

Sin poder posponer más su falta de conocimiento preguntó: -mi señora. ¿De que hablas?-

Ella lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible –mi cicatriz-

Él frunció su entrecejo. Entonces lady Ginny se quitó la sábana de encima. Y ahí estaba. Justo debajo de esos pechos tan perfectos que poseía… al costado derecho, en sus costillas… una diminuta cicatriz en forma de rayo.

No tenía ni el tamaño del pulgar de Sir Harry.

Él le dedicó una mirada de incomparable amor. Solo que ella estaba tan nerviosa que no lo percibió.

-¿es esa pequeña cicatriz de lo que me hablas?-

Ella asintió sonrojándose aún más.

-¡tengo más de veinte en todo mi cuerpo!- dijo él con dulzura –de mis batallas pasadas y una reciente que me hice mientras realizaba malabares para mi esposa, en el lecho nupcial-

Sin poder evitarlo ella sonrió. Y luego rió.

-no me importa- dijo al fin el Auror.

-pero las tuyas, son marcas de guerra importantes, la mía solo me recuerda a un descuido estúpido de hace tiempo-

Él frunció su entrecejo.

-una tarde estaba practicando con la espada de mi abuelo y…- cogió aire. Tenía que contarle la verdad.

-Tom y yo practicábamos. Él me hirió con su espada… pero solo porque yo fui torpe con la mía- terminó de explicar.

Si Sir Harry no detestaba lo suficiente a Tom Riddle hasta el momento… el conocer éste hecho, lo logró. ¡El infeliz había herido a su mujer!

-¿él sabía que eras _James_?- preguntó Harry tratando de sonar lo menos celoso posible.

-No- dijo ella inmediatamente.-él solo pensaba que sabía muy poco de espadas, pero jamás supo de James.-

Suspiró aliviado. Ese caballero no fue tan perfecto como él sospechaba. Y mejor aún. No fue lo suficientemente cercano a Ginny como para que ella le contara su más intimo secreto: _James_. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse muy feliz.

Entonces él acercó su rostro a la cicatriz y la rozó con su nariz. Y luego la besó con una ternura que provocó en lady Ginny nuevamente un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. El sonrió.

-no me importa, milady,- ahí la besó de nuevo.-jamás me podrías parecer fea-la besó de nuevo- es solo una marca y de ninguna manera representa lo que eres- entonces el Auror de Gryffindor pasó su lengua por la forma de la cicatriz, provocando en ella un visible estremecimiento –eres hermosa…- le dijo al fin.

En un rápido movimiento Ginny lo abrazó y lo hizo estar bajo ella. Esta vez lady Ginny lo aprisionó en sus brazos y lo besó.

Sir Harry solo se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que le invadían y no dejó de hacerle el amor, alborotar su hermoso cabello, besar cada centímetro de piel en su cuerpo y al tocarla… escuchar los gemidos que en ella se producían. Entonces esperó, como hacía siempre, a que Ginny lo agarrara, le suplicara y le mordisqueara las orejas. Entonces entró en ella con un sentimiento de rebosante satisfacción. Nuevamente.

Se relajó después de la resistencia inicial de su pequeña y húmeda intimidad y luego siguió hasta su interior. Ella lo envolvió con sus piernas y sus brazos. Él libró la lucha interna para contenerse hasta que ella temblara y gritara de placer en sus brazos.

-¡Harry!-volvió a escuchar esa noche-

Se introdujo una última vez dentro de ella, se estremeció y, finalmente, se rindió a las oleadas de su propia liberación.

Cuando se apartó de ella y se acostó de espaldas, su respiración era irregular y su pulso empezaba a controlarse. ¿Por qué había desperdiciado 3 días seguidos? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. O talvez sí. Tenía miedo de enamorarse de ella. De enamorarse de su forma de hacer el amor. Y hoy, cuando la había visto irse a la cama temprano llegó a la conclusión que talvez, solo talvez, era demasiado tarde para eso.

**----**

Ginny estaba silenciosa e inmóvil. Harry pensó que se había dormido, talvez hacerlo dos veces en una noche era más que suficiente; así que se sorprendió cuando le habló desde sus brazos.

-Me haces el amor como si temieras que, si no me agotas de pasión, me escaparé durante la noche -dijo con dulzura-. ¿Todos los maridos tratan así a sus mujeres?

Harry se quedó quieto.

-solo tengo cierto miedo a que _James_ se escape de mi cama y busque a un acecino-

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-¿O tienes alguna queja sobre mi forma de hacer el amor? –le preguntó el ojiverde-

-No me estoy quejando, lo sabes. -Ginny se apoyó sobre el codo y le miró. Los ojos buscaban su cara en la luz pálida-. Hay veces que no te entiendo, Harry.

-¿Qué tienes que entender? -le pasó los dedos por el cabello-. Soy un hombre recién casado permitiéndose los placeres del lecho matrimonial. No hay nada raro en ello.

-Creo que hay algo más. ¿Qué es lo que temes, mi señor?

-A ti no, señora -sonrió.

-No estoy tan segura, debes tener la seguridad que _James_ no se pondrá en peligro, siempre actúa con cautela…

Harry atrajo a Ginny hacia su boca y la besó profundamente.

-Entonces, lo único que temo de ti, mi señora -dijo cuando pensó que la había distraído-, es que me volverás loco de deseo.

-Te estás riendo de mí.

-¿Yo? -La besó en el cuello.

-Sí, he notado que lo haces a menudo cuando quieres evitar una discusión seria.

-¿Esto es lo que estás haciendo ahora¿Tener una discusión seria? –deslizó su mano por la cicatriz y luego sostuvo su pecho en la palma de la mano y pasó ligeramente el pulgar por encima del pezón, que se contrajo al contacto-. No lo había notado.

-Lo habías notado. Simplemente pretendes que no. –Dijo la pelirroja en un susurro-

-Preferiría hacer el amor contigo.

-¿Lo ves? -Ginny se sentó bruscamente y dobló las piernas. Apoyó los codos encima de las rodillas y aguantó la cabeza con las manos-. Esto es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Cada vez que intento hablar contigo sobre nuestro matrimonio, me haces el amor.

-¿Es un pecado tan terrible? -la acarició desde el muslo hasta la rodilla. Por Dios, tenía una piel tan suave-. Si quieres tener una conversación seria, como mínimo que sea sobre un tema interesante.

-¿Qué tema sería? -preguntó con suspicacia la pelirroja.

-Vamos a hablar de pasión, esposa.

-¿Quieres hablar de pasión, mi señor? Muy bien, tengamos esta discusión. Sólo por esta vez, yo me haré cargo de la conversación.

-¿Lo harás?

-Sí. -Extendió la mano y envolvió los dedos tímidamente pero con bastante determinación alrededor de su intimidad y tiró de su miembro experimentalmente.

-¡Ay! -Harry tomó aire-. Ésta promete ser una conversación muy interesante. -era la segunda vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa y estaba teniendo un efecto sensacional sobre sus sentidos.

-Espero que la encuentres interesante. -se inclinó sobre él sosteniéndola entre las manos. La melena rozó su muslo-. Hay mucho que hablar sobre este tema, de hecho, la materia se amplía por momentos.

Harry dobló los brazos bajo la cabeza y puso en práctica todos sus formidables poderes de autocontrol.

-No querría que te aburrieras con el tema.

-No, no creo que lo haga.

Sin previo aviso, ella bajó la cabeza y besó su virilidad.

-¡Diablos! -Harry estaba tan sorprendido por su atrevimiento que su cuerpo se irguió de golpe.

-¿Te pongo nervioso¿Este tema no es de tu agrado?

Volvió a apoyarse en los codos.

-¡Por todos los santos¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Investigar el tema en profundidad. Ya sabes que soy una buena alumna. -su pequeña lengua lo volvió a tocar otra vez, tibia, húmeda, seductora-. ¿Tienes alguna objeción, milord?

Harry gimió y se desplomó encima de la almohada.

-No, mi señora…

-Me esforzaré por ser meticulosa.

Sus poderes de autocontrol cedieron cuantiosamente ante su esposa. Así que decidió dejarse llevar por ella.

-----------------

Dos días después, los hombres de Sir Harry seguían revisando el convento todas las noches, y aún no tenían indicios del "fantasma" que había matado a la anacoreta. Por un lado Ginny estaba tranquila, entonces no pensaba en _James_, pero daría un tiempo prudencial… si no… ella se encargaría de investigar. Ella estaba otra vez en su mesa cuando se oyó un gran trueno en el patio.

Asustada, se levantó y fue hacia la ventana y confundida, miró hacia el patio. Se oyó un grito. Los canteros dejaron de trabajar en la nueva pared. Los hombres salieron de los establos alarmados. Un caballo relinchó y se desplomó de miedo. Las gallinas cacareaban como locas mientras corrían por el patio.

Y a continuación salieron grandes nubes de humo de la ventana del taller de su padre. Mientras Ginny miraba, la puerta se abrió y salieron dos figuras tambaleándose. Harry y Ron estaban cubiertos de ceniza gris.

Ginny se dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Corrió alarmada hacia las escaleras de la torre y voló hacia abajo.

-¡Harry! Mi señor¿estás bien? -gritó mientras bajaba corriendo los peldaños. Miró fijamente a las dos figuras cubiertas de ceniza. El olor agrio de azufre le atacó las fosas nasales.

Ron sonrió débilmente. Parecía aturdido pero a salvo. Los dientes de Harry brillaron en una sonrisa triunfante a través de su máscara gris.

-¡Ha funcionado!

-¡Santa Hermione! -Ginny gritó cuando Harry corrió hacia ella y la levantó en sus brazos-. ¿Qué ha funcionado?

-Una de las recetas de azufre de tu padre. -Harry la cogió dándole vueltas. Su risa se oyó por todo el patio-. ¡Ha funcionado, Ginny¡Ha funcionado de verdad!

Sin poder evitarlo, ella sonrió con él.

-Eso ya lo veo. Pero¿cuál puede ser el uso de esta mezcla de azufre?

-Todavía no lo sé. Lo importante es que la fórmula ha funcionado.

Ginny levantó la vista y observó sus facciones borrosas y risueñas y sonrió comprendiéndolo todo repentinamente. Harry estaba eufórico con la novedad del descubrimiento. Ella misma había experimentado muchas veces la misma sensación, aunque de forma menos espectacular.

-Sí, mi señor. Está muy claro que la fórmula ha funcionado. Quizá puedas dedicarte a la alquimia de ahora en adelante.

Él solo se dedicó a abrazarla con más fuerza y a besarle la mejilla. Lo que provocó que ella se tiznara también. Se veía aún más adorable.

Ese sentimiento le provocó un vuelco en el corazón al Auror.

En definitiva ya era muy tarde… estaba seguro que sufría del mal de poetas y locos.

----------------


	17. El amor florecerá

**N/A**: Antes de empezar debo aclarar: el hacendado Weasley (ya saben… de la historia de la Santa) vivió hace más de 100 años en Burrow. Y sir William es el hermano de Ginny. O sea el personaje de Bill sale dos veces en el fic, solo que en diferentes tiempos. Interprétenlo, por favor, como un nombre heredado de generación en generación.

**-**

**-**

**El amor florecerá**

Hace doce años

-Será la mejor solución para todos, pequeña - Sir William de Burrow miraba atentamente a su hermana-

-Así mamá lo hubiera querido, hermanita- coincidió Sir Charles.

-No debes preocuparte, amor, siempre estaremos contigo- le reiteró su padre.

Lady Ginny dejó de ver su plato de comida azul y dirigió la mirada a sus hermanos. –lo que sea mejor para Burrow, lo aceptaré- dijo con mucha determinación para tratarse de una joven de once años recién cumplidos. –pero los voy a extrañar-

Sus hermanos y su padre intercambiaron miradas conmovidas.

-No nos vamos de inmediato, Ginny- le dijo Charlie –es solo que tenemos que dejar todo en claro con el Ilustre-

-Yo lo comprendo- dijo al fin Lady Ginevra.

Era una noche de septiembre. La cena había transcurrido normal, hasta que sus hermanos y su padre decidieron que era hora de dividir a Burrow. No quería pensarlo así. Pero estaban de alguna manera dividiendo a su familia.

Su padre, Sir Arthur, siguió comiendo con mucha tranquilidad hasta que anunció –yo partiré a tierras del Sur antes del invierno solo con mi paje Nicolás, y volveré en primavera.

Lady Ginny sintió un vacío en el estómago. Era la primera vez que su padre los dejaba desde la muerte de su madre.

-será poco tiempo, amor- dijo Sir Arthur a su hija. –y estarás con tus hermanos- ellos asintieron.

Lady Ginevra terminó su cena y respetuosamente se marchó a sus aposentos. Sus hermanos no la dejarían sola… tampoco su padre… no tenía porque sentirse mal… después de todo, la repartición de los bienes de Burrow era de beneficio total para ella.

Se sentó frente a su espejo de su recámara y esperó por Joanne Katleen para que la peinara. Al soltar las trenzas observó como caía su cabello. Realmente lo tenía muy largo. Casi por las rodillas. Se preguntó que diría su madre de ella… jamás la vería crecer… ni contraer matrimonio… ni a sus hijos…

-¿Por qué la mirada triste, Lady Ginny?- le preguntó Joanne mientras la peinaba.

-Extraño a mamá… es todo…- dijo la pelirroja.

-todos lo hacemos, milady- dio con ternura- todos la extrañamos-

Finalmente se colocó un camisón para dormir. –si me necesita, milady, voy a estar aquí- dijo con ternura Joanne. Y Nimphadora está solo a tres habitaciones. Que pase buenas noches. Y que Santa Hermione cuide de sus sueños

-buenas noches- dijo Ginny –que Santa Hermione te cuide también-

Las semanas que siguieron al anuncio de su padre se pasaron muy rápido para su gusto, y luego de un mes y un poco más, el Ilustre Lupín llegó a Burrow. Sin embargo no llegó solo. Una bandera desconocida ondeaba a la distancia. Lady Ginevra la observó desde los muros del convento y no le prestó mucha atención. Había un acontecimiento aún más importante para ella: ese día la monja Parvati se encerraría en la mismísima celda en la que Santa Hermione estuvo, y se convertiría en anacoreta, eso no se veía todos los días.

Claro que lo vería… si tan solo Zacarías Smith y Rosmertha le dieran campo… ¡Cuantos curiosos había en el pueblo!

-¡Neville!- dijo Lady Ginny a uno de los monaguillos. ¡Neville!

-¡Ginny!, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡eso es lo que quiero saber!- dijo ella con emoción y mucha curiosidad.

Neville, como buen amigo, se hizo a un lado en la fila de curiosos para dejar que Lady Ginny viera. Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento. Sin embargo con lo que ambos no contaron fue con que todas las monjas se arremolinaron a despedir a Parvati. Tampoco contaron con que la muchedumbre, costara los que costara, querían ser partícipes del evento y se abalanzaron contra lady Ginny y Neville.

Sin poder ver nada, un poco adolorida por las patadas que le dieron y muy sucia, lady Ginny subió hasta el castillo, solo minutos después. Por lo que averiguó después con Hagrid, que la ceremonia no fue la gran cosa: las monjas se despidieron, la multitud se dio de golpes para ver que pasaba, en el alboroto Parvati se metió a la celda de Santa Hermone para ver mejor que era lo que había pasado afuera y los de afuera para ver que pasaba adentro… y bueno… el sacerdote encerró a la ahora Anacoreta Parvati y ella colgó la llave dentro, sobre la cama.

-¡Personas odiosas!- mascullía lady Ginny mientras caminaba al castillo -¡voy a administrar este feudo y así me tratan!-

Al llegar a su casa, observó nuevamente la bandera ondeante que había visto en la mañana. Color rojo y dorado… ¡era de tierras de Gryffindor!... su corazón se encogió: eso solo podía significar una cosa: El ilustre Lupín había llegado.

-Lord Sirius- lo saludó Sir William –un placer tenerlo con nosotros- ¡papá! ¡Mira quien llegó!

Sir Arthur bajó casi corriendo las escaleras del castillo.

-¡Por Santa Hermone bendita! ¡Lord Sirius!-exclamó sir Arthur. –Ilustre Lupín ¡Cuánto me alegro!-

La comitiva de Lord Sirius se había quedado en Borgin, solo llegaron con dos o tres hombres que servían de séquito, y por supuesto el Ilustre Lupín, muy amigo del lord.

-Venimos por negocios en su feudo, sir Arthur- dijo lord Sirius.

-¡Pero se quedarán a comer!, ¡deben probar nuestra sopa morada! ¡O verde! ¡Es lo mejor que existe!- insistió sir Arthur.

-Por supuesto que sí,- añadió amablemente el Ilustre.

-mis hijos, William y Charles los escoltarán, Ginny también-

-¿Ginny?- preguntó con interés Lord Sirius.

-Mi hija, señor, anda en el encierro de la anacoreta, pero ya vuelve… oh ¡santa Hermione! Ahí está- dijo con cariño sir Arthur.

Ante las puertas del castillo apareció lady Ginny, aunque no fue la mejor presentación que se pudo tener de ella: su vestido estaba sucio, sus zapatos con barro, el cabello… bueno… al menos tenía todo su cabello. Su cara estaba llena de sudor y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ante los ojos de los hombres que la observaban estaba francamente salvaje. Y lo peor es que no era su culpa. Todo había sido por la gente del pueblo que la habían botado ¡todo por la anacoreta!.

Casi muerta de vergüenza subió a sus aposentos a tomar un baño, mientras en el gran salón, se hablaba de negocios.

(**N/A:** recuerdan que en el primer capítulo Sirius le dice a Harry que lady Ginny NO prometía ser muy hermosa… bueno, es porque él recordaba ésta escena en particular)

Una hora más tarde, para cuando su piel estaba blanca nuevamente, bajó con decoro al gran salón. Para su enojo, la mayoría de los asuntos ya estaban resueltos. Tomó su lugar el la mesa. A la cabeza estaba su padre, quien solo asentía con paciencia.

William y Charles estaban a su derecha. Lord Sirius y el Ilustre a su izquierda. A pesar de que se lo había imaginado de muchas maneras, (en la mayoría viejo y canoso) el Ilustre Lupín era un poco más parecido a la edad de sus hermanos, talvez un poco más. Y también estaba Lord Sirius, quien sin ningún esfuerzo podría ser de una edad a su padre. (**N/A**: ante los ojos de Ginny, claro está, la verdad es que lord Sirius tenía unos 40 años).

Sin tener voz o voto en la reunión, tubo que asentir ante la decisión de su familia: Bill, por ser el mayor, recibiría una tercera parte de las ganancias de la isla, Charlie, dos décimas partes, Lord Sirius por ser el señor feudal, una décima. Lo que dejaba a sir Arthur con un cuarto de la producción de la isla; y a Lady Ginevra… una décima de lo que su padre poseía… hasta su muerte, que sería cuando obtendría todo lo de su padre. Un trato justo considerando las circunstancias y lo ladrones que podían ser los Ilustres. Pero no Remus Lupín. Lady Ginny podía confiar en él.

Esa fue la primera de las muchas veces que el Ilustre llegó a Burrow. Luego de esa visita, llegaba cada año, en junio; pasaba tiempo con la familia y se iba. Lady Ginny era la que se encargaba de que su estadía fuera lo más acogedora posible: comida de colores siempre caliente, las mejores habitaciones, y a Nymphadora que era como su sirvienta exclusiva, quien le lavaba su ropa, y le traía lo que ocupara del pueblo: se esmeraba por complacerlo, y a cambio recibía una sonrisa bondadosa por parte del Ilustre. Solo un par de años más tarde, cuando sus hermanos se casaron y se fueron lejos, que él se convirtió en su mentor y en su amigo. Pero siempre se iba… como lo hizo su padre y Neville, como sus hermanos… como todos los hombres que llegaban a Burrow… y que la conocían.

-----------

-¿Ginny? –Lady Luna apareció por la puerta abierta del taller, buscándola entre las sombras-. ¿Estás aquí?

-Sí, Luna -Ginny dejó sus recuerdos a un lado y posó su atención en Luna-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, sólo venía a enseñarte mi último bordado. Creo que quedará perfecto en los cojines más grandes. -Luna sacudió un gran cuadrado de tela decorado con un bosquejo de un caballero arrodillado ante una dama.

-Es precioso Luna. Las escenas románticas como ésta siempre se venden muy bien. ¿Qué es esa criatura que hay en el fondo?

-Un unicornio alado. -Luna dobló la tela con un gesto de satisfacción. -A las señoras de Londres les gustan mucho los unicornios. Bien, pues, si lo apruebas, haré que las mujeres del pueblo y las monjas empiecen a bordar en seguida los nuevos motivos en los cojines: serán de magos y bujas jugando sobre escobas voladoras.

-Perfecto.-dijo la pelirroja distraídamente-

-Deberíamos tener bastantes a mediados de verano para rellenados con tus flores y hierbas secas.

-Por lo menos tenemos más posibilidades de que este envío llegue a su destino. Lord Harry se ocupará de ello -dijo Ginny mientras añadía un par más de pétalos de rosa a la mezcla del tarro.

-Sí. El Auror Sanguinario tiene su utilidad, eso no puede negarse. -Luna le lanzó a Ginny una mirada soñadora-. Me pregunto si se quedarán con nosotros todo el invierno.

-¿Qué? -Ginny se volvió en seco-. ¡Pues claro que va a quedarse! Ahora éste es su hogar. ¿Por qué iba a marcharse?

-Los hombres siempre se marchan una vez que han conseguido asegurar sus tierras y tener un heredero -criticó Luna-. Pero ahora que estás casada, isla de Burrow está a salvo de Draco o cualquier otro invasor.

-Es cierto, pero ¿qué me dices de los ladrones que amenazan constantemente nuestros envíos? -Ginny estaba atónita. Una extraña sensación le oprimía el pecho, no soportaba la idea de que su esposo se marchara, como lo había hecho su padre.

-Imagino que lord Harry no tendrá ningún problema en dejar a algunos de sus hombres de armas en Burrow para que se ocupen de los envíos -suspiró Luna- Supongo que sir Ronald acompañará a lord Harry cuando se marche. Es una pena. Dennis le tiene mucho cariño. Creo que este nuevo programa de ejercicios está teniendo un efecto positivo en mi hijo.

-El joven Dennis no es el único que se ha encariñado con sir Ronald, ¿verdad? -preguntó Ginny con dulzura.

Luna se ruborizó.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Sí. Y parece que él te profesa el mismo cariño.

Luna examinó el tarro de hierbas y flores.

-Dice que me quiere.

«Qué afortunada», pensó Ginny. Era mucho más de lo que Harry le había dicho a ella.

-Me alegro por ti, Luna.

-Ayer me besó.-Luna le lanzó una mirada furtiva-. Por primera vez comprendí que hacer el amor podía ser tan placentero para una mujer como lo es para un hombre.

-Aunque eso sólo ocurre con el hombre adecuado. Luna se sentó lentamente en un taburete y se entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo.

-Esto se quedará muy solitario cuando se marchen, ¿verdad?

-Lord Harry no me ha dicho nada de marcharse.

-Los hombres no suelen comentar sus planes con las mujeres, ya lo sabes.

Su corazón empezaba a latir con dolorosa rapidez.

-No, pero lord Harry es distinto. Él discute conmigo los temas importantes.-se defendió Ginny-

-Tu marido sigue estando en la fase en la que se divierte mimando a su nueva esposa. Eso pronto cambiará -apuntó Luna en tono triste-, siempre cambia.

Ginny notó una presión en el estómago. No podía soportar la idea de que Harry se marchase, y menos ahora que estaban empezando a conocerse, a entenderse, a hablar.

-Tendré que hablar con él de esto -sentenció Ginny mirando fijamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A buscar a mí marido. Quiero hablar con él. Sólo será un momento

---

Ginny cruzó la puerta. El molino de viento estaba al otro lado del patio, con las aspas paradas. Había varios hombres, incluidos Harry y Ronald, congregados alrededor del molino y, por las expresiones serias de sus caras, parecían estar alrededor de una tumba.

-Mi señor... -Se detuvo a unos pasos del grupo-. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Harry desvió la atención de la lona rasgada del aspa y la miró.

-Más tarde, mi señora. Como puedes ver, ahora estoy ocupado.

-Es muy importante. -Ginny era consciente de que todos los hombres del grupo estaban escuchando con suma atención-. Será sólo un momento.-dijo suavemente-

La ceja de Harry se arqueó como respuesta al tono autoritario de Ginny.

-De acuerdo, si es importante... -Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Ronald-. Sigan trabajando. Ahora vuelvo.

-Sí, mi señor -Ronald se volvió hacia la lona con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Harry se acercó a Ginny a grandes zancadas y bajó la vista para mirada. Sus anchos hombros le tapaban la visión del molino.

-Bien, veamos, Ginny. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que no puede esperar?

Un maravilloso avance en su relación… le había llamado Ginny. Eso era algo significativo, entonces se sintió ridícula, pero tenía que hacer la pregunta.

-Sólo quería saber si tienes la intención de marcharte de Burrow dentro de poco.

-¿Marcharme? –dijo el auror buscando una explicación-

-Marcharte -afirmó con una mirada fulminante en los ojos-. Hay quien dice que, ahora que te has asegurado unas tierras y me has dejado encinta, desaparecerás. Quería saber si es ésa tu intención.

Un terrible mareo y ganas de vomitar recorrieron al Auror de pies a cabeza en tan solo un segundo: ella le había dicho "y me has dejado encinta…" ¡por Dios! ¡Estaba embarazada!. No era que no lo deseara pero… era muy pronto. No???.

Harry la miraba fijamente y aunque su rostro se tornó increíblemente pálido dijo al fin:

-¿Estás embarazada?

-Esto... no, no -Ginny se aclaró la garganta-. Bueno, al menos, no creo que sea el caso, y aunque en realidad lo quiero… no lo estoy. -¡por Santa Hermione!!! ¡eso lo había dicho en voz alta!!-

Sin perder tiempo por su terrible e incomparable vergüenza se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Harry, ésa no es la cuestión. Lo que te pregunto es si tienes intención de abandonar la isla. -Harry esbozó una sonrisa forzada, en serio quería que ella estuviera embarazada….

-¡Diablos! Éste no es momento de discutir estas cosas. Estoy intentando arreglar el maldito molino.

-¿Es más importante el molino que tus planes de futuro, señor?

Harry se pasó los dedos por el cabello desordenándolo aún más.

-¿Qué te ha hecho venir en busca de mí para preguntarme eso ahora?

-Eso no importa, mi señor. Simplemente responde a la pregunta. ¿Te vas a marchar pronto?

-¿Acaso quieres que me marche?-su voz sonó extrañamente dolida-

El pecho de Lady Ginny se encogió sorpresivamente.

-No, mi señor. -Ginny se fijó en su pecho henchido-. Para ser sincera, creo que eres muy… útil y está bien tenerte por aquí, así que no estoy deseando verte partir.

-¿Útil?

-Sí, señor, útil.

-¿En qué soy útil?

-Bueno, arreglaste muy bien la máquina de prensar que utilizo para extraer aceite. -Ginny mostró una breve sonrisa amable-. Ahora funciona a la perfección.

-Gracias -pronunció Harry entre dientes-, me alegro de haberte podido prestar un buen servicio.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que estaba disgustado y ella también se enojó.

-Sólo quiero saber cuáles son tus planes para poder hacer yo los míos. ¿Te parece pedir demasiado?

Él entornó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada fría.

-No tengo la menor intención de dejar Burrow, a menos que me llame mi padre. Sabes tan bien como yo que soy un vasallo de Sirius Black y, como tal, le debo un cierto número de días al año si él los reclama.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-No soy estúpida. Lo entiendo perfectamente. No te preguntaba por las obligaciones que tienes con lord Sirius. Me refería a tus planes personales.

-En este momento, mis planes personales son arreglar ese maldito molino lo antes posible. Después, tengo intención de supervisar el trabajo de los canteros y, cuando haya terminado con eso, regresaré a mi taller para seguir con mis experimentos. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

-¿Así que, decididamente, no vas a marcharte de Burrow?

-No.

-¿Me lo juras?-dijo con esperanza-

-Sí.

Una sensación de alivio recorrió todo el cuerpo de Ginny, aunque intentó no demostrado.

-Eso es lo que quería saber.

Harry cruzó los brazos.

-¿Estás satisfecha, mi señora? ¿Ya puedo volver a reparar el aspa del molino?

-Claro, te pido disculpas por molestarte mientras trabajas -Ginny empezó a acercarse a él y, parándose de puntitas, le besó la mejilla. Esto lo tomó por maravillosa sorpresa al Auror.

-¡Ginny! –le dijo cuando ella giraba en sus talones y caminaba lejos-

-¿Sí? –al volverse, el sol dibujaba sobre su cabello destellos de fuego, Harry la repasó de arriba abajo: su vestido era sencillo, pero no dejaba de ser hermoso, entonces olvidó lo que iba a decir y comenzó a hablar casi sin pensar:

-Ningún marido podría pensar en una mujer más útil que tú. Y ahora te ruego que me disculpes, debo volver al trabajo.- "muy bien Potter… eso fue estúpido".

Regresó y se metió entre el grupo de hombres concentrado alrededor del molino.

Ginny lo siguió por un momento con una mirada nostálgica. Pensaba en la palabra «útil». Y como su esposo se la había dedicado.

Ella siempre había sido útil, pensó. Había sido útil para su madre, que había cargado con la responsabilidad de dirigir el feudo, para su despistado padre, para Tom Riddle…

Draco Malfoy había pensado que la convertiría en una esposa útil... para llenar sus bolsillos.

Había sido útil para Sirius Black, que valoraba los ingresos de Burrow. Y ahora, al parecer, el Auror también la consideraba útil.

No era un pensamiento muy alentador, pero Ginny opinó que existían destinos peores que ser, útil.

Destinos como enamorarse de un hombre que considerase el amor como algo totalmente inútil, por ejemplo.

Lentamente y con desgana caminó hacia el castillo. Mejor se dedicaba a leer, antes de empezar a sentirse triste solo por un pequeño y completamente inútil comentario.

Aquella tarde, luego del almuerzo, Lady Ginny por fin encontró tiempo para subir las escaleras de la torre hasta su estudio. Se apresuró al doblar la última esquina, en lo alto de la escalera, y de repente chocó precipitadamente con Colin.

-¡Uy! -Ginny intentó serenarse mientras daba un paso atrás tambaleándose.

-¡Lady Ginny! ¡Perdóneme! -En los ojos de Colin brilló algo más que sorpresa.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Colin? Creía que estabas ayudando a lord Harry con sus experimentos.

-Perdóneme, milady. -miró con nerviosismo hacia la casa y luego de nuevo hacia ella-. No la he oído subir las escaleras.

-Voy a mi estudio.

-¡Ah! -Colin se pasó las manos por la túnica con nerviosismo-. ¿Está bien?

-No te preocupes. No me has hecho daño -Ginny lo miró extrañada-. ¿Te ocurre algo, Colin?

-No, señora.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Acaso hay algo más que te preocupa?

-No, señora. -Colin dudó, pero luego se encogió de hombros. En sus ojos había un destello de tristeza. -Lady Ginny, nunca le he agradecido lo generosa que ha sido conmigo. Ahora quiero hacerlo.

Ginny sonrió.

-Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias, Colin. Tú has alegrado nuestras vidas en Burrow con tu música y tus bellos poemas. Y sé que lord Harry está muy contento de tenerte como ayudante en el taller.

-Mi señor es un hombre muy inteligente -susurró -, como usted, señora. Ha sido un honor servirla.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.

-Le ruego que me excuse señora -murmuró Colin-. Ahora debo marcharme. El señor debe de estar esperándome.

-Está bien. Te veré en la cena.

-Adiós, milady. Y gracias de nuevo por ser tan generosa conmigo.

Lady Ginny abrió la puerta. Se volvió y miró hacia atrás. Colin la estaba observando con una mirada profundamente melancólica. Ella volvió a sonreírle para que se tranquilizara. Luego, entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-----

**:: Hace diez años ::**

El Ilustre Remus Lupín no podía creer el enorme tesoro que se le presentaba.

-Lady Ginevra… es todo un honor para mí- dijo casi sin poder creerlo –pero… no entiendo que quiere hacer con ella, mi señora-

Lady Ginny contaba con trece años cuando finalmente sus hermanos la habían dejado… ambos se casaron y partieron de Burrow con la promesa de no reclamar nunca esa tierra, y con la obligación del Ilustre en entregar el dinero como lo hacía cada año.

Esa mañana en particular decidió abordar al Ilustre con una petición, a través de una muestra de confianza absoluta.

-La espada perteneció a mi abuelo… y él la heredó de su abuelo… y él del suyo- explicó ella mientras se acercaba al escudo de armas de su familia –somos descendientes del reino de Camelot-

-Mi familia pertenece a la casa de Lyonees- prosiguió mientras bajaba de su pedestal la espada –por eso me pusieron el nombre de Ginevra, por el rey Arthur…- aclaró con una sonrisa –el nombre de una dama que luchaba por lo que amaba…- El Ilustre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Enséñeme a defender lo que más amo… enséñeme a proteger a Burrow- dijo al fin la pelirroja.

-Milady- dijo con un tono amable –me honra con su petición… pero solo puedo estar en Burrow un mes… no es tiempo suficiente-

Ella negó con la cabeza: -es más que suficiente-. La determinación y el amor por su tierra terminaron de convencer al Ilustre.

-Empecemos entonces…- dijo Lupín con una sonrisa.

Antes de dedicarse por completo a se Ilustre de Gryffindor, era una especie de entrenador… aún mejor… de maestro en lo que artes de guerra se refería. Remus Lupín le había enseñado a sus hermanos como usar la espada, como eran los movimientos si la superficie era irregular, si era capo traviesa o si era en planicie. Le enseñó a montar a caballo como lo hacen los verdaderos jinetes… casi todo tipo de trucos con las cuerdas y por supuesto muchísimo sobre plantas. Su conocimiento no se basó en ese mes… el profesor Lupín (como ella le llamaba) le dejó muchos libros para que ella estudiara mientras él recorría el reino y volvía al siguiente junio.

Sus años de entrenamiento rindieron frutos mucho antes de lo que el Ilustre pensaba y fue entonces cuando _James_ apareció entre las sombras para traer luz a Burrow. Lady Ginny podía perfectamente pasar por un chico de doce o trece años, se colocaba vendajes en su cuerpo para ocultar sus curvas y cortó su cabello largo por las rodillas para ese tiempo, por un largo que no sobrepasaba sus hombros. Todo un sacrilegio para una dama, pero como siempre lo llevaba enroscado en trenzas, nadie lo notaba. Esto era para que fuera más fácil ponerse una redecilla y ocultarse bajo algún sombrero negro… pero Remus estaba casi seguro que era una manera de rebeldía contra los constantes viajes de su padre.

Era admirable su desenvolvimiento en esgrima y su habilidad parecían hacerlo un hermoso arte: Lady Ginny y el Ilustre practicaban en el estudio de ella, hasta altas horas de la noche y muy temprano en la mañana. Las tardes las ocupaban en ordenar contablemente a Burrow, que desde un principio era lo que se suponía venía a hacer el Ilustre.

La atención de Nymphadora para Remus nunca fue en desmedro, y él se complacía solo con su compañía, le dedicaba una de sus más dulces sonrisas y luego comía de las sopas rojas que le ofrecía. En definitiva, Burrow se convirtió en su feudo favorito, y anhelaba que permaneciera así de tranquilo por muchos años; y no dudaba que con _James _a la cabeza de la justicia entre los ladrones, todo saliera simplemente bien.

----------------------

Ginny cerró los ojos para apartar de su mente la distracción de los golpes y el repiqueteo de las herramientas de los picapedreros y los gritos de los obreros. Fuera, la construcción del nuevo muro de piedra alrededor del castillo proseguía a ritmo acelerado.

Sólo de noche, cuando los hombres de Borgin se marchaban después de la jornada de trabajo y los hombres de Harry hacían turno para vigilar el convento, reinaba el silencio. Ginny tenía la esperanza de que aquellas obras terminaran pronto: deseaba leer en paz.

Caminó por su estudio revisando sus preciados libros. Su mirada quedó perdida un momento en el escudo de la familia y más aún en la espada de su abuelo y como Lord Harry la había devuelto con una capa de plata en ella… ese fue un regalo magnífico por parte de su esposo, y talvez él no tenía idea de lo significante que fue eso en su vida: limpiar la espada, quitarle las abolladuras, darle filo y un nuevo baño de plata, fue transformar la vieja espada y darla nueva. Tal como Harry había hecho con ella: había reparado su corazón. Sin importarle el pasado.

**:: Hace cuatro años:: **

-¡BARCO A LA VISTA!- gritó Zacarías Smith desde el muelle -¡Sir Arthur vuelve a casa!-

La noticia se difundió hasta los oídos de la Anacoreta quien, como era costumbre, la propagó con tanta rapidez que antes que tocara puerto, ya lady Ginny había bajado desde el castillo para dar la apropiada bienvenida a su padre.

Su corazón palpitaba lleno de dicha, y cuando el barco bajó la rampa para empezar a descargar… su piel se puso de gallina.

-¡Papá!- dijo sin poder contener su alegría -¡PAPÁ!- gritó ahora mientras corría hacia un hombre que cargaba un montón de libros.

Se quedó muy quieta solo a unos pocos centímetros de aquel hombre que creyó era su padre. Él le dedicó una sonrisa ante los ojos expresivamente abiertos de ella. –Su padre ya casi baja, milady- le dijo con una voz muy grave.

-¡Ginny!- escuchó todavía desde el barco -¡Ginny!- era la voz de su padre. Tardó solo una par de segundos en reaccionar ante su sonrisa y se dirigió donde su padre, subió los escalones del barco y lo abrazó.

-te extrañé- admitió. Sir Arthur apartó un mechón de cabello que se salió de la redecilla, lo notó excesivamente corto le hizo mala cara.

-has crecido mucho- le dijo al fin, viendo a la hermosa mujer en que se había convertido –ven, quiero que conozcas a un amigo…-

Subieron por el pueblo ante la expectativa de todos y los chismes, por supuesto. ¿Quién era el hombre que venía con Sir Arthur?

-parece que es un pretendiente para Lady Ginevra- apuntó Parvati, la anacoreta. Comentario que luego escuchó Ginny y la hizo sonrojar a más no poder.

-es un lord que viene de tierras del norte y comparte una sólida amistad con sir Arthur- ayudó Muriel.

Hagrid los recibió con un profundo amor que merecían, excepto a Riddle, por supuesto, desde un principio no le tubo confianza. Y menos cuando se enteró que venía a desposar a Lady Ginny. De repente envenenar su comida (la cual iba a ser blanca esta noche) fue una solución muy tentadora.

Propiamente bañados y vestidos, ambos hombres bajaron al salón principal para presentar como es debido: Ginny, por alguna razón, se sentía un poco nerviosa.

-Sir Thomas Riddle- dijo él en tono solemne.

-Lady Ginevra de Burrow- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

La cena transcurrió (al menos los primeros cinco minutos) en silencio. Y luego, muerta de curiosidad inició el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué lo trae a tierras de Burrow, sir Thomas?-

-por favor, lady Ginevra- dejó los cubiertos a un lado y miró directamente a ella –insisto, no me llame Sir Thomas, ése es el nombre de mi padre… yo sólo soy Tom-

(**N/A:** y tal como los rasgos innegables de Draco, Tom Riddle nunca dejarán que lo llamen Thomas, nombre que desprecia, no importa en que universo estemos)

Ella le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –bueno, sir Thomas, ¿Qué lo trae a Burrow?-

Pero su padre fue quien respondió.

-Sir Tom se ha convertido en mi traductor oficial- tomó un sorbo de sopa blanca –y aprovechando que se acerca tu cumpleaños… decidimos darte una pequeña sorpresa, cariño-

Su cumpleaños era hasta dentro de mes y medio… lo que significaba que su padre se quedaría con ella todo ese tiempo, y aunque estaba muy feliz con la noticia… debía controlarse de no sacar a James en todo ese tiempo, entonces rogó a Santa Hermione porque no hubiera ningún ladrón o malentendido en la isla…-

-me alegro tanto, padre-

-después de todo, no todos los días se cumplen los dieciséis-

Su padre la seguía viendo como una niña. O simplemente era despistado… ese año ella cumplía diecinueve… pero jamás corregiría a su padre, y menos en frente de Sir Tom.

-te traje un regalo por adelantado- sir Arthur se levantó y los dejó solos en el salón; actitud que no le preocupó a ella, su padre siempre era muy entusiasta.

-me han contado de la fama que posee su isla, milady- Tom Riddle siguió disfrutando de la sopa –y me asombra el desarrollo que ha logrado en ella, me encantaría conocerla más a fondo-

Ella se ruborizó.

-a la isla- repitió torpemente- me refiero –aclaró Sir Tom-

-será un placer mostrarle Burrow, milord-

-su padre no es modesto cuando de hablar de los perfumes se trata, y mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando lo conocí y lo relacioné con las fragancias que mi madre usaba- ahí aprovechó para mirar a Lady Ginny y sonreírle –ella era una fanática de sus perfumes-.

-es para nosotros un honor, le prepararé una fórmula especial, solo para ella…-

-me temo que no la puedo aceptar, milady- y antes de que ella replicara agregó –ella falleció hace tiempo ya, por eso empecé mis viajes, milady… simplemente me resultaba intolerable pasar más tiempo en mi casa… sin ella-

Esas palabras impactaron a lady Ginny… sir Tom había perdido a su madre; tal como ella. Al parecer tenía más en común con él de lo que pensaba.

-realmente lo siento…- dijo en un susurro.

Él le sonrió.

-es muy dulce de su parte, milady… sé que mi madre lo hubiese estado más que honrada-

Tom Riddle tenía los ojos verde oscuro, casi negro. Y su cabello lo llevaba muy corto, pero se notaba que era en rizos muy bien definidos, color azabache. Calculaba que tenía unos veintiséis años. No era alto, apenas un poco más que ella. Y de alguna manera… era lo que ella siempre quiso en un hombre.

El regalo de su padre resultó ser un libro escrito por el Ilustre Lupín, un maravilloso tratado de plantas titulado "_Plantas silvestres y donde encontrarlas_" que su amigo le había prometido traer el siguiente año, pero al parecer…

-Camino a casa nos encontramos con el Ilustre, cuando estábamos en el convento de Hufflepuff y nos envió este libro para tí- su padre se colocó los lentes –mira… tiene una dedicatoria…-

Con un terrible cariño, Lady Ginny cogió el libro en sus manos, abrió la portada y miró la impecable letra de su tutor.

_Para mi querida lady Ginny:_

_Deja que tu corazón crezca y sea más próspero que Burrow y más grande que el reino de Gryffindor. _

_Con cariño, _

_R. _

-también mandó una carta- dijo con interés sir Tom –es para Nimphadora…-

Lady Ginny sonrió y llamó de inmediato a la sirvienta. –Tienes carta- le dijo.

Ella miró con lágrimas en los ojos… el Ilustre Lupín la había enseñado a leer… ésta era su primera carta. Se despidió con una sonrisa.

Los días que siguieron a la llegada de Sir Tom Riddle, fueron unos de los más felices de lady Ginny; él la acompañaba (junto con Hagrid, Nimphadora y Muriel) (**N/A:** recuerden que todavía no ha llegado Luna, que es la dama de compañía "oficial") a los paseos por los acantilados, por el pueblo y por supuesto en los talleres donde se realizaban los perfumes de Burrow. Uno de esos días ocurrió que Ginny preparaba una esencia con canela y lirios.

Repentinamente Tom llegó, y ella estaba sin escolta…

-¡buenos días, lady Ginny!- llegó a ella con su habitual buen humor. -¡santa Hermione te bendiga!- y es que en el poco tiempo que tenía en la isla, reconoció los milagros de Santa Hermione que las monjas le contaban, mientras pasaba horas en el convento.

-¡buenos días!- él se acercó y tomó su mano para besarla. Ella casi temblaba. ¡Como se atrevía!

-Milady…- dijo luego de besar su mano –me preguntaba que tenía en su disposición del día de hoy-

-tengo que proseguir con mis fórmulas, mi señor-

En la cara de sir Tom se dibujó una mueca de dolor.

-entonces… puedo pasar el día con usted-

-¡siempre pasamos el día juntos, milord!-

-si, lo sé- parecía tener problemas para hablar, ensortijaba su cabello talvez como costumbre y no dejaba de verla a los ojos –pero siempre con todo el pueblo sobre nosotros… me preguntaba si podía acompañarla aquí, en sus labores… así podré conocer más de su interesante trabajo… y más de usted-

Las mejillas de Lady Ginny se incendiaron al instante.

-está bien…- susurró.

Si sus hermanos, su padre o Hagrid llegaran a ver como estaba… la castigarían de por vida. ¡Estaba a solas con Tom!. Y se había comportado muy cortés, amable y muy caballeroso. Talvez, como le había escrito su querido profesor, era hora de abrir su corazón y …

-¡perdón!- dijo cuando por estar pensando en la túnica de Santa Hermone tropezó con la mezcla y la roció prácticamente sobre Tom.

Los lirios le había hecho llorar y estornudar de forma in controlable y tuvo serias dificultades para respirar. Fue la única vez que vio a Tom perder los estribos.

-¡Por todos los santos, aleja ese olor! -rugió- Debe de contener Lirios... ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarme?

Ginny se había quedado horrorizada. ¿Cómo iba a saber que él no soportaba ese olor? Se había disculpado humildemente y había tirado aquella mezcla. Lo sacudió con uno de los paños que tenía y salieron del taller para que él respirara aire fresco. Tras controlar sus estornudos Tom recuperó enseguida su habitual caracter encantador y ahí quedó todo. Después, en la tarde por insistencia de Tom, se dirigieron al estudio de lady Ginny…. Donde pasaron los siguientes días discutiendo de libros, escuchando la poesía que él le leía o practicando esgrima. Sir Tom no era buen profesor, y ella sabía más esgrima que él… lo que terminó con sus sospechas: él era un hombre intelectual… no de armas; eso lo podía asegurar.

**--------------**

Ginny se extrañó que aquel recuerdo hubiese cruzado su mente. Lo cierto era que no había pensado mucho en Tom Riddle desde el día en que Harry había llegado a isla de Burrow.

A decir verdad, por aquel entonces le costaba pensar en cualquier otro hombre que no fuera su marido. Harry era demasiado atlético, demasiado abrumador, demasiado interesante como para que cualquier otro ocupara sus pensamientos. Con él cerca, el resto le parecían hombres menudos y bastante corrientes, más aún el vago recuerdo de sir Tom, quien luego de la visita con su padre, había llegado nuevamente a la isla… tan solo un año después, para contarle que estaba comprometido con una dama de Slyterin, y que iba a su boda.

-Fue muy extraño, Harry -le explicaba Ginny aquella noche cuando estuvieron a solas en el dormitorio-. Era como si se estuviese despidiendo de mí.

-¿Quién se despidió? -Harry no levantó la vista del enorme volumen que estaba examinando. Solo se colocó bien sus lentes redondos que por ese momento se le resbalaban por la nariz.

Pensaba que el padre de Ginny había hecho un buen trabajo traduciendo del árabe al latín, pero que sir Arthur no había sido un escriba excesivamente habilidoso. Había que hacer un esfuerzo colosal para descifrar las palabras del ensayo que estaba intentando entender sobre los elementos.

Aunque había sido un día cálido, por la noche había refrescado más de lo habitual. En la chimenea del dormitorio ardía un buen fuego. Fuera empezaba a soplar un viento que anunciaba tormenta antes del amanecer.

-Colin, ¿me estás escuchando, mi señor?-dijo ella-

-Claro que te estoy escuchando. Siempre te escucho cuando hablas. ¿Acaso no dejé de trabajar en el molino esta mañana para escucharte? -Harry frunció el ceño concentrándose en una palabra escrita con gran torpeza. No lograba descifrar si ponía «vapor» o «sabor». Decidió que tenía que ser «vapor». «Sabor» no tenía sentido en el contexto.

-¿Así que siempre me escuchas, eh? -Ginny emitió un leve suspiro muy poco femenino para mostrar su incredulidad-. ¿Y qué acabo de decir?

Harry se concentró en la compleja explicación sobre las propiedades del fuego, la tierra, el agua y el aire. Además del carbón y el potasio.

-Has dicho algo sobre que Colin se había despedido de ti.

-He dicho que parecía que se estaba despidiendo. Era como si planeara marcharse de Burrow.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo intención de marcharme de la isla.

-Tú no... ¡Colin! ¡Lo ves! Sabía que no me estabas escuchando.-replicó Ginny-

Harry renunció a la lectura del tratado traducido del árabe. Extendió las piernas acercándolas al fuego, colocó el libro sobre la mesa de estudio, se recostó en la silla y miró a Ginny.

La imagen de la mujer sentada allí con el libro en el regazo, con su rostro inteligente compungido en una expresión de intensa inquietud, hizo que por un instante se olvidara del ensayo sobre los cuatro elementos.

«Mi esposa», pensó con un sentimiento de asombro. Aún no podía creer que fuera suya. Las llamas resaltaban la reluciente claridad de su cabello y le daban a su piel un tono cremoso. Ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos serios de color marrón. Pensó en la manera de hacerla resplandecer de pasión y su cuerpo empezó a tensarse. Siempre le ocurría cuando pensaba en Ginny desnuda entre sus brazos.

Lo cual lo frustraba un poco, ya que Lady Ginny no le había mostrado su desnudez… solo una vez, para buscar cubrirse con las sábanas… todo por una pequeña cicatriz. Y aún así lo volvía loco. Todavía tenía que hacerla sentir la maravilla de hacer el amor piel con piel, a plena luz del día… sin que nada se escondiera.

-¿Cuál es el problema? -inquirió Harry.

-Temo que Colin esté atormentado por alguna horrible preocupación. Está más angustiado que nunca. Al parecer, el joven Dennis topó con él cuando salía de uno de los aposentos esta tarde. Colin tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Estaba llorando? Pero, ¿por qué?

-Dennis le contó a Ronald que le había hecho exactamente esa pregunta y que le respondió que no era asunto suyo. ¡Es terrible! Colin no cuenta qué es lo que le preocupa. ¿Qué sugieres?

-No podemos hacer otra cosa que vigilarlo. Ron se ocupará de ello.

-¿Vigilarlo? -inquirió Ginny sorprendida- ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que se haga daño?

-Es posible, pero no te preocupes esta noche. Ronald se ocupará de vigilarlo -Harry reanudó la lectura-. Ginny, ¿tenemos mercurio?

-Sí -respondió distraída-. Mi padre lo guardaba en alguna parte. ¿Se te ha ocurrido algún otro sospechoso que pueda haber asesinado a Parvati?

-No.

-¿Aún piensas que el robo de algún libro tiene algo que ver?

Harry miraba fijamente la pócima alquímica que estaba estudiando. Pensó en la potente explosión que había provocado con la mezcla de azufre y carbón… aún más de la que los bufones habían utilizado para anunciar la llegada de su padre.

-Me he dado cuenta últimamente de que estos tratados antiguos esconden muchos secretos increíbles que tu padre tradujo.

-Sin lugar a dudas, pero los libros que hay en el convento no proceden del Este. Son básicamente herbarios ingleses y libros históricos de la Iglesia. Seguro que ninguno de ellos contiene ningún secreto por el que merezca la pena matar. O morir.

-¿Y si el asesino no sabía lo que iba a encontrar en ellos? -Harry acarició el filo de las páginas irregulares de pergamino del libro que sostenía-. ¿Y si creía que iba a encontrar en ellos algo de gran valor?

-¿Y qué secreto podría encontrar?-dijo ella con tono inquisitivo-

-Quizás el elixir que puede transformar en oro los metales básicos.

-¡Ah, eso! Los alquimistas llevan años buscando esa fórmula -respondió Ginny en tono burlón-. Mi padre siembre aseguró que no existía tal cosa como la piedra filosofal, una vez el paje Nicolás se lo preguntó y él estalló en carcajadas…

-no lo sé- dijo el Auror –no podemos tomarnos a juego las creencias de los alquimistas, después de todo, son estudiados…-

-en eso tienes razón, mi lord –exhaló profundamente- tus hombres aún no han visto algo sospechoso en el convento?-

Él negó.

Ella permaneció en silencio con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué piensas, mi señora?-

-en que debería echar un vistazo al convento, nuevamente.- dijo pensativa- creo que se lo debo a Parvati-

Él suspiró. Se levantó de la silla y atravesó la habitación para sentarse junto a ella, en la cama. Le quitó el libro que tenía en sus manos y lo colocó en el piso. Le acariciaba las manos con las suyas.

-cuéntame-

-hace cuatro años mi padre llegó con Sir Tom- el Auror empezó a sospechar que tendría que escuchar de nuevo alguna historia de ese maldito modelo de caballerosidad- y dijo que pasaría mi cumpleaños, pero solo un día después de la celebración partió. Y eso me destrozó el corazón… Fue la última vez que lo vi…-

Sir Harry rogaba por que fuera de su padre de quien estaba hablando.

-noches antes, Tom y yo estábamos en el estudio, él parecía un poco ansioso y en lugar de jugar ajedrez, como acostumbrábamos, vio le espada de mi abuelo y me retó en combate-

-Por supuesto que él ni siquiera sospechaba que yo era _James, _pero yo me descuidé cuando él de la nada, apareció una rosa blanca,- ella bajó su mirada.

-fue cuando te hizo la cicatriz- ella admitió en silencio.

-te dije que no debías preocuparte, eso no me interesa- lo que me interesa, pensó en Auror, es porque sigues pensando en eso, milady.

-al partir mi padre, se llevó al paje Nicolás y un libro apenas iniciado, Tom partió a sus tierras y yo me quedé sola. Con una rosa.- su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

-subí al pueblo y fue cuando la anacoreta me habló, fue la única vez que la vi feliz y que me habló con buenos augurios-

-"no debes preocuparte, mi niña"- dijo la pelirroja recordando –"el amor florece". Entonces ella quedó al cuidado de la rosa, se la dio a la monja Lavender y la plantaron en los jardines del convento….

Ginny sonrió triste, y una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces el Auror se acercó a ella y besó sus lágrimas. Ella no pudo hacer más que abrir sus ojos marrones y mirar expectante los ojos de su marido.

Ya que era tiempo de historias, él tenía que dar de su vida anterior, para dejarlo en el pasado…

-mi padrastro siempre fue un mujeriego- dijo sir Harry en tono solemne, mientras su esposa ahogaba una risita –en mi primer viaje a tierras de Ravenclaw, él me acompañó-

Mientras le hablaba, el auror le acariciaba los brazos y dirigía sus manos a la redecilla que amarraba el cabello de Lady Ginny.

-y como regalo de cumpleaños número diecisiete, me dejó en un concubinato por una semana-

Los ojos de ella se escandalizaron… por su forma de hacer el amor, sabía que había estado con otras mujeres… sabía que un hombre de treinta y un años como su marido no pudo haber pasado desapercibido por las mujeres… pero tenía la esperanza que no fueran más de tres mujeres… un concubinato era mucho peor de lo que jamás se había imaginado.

-nuestros padres a veces hacen estupideces… pero son parte de lo que somos ahora- dijo él soltando la red de su cabello, dejándolo caer por la espalda y deshaciendo las trenzas.

-eran mujeres con rasgos orientales y cabello negro- dijo con paciencia –y tan largo que nunca me gustó, la única concubina que me llamó verdaderamente su atención, resultó ser una llorona y farsante oportunista.-explicó recordando a Cho-

Suspiró y colocó su frente sobre la de ella –cuando mi padre dijo que me había conseguido esposa casi clamé a Dios para que no fuera como alguna de ellas- delicadamente peinó con sus dedos el cabello de fuego, corto por los hombros de su mujer.

-me encanta tu cabello…- dijo al fin –sin el Ilustre _James_ nunca hubiera existido y tu probablemente nunca hubieras cortado tu cabello- dijo cuando la besó en la mejilla –y si mi padre no me hubiera lanzado a ser hombre….-la sola idea de verlo compartir cama con mujeres le repugnaba… pero tenía que dejarlo continuar –nunca hubiera apreciado la fineza y la suavidad de tu piel, el olor de tu cabello y lo increíblemente hermosa que te ves cuando tu labio inferior tiembla-

Sin poder esperar un segundo más… la besó.

Talvez él había cometido errores en su pasado… pero ella también. Y tal como la anacoreta Parvati una vez predijo… "el amor floreció."

Lady Ginevra, todavía se sentía deslumbrada ante la pasión de su Auror, tenía dificultades para creer lo que había experimentado: su corazón todavía palpitaba sin control. Parecía imposible sentirse así, él le había dicho que era hermosa, más allá que las amantes que alguna vez tuvo… que le gustaba su cabello y su piel. ¡Por santa Hermione!... se sintió querida… aunque su esposo no se lo dijera.

El Auror se acostó de espaldas, trayéndose sobre él el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa. Ella se abrazó con fuerza al hombre que amaba y que acababa de enseñarle hasta qué punto podía su cuerpo arder de pasión. Con ternura y gratitud lo acarició y por fin lo besó en el hombro, con tanta suavidad que probablemente él no se daría cuenta.

Pero sí lo notó. El Auror Harry Potter de Gryffindor, que había luchado y visto morir a muchos, que se había educado en las artes de las letras y de las guerras y que estaba acostumbrado a leer las señas del ambiente, se encontraba en un estado tal de conciencia que percibía hasta el más íntimo de sus movimientos y los de ella. Y esa ternura provocada en solo un beso, lo emocionó más de lo que podía admitir. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido. Y eso le gustaba de verdad.

----

Poco antes del alba, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta del dormitorio que despertaron a Harry. Se quedó quieto con los ojos muy abiertos para no despertar a Ginny. Se movió un poco para dejar descansar el cuerpo de su esposa sobre el colchón, y no como era costumbre de ella… utilizarlo a él de colchón. Despejó de su cara mechones rojos de cabello y la cobijó.

Al oír un segundo golpe, Harry sacó el brazo por el lado de la cama buscando algo y su mano rodeó la empuñadura de _El canto del Fenix_.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Ginny con voz soñolienta-. ¿Algo va mal?

Él se acercó a su esposa y le besó una mejilla.

-Hay alguien en la puerta – le susurró.-Sigue durmiendo- Harry apartó la cortina de la cama y cruzó la habitación sin hacer ruido con la espada en la mano.

-¿Quién es?

-Ronald, señor.

Harry abrió la puerta. Ronald estaba en el vestíbulo, vestido y sosteniendo pequeña antorcha.

-Siento molestarte.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El juglar ha abandonado la casa, tal como dijiste.

-¿Colin? -Ginny asomó la cabeza entre las pesadas cortinas de la cama-. ¿Dices que se ha marchado?

Harry hizo caso omiso de su pregunta.

-¿Se marchó con las manos vacías?

-No lo sé, pero la puerta del estudio de lady Ginevra está entreabierta.

-Así que, después de todo, el muchacho estaba decidido a traicionarnos -sentenció Harry en un murmullo.

-Te advertí de que podía ser peligroso -puntualizó Ron. – y me indicaste que si ocurría algo así querías ocuparte de ello personalmente.

-Sí. Ahora me visto. Prepara a Saeta.

-Voy contigo -dijo Ginny.

-No hace mucho que se ha desatado la tormenta, señor. -Ronald seguía con la mirada educadamente clavada en Harry, talvez porque sabía que si se atrevía a mirar a su mujer… _El canto del Fénix_ lo mataría al instante.-. Hace un tiempo horroroso ahí afuera.

-Iré solo -dijo Harry.

-No, mi señor. -Ginny apartó la cortina de golpe. El camisón se le subió hasta encima de las rodillas mientras deslizaba las piernas hacia el borde de la cama-. Iré contigo.

Harry volvió el rostro y la miró por encima del hombro, contrariado.

-Vuelve a la cama enseguida -y volviéndose hacia Ronald le dijo- Ocúpate de Saeta. Ahora mismo bajo.

-Sí, mi señor, -Ronald retrocedió de inmediato hacia el pasillo.

Harry cerró la puerta. Cruzó la habitación con tres rápidas zancadas y sacó sus ropas de un cofre.

-Harry, quiero ir contigo. -Ginny se levantó de la cama y se apresuró hacia el cofre donde guardaba sus túnicas y vestidos-. Tienes que esperarme.

-No. Yo me ocuparé de este asunto.

Harry terminó de vestirse y se abrochó el cinturón a media cadera. Agarró la espada y la vaina y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ginny estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para ponerse las ropas negras que utilizaba _James_.

-¿Por qué supones que Colin huye así a hurtadillas?

-Quizá porque ha encontrado el libro que había venido a robar -respondió Harry desde la puerta abierta.

-¿Cómo? -Ginny consiguió ponerse la camisa y acomodar sus faldas. La mirada que dirigió a Harry era de preocupación-. No puedo creer que haga algo así.

-Bueno, entonces puede que se escape porque no quiere que le pregunten por el asesinato de Parvati la anacoreta -sugirió Harry.

Cerró la puerta con firmeza ante la expresión horrorizada de Ginny.

.-.-.-.-.

**N/A:** creo que estuvo bastante revelador y he dejado miles de detalles, por lo que espero lean por lo menos dos veces más el capítulo completo… creo que lo merecen.

Por último: actualicé mi profile… no es mucho… pero es algo…

Nos "leemos", Gracias a TODOS por sus maravillosos reviews.

Con cariño.

Anelis


	18. El verdadero amo

**N/A:** sé que a muchos y muchas NO les gusta que este fic sea Ron/Luna también. Lo he dicho muchas veces: NO tengo nada en contra de Hermione/Ron, de hecho espero con impaciencia como JK los junta al FIN… solo que en este fic pensé… ::todas tenemos derecho a estar con el amor de nuestra vida… por lo menos una vez…::. No lo creen??. En fin… espero disfruten el capitulo. - 

En el capitulo anterior…

_-¿Por qué supones que Colin huye así a hurtadillas?_

_-Quizá porque ha encontrado el libro que había venido a robar -respondió Harry desde la puerta abierta._

_-¿Cómo? -Ginny consiguió ponerse la camisa y acomodar sus faldas. La mirada que dirigió a Harry era de preocupación-. No puedo creer que haga algo así._

_-Bueno, entonces puede que se escape porque no quiere que le pregunten por el asesinato de Parvati la anacoreta -sugirió Harry._

_Cerró la puerta con firmeza ante la expresión horrorizada de Ginny. _

-

**El verdadero amo**

La montura le esperaba en el patio. El viento ululante y los destellos de los relámpagos inquietaban a Saeta, que brincaba sobre las piedras hasta que Harry saltó a la silla. En cuanto sintió las firmes manos de su amo en las riendas, el caballo se calmó.

-¡Abre la puerta! -ordenó Harry.

-Sí, mi señor. -Seamus corrió hacia la caseta. Ron levantó la vista para mirar a Harry. -¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe?

-Yo me ocuparé del juglar. ¿Cuánto hace que se marchó?

-No hace más de media hora. Ordené que comprobaran su habitación... Cuando el guardia la encontró vacía me informó inmediatamente y yo vine directo a ti.

-Supongo que no se marchó por la puerta, ya que los guardias le hubiesen visto.

-Sí. Sería interesante saber cómo consiguió salir del patio sin ser descubierto.

-Eso lo sabremos cuando le haya capturado. -Harry dio la señal al caballo y el animal salió hacia la puerta abierta.

La luz gris de un amanecer tormentoso se iba abriendo paso por la isla mientras Harry galopaba por el camino hacia el pueblo: hacia el puerto, para ser más exactos. La única forma de salir de Burrow era en barco, y las únicas embarcaciones disponibles estaban amarradas en el muelle.

Saeta corría a toda prisa dejando atrás los campos y las casas dispersas. Con la primera luz del día, Harry podía ver las hileras de flores doblándose al paso del viento. La puerta del convento aún estaba cerrada cuando pasó por delante cabalgando. Todavía no había gente por las calles ni en la plaza del mercado.

Cuando llegó al puerto, divisó de inmediato la solitaria figura en el muelle. La capa de Colin se agitaba violentamente sobre su delgado cuerpo mientras luchaba con las cuerdas de una pequeña embarcación, que se tambaleaba, y ahí apoyada en la pared de piedra del muelle había una gran bolsa de cuero.

-¡Aguarda, juglar! -La voz de Harry rugió por encima del rugido del viento-. Como tu señor, te ordeno que te detengas. Colin se dio la vuelta con el rostro lleno de temor:

-¡No, déjeme marchar, señor, se lo ruego! Tengo que irme. La matará si no le doy el libro.

Harry bajó de la montura, ató las riendas a un poste y se dirigió hacia el muelle.

-Haz lo que te ordeno, Colin de Burrow, sabrás aquí y ahora cómo trato yo a los ladrones y asesinos.

-No. -Los ojos de Colin mostraban pavor. Agarró la bolsa de cuero y saltó del muelle a la barca oscilante.

Colin gritó y lanzó la bolsa de cuero al fondo de la barca. Se movió bruscamente para intentar mantener el equilibrio. La barca volvió a balancearse y, finalmente, Colin cayó a las aguas revueltas.

Harry se echó a correr. Colin volvió a gritar.

Harry vio al muchacho debatiéndose en vano con el mar embravecido. Era obvio que no sabía nadar.

Harry se desabrochó todo el cinturón de cuero. Se enrolló en la mano y luego se inclinó en el borde del muelle.

-Agárrate a mi cinturón, Colin.

-Es mejor que me ahogue.

-Puede que sí, pero no te vas a ahogar. Tengo otros planes para ti. Agárrate a mi cinturón.

Dejando su orgullo, y el miedo de ahogarse… Colin se agarró al cinturón.

El inquietante silencio que reinaba en el salón principal incomodaba a Ginny. Sabía que Colin estaba, más que intranquilo, aterrorizado. Ambos estaban sentados muy quietos en las escaleras y esperaban a que Harry hablase.

Ginny le lanzó a Colin una leve sonrisa para alentarlo, pero él no se la devolvió.

Harry no hacía nada para mejorar la atmósfera opresiva. Ginny había empezado a sospechar que, deliberadamente, estaba dejando que aumentara la tensión. Se dejó caer en una silla delante del fuego y observó las llamas con una expresión oscura y siniestra que presagiaba lo peor. Tenía los brazos apoyados en los brazos tallados de la silla de roble.

Finalmente, empezó a hablar y Ginny se sobresaltó.

-¿Cómo se llama ese otro amo al que sirves, Colin de Burrow?

Colin se estremeció. Ginny observó cómo abría y cerraba los labios con nerviosismo. Jugueteaba con las manos sobre el regazo.

-Mi señor, le ruego que no me pida que le dé ese nombre. Si lo digo, la desgracia se abatirá sobre esta isla.

-¿Tan poderoso es? -Harry habló con voz queda.

-Sí, su nombre nunca debe ser pronunciado…

-¿Un gran caballero?

-Sí.

-Una vez me dijiste que había ido a una cruzada.

-Sí.

-¿Le temes a él más que a mí?

Colin bajó la vista hacia sus manos.

-Usted lo máximo que hará será ahorcarme, milord. Mi amo puede hacerme cosas mucho peores.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que morir en la horca, juglar?

Colin le dirigió una mirada breve a Ginny.

-Ha prometido matar a mi señora si le traiciono.

Una terrible sensación se apoderó de Harry. ¿Matar a Ginny?

-¿Realmente pronunció esas palabras¿Amenazó específicamente con matar a lady Ginevra?

Colin sintió un escalofrío, a pesar de que ya estaba seco y la estancia estaba caliente.

-Juró que la asesinaría. Y después prometió matarme de la forma más espantosa. No se ofenda señor, pero prefiero morir ahorcado que por efecto de la magia.

Ginny lo miró.

-¿Magia?

Colin apretó los labios temiendo haber dicho ya demasiado.

-Magia. -Harry repitió la palabra de una forma extraña, como si estuviera saboreándola-. Por lo tanto, ese señor al que temes es un gran mago, un poderoso hechicero.

Colin volvió a bajar la mirada hacia sus manos apretadas.

-Sí. Es un maestro de las artes oscuras. Puede atravesar puertas cerradas. Puede hacer desaparecer objetos. Conoce los secretos de los antiguos.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

-¿Y porque ese gran mago que puede atravesar las puertas y hacer desaparecer cosas tiene que mandar a un muchacho de dieciséis años para robarle un libro a una mujer¿Y por qué no se materializó en el estudio de mi esposa y eligió él mismo el volumen? Después, podría haberse esfumado rápidamente antes de que nadie se enterara…

-Mi señor, no pretendo entender sus motivos -adujo Colin a la desesperada-, pero nunca cuenta sus planes, ni a mí ni a nadie. No es su forma habitual de proceder. Es siempre muy reservado.

-¿Qué te ordenó exactamente que hicieras mientras estuvieses aquí? -preguntó Harry.

-Me mandó que viniera a Burrow y entrara en la casa como juglar. Dijo que tenía que familiarizarme con la mansión y las personas que viven aquí y que esperara su señal.

-¿Sabía que me encariñaría con un juglar? –manifestó Ginny disgustada.

-Sí, mi amo... -Colin se detuvo y le lanzó una rápida mirada de incomodidad a Harry-. Es decir, mi antiguo amo dijo...

-¿Qué? -pidió Ginny gentilmente.

Colin contuvo unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Dijo que mi estúpida poesía la complacería, milady. Dijo que usted me apreciaría porque tenía una gran afición por las ridiculeces románticas.

-Tenía razón en una cosa -afirmó Ginny-, aquí se te aprecia, Colin.

-Se le apreciaba -corrigió Harry-. Hasta que traicionó a este castillo y me traicionó a mí.

-Tuve que hacerlo -susurró Colin-. Tenía que robar el libro. Él me lo ordenó.

La mirada de Harry se endureció.

-¿Cuándo te dio esa orden?

-Apareció el último día de la feria de primavera. Mandó a _Colagusano,_ a que me buscara y que lo distrajera a usted, fui donde él me indicó, el mago me llevó lejos de la feria, me describió el libro que quería. Me dijo que si no se lo llevaba en el plazo de 3 semanas, destruiría esta casa y a todos los que habitan en ella.

-¿Colagusano?- inquirió Lady Ginny

-el mercader con quien sir Harry mandó 3 de sus hombres…- dijo Colin –el plan salió a la perfección… menos hombres de armas para que yo pudiera buscar mejor el libro-

Sir Harry estaba furioso consigo mismo… esa trampa no la había visto venir. Y tres de sus mejores hombres habían caído con él.

Suspiró. Este no era el momento de preocuparse por ellos. Los había entrenado bien. Y regresarían a Burrow… o el mago pagaría el precio más alto por ellos, y por amenazar a su esposa.

-¿En la feria de primavera? -los ojos de Harry empequeñecieron cuando terminó de unir las piezas en su cabeza-. ¿Estuvo en Borgin?

-Sí -respondió Colin en otro suspiro-, se materializó disfrazado de mercader, para que no le reconocieran…

-Así que por eso cambió tanto tu humor el último día de la feria? -comentó Ginny.

-Había empezado a creer que se había olvidado de mí -murmuró Colin-. En realidad, en los dos últimos meses llegué a creer que ya no le era de utilidad y que quizás ya era libre.

-¿Por eso me juraste lealtad, Colin de Burrow? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Porque pensaste que el hechicero te había liberado de tu juramento hacia él?

-Nunca me pidió que le jurara fidelidad como usted, mi señor. -Colin miró tristemente hacia el suelo-. Para él, no fui nunca nada más que un siervo. Nadie pide a un siervo que preste el juramento de caballero.

Ginny dirigió la vista hacia el libro que estaba sobre el escritorio.

-¿Cómo supiste cuál de los libros de mi padre quería robar el mago?

-Él me lo describió cuando me encontró en la feria -respondió elevando la mirada al volumen que estaba encima de la mesa-. Quería varios de la biblioteca, pero dijo que el que más necesitaría sería un libro grande con muchas recetas extrañas escritas con mala caligrafía. Dijo que seguro que estaría entre los artículos que sir Arthur había mandado a casa justo antes de morir o que estaría en el convento, por eso pasé noches merodeando…

-¿Varios libros?- preguntó Lady Ginny confusa. -¿buscaba varios libros?-

Colin asintió. –Pero no me explicó de ellos, solo de este…- señaló con la cabeza.

-Tú sabías que yo había estado estudiando precisamente ese libro en los últimos tiempos puesto que me has ayudado con algunos experimentos -sentenció Harry.

-Sí, milord.

Harry torció el gesto.

-Pensaba que tenías un talento especial para los experimentos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era porque debiste ayudar al mago en algunas ocasiones.

-Sí. -Colin tragó saliva penosamente-. Me enseñó lo que necesitaba saber para ayudarle en sus estudios. Señor necesito que me diga si va a ahorcarme esta noche.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No me gustaría morir sin haberme confesado. Entiendo que no tengo derecho a pedir ningún favor, pero le agradecería mucho que llamara a un sacerdote antes de colgarme.

-¡Por Dios misericordioso, lord Harry no va a ahorcar a nadie esta noche! -apuntó Ginny rápidamente-. ¿Verdad que no, mi señor?. Sir Harry no respondió. Siguió reflexionando con la mirada clavada en las llamas.

-Sólo rezo por que algún día pueda perdonarme, lady Ginny.

Ginny miró a Harry con gesto interrogativo y luego se volvió hacia Colin.

-No le hagas caso al señor, Colin, está de muy mal humor. No te va a ahorcar.

Colin la miró como si estuviera loca.

-Mi señor¿podrías decide amablemente a Colin que no lo vas a ahorcar hoy? -sugirió Ginny con impaciencia.

-Todavía lo estoy considerando -murmuró Harry.

-Señor, sabes perfectamente que no vas a colgar al escudero al que estás entrenando -repuso Ginny sonriendo a Colin-. Comprendo que te llevaste el libro porque querías protegerme, Colin, y lord Harry también lo comprende.

-Mi señor, sé que cree que lo que hice fue un acto de traición. Desearía con todo mi corazón haber podido seguir sirviéndole como escudero, pero usted mismo me dijo una vez que un hombre debe hacer todo lo necesario para proteger a aquellos que dependen de él. Y yo tenía que proteger a lady Ginny.

-Un hombre no puede servir a dos señores, Colin de Burrow.

-Cierto, señor, lo sé. Pero cuando os juré lealtad, creía de veras que era libre para poder serviros. Para el mago yo era un don nadie. Después de estar un tiempo aquí en Burrow, llegué incluso a creer que se había olvidado de mí o que ya no me necesitaba. Me decía a mí mismo que jamás vendría a buscarme.

Los ojos de Harry brillaban.

-Quiero el nombre de ese mago, Colin.

La expresión de Colin fue de pavor.

-¡Lo juro, señor, no me atrevo a pronunciado! Si lo hago, todos estarán en grave peligro, y especialmente lady Ginevra.

-Lady Ginevra ya está en peligro -argumentó Harry con voz altanera y de laguna manera impotente…-. La única forma en que puedo protegerla a ella y proteger el castillo y a todos los que estamos aquí es sabiendo todo lo posible sobre tu amo.

-Pero no se trata de un caballero corriente, mi señor. Es un mago -gimió Colin.

-¡Por las llamas del infierno! A mí me parece que es un alquimista, un hombre corriente que ha llegado a dominar unos cuantos trucos, nada más. Quiero su nombre.

Ginny acarició la mano de Colin.

-Danos el nombre del mago, Colin. Será lo mejor. Lord Harry se encargará de solucionar el problema. Es experto en solucionar problemas.

Los ojos de Colin se movían ansiosamente del rostro duro e inflexible de Harry a la sonrisa tranquilizadora de lady Ginny.

-Perdóneme. Sé que es usted un gran caballero, mi señor, pero ni usted puede defenderse de las artes de ese mago.

-¡Qué tontería! -exclamó Ginny. Lord Harry es perfectamente capaz de ocuparse de un simple mago.

La mirada impenetrable de Harry se fijó por un instante en el rostro de su esposa.

-Gracias por la confianza, señora. Ginny sintió el rubor en las mejillas ante su mirada.

-No tengo ninguna duda de que eres capaz de proteger esta casa, mi señor.

-Pues si mi futuro escudero me demostrara esa misma confianza -señaló Harry con toda la intención-, quizá tendría más posibilidades de cumplir mi cometido.

El rostro de Colin se iluminó por un segundo, pero luego se descompuso en un gesto de desesperación. .

-Ya no soy su escudero, mi señor. Ambos lo sabemos.

-¿Acaso no has dicho que nunca le has jurado fidelidad a ese mago?

-No, señor.

-A mí me has jurado fidelidad ante testigos.

-Sí.

-¿Y no acepté yo tu juramento y te presté el mío a cambio?

-Sí.

-¿Qué te prometí yo a cambio de tu honesto servicio, Colin de Burrow?

-Su protección, mi señor.

-Yo nunca he cometido perjurio, juglar. Mi juramento ha sido siempre mi única posesión. No suelo jurar a la ligera y, una vez que he prestado un juramento, lo cumplo.-su voz sonaba tan decidida que a Lady Ginny se le encogió el estómago-

-Lo entiendo, señor -Colin apretó más aún las manos.

Sir Harry continuó con aire pensativo-, es que temes tanto a este alquimista que hiciste lo que te ordenó?.

-Sí.

-Pero también creo que le obedeciste porque querías proteger a lady Ginevra.

-Es la verdad -murmuró el joven-, lo juro.

-Entonces no me has traicionado -prosiguió Harry-. Has obrado de una forma incorrecta e insensata, pero no has cometido perjurio. Sigues siendo mi vasallo escudero y yo tu señor feudal.

Colin cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tembloroso.

-Es usted muy generoso, mi señor. No merezco sus favores.

-El nombre, Colin. -La mano de Sir Harry se cerró en un puño sobre el reposa brazos de la silla-. Quiero el nombre del mago.

-Voldemort, mi señor. -Colin se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy apretados como si esperara ser fulminado por un rayo allí mismo. Al comprobar que no ocurría nada, empezó a abrirlos con suma cautela. Su tono se afirmó-. Se llama Voldemort.

-Voldemort -repitió Harry en voz baja.

Colin apoyó la cabeza entre las manos.

-¡Dios nos ampare, nos va a matar a todos!

**----**

-¿Cómo salió Colin del patio sin que lo viera el guardia? - Ron se inclinaba a estudiar el mapa de pergamino que estaba extendido sobre la mesa.

-Esperó a que hubiese pasado la ronda. -Harry trazó la línea de la costa con el dedo en busca de los lugares donde se podía desembarcar de una nave pequeña-. Luego puso una escalera en la pared de detrás de la cuadra y, cuando estuvo en lo alto de la muralla, bajó con una cuerda hasta el suelo.

-Bastante hábil para ser un juglar¿o es que no lo es?

-Sí. -Harry echó un vistazo por la ventana. Amanecía un nuevo día. La tormenta había pasado, ahora un radiante sol gobernaba la isla-. Si alguien puede salir de aquí con tanta facilidad, igual de fácil sería entrar. Pon otro guardia aquí en la casa, Ronald.

-Para hacerlo tendré que restarlo de los guardias del convento.-dijo Ron con una risita-

-No creo que el convento esté en peligro por ahora. El alquimista sabe que el libro está aquí en la casa.-Harry encontró los entrantes en la línea costera-. También quiero vigilancia en estas posiciones y en el puerto. Que se inspeccionen las cuevas del acantilado cada vez que baje la marea.

-Seremos muy pocos guardando la isla, mi señor.

-Tú y yo montaremos guardia, y mi escudero también. Sir Ronald levantó la cabeza con un destello de curiosidad en la mirada.

-¿Vas a confiarle a Colin una guardia?

-Colin es mi vasallo. Tiene miedo de su antiguo amo, pero no está a su servicio sino al mío.

Ron vaciló, pero después asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Muy bien!... Dejaremos que monte guardia cerca del convento…-dijo el pelirrojo ahogando una risita-

-Yo me quedaré aquí en la mansión -especificó Harry-. Tú vete al puerto con un par de hombres.

-De acuerdo, mi señor. ¿Crees que ese tal Voldemort intentará entrar en Burrow con hombres armados?

(**N/A**: solo me pareció muy divertido oir a Ron tomar a Voldemort como si nada… jejeje)

-No lo sé. Supongo que sabe lo difícil que le resultaría desembarcar con una compañía armada sin ser visto.

-En este momento, no puede saber que tú sabes quién es y cuáles son sus intenciones.

-Pero pronto lo deducirá. -Harry estudió el mapa-. Tengo la impresión de que cuando vea que Colin no le lleva el libro, vendrá a buscarlo él mismo. Ya pisó nuestra isla en una ocasión anteriormente.

Ron lo miró con una expresión inquisitiva.

-¿Cuándo?

-La noche en que vino a registrar nuevamente la biblioteca del convento.

-¿Crees que fue él quien asesinó a la anacoreta?

-Así es.

-¡Ah, claro! Nuestro misterioso fantasma que atraviesa puertas cerradas -dijo Ron pensativo.

-Probablemente un hombre vestido con hábito de monje o talvez con ropas negras; que sabe forzar una puerta. Sospecho que llegó y que luego se escapó en un pequeño bote que dejó en uno de estos dos puntos -indicó señalando con el dedo las pequeñas cuevas bajo los acantilados dibujadas en el mapa.

Ron sonrió.

-Si el hechicero vuelve una segunda vez, le atraparemos.

-Sí. Sólo es un hombre, a pesar de lo que Colin pueda creer.

-¿Dónde está el joven Colin?

-Ginny se lo llevó a las cocinas para darle de comer. Ahora que ya se ha recuperado de sus aventuras, está muerto de hambre y ya no teme ser ahorcado.

Ron se extrañó ante aquella respuesta...

-¿y que hay de Cádogan y los otros dos hombres que mandaste de guardia?- preguntó el pelirrojo

El Auror suspiró

-deberemos ser cautelosos con nuestros movimientos en la vigila de hoy de la noche, y rogar porque su entrenamiento haya sido fructífera-

Sir Ronald asintió, solo esperando lo mejor.

-Me gustaría tener más información sobre el mago.

-A mí también, pero Colin le teme tanto que le resulta difícil hablar de él. Ginny dice que el juglar estará más comunicativo después de comer.

-¿Le has encargado a tu esposa que interrogue al chico?

-Fue idea suya -admitió Harry.

----

-¿Es un mago? -Luna tenía la boca abierta de asombro-. ¿Estás segura?

-Eso dice Colin -respondió mirando al muchacho-. ¿No es así?

-Sí, milady. -Colin estaba sentado a la mesa de caballete de la cocina. Tenía delante una buena tajada de las sobras de un pollo asado y la estaba devorando como si no hubiese comido en semanas.

Dennis estaba sentado delante de él, mordisqueando una zanahoria, no quería echar a perder todo el ejercicio físico al cual lo había sometido Sir Ron.

-Sir Ronald dice que la magia no existe -dijo Dennis-. Dice que Voldemort debe de ser un alquimista y no un mago de verdad.

-Voldemort puede atravesar puertas cerradas -insistió Colin.

-¿Es eso cierto? -inquirió Dennis intrigado.

-Lo he visto entrar en una habitación cerrada sin utilizar una llave -contó Colin con la boca llena de pollo-. También lo he visto hacer aparecer y desaparecer objetos. Sé que lord Harry no me cree, pero es cierto.

-Apuesto a que no es un gran caballero como lord Harry y sir Ronald -aseguró Dennis con firmeza.

Colin dejó de masticar. Sus ojos denotaban preocupación.

-Ya lo he dicho, Lord Voldemort fue a una cruzada. Es un temible caballero, aunque dice que sólo un tonto usa la espada cuando puede utilizar la magia.

Dennis dio otro mordisco a la zanahoria.

-¿Es tan grande y tan fuerte como lord Harry y sir Ronald?

-No.- por un instante, Colin pareció un poco más animado-. No es tan grande como mi señor, es apenas un poco más alto que Lady Ginny- su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse-. Pero es muy diestro con la espada. Y es muy inteligente. Dice que es muy fácil vencer a los hombres fornidos porque siempre confían más en sus músculos que en su ingenio.

-Es evidente que el mago no conoce a lord Harry¿verdad? –Ginny se sentó en el banco junto a Dennis y observó a Colin.

-No. -Colin pareció relajarse ante aquel pensamiento-. Lord Harry es muy inteligente¿verdad? Quizá sea incluso más inteligente que el mago.

-Espero que sí -dijo Ginny cortando una rebanada de pan caliente- ¿Está casado el mago?

-No, pero las mujeres lo encuentran muy atractivo. De hecho, suele gustarles mucho. A menudo las he visto competir por llamar su atención. Pero él dice que no le interesan demasiado las mujeres.

Luna estaba sirviendo una porción de pollo negro (por el tinte que le ponen, claro está) y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ginny.

-Entonces¿prefiere la compañía de los hombres? -preguntó la rubia a Ginny.

Colin se encogió de hombros.

-No.

-¿Quizá la de los chicos jóvenes? -sugirió Luna.

Ginny contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de las perversiones en las preguntas de Luna, pero Colin sólo parecía confuso ante aquella observación. Sacudió la cabeza y se sirvió más poyo.

-No, en realidad, al hechicero no le importa nadie. Se dedica plenamente a sus estudios de magia negra, aunque le he visto mostrarse solícito con las damas cuando quiere algo de ellas.

Ginny ni se movió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Les hace regalos románticos cuando quiere conseguir que le presten algún servicio.

-¿Qué tipo de regalos? -preguntó Ginny.

-Una rosa blanca... A veces les compone un poema, aunque piensa que es una estupidez... -Colin hizo una mueca-. A las damas les gustan mucho ese tipo de regalos. No se dan cuenta de que no siente nada por ellas.

-Una rosa blanca -Ginny repiqueteó con los dedos en la mesa-. Dime, Colin ¿perfuma ese mago su ropa o utiliza un jabón?

-No, le traen sin cuidado los perfumes y las fragancias. Dice que son para mujeres pero, en realidad, creo que no le gustan porque algunos le hacen estornudar.

Ginny intercambió una mirada con Luna.

-¿De qué color tiene el pelo el mago?

-Negro -respondió Colin mirándola-. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-¿Y tiene los ojos verdes?

-Sí -respondió Colin extrañado- ¿Cómo lo sabe? Ginny se topó con la mirada inquietante de Luna. -Era una suposición, por lo que has ido diciendo de él. Dennis estaba visiblemente impresionado.

-Pero ¿cómo pudo adivinar el color de sus ojos, lady Ginny?

-Creo que conocemos al mago, Dennis.

-¡Santa Hermione! -susurró Luna mirando a Ginny con expresión alarmada-. No creerás que...

-Sí, lo creo -afirmó Ginny apretando los labios-. Piénsalo, Luna. Suele regalar una rosa roja y compone poemas para las mujeres. Es un caballero cortés que estudia los secretos de los textos árabes. Es de mediana estatura y se mofa de los hombres corpulentos que confían en su fuerza. Y no le interesan los perfumes porque al parecer algunas fórmulas le hacen estornudar.

-Y? -dijo Harry con voz queda desde el umbral de la puerta- sabe muchas cosas de esta isla y de esta casa. Lo bastante como mandar a Colin con instrucciones precisas de lo que debía hacer para congraciarse en esta casa.

-No entiendo¿quién es ese mago?

Ginny miró a Harry. El color verde esmeralda brillaba un poco más ese día. La miraba fijamente, a la espera de su respuesta.

-Le conocimos como Tom Sorvolo Riddle -precisó Ginny.

(**N/A:** aunque esta explicación está demás para todos aquellos que estamos familiarizados con la saga original… NO está demás en la explicación general del fic. También es por si hay alguien alguna vez que lo lea y ni sepa como se hace llamar Tom Riddle; solo por si se lo preguntaban… prosigamos…)

-¡Por todos los santos! -musitó Luna sorprendida- ¿Tu Tom?

-Sí -respondió Ginny sin apartar la vista del sombrío rostro de Harry-. Pero es un alivio¿no?

-¿Por qué es un alivio? -inquirió Colin.

-Porque conozco muy bien tanto a Tom como a lord Harry. -Ginny se levantó y escudriñó las caras expectantes que la observaban. Sonrió con picardía-. Y puedo asegurarles que el mago no está a la altura del Auror Sanguinario.

---

_Harry_

_Temo informar que nos vemos amenazados por una banda de ladrones de tierras del norte. Han robado un cuantioso cargamento que salía hacia tierras de Ravenclaw. No sé que más podrían hacer._

_Necesito tus servicios de vasallo lo más pronto posible._

_Atentamente:_

_Sirius._

Con una caligrafía impecable, la carta había llegado poco antes del almuerzo, con el correo de la mañana. Sir Harry Potter la leyó solo dos veces más, cuando su esposa entró en el salón.

-¿recibiste carta de Lord Sirius?- preguntó la pelirroja con temor.

Él asintió.

-¿Qué es lo que acontece?- dijo Ginny rogándole a Santa Hermione que no fuera nada grave, sin embargo, lo que su Auror le respondió la dejó un poco en desvalance…

-me temo que nuestro correo ha sido interceptado por alguien-

Ella no entendía como reconoció algo así. Y menos por una carta de Lord Sirius que había llegado en barco…

-no sé por cuanto tiempo…-

-¿tal vez Piratas?- dijo ella tratando de ayudar…

Él negó.

Y entonces fue cuando Lady Ginevra lo entendió. El correo oficial de Gryffindor jamás llegaba en barco… ellos usaban las lechuzas. La carta debía ser un fraude, a pesar del sello… y la caligrafía… era un fraude.

-¡el mago ha interceptado nuestro correo¡por eso no he tenido noticias de mis hermanos¡ni del Ilustre…!. ¡Siempre manda una carta para avisar su venida!-

Harry sonrió. Se levantó y se detuvo delante de ella.

-Temo que hemos estado más vigilados de lo que creíamos,

-y desde hace más tiempo del que creíamos-

-por que lo dices, mi señora…-

-Tom Riddle me mandó una carta, muy poco después de que se supiera que nosotros nos íbamos a casar-

-cuanto después-

-dos días-

Lady Ginny vio a su esposo reflexionar un momento. Lo que ella no imaginaba era que el Auror estaba calmando unas enormes ganas de preguntarle por la dichosa carta. Los celos lo estaban matando.

-mi señora,-dijo al fin -iré con Sir Ronald para terminar de arreglar unos detalles-. Debía tranquilizarse primero.

-¿te espero para almorzar juntos?-

Él asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

----

Era la una de la tarde. Harry estaba de pie junto a la ventana del estudio de Ginny mirando al mar. Todavía no había podido calmar sus celos. Tenía que preguntarle de una vez por todas… si todavía le amaba.

Había un atisbo desagradable de niebla gris acechando sobre el oleaje que amenazaba con cubrir la isla rápidamente a pesar del sol tan potente que había.

-Era tu caballero ideal, el modelo de caballerosidad en el que basaste tu receta para un buen marido -dijo Harry sin la menor inflexión en su tono de voz.

-Es cierto, utilicé a Tom Riddle como modelo. -Ginny estaba sentada muy erguida en la silla y tenía las manos enlazadas sobre el escritorio. Su vestido era blanco, con bordes de satín rojos en las mangas y en el dobladillo-. Después de todo, una mujer necesita una receta básica a partir de la que trabajar.

-¿Ah, sí?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-No he conocido a muchos caballeros, mi señor, y los pocos que conocí no eran demasiado impresionantes. Normalmente se parecían a sir Draco. Mi padre era también un caballero y yo le tenía mucho afecto, pero tenía claro que no quería un marido que se desentendiera de sus responsabilidades como él.

-Y entonces el mago apareció por la isla y te encantó con sus hechizos.

Ginny frunció la nariz.

-Yo no lo diría así.

-Me gustaría saber una cosa -dijo Harry.

-Di, mi señor.

-¿Aún le amas?

Ginny se quedó helada.

-No, no amo a Tom Riddle o Voldemort, o como se llame.

Harry se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Estás segura? Porque es muy probable que tenga que matarlo, Ginny.

Ella se estremeció.

-Preferiría que no mataras a nadie. La idea de ver al verdadero acecino que decían era el Auror, le estremeció por completo.

-Yo también, pero ese mago es un asesino.

-¿lo dices por Parvati?

-Tuvo que ser él quien la estranguló. La anacoreta salió de su encierro en la noche tras ver la sombra de alguien en el convento, él la estranguló y arrastró su cuerpo, por eso tenía el olor a menta en sus ropas… porque él es de estatura medía, le costó cargar a Parvati hasta el encierro nuevamente.

Ella reflexionó. Todavía tenía que averiguar como había dejado nuevamente el cuerpo de Parvati dentro del encierro… era complicado…

-Sí, supongo que sí, aunque cuesta creer que Tom sea un asesino.-dijo al fin Lady Ginny-

-Ginny –le dijo con voz tranquilizadora-También tienes que considerar la posibilidad de que fuera él quien mató a tu padre.

Su alma cayó a sus pies. Sintió que le faltó el aire y se necesitó recostar en la cama.

-¿A mi padre? -Ginny estaba atónita-. A mi padre lo mataron unos ladrones en uno de sus viajes...

-¿Y qué tenía tu padre por lo que mereciera la pena matarle? -preguntó Harry con delicadeza-.

-Su libro traducido de alquimia y el que él mismo escribió-murmuró-. Lo que busca el mago…

-Cierto. Sabemos que el mago ya ha matado una vez por ese libro. Puede que haya matado dos veces.

Ginny cerró los ojos por el dolor, dejando atrapada una lágrima de total tristeza. Una vida por un libro…

-Me cuesta entenderlo. Siento mucho que en Burrow estemos demostrando ser tal fastidio, mi señor. Sé que esperabas tener una vida pacífica y tranquila.

-Todo tiene un precio, Ginny, incluso una existencia tranquila y pacífica. Y yo estoy dispuesto a pagar un precio por lo que quiero.

Ginny abrió los ojos y escrutó su cara.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé. Sólo espero que algún día encuentres lo que buscas.

-Yo también. -Harry entornó los ojos para ocultar su mirada-. ¿Estás segura de que no amas al mago?

-Estoy muy segura, mi señor. En realidad, hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta de que no podría amarle.

-¿Y cómo...? -Harry calló como buscando las palabras que quería pronunciar-. ¿Qué te convenció de que no estabas enamorada de él¿Cómo sabes que ya no estás enamorada de él?

-Por dos razones.

-¿Cuáles serían?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca me olió bien.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿Cómo dices¿No se bañaba?

-¡Ah, no, no es eso! Era de lo más escrupuloso con sus hábitos personales -explicó con una leve sonrisa-. Pero, simplemente, no me olía bien.

-No, no te entiendo, pero ¿quién soy yo para discutir de olores? -hizo una pausa-. ¿Y la segunda razón para estar tan segura de que no le amas?

Ginny dio un gran suspiro. El tipo de suspiros que anteceden a una confesión.

-Es imposible que esté enamorada de ese hechicero, señor,-y ahí miró directo a sus ojos- por que estoy enamorada de ti.

-¿De mí? -Harry la miraba intensamente.

-Sí, tú sí me hueles bien. Lo supe el primer día, cuando me bajaste del muro del convento y me sentaste delante de ti. Creo que me enamoré de ti en ese preciso instante. Antes le dijiste a Colin que tu juramento ha sido siempre tu única posesión, y por eso nunca lo quebrantarías… pero eso es mentira.

Él arqueó una ceja, sin mermar la intensidad de su mirada.

-no es tu única posesión…- ahí suspiró nuevamente, ya había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos a su querido Auror… pero todavía faltaba un poco más- mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo y siempre lo será.

.-.-.-.-.-.


	19. Confesiones

**Lo de la cicatriz**: muchas veces (y más a las mujeres) tendemos a exagerar algún punto en nosotras que nos parece desagradable... y por supuesto también el simbolismo de las marcas: al menos para Ginny que sabía usar bien la espada, fue casi una vergüenza bajar la guardia por una simple rosa... por eso ella la veía "enorme y fea..." a la famosa cicatriz, solo por lo que representaba.

**Hefzy:** déjame decirte que la receta para mi hombre perfecto si existe, solo que no se parece mucho a Harry. No por eso MI "Auror" deja de ser perfecto para mi, a como el Auror de Gryffindor es perfecto para Lady Ginny. Espero haya contestado tu pregunta.

**PARA TODOS:** el capi contiene lemmon, y una buena sorpresa al final. Espero lo disfruten.

.-.-.-.-.

**Confesiones **

_Ginny dio un gran suspiro. El tipo de suspiros que anteceden a una confesión._

_-Es imposible que esté enamorada de ese hechicero, señor,-y ahí miró directo a sus ojos- por que estoy enamorada de ti._

_-¿De mí? -Harry la miraba intensamente._

_-Sí, tú sí me hueles bien. Lo supe el primer día, cuando me bajaste del muro del convento y me sentaste delante de ti. Creo que me enamoré de ti en ese preciso instante. Antes le dijiste a Colin que tu juramento ha sido siempre tu única posesión, y por eso nunca lo quebrantarías… pero eso es mentira._

_Él arqueó una ceja, sin mermar la intensidad de su mirada._

_-no es tu única posesión…- ahí suspiró nuevamente, ya había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos a su querido Auror… pero todavía faltaba un poco más- mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo y siempre lo será._

.-.-.-.

Sir Harry observó la suave sonrisa que esbozaban los labios de Lady Ginny y sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre; cruzó la habitación en un par de zancadas rápidas. Rodeó el escritorio, llegó a la cama y sin acostarla, la aprisionó en sus brazos-.

-Mi señor¿qué estás haciendo? -la sonrisa de Ginny se desvaneció en un santiamén. Forcejeaba para escapar.

Harry le cogió los brazos y tiró de ella para levantarla. La elevó hasta tener sus ojos frente a los suyos.

-¡Por el pulgar de santa Hermione! – dijo ella en un susurro; apoyó las manos en sus hombros y lo miró con expresión asombrada -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Dilo otra vez.-su voz sonaba tan suave que se sintió acariciada por ella.

Era impresionante tenerlo ahí tan desconcertado. La pelirroja mordió su labio inferior.

-¡Por el fuego del infierno, señora, no estoy de humor para esto!-dijo en tono rogativo-

La sonrisa pícara de Ginny volvió a brillar en sus labios. -Te amo.

-¿Porque huelo bien?-preguntó sir Harry-

-Sé que posiblemente te suene raro, señor, pero yo juzgo muchas cosas por cómo me huelen.

-¿Incluidos los hombres?

Ginny se ruborizó.

-Sabía que pensarías que mi explicación suena frívola.

-Eso es más que frívolo. Es una pura mentira. Cuando te aparté de aquella pared del convento y te senté delante de mí acababa de llegar después de un viaje de cuatro días a caballo. No me había lavado en todo ese tiempo, sólo la cara y las manos. Apestaba a caballo, a sudor y al polvo del camino.

-Sí, pero había algo más. Algo que yo reconocí.

-No creo que oliera a enamorado.

Ginny escrutó su cara.

-¿Cómo huele un enamorado, señor?

-No lo sé. Supongo que a rosas, lavanda y lirios. Seguro que no a caballo, sudor y polvo.

-Quizá tengas razón en cuanto al olor de otros enamorados, mi señor. No lo sé. -Ginny se cogió dulcemente el rostro entre las palmas de las manos-. Sólo conozco tu fragancia. La reconocí el primer día, aunque no sabía que era el aroma de un enamorado. Sólo supe que era la correcta.

-¿Y cómo es mi fragancia?- preguntó su esposo con interés.

-Es el olor de la madera de acebo,-dijo extendiendo su mano derecha y acariciando sus cejas- la fragancia del mar al amanecer –su mano bajó hacia las mejillas que mostraban barba de dos días, apenas dibujada-. Es un perfume intenso y excitante que deslumbra mis sentidos y me hace hervir la sangre –terminó con sus dedos en los labios de Harry-

-¡Ginny! -la dejó deslizar sobre su cuerpo hasta que sus pies se apoyaron en el suelo-. ¡Ginny! –y finalmente la besó.

Posiblemente era la pasión lo que la hacía creer que le amaba, pensó Harry. Ella todavía desconocía la fuerza de la pasión ya que hasta el momento, a la hora de hacerle el amor la trataba con delicadeza, después de todo, era virgen; su pequeño cuerpo aún no se acostumbraba a él. O quizá fuera su tendencia natural a acoger a los desamparados.

O quizá... Sí, quizá le amaba de veras.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y abrió sus labios debajo de los de él. Harry sintió el tacto de sus dedos en el cabello y se estremeció por la urgencia que sintió.

Fue casi una tortura. Su marido la besaba lentamente como explorando un lugar al que no le pertenecía… pero claro que le pertenecía. Ella le pertenecía en cuerpo, alma y corazón. Era terriblemente lento a la hora que le soltó las tiras del corsé que llevaba, mientras le acariciaba los brazos, la espalda y bajaba para acariciar su trasero,

-Ahhhhh-

No podía evitar los gemidos que llegaban a sus labios. Quería que su esposo fuera más salvaje, todo un Auror,

-te amo- le volvió a susurrar al oído. Mientras él solo respondía quitándole la ropa, la redecilla del pelo, sus ropas, la falda… hasta dejarla en el camisón. Él le besaba los hombros y conforme la despojaba del camisón, besaba cada centímetro de piel de ella.

-Harry- su voz sonaba exigente, lo deseaba tanto que no le importaba rogarle. –te amo… ¿es que acaso no significa nada para tí?- Lady Ginevra frunció el entrecejo esperando la repuesta de su esposo.

-significa todo para mi- respondió sencillamente el Auror, quien no perdió tiempo y la despojó de sus ropas. La levantó nuevamente y se acostó sobre ella en la cama.

Ginny empezó a pensar con dificultad cuando Harry hundió su boca para jugar con uno de sus pechos. Estaban a plena luz del día, en cualquier momento alguna de las sirvientas podrían entrar a limpiar… o por el cuarto del costurero… podrían verlos… pero no podía; no quería detenerse.

-Ahhhhh-

A Sir Harry le asustaba creer que Ginny lo amase, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar todo lo que pudiera obtener: Empezó a brotar en él un ansia desesperada, como le ocurría siempre que la tenía entre sus brazos y, junto con esa ansia, la necesidad igualmente desesperada de protegerla. Tenía que mantenerla a salvo de Tom Riddle. Ginny era lo más importante de su vida, su más fuerte fuente de consuelo.

La abrazó con más fuerza. Lo que sentía no era sólo físico, era mucho más potente. Harry sabía que tenía que aferrarse a Ginny con más fuerza y determinación de la que nunca había usado con su espada.

-Ahhhhhhhh, Harry-

Las manos inquietas de Ginny lo despojaron de su camisa y se deslizaban suavemente por su pecho hasta cruzarse con su cinturón de cuero. No sabe si fue la desesperación o simplemente ayuda divina; pero el pesado cinturón cedió con un simple toque suyo y fue a dar al otro extremo de la habitación.

Con un hábil movimiento Harry le sujetó ambas manos con una suya y detuvo sus caricias. Por instantes que parecieron eternos esos hermosos ojos verdes admiraron su cuerpo desnudo. Él se acostó de lado y con su mano derecha le acarició los brazos, las mejillas, lentamente los labios y la barbilla; el cuello, sus senos, el valle entre ellos que mostraba una leve capa de sudor.

Cuando la soltó de la prisión de su mano, ella fue incapaz de bajar sus brazos: él le acariciaba la cicatriz y se la besaba; luego su ombligo. Sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos que jugaban en perfecto contraste con su barba de apenas 2 días.

Cuando la pelirroja creía que no podía resistirlo más, su marido le abrió sus piernas sutilmente para besarle las caderas, los muslos, las rodillas… las piernas y de una manera muy dulce sus pies.

Sir Harry levantó su mirada solo para observar la imagen más seductora que había tenido de su esposa: totalmente lista para él. Pero faltaba algo más antes de poder continuar, deliberadamente evitó besar la entrepierna de su querida esposa, lo dejaba para el final uno de sus más dulces placeres. Porque besarla, acariciarla y hundir su lengua en ella era lo más parecido al cielo que le había ocurrido jamás.

-Ah, Harry-

-Harryyyy-

Su nombre se le escapaba de sus labios cual suave plegaria: dáme placer, e incluso ámame, por favor ámame. Su respiración incrementó con locura respondiendo a los estímulos de Harry hasta que alcanzó una explosión interna y temblores incontrolables.

Harry se apartó de ella solo un momento para poder quitarse los pantalones y el calzado: estaba más que decidido a hacerle muchas más veces al amor a su mujer… a plena luz del día, tal y como se lo merecía.

Cuando Lady Ginevra abrió sus ojos castaños se encontró con los ojos verdes de Sir Harry que lo miraban expectantes e inescrutables como siempre. Llenos de secretos… y de alguna manera hermosos.

Todavía respiraba con dificultad y el hecho de tener a su esposo sobre ella no la ayudaba.

Con terrible ternura le acarició la cara, despojándola de unos mechones rebeldes. Ella cerró sus ojos y él le besó los párpados. Estaba deliciosamente cómoda: el cuerpo de su esposo justo en su centro, las piernas levantadas ligeramente para recibirlo, y sus brazos en la espalda de Harry.

-te amo- repitió ella sin miedo o vergüenza como antes lo había dicho.

Él se acercó aún más a ella y le dijo tan claro y audible que le provocó un escalofrío.

-Yo también te amo-

Y de repente sus ojos se volvieron tan claros que pudo verle hasta el alma. -¡Harry!-

Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Harry la silenció con un beso y la penetró. Lady Ginny habría suspirado de alivio, pero estaba demasiado ocupada gimiendo de placer. Su esposo la amaba. Su Auror la amaba…

-Ahhhhhh-

Y se lo estaba demostrando. Se sentía en llamas con una necesidad a la que solamente él podía responder, y definitivamente estaba respondiendo. Pero no era suficiente. Deseaba sentirlo aún más… Sus pensamientos se evaporaron cuando él se movió de pronto, irguiéndose hasta ponerse de rodillas sin perder la unión entre ellos, y tirando de ella hasta colocarla en posición sentada sobre su regazo.

-Tienes el control sobre mi, Ginny- y ella lo comprendió tanto metafórica como literalmente; en esa nueva y excitante posición ella era la que controlaba el placer de ambos.

Las piernas de ella rodearon las caderas de él de forma natural y deliciosamente apasionante. Sus cuerpos se deslizaban uno contra el otro, y Ginny se estremeció de placer. Ahora se unían y se tocaban por todas partes. Sus senos rozaban el pecho de él, sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de sus hombros. Ella recostó el rostro contra su cuello, al principio depositando besos y después mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja cuando su excitación aumentó.

Era insoportable. Cada pequeña caricia que Ginny depositaba en él lo hacía sentir deliciosamente vivo: ambos habían caído en el mal de poetas y locos.

-Ohhhh-

Sir Harry notó que ella apenas podía respirar –no te reprimas, amor- le sugirió –grita para mí- colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella para incrementar el ritmo de las penetraciones y la fuerza necesaria para hacerlos gritar. Ya estaban muy cerca. Muy cerca.

Y justo un instante antes de conseguir llegar a la cima, sus ojos se encontraron como muchas veces antes solo que esta vez fue diferente a todas las anteriores.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- no habían tenido la necesidad de taparse con las sábana ni de separarse.

-¿de la atracción o del amor?-

-¡de ambas!-

El Auror sonrió.

-cuando te vi subida en el muro del convento-

-¡pero no sabías que era yo!- su sonrisa le traicionó la mueca de enojo que le había proporcionado a su esposo.

-Lo supe- dijo él con vehemencia –y agradecí a Dios que fueras tú mi señora-

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente y ya sin ningún temor se acercó a besarlo.

-mmm, ahora los besos saben mejor- Sir Harry la atrajo más a su cuerpo, le desordenó el cabello y la besó con desespero. Sus cuerpos estaban calientes, intensos y muy fervorosos en seguir con la tarea de amarse.

-saben más ricos… más ternos y más… entusiastas-

Y entendiendo el entusiasmo de su señor y el propio, lady Ginny se abandonó a sus brazos y caricias de su amado Auror de Gryffindor.

Las horas apenas anunciaban las 5 de la tarde. Sin embargo tanto Lady Ginny como Lord Harry estaban tan exhaustos que se estaban quedando profundamente dormidos.

-alguna vez amaste a una mujer- dijo ella mientras jugaba con la barba de 2 días de su esposo y miraba directo a su alma.

-no- respondió seguro –hubo un tiempo en que creí que Cho era mi vida… pero ella me dejó-

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguna mujer tratara de dejarlo?

-se aprovecho de mi posición como hijo de Sirius para que la sacara de Ravenclaw y luego de tres días huyó a tierras de Hufflepuff para reunirse con su verdadero amor… un campesino de nombre Cedric-

-fue cuando me di cuenta que el amor existía, aunque no para mi… me refugié en mi carrera provechosa de Auror… y te conocí-

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tan cálida que le acarició el último vacío que poseía su corazón.

-y me alegro que haya pasado así… y que Tom se hubiera ido lejos… porque sin esas circunstancias no estaríamos casados…-aprovechó para besarle el hombro –y locamente enamorados- añadió con picardía.

-te amo, Ginny-

-te amo, Harry-

-duerme un rato… yo vuelvo en un momento-

-no- dijo en un tono que le pareció muy tierno, era mitad soñoliento, mitad orden y cargado de amor. –quédate conmigo… siempre-

Besándole la coronilla de cu cabeza y acariciándole en cabello respondió silenciosamente –lo que ordenes, milay… lo que ordenes- para luego cerrar los ojos y ambos dormir profundamente.

-¡SIR HARRY!-

La puerta no dejaba de sonar

-SIR HARRY- al parecer Sir Ronald no dejaba la costumbre de interrumpir el tiempo con su esposa. Con un beso tranquilizó a Lady Ginny y le pidió que cerrara las cortinas del lecho nupcial.

-¿Qué acontece?- con los pantalones puestos y _El canto del fénix_ en su cinto de cuero, Harry abrió la puerta.

-Los hombres de Londres han vuelto… mi señor- Ron tenía una sonrisa que cruzaba su cara –sanos y salvos-

-¡Que los alimenten y bañen!- ordenó Sir Harry con alivio y casi con alegría –en seguida recibo a Cádogan y a los Prewett-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Maldita niebla -masculló Seamus-. Es tan espesa que no podremos ver las antorchas de advertencia si los guardias que vigilan los acantilados las encienden.

-Es cierto. -Harry agarró el pasamano de la torre de vigilancia y observó la noche envuelta en niebla-. Por otra parte, es tan densa que ningún hombre en su sano juicio intentaría remar con un bote esta noche desde Borgin hasta Burrow.

-Ningún hombre en su sano juicio no -confirmó Seamus-, pero quizás un mago sí lo intente.

Harry se le quedó mirando.

-No me digas que has empezado a creer las historias de mi escudero. No estamos esperando a un mago, Seamus, sino a un hombre muy listo que no se detendrá ante nada para conseguir lo que quiere.

-Como usted diga, mi señor.

-¿Crees que no podemos ocuparnos de Voldemort?

-No es eso. -las ascuas resplandecientes del brasero encendido iluminaron el rostro preocupado de Seamus-. Como dice mi señora, el mago no está a su altura, mi señor.

-Gracias, Seamus.

Los ojos de Seamus se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Cree que es tan poderoso como para utilizar su magia negra?

-No -negó Harry con una leve sonrisa-. Sin duda la información que obtuvo de Burrow fue por los canales habituales. Simplemente observando. Voldemort estuvo en Borgin durante la feria, y en una visita hace dos años sonde pudo familiarizarse con el convento y con el castillo.

-Claro. -era evidente que Seamus se había tranquilizado-. Perdone, señor. Quizás he estado prestando demasiada atención a las historias de Colin. Según él, el mago puede aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo.

Se oyeron pasos en la escalera de madera de la torre y Harry volvió la cabeza. Ginny salió por la abertura con un par de tazas humeantes en una bandeja, junto con unos pasteles de carne. Llevaba la capucha de la capa puesta para resguardarse del frío. La luz del brasero jugueteaba en sus pecas.

-He pensado que les gustaría beber algo caliente.

-Gracias -los dedos de Harry rozaron los de Ginny al cogerle una de las tazas de la mano. Sus ojos se encontraron y él sintió la calidez del dulce fuego que vio en ellos.

-Gracias, milady -dijo Seamus agarrando la otra taza-. Usted sí sabe cómo aliviar los rigores de una guardia.

-Gracias Seamus, les tengo una buena noticia-

Los ojos del Auror se abrieron curiosos.

-los tres hombres que volvieron, aseguran estar listos para la guardia de hoy en la noche, ya Hagrid los alimentó y sus heridas ya habían sanado antes de llegar a Burrow-

Sir Harry le sonrió.

-ahora contamos con arqueros… si es una buena noticia, gracias mi señora-

Ginny asintió con las mejillas rojas, se acercó a la barandilla y miró en la oscura niebla.

-Amanecerá dentro de un par de horas pero, incluso cuando salga el sol, será imposible ver nada a través de esta niebla. ¿Cómo veréis las señales de las antorchas?

-No las veremos. -Harry bebió un sorbo de sopa-. Si ocurre algo, enviarán a un mensajero para avisamos.

-Sí, tiene sentido -dijo Ginny-. El Auror se paró detrás de su esposa y la abrazó con fuerza mientras le besaba la oreja y luego la mejilla.

-todo estará bien, mi señora- dijo en un susurro.

Seamus se atragantó al ver la escena y Harry le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación. El joven guardia se compuso de inmediato con una expresión seria.

Ginny no pareció advertir la escena. Se abrazó aún más hacia su esposo.

-¿No os parece que esta niebla tiene un olor especialmente desagradable?

-No -respondió Harry-. Huele como huelen todas las nieblas, a humedad y a noche.

Ginny inspiró para comprobado.

-Yo creo que hay otro olor entremezclado.

-¿Qué olor, milady? -preguntó Seamus.

-No lo reconozco -respondió Ginny con el seño fruncido-.

Se oyeron unos cascos en la distancia y la luz de una antorcha brilló entre los remolinos de niebla.

-¡Abrid la puerta! -gritó una voz conocida desde abajo-. Traigo noticias.

Seamus se inclinó sobre la barandilla y escudriñó al hombre montado a caballo que había aparecido entre la niebla.

-Es Cádogan, señor.

-¡Abrid! -ordenó Harry. Miró al jinete que cruzaba la puerta y entraba en el patio iluminado con antorchas-. ¿Cuáles son las noticias, Cádogan?.

-Mi señor, un bote con cinco hombres armados ha atracado en el puerto amparándose en la niebla. Hemos capturado a todos.

-De modo que el hechicero encontró el camino a través de la niebla -susurró Seamus-. A lo mejor sí sabe de magia negra.

Harry no le hizo el menor caso.

-Eran expertos arqueros, señor. Desde tan lejos habían logrado mantener a nuestros hombres a distancia entonces Sir Ronald ordenó que esperáramos hasta que se les agotaron las flechas y les atrapamos.

-Sí, por lo que cuentas parece que sí. Ahora abajo. -Harry se volvió hacia Seamus-. Voy al puerto, tú quédate aquí en la torre.

-Sí, mi señor. -Seamus parecía un tanto decepcionado, pero no se opuso-. ¿Cree usted que uno de los hombres que sir Ronald y los otros tienen atrapados es el mago?

-Todavía no lo sé. Cuando uno trata con alquimistas, nada puede afirmarse con certeza.

Ginny se movió entre sus brazos.

-Mi señor, por favor, ten cuidado. Esto no me gusta.

Harry le dio la vuelta y le cogió la barbilla con la mano.

-Todo habrá terminado al alba. -le dio un beso rápido-. Vuelve a la casa y atranca la puerta. No salgas por ningún motivo hasta que yo regrese. ¿Me has entendido?- se acercó a sus oídos y susurró –ni siquiera _James_, por favor-

Ella le pasó los dedos por el mentón con dulzura.

-Sí, mi señor.

De repente, le Auror tenía tantas cosas que decide. Sin embargo, no era el momento ni el lugar. Harry clavó la mirada en sus ojos por unos segundos.

-Luego, hablaremos luego. -Le soltó la barbilla con delicadeza y se dirigió a las escaleras de la torre.

Saeta le esperaba en el patio. Dennis le sujetaba la cabeza.

-¿Puedo ir con usted, mi señor?

-No. -Harry saltó a lomos del caballo y agarró las riendas-. Tú te quedarás aquí con Ginny y tu madre y los criados. Debes proteger el interior de la casa mientras Seamus vigila fuera y los otros resguardan el castillo. ¿Entendido?

Dennis se puso firme.

-Sí, mi señor.

Harry hizo girar la cabeza del caballo y salió al galope hacia la niebla. Cádogan levantó la antorcha y espoleó a su caballo para seguirle.

Hagrid cerró la puerta con firmeza tras ellos.

Sir Ronald acababa de cumplir con su cometido cuando Harry y Cádogan llegaron al puerto. Los destellos de las antorchas proyectaban un brillo esperanzador sobre las estelas de mar. Los cinco capturados guardaban silencio y llevaban las manos atadas a la espalda.

Un grupo de aldeanos había salido de sus casas para ver el alboroto.

Sir Harry desmontó y le lanzó las riendas de su caballo a Cádogan.

-Bien hecho, Ron.

-Aquí están -dijo Ron-. No nos han causado muchos problemas.

El Auror observó a los arqueros.

-¿Cuál de vosotros es Voldemort?

Los cautivos lo miraron. Uno sacudió la cabeza.

Harry observó a los hombres con atención.

-Hay muchas formas de morir y no todas son rápidas. Dadme las respuestas que busco.

Uno de los arqueros, un hombre fornido de mediana edad, lo miró detenidamente.

-Sus hombres le llaman el Auror Sanguinario. ¿Tienen razón?

-Sí -afirmó Harry.

-Dicen que su juramento es tan firme como su espada.

-Así es.

-Si le decimos la verdad¿nos da su palabra de que nuestra muerte será rápida?

-Sí. -En realidad, reflexionó Harry, nunca había torturado a ningún hombre en toda su carrera como captor de asesinos y ladrones, y aún menos matado, pero no había motivo para que aquellos hombres lo supieran. Al parecer su fama de asecino sanguinario y torturador de hombres creció desproporcionadamente, y cuando su reputación lo precedía, ya era tarde para deshacerse de ella.

El arquero recapacitó brevemente.

-Verá, mi señor, no conocemos a ningún Voldemort. Y es cierto, lo juro.

-¿Quién os contrató?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

Entonces otro de los hombres encapuchados rebeló su rostro. Los ojos del Auror se abrieron sorpresivamente cuando reconoció a uno de los capataces que le ayudaba a construir el nuevo muro del castillo.

-¿Quirrell?- preguntó el Auror conciente de su traición -¿Quién los ha mandado?-

Quirrell miró al Auror su voz trataba de buscar altanería al principio… pero al final se tornó en un susurro.

-Mi amo es un caballero que dijo llamarse sir Tom Riddle. Nos pagó bien para desembarcar en la isla esta noche. Dijo que sabía cómo guiamos a través de la niebla.

-¿Y por qué quería que vinierais aquí a Burrow?

-Dijo que aquí en el pueblo podríamos conseguir suculentas ganancias fácilmente, pero no mencionó que la isla estuviese bajo la protección de los hombres del Auror de Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo les guió a través de la niebla?

Los arqueros intercambiaron miradas cargadas de incomodidad. El que antes habló miró a Harry.

-Sir Tom vino con nosotros. Nos daba instrucciones después de consultar algún artefacto mágico que llevaba oculto en su capa.

-Magia -gruñó uno de los arqueros escupiendo en el suelo con repugnancia-. Te dije que no debíamos mezclarnos con ese tipo de gente. Nunca me gustó este trabajito, a pesar de que ese maldito caballero renegado nos prometió un botín del convento con el que podría hundirse un barco.

El tercer hombre lo miró con expresión de fastidio.

-Ya, pero tú estabas ansioso de convencer a Greyback y a Chouch y a todos nosotros para que participáramos. Dijiste que con esto nos arreglaríamos todos de por vida. Y en vez de eso, nos van a ahorcar gracias a ti.

Sir Harry apoyó la mano en la empuñadura de su espada e inmediatamente la discusión se terminó.

-¿Dónde está ese sir Tom?

-Como ha dicho McNaire, milord, no lo sabemos -contestó uno de los hombres.

El portavoz del quinteto se revolvió inquieto.

-Bajó de la barca unos metros antes de llegar a tierra y se subió a un bote pequeño que habíamos traído amarrado para transportar el botín. Dijo que se encontraría con nosotros más tarde en la puerta del convento. Después desapareció en la niebla.

Harry hizo una pausa.

-¿Y vosotros cinco continuasteis hasta el puerto?

-Sí. Tampoco teníamos mucha elección. No podíamos regresar a Borgin en medio de esta niebla sin sir Tom y su maldito artilugio mágico. -el arquero se encogió de hombros, resignado-. Sus hombres nos estaban esperando en el muelle y ése es el fin de la historia.

-Mi madre siempre me dijo que acabaría mis días en el extremo de una cuerda -comentó uno de los arqueros.

Sir Ron miró a Harry.

-Puede que estos estén mintiendo, señor.

-Sí -asintió Harry escrutando sus caras sin detectar en sus ojos nada más que estupidez y resignación- ¡Id a buscar a Colin!

-Sí mi señor. Se unió a nosotros hace un rato -Ronald se volvió hacia los hombres que estaban reunidos allí cerca-. ¡Colin, muchacho, ven aquí! Necesitamos tu ayuda.

No hubo respuesta.

-No está, señor -dijo uno de los hombres de armas mirando confuso a su alrededor-. Quizá lo hirió una de las flechas de los arqueros.

-Buscaré entre los aldeanos -dijo Cádogan acercándose al pequeño grupo de curiosos mirones.

Cuando regresó al cabo de un momento, estaba pensativo.

-¿Y? -preguntó Harry.

-Parece que Colin ha desaparecido, mi señor.

Ron estaba muy serio.

-Te lo advertí, te dije que el chico podía resultar peligroso, señor. A lo mejor te ha mentido desde el principio.

-----------

Ginny atizó las ascuas del brasero que calentaba la estancia donde estaba con Luna y Dennis.

-¿No te parece especialmente fría esta noche, Luna?

-Pronto llegará el verano -apuntó Luna mientras estudiaba el bordado a la luz de la lámpara.

Dennis estaba en pie junto a la ventana, con la mirada clavada en el patio iluminado por las antorchas.

-Me pregunto si ya se habrán deshecho del mago. ¿Creen que uno de los arqueros que han capturado en el puerto podría ser realmente Voldemort?

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-Sir Tom nunca dijo ser un arquero. El arco no es de la clase de habilidades que aprende un caballero.

Luna la miró.

-Es cierto. Los caballeros no se entrenan con ese tipo de armas. Los arcos son para los simples hombres de armas.

Dennis seguía mirando por la ventana.

-Lord Harry dice que esa idea es una estupidez. Dice que, si un hombre quiere sobrevivir, debe ser hábil con muchas armas, incluido con el arco. Colin y yo hemos estado practicando con el arco junto a Seamos, Cádogan y los otros.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Luna sorprendida-.

Ginny se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-El hechicero debe de ser uno de los hombres que están atrapados en el cobertizo.

-Sí -asintió Dennis satisfecho-. Seguro que sir Ronald y el resto ya los habrán capturado cuando llegue lord Harry.

-Espero que todo termine pronto -musitó Ginny.

-Claro que sí. -Luna dio otra puntada-. Lord Harry y sir Ronald se ocuparán de todo.

-No sé, me parece todo demasiado sencillo. -Ginny cruzó los brazos. No podía quitarse de encima el frío que había sentido durante toda la noche.

Luna la miró con severidad.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Supongo que porque con toda la confusión que se ha causado, no puedo creer que puedan detener a Tom..., bueno, Voldemort, tan fácilmente.

Dennis cerró el puño sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

-Sir Ronald dice que es probable que el mago asesinara a sir Arthur.

Ginny tembló.

-Y todo por un libro de fórmulas alquímicas. Tom tiene que estar loco.

Ginny se acercó a la ventana. Dennis y ella contemplaron la noche esperando ver aparecer una antorcha por el camino.

-Me gustaría saber lo que está ocurriendo en el puerto -dijo Dennis.

Ginny se movió al cabo de un momento para observar la torre de vigilancia entre las sombras.

-¿No te parece que la antorcha de la torre no brilla lo suficiente, Dennis?

Dennis dirigió también la mirada hacia la torre.

-Sí. Quizá Seamus no tiene antorcha de repuesto. ¿Debería ir a ver si necesita otra?. Necesitaba desesperadamente salir de ahí… _James_ lo necesitaba…

-No, iré abajo a buscar a Hagrid. Puede mandar a uno de los sirvientes a la torre con una antorcha nueva.

Ginny se giró hacia la puerta, agradecida por tener algo que hacer.

-¡Lady Ginny, venga, rápido! -la voz de Dennis estaba cargada de temor.

Ginny dio media vuelta y vio a Dennis con las dos manos plantadas en el alféizar. Estaba mirando hacia el patio.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó.

-Venga a verlo. Hay hombres en el patio, pero la puerta sigue cerrada.

-¡Santo cielo! -Ginny cruzó la habitación corriendo-. ¿Qué estás diciendo¿Ha regresado lord Harry?

-No es lord Harry con sus hombres. Éstos son forasteros. -Dennis se volvió hacia Ginny con la cara desencajada-. No estaban aquí hace un momento. Usted y yo vimos perfectamente que el patio estaba vacío. Y nadie ha abierto la puerta. Es magia.

Luna dejó caer el bordado. Su expresión era de absoluto pavor.

-¡Es el mago!

Ginny llegó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo, hacia el patio. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Media docena de hombres armados y vestidos con capas negras con capucha se dirigían hacia las escaleras de la casa. Algunos llevaban las capas echadas hacia detrás de los hombros. La luz de las antorchas emitía destellos en sus armaduras.

El cabecilla del grupo sujetaba a alguien conocido delante de él con una daga en el cuello.

-Es Colin -murmuró Dennis-. Ha capturado a Colin. -¡Santa Hermione Bendita…! -exclamó Luna con voz entrecortada. El hombre que tenía a Colin señaló a uno de los otros. Una figura cubierta con una capa subió las escaleras y aporreó la puerta de entrada con la empuñadura de su espada.

-¡Abrid o morid!

La voz del hombre que sostenía a Colin retumbó en el patio del castillo y Lady Ginny la reconoció de inmediato.

Voldemort había llegado a ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	20. La llegada de los Mortífagos

**N/A:** espero disfruten y rindan este capitulo. Ya que este fic se está acabando: 2 capítulos más y un pequeño epílogo.

Y una notita a la niña **Paloma**… mil disculpas por mi efecto retardado… pero igual cumpleaños es cumpleaños. Y mejor es CELEBRARLO. Así que te deseo mucha fiesta para todos estos años y los venideros.

**.-.-.-.-.**

_Ginny llegó a la ventana y miró hacia el patio. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Media docena de hombres armados y vestidos con capas negras con capucha se dirigían hacia las escaleras de la casa. Algunos llevaban las capas echadas hacia detrás de los hombros. La luz de las antorchas emitía destellos en sus armaduras._

_El cabecilla del grupo sujetaba a alguien conocido delante de él con una daga en el cuello._

_-Es Colin -murmuró Dennis-. Ha capturado a Colin. -¡Santa Hermione Bendita…! -exclamó Luna con voz entrecortada. El hombre que tenía a Colin señaló a uno de los otros. Una figura cubierta con una capa subió las escaleras y aporreó la puerta de entrada con la empuñadura de su espada._

_-¡Abrid o morid!_

_La voz del hombre que sostenía a Colin retumbó en el patio del castillo y Lady Ginny la reconoció de inmediato._

_Voldemort había llegado a ellos._

.-.-.-.-.

**La llegada de los Mortífagos**

Lady Ginny se agarró al alféizar de la ventana con dedos temblorosos y se asomó.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

El hombre que retenía a Colin con la daga miró hacia la ventana abierta. Se retiró la capucha y sonrió.

Ginny descubrió que sus sospechas se confirmaban, ahí estaba al hombre a quien ella había conocido como Tom Riddle.

-¡Buenas noches, lady Ginevra! -la voz refinada y la sonrisa resplandeciente de Tom seguía siendo tan encantadoras como siempre.

Ginny lo miró fijamente, por un instante negándose a creer que de verdad estuviese dentro del perímetro de las murallas.

Pero no podía negar la realidad.

La potente luz de las antorchas proyectaba un brillo diabólico sobre los rasgos de Voldemort. Era hermoso y elegante, esbelto y distinguido, tal como lo recordaba. Un hombre irresistiblemente atractivo, con dedos largos y afilados. La capa negra se arremolinaba sobre su cuerpo como la piel a las serpientes.

-¿Cómo has cruzado la muralla? -preguntó Ginny.

-¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida! Soy mago -respondió Voldemort con una radiante sonrisa-. Abra la casa, señora. Quiero los libros que este muchacho insensato no consiguió traerme.

-¡No lo haga, lady Ginny! -gritó Colin-. ¡No le deje entrar!

Colin se calló, asfixiado por la presión del brazo de Voldemort alrededor de su cuello.

Ginny observó detenidamente el rostro de Tom.

-Si de verdad eres mago¿por qué no te materializas simplemente dentro de mi casa y te llevas el libro?

Voldemort seguía sonriendo.

-Materializarse y desmaterializarse es una labor complicada, señora, incluso para un mago tan experto como yo. Preferiría hacer esto de la forma más sencilla posible.

-¿Estás loco?

-Me traerás los libros que necesito o mataré a tu juglar aquí y ahora. -la daga que Voldemort tenía en la mano emitía destellos-. Y después entraré en tu casa y mataré a tu gente uno a uno delante de ti hasta que decidas traerme el libro.

-¡Deje que me mate, lady Ginny! -suplicó Colin-. Se lo ruego, deje que me mate. No debe abrirle la casa.

Voldemort lucía una sonrisa gélida.

-Te felicito, Ginny. No creí que pudieras ganarte la fidelidad del joven Colin tan fácilmente, pero es evidente que ahora es tu ferviente servidor. Creí que el muchacho tendría la inteligencia suficiente como para no ponerse contra mí pero, al parecer, no es así.

-No le dé los libros -gritó Colin-.

Voldemort no apartaba los ojos de Ginny.

-No conoces muy bien a tu señora, muchacho. Es tan bondadosa... tan dulce… tan encantadora e inteligente…. Que nunca dejará que mueras por un simple libro. ¿No es cierto, Ginny¿No merece la pena que alguien que te importa muera por un libro, verdad¿Ni por dos…?

-No -respondió Ginny rápidamente-. Te traeré los libros si prometes dejar a Colin.

-Tendrás a tu juglar en cuanto yo tenga el libro de sir Arthur y el de El Ilustre. De todas formas, este torpe no ha sido nunca de mucha utilidad.

-Muy bien, te lanzaré los libros desde esta ventana -dijo Ginny.

-No, no, no, señora. Me lo bajarás hasta aquí. Además del libro también te quiero a ti…

El coraje la invadió de inmediato:

-¿A mí¿Por qué me quieres a mí?

-Soy un hombre cauteloso. Prefiero un rehén más útil que Colin para asegurarme la huida. Me vas a acompañar hasta que esté sano y salvo lejos de esta isla.

-Pero ¿por qué? -preguntó Ginny desesperada.

-Algo me dice que el _Caballero Andante_ negociará con mayor interés por tu vida que por la del muchacho. Tú eres muchísimo más importante para sir Harry¿no es así? Después de todo, eres quien asegura la prosperidad de esta isla.

-Te traeré los libros -Ginny se apartó de la ventana y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Ginny, no debes abrir la puerta de la mansión -indicó Luna-. Pondrás en peligro las vidas de todos.

Dennis tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-A lo mejor es un mago de verdad. Si es así, estamos perdidos.

-¡Eso es ridículo! No es ningún mago. Lord Harry tenía razón. Voldemort es sólo un alquimista astuto.

Ginny abrió la puerta y corrió hacia su estudio mientras Luna y Dennis la seguían.

-Dennis, tráeme una bolsa grande con solapa.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Dennis partiendo en dirección opuesta.

Ginny se precipitó al interior del estudio y cogió del estante el pesado libro encuadernado en cuero de su padre y el tratado de las planta del Ilustre Lupín. Corrió hacia una urna llena de flores secas y agarró un tarro sellado.

Luna la observaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-En esta mezcla hay una buena cantidad de lirios. -Ginny espolvoreó unos cuantos puñados de la mezcla entre las tapas del libro-. Al mago no le gustan los lirios porque le hace estornudar de forma descontrolada.

Dennis apareció en la puerta.

-Aquí está la bolsa, señora.

-Dámela.

Ginny le cogió la bolsa y echó lo que quedaba de la urna dentro de ella. Después, cerró la solapa y se colgó la bolsa al hombro. Cogió los libros con las manos.

-Voldemort querrá verlos antes de meterlos en la bolsa para asegurarse de que no le engaño.

-Ginny, por favor, no lo hagas, te lo ruego –murmuró Luna-. Es demasiado peligroso.

-él es solo un hombre… recuérdalo-

Ginny la miró.

-Refúgiense en mi habitación… yo me encargo de él- y ellos asintieron y se fueron.

"es solo un hombre"-se repitió a sí misma mientras se acercaba a el escudo de armas de su familia y mostraba un silencio respetuoso ante la espada de su abuelo-"y yo una guerrera… de la casa de Lyoness" –con la determinación y valentía que la caracterizaban, Lady Ginevra de Burrow empuñó la espada y se dispuso a defender su tierra.

"James hará justicia… "

Solo cinco minutos después Ginny salió de su estudio, con el paso acelerado y cubierta de pies a cabeza con una capa negra: la espada a un costado oculta por sus ropas y en un bolso los dos libros requeridos por Voldemort.

-Saldré sola. Cerrad y atrancadla puerta tras de mí en el instante en que haya salido a las escaleras. No la abráis hasta que Voldemort y sus hombres se hayan marchado.-indicó a Joanne Katleen-

-Pero ¿y usted, mi señora? -gimió Joanne.

-No necesito quien me rescate, yo se cuidar esta isla y lo haré- añadió con una sonrisa pícara. -Lord Harry se dará cuenta enseguida de lo que ha ocurrido y regresará para volver a tomar el castillo. Después vendrá a buscarme. -Ginny sonrió-. El mago tiene razón. Si aprecio al Auror Sanguinario, y estas tierras no serían mucho menos provechosas sin mí.

"Además, él me ama y yo a él… si las cosas salen mal… él vendrá por mi…"

Pasó rápidamente entre Joanne y Nymphadora.

Sus botas de cuero suave no hacían el menor ruido sobre el suelo de piedra del pasillo mientras avanzaba hacia las escaleras de la entrada.

Abajo, en el vestíbulo principal, se encontró a Hagrid y a los sirvientes acurrucados a la lumbre. Sus rostros manifestaban terror.

-Desatranca la puerta, Hagrid -ordenó Ginny.

-Pero, milady...

-Por favor, haz lo que te digo.

-Sí, señora -Hagrid inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Hagrid levantó la pesada barra de hierro que aseguraba la puerta principal.

Ginny salió al encuentro de la noche.

-Cierra la puerta, Hagrid. ¡Rápido!

La puerta se cerró tras ella y oyó cómo la barra de hierro era colocada en su sitio.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan sola.

El patio estaba cubierto por una terrible neblina, pero aún así los caballeros con vestimenta negra se reconocían con facilidad. Ocho eran, según la cuenta de Lady Ginny, parecía que cada vez eran más…

Ginny empezó a bajar las escaleras decidida.

-¿Tienes los libros? -preguntó Voldemort.

-Sí. -Ginny se lo levantó para que pudiera verlos-. Y una bolsa para llevarlo -dijo levantando la solapa de la bolsa y depositando los libros en el interior, sobre la mezcla de lirios-. Ahora, deja a Colin.

-Acércate, Ginny -ordenó Voldemort.

-¡No! -imploró Colin.

-¡Déja a Colin!- su tono autoritario le hizo pensar a Tom que estaba un poco enojada.

-No estás en posición de exigirme… Ginny…- su voz siseaba más que nunca. Apretó aún más la daga a Colin. La paciencia de la pelirroja estaba a punto de perderse.

-¿Quieres los libros?- preguntó con desafío al momento de agacharse y dejar la bolsa en una de las gradas de la entrada principal- ¡Ven por ellos!- sin perder tiempo desenvainó la espada de su abuelo y apuntó a Voldemort.

Con un rápido movimiento el mago terminó de ahogar a Colin y lo tiró de lado.

-¡COLIN!-

-No está muerto, estúpida… solo lejos de estorbarme-

En un instante los ojos seguros de Voldemort asomaron miedo propio del cobarde que era: ante ellos Lady Ginevra de Burrow se quitó la capa que cubría su cuerpo y sin dejar de apuntarle, mostró un traje negro propio de un caballero.

-¡Así que todo este tiempo eras_ James_!- preguntó con sorna –la niña juega a ser hombre- alzó sus brazos para que sus hombres rieran con él.

-Tenemos una batalla pendiente- acotó lady Ginny.

-ATRÁS- ordenó a sus hombres –ella es mía… luego podrán asaltar el castillo…-

Tom Riddle no era digno rival de James. Ella se movía con gracia y agilidad; segura de sus movimientos en tierra. De un espadazo lanzó lejos la daga con que había cortado a Colin.

_Arriba… abajo… un pequeño giro_.

Era imposible averiguar cual era el próximo movimiento de Ginny. Entonces él empezó a temer.

-¿Quién diría que la pequeña Ginny sabía jugar a las espadas?-

Sin responderle ella contraatacó.

_Derecha… izquierda… cerrándole el paso… haciéndolo retroceder…_

-¿Qué tratas de probar, amor?-

Los ojos de la pelirroja destellaban fuego, si algo había aprendido de el Ilustre Lupín era no perder la concentración. Hablar en batalla solo cuando es necesario. Y mejor aún… no escuchar al enemigo.

-¿es por tu papi… verdad cariño?- sin remordimientos, lady Ginny le hizo un corte en la mejilla derecha con su espada. Fue rápido, certero y por el grito horrorizado de su contrincante… doloroso.

La clase de dolor que le llegó al orgullo.

Se pasó su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla y vio con horror la mancha de sangre.

-estamos a mano- pronunció la pelirroja.

Una mujer lo había herido y había deformado su hermoso rostro. Y sus mortífagos lo habían observado.

-¡entonces si es por papi…!- él arremetió con odio hacia Ginny; sin lograr siquiera asustarla. –sabes… cariño… siempre supe que le importabas un comino… casi tuve que obligarlo a volver a Burrow para que nos presentara…-

La lucha no mermaba, al igual que la niebla. El coraje invadía el patio central del castillo. Los hombres de Voldemort estaban inquietos por alguna razón que ella no podía visualizar.

_Arríba, arriba, derecha arriba, izquierda abajo_, él era muy predecible en sus movimientos…. Dos minutos más y él caería.

Luego pensaría en como deshacerse de los mortífagos.

-Primero te mataré… niña estúpida- la lucha se volvió más furiosa –como lo hice con tu querido Padre…-

Y aunque casi se negó a creerlo… sabía que era verdad. Ése loco había matado a su padre sólo por un libro. Y aunque su Auror le había advertido y ella ya lo había aceptado… el oírlo de los labios del asesino fue peor de lo que se imaginó. Más aún que en su tono no se asomaba el arrepentimiento en absoluto.

-¿Difícil de creer…?, pero temo anunciar que fue muy fácil… -

-¡Cállate!- le dijo ella mientras luchaban y se movían por el patio.

-¡Vas a llorar!- su tono de burla le erizaba la piel.

-¡CÁLLATE!-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Fue un segundo. Sir Tom Riddle aprovechó para, de un golpe seco, torcerle el tobillo y tirarla costada a un lado.

-como dijiste… los libros son míos…- llena de ira ante su descuido y de un terrible dolor que la dejaba inútil en el suelo, con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban se dispuso a lazarle la espada justo a su espalda.

Que santa Hermione la perdonara… pero un asesino como él merecía morir de esa manera.

Levantó la espada y ya lo iba a lanzar cuando el aire fue cortado por una flecha que salió de uno de los arqueros mortífagos y le rozó dolorosamente su mano derecha.

Perdió el control de la espada que fue a dar varios metros lejos de ella.

Volvió su mirada al encapuchado: para su sorpresa le reconoció como el mercader que le había comprado sus perfumes en la feria de Borgin.

-¡Colagusano…¡Siempre tan fiel…!- dijo Voldemort a pocos pasos de la bolsa con los libros.

En aquel instante, una lluvia de flechas cayó en el patio. Los caballeros de capas negras gritaron advirtiéndose unos a otros en plena confusión.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? -la capa de Voldemort osciló al volverse para ver lo que ocurría.

"Ésta es la receta de azufre y carbón de lord Harry" recordó Lady Ginny. "Los bufones de Gryffindor usaron en menor medida cuando llegaron… y él perfeccionó la receta junto con el libro de mi padre…"

Harry y sus hombres aparecieron en el tejado de los talleres de Ginny. Tres de ellos llevaban arcos.

-Harry -susurró Ginny.

-¡Maldito Auror Sanguinario! -masculló Voldemort mientras cogía rápidamente la bolsa y bajaba las gradas-. ¡Atrapadlos¡Atrapadlos, ahora, os lo ordeno! No tienen nada que hacer contra los Mortífagos -gritó.

Con las espadas desenvainadas, los caballeros negros empezaron a acercarse con cautela al taller.

Antes de que hubiesen recorrido más de tres pasos, las flechas de fuego que habían caído en el patio estallaron en una ráfaga de truenos.

-¿Qué tipo de magia es ésta? -vociferó uno de los hombres.

Una oleada de humo espeso se levantó y cubrió la noche iluminada con antorchas. Quedaron a oscuras.

Un hombre gritó.

Otra descarga de truenos sacudió el patio y el pánico se apoderó de los caballeros negros. Los gritos resonaban sobre el estrépito de las flechas explosivas.

Colin seguía inconciente en el piso del patio; Lady Ginny se partía de dolor por el tobillo y la sangre que chorreaba de su mano...

Recordó a su esposo cuando se hizo un corte en su brazo por ella, él no se había quejado en absoluto: así que recobró el valor… con sus dientes cortó sus ropas y las amarró a su mano para contener el sangrado.

-¡El verdadero mago es el maldito Diablo! -gruñó uno de los caballeros-. ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

El patio quedó inundado en otra nube de humo que unida a la neblina hacía más difícil la visión total del lugar. De repente, Voldemort apareció entre el espesor y se abalanzó con la mano tendida para agarrar a Ginny. Las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par.

-No te atrevas a tocarla- una voz potente superó los bullicios y los gritos de los hombres.

-Hazme caso, mago. -La voz de Harry tronó en una orden siniestra y sobrenatural que podría haber salido del mismísimo infierno-. ¡Ni te atrevas a poner tus manos sobre mi esposa!

A la luz de las antorchas, Ginny vio cómo se arremolinaban y se separaban las nubes de humo.

Y fue entonces cuando comprendió porque la espada se llamaba "_El canto del Fénix_"; Sir Harry se acercaba a las escaleras a grandes zancadas entre la niebla, con un ágil movimiento de su mano, la espada, que desde la llegada a Burrow había estado segura en su cinto, fue desenfundada lentamente generando un sonido tan maravilloso que lady Ginny estaba segura que si la mítica ave hubiese existido alguna vez, su canto sonaría exactamente así.

Voldemort se le quedó mirando con una nota de terror en sus ojos.

-¿Qué tipo de alquimia es ésta¿Qué secretos has aprendido del libro¿Qué truco has empleado?

La sonrisa de Harry brilló con una intensidad infernal.

-¿Qué ocurre, mago¿Acaso creías ser el único caballero que sabe leer?

Con su enorme espada apuntando a Voldemort directamente el Auror de Gryffindor advirtió nuevamente: -No te atrevas a poner tus manos sobre mi esposa!-

Lady Ginny observaba como su Auror bajaba con cautela las gradas que hacían falta para llegar al patio donde ella estaba. Pocos metros los separaban ahora.

Todo hubiese ido bien si Dennis no hubiera salido en aquel momento a las escaleras de la casa.

-¡Ginny, Ginny¿Estás bien? -preguntó Dennis acercándose a Lady Ginny.

Antes de que Harry pudiese intervenir, Voldemort no tardó en demostrar por qué había conseguido parte de la reputación que tenía, ya que lo agarró del cuello en un hábil movimiento.

-Un escudo es tan bueno como otro. -Con una mano, Voldemort arrastró a Dennis hacia sí. Con la otra, sostenía todavía la espada.

-¡Atrás, Auror Sanguinario! .

Harry vio que, impulsivamente, Ginny iba a levantarse del suelo y abalanzarse hacia Voldemort para rescatar a Dennis.

-Haced lo que dice –le ordenó Harry-. No os acerquéis.

Harry miró a Voldemort.

-Lo máximo que puedes esperar en este momento es escapar de la isla con el libro, Voldemort.

-Eso es lo que pretendía desde el primer momento -respondió Tom con una sonrisa forzada-.

-Perfecto, ya tengo todo lo que necesito. Sólo me queda desaparecer.

-¿A través de la puerta oculta que hay tras el viejo muro y que uno de los albañiles construyó para ti? -preguntó Harry en voz baja, con la empuñadura de "_el canto del Fénix_" firmemente sujeta.

-¿Lo has deducido? -dijo Voldemort riendo entre dientes-. Quirrell debía un favor. Su vida, para ser más preciso. La entrada secreta en vuestra pared fue el precio que le hice pagar por su existencia.

-Muy hábil, mago, pero Quirrell está bajo la tutela de Sir Ronald, los acaban de apresar en el muelle… Será mejor que te des prisa, porque mis hombres casi han vencido al último de tus caballeros. Sólo te quedan el humo y la niebla para cubrir tu retirada.

Voldemort valoró la situación echando un vistazo al patio inundado de humo. Era casi imposible ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero era evidente que el batir de espadas disminuía rápidamente. Podía oírse la voz de Ronald por encima del estrépito pidiendo la rendición de los invasores. Y otros encapuchados corriendo.

-¡Señor!- la voz de Peter Pettigrew se escuchó –Vámonos de aquí-

Voldemort miró a Ginny.

-Preferiría tener mejor escudo. Golpeó a Dennis de la misma manera en que lo hizo con Colin y lo tiró de lado. Se agachó un poco y levantó a Lady Ginny de un tirón.

El dolor era insoportable.

-¡NO! -se opuso Harry-. No la necesitas. Tienes mi palabra de que no te impediré que abandones el patio.

-Perdona si no confío en que tus sentimientos hacia este joven sean profundos -dijo Voldemort-. En cambio, sé que lo pensarás dos veces antes de arriesgar el cuello de tu dama. Después de todo, Ginny es el miembro más valioso de tu hogar¿no es cierto? Sin ella, las flores de Burrow no tienen ningún valor.

Defendiéndose como podía Lady Ginny lo patió, rasguñó y mordió… hasta que él le pegó en las costillas y le sacó el aire.

-NO- insistió Harry con brusquedad. Sentía su estómago encogido por el temor.

-Anda Ginny- le susurró la voz siseante de Tom Riddle.-dile a tu amor que te deje ir…-

-Es mejor así, mi señor -respondió Ginny mirando directo a sus hermosos ojos verdes-. Por favor, confía en mí.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Harry sintió terror. Además de estar furioso. Tan cerca para rescatar a Ginny y a la vez tan lejos, no podía confiarse en la habilidad del mago. No mientras hubiera caballeros negros con arcos, no si era peligroso para ella, no mientras la lucha se libraba, no mientras el maldito abrazaba a su esposa...

Voldemort no dudó y dobló el brazo alrededor del cuello de Lady Ginny.

Después, se retiró con rapidez hacia la bruma que llenaba el patio. Colagusano le seguía.

-¡Maldigo tu alma podrida, maldito mago! -La furia se apoderó de Sir Harry en un arrebato de ira fiera e infernal.

-¡TE MATARÉ!- Sentenció el Auror de Gryffindor.

**.-.-.-.-.**


	21. Rescatándote

**Sé que me tardé. pero espero que valga la pena. MIL gracias por los comentarios a mi fic. ****El siguiente capitulo es un SongFic, espero lo disfruten. **

--------------------

_-Es mejor así, mi señor -respondió Ginny mirando directo a sus hermosos ojos verdes-. Por favor, confía en mí._

_Y por primera vez en su vida, Harry sintió terror. Además de estar furioso. Tan cerca para rescatar a Ginny y a la vez tan lejos, no podía confiarse en la habilidad del mago. No mientras hubiera caballeros negros con arcos, no si era peligroso para ella, no mientras la lucha se libraba, no mientras el maldito abrazaba a su esposa..._

_Voldemort no dudó y dobló el brazo alrededor del cuello de Lady Ginny._

_Después, se retiró con rapidez hacia la bruma que llenaba el patio. Colagusano le seguía._

_-¡Maldigo tu alma podrida, maldito mago! -La furia se apoderó de Sir Harry en un arrebato de ira fiera e infernal. _

_-¡TE MATARÉ!-_

-----------------------

**Rescatándote**

El Auror escuchó con detenimiento como el sonido de los cascos de al menos dos caballos se alejaban en la niebla. El tiempo era limitado, pero como señor feudal debía imponer el orden en el castillo. Y luego matar al maldito que había secuestrado a su esposa.Pasaron talvez cinco minutos, pero ya era toda una vida ante los ojos del Auror. La niebla de las explosiones mermó considerablemente, al igual que los gritos de los hombres.

-RONALD- grito entre la multitud. -¡RON!-

A las puertas del castillo se divisó una figura conocida. Sir Ronald corrió hacia su señor. -de los ocho Mortífagos que llegaron hemos matado a tres- informó –Fabián Prewitt apresó a dos, y los otros dos- indicó con la cabeza hacia los hombres encapuchados que llegaron a él de rodillas- ya se rindieron. Los cinco del muelle están apresados en las mazmorras del castillo…

-Y el que falta es el llamado Colagusano…- terminó de indicar Cádogan.-y Voldemort-

Los ojos del Auror se fijaron en los mortífagos.

-¿Cuáles eran sus planes luego de robar el castillo?- preguntó el Auror con su voz grave y letal a los dos encapuchados que estaban de rodillas frente a él.

Los hombres lo veían aterrorizados. _El canto del Fénix_ seguía en la mano de su amo. Sin dudarlo la acercó a la garganta de uno de ellos. Y movió su ceja acentuando la pregunta.

-solo robábamos… y nos íbamos de aquí- dijo uno.

-pero ahora que no hay un barco esperándonos en el muelle…-

-¿HACIA DÓNDE SE DIRIGE VOLDEMORT?- gritó perdiendo la paciencia Sir Ronald.

-Hacia las cuevas…- intuyó el Auror.

Ellos asintieron.

-Si ella muere… ustedes también…- sentenció el Auror- ¡Ron!, quedas al mando del castillo.

Sir Ronald asintió._ El canto del fénix_ entró segura en la funda de Harry.

-Prewett, prepara a Saeta… no pueden estar muy lejos-

-¡Esperad, mi señor! -exclamó Luna que estaba tendida junto a su hijo, Colin apenas despertaba del aturdimiento provocado por el golpe del mago.

-¿Qué sucede?. -Harry estaba demasiado ansioso por partir y rescatar a su dama.

-Debo decide algo antes de que persiga al mago –enfatizó Luna -. Ginny puso lirios dentro de la bolsa. Sir Tom pronto sufrirá un ataque de estornudos. Le empezarán a llorar los ojos y se quedará indefenso.

Harry miró a Luna. -¿Estás segura de eso?

-Sí, mi señor. Tiene una terrible alergia a los lirios… Ginny nos lo explicó hace poco, antes de que cambiara sus ropas por las de _James_.

Sir Harry encontró un poco de alivio en las palabras de Luna.

-¿Nos traerá a milady de vuelta, verdad?

-Claro -respondió mirando a Cádogan-. ¡Ven conmigo, lleva el arco y las flechas! Cádogan lo miró muy serio y asintió.

-El mago buscará la forma de regresar a Borgin. Envía a Hedwin con las noticias a Draco.-indicó Sir Harry a Prewett cuando trajo a Saeta y un caballo para Cádogan- Al menos espero que él lo detenga si llega y mande respuesta con mi lechuza.

Prewett colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry en señal de apoyo.

-La rescataremos.-le dijo Cádogan- Ella estará bien.

Se dirigieron sin perder más tiempo hacia la puerta y ordenó a uno de los hombres de armas que la abriera.

-El mago es quien no va a pasar de esta noche.- sentenció el Auror de Gryffindor antes de partir a todo galope hacia el puerto.

------------------------

_**Si una vez yo pudiera llegar  
A erizar de frió tu piel  
A quemar que se yo, tu boca  
Y morirme allí después**_

**----------------------**

En cuanto estuvieron fuera de la fortaleza, Harry descubrió que un silencio sobrecogedor se había apoderado de la isla. El frío del amanecer había espesado aún más la niebla. Efecto que no había en el castillo. La bruma gris brillaba con la tenue luz de la mañana. Por desgracia, aquella luminiscencia perlada sólo servía para difuminar más aún el paisaje. Había luz, pero engañaba a la vista y oscurecía las profundidades.

Con Borgin cuidado por Draco, al mago solo le quedaba esconderse en la cueva y ser encontrado por Sir Harry y Cádogan. Que irían en busca del bote que escondió.

"_No creo que haya sido tan idiota en solo confiar en los arqueros que capturamos."_ Pensó Sir Harry.

Los arqueros fueron sólo una distracción. Nunca tuvo intención de reunirse con ellos ni de marcharse por el puerto. Harry miró a su alrededor buscando puntos de referencia conocidos entre la niebla. Tenía que ser cuidadoso. Saeta abría el paso a través del campo cubierto de niebla guiado por el ruido de las olas del mar.

"_Solo espera un poco, amor… ya llego…"_

Un bote desolado se movía por la acción del mar en el último tramo del muelle de Burrow. La barca de madera debía pertenecer a alguno de los pescadores. El Auror se encargaría de recompensar a su dueño. Cádogan quitó las amarras y sin perder un instante, iniciaron su travesía hacia las cuevas.

No les podían llevar más de media hora de adelanto.

----------------

Llevar a lady Ginny a la cueva fue toda una proeza para Voldemort y para Colagusano: la amarraron de las muñecas al subirla a los caballos para evitar que se escapara y luego le amarraron los tobillos, el dolor fue indescriptible para ella tomando en cuenta que aún su tobillo seguía lisiado. Desgraciadamente al llevar las ropas negras que caracterizaban a _James_, se prestó para que Tom la manoseara con regularidad durante la huída.

Lady Ginny se defendió mordiendo y empujando al ruin mago. Pero se sentía un poco débil. Maldita sea… porque ahora se sentía débil. Llena de furia y enojo, moviéndose y defendiéndose de esa serpiente. Pero débil.

-¡Dobla por aquí Colagusano!-

Aún no habían llegado siquiera al pueblo cuando Tom Riddle ordenó a su vasallo que doblaran a la izquierda por un sendero apenas marcado por los pasos de algún caballo.

Se internaron en el bosque. El camino era empinado y difícil, y la niebla hacía casi imposible transitar, pero el mago parecía conocer el camino de memoria.

-¿Asustada, niña?- la voz siseante del mago le heló la sangre. –Para ser entrenada por… ¿déjame adivinar?… el Ilustre Lupín pensé que serías más astuta-

-Como sabrás mejor que yo… mi amor… la marea matutina es la más débil, mientras no haya tormenta claro está… por eso es mejor acortar camino y llegar lo más pronto posible a las cuevas… verás… quiero completar mi propósito en tu isla antes que tu esposo llegue…-y con tono hiriente agregó- bueno, si es que llega-

Era un atajo a las cuevas.

-Éste era el camino que tomabas para llegar al convento sin ser detectado- afirmó Lady Ginny con un tono de rabia en su voz.

El sonrió malignamente.

-Casi me aprendí la biblioteca del convento de memoria, la primera vez que estuve en Burrow… ¿recuerdas amor? Pasé demasiado tiempo con esas arpías… y al final me las gané sólo con rendir tributos a "_Santa Hermione_"-

Lady Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-pero ni siquiera ese tiempo desperdiciado me sirvió… lo que ocupaba- aquí aprovechó para palmear la bolsa de cuero donde estaban los libros- tu padre lo tradujo del árabe, por eso le seguí los pasos cuando le conocí… pero estaba incompleto ¿sabías amor?.

El camino pedregoso se alisó conforme bajaban a la superficie del mar, y sólo unos cuantos metros más allá estaba la primera de las cuevas. Bajaron de los caballos. Lady Ginny fingió resbalarse contra unas rocas, Colagusano, quien iba tras ella no advirtió que rasgó sus ropas negras lo suficiente para darle una pista a su marido.

-¡Estúpida pelirroja¡fíjate dónde caminas!- gritó Sir Thomas.

-¡Adelántate Colagusano!- le ordenó -¡Llévate los caballos con cuidado¡y a la pelirroja!-

Entrar en la cueva era incómodo para los pobres animales. Colagusano los empujaba por las betas dejadas por las estalactitas y estalagmitas del lugar, y con su otra mano desató los pies de Lady Ginny y la arrastraba por las muñecas. Ella renqueba del dolor lo que hacía el viaje más lento.

"al menos así le daré más tiempo a Harry". En un descuido de _la rata_, Ginny dejó el trozo de tela en una de las rocas y rogó a Santa Hermione que su esposo la viera.

El olor a salitre en la cueva se intensificó en el punto dónde dejaron amarrados lejos del trecho principal a los caballos. Luego el camino se abrió un poco más: habían antorchas a lo largo de éste; lo que indicaba que ya habían estado por mucho tiempo ahí.

Cansado de esperar Colagusano alzó a Ginny como si fuera un saco de papas, se la puso al hombro y casi corrió por la cueva. Llegaron a una especie de cúpula natural, iluminada por las luces de las antorchas; donde con brusquedad la tiraron al suelo de piedra.

-¡ve por comida Colagusano!- le ordenó Voldemort, sin duda había utilizado otro camino para llegar ahí. –Ya aseguré el perímetro- le explicó a su vasallo.

El hombre asintió con miedo y se escabulló nuevamente por la cueva, dejándolos solos.

-Fuiste muy útil, amor- inició Tom Riddle –me complació en cierta manera que crearas a _James_, sin él no hubiera podido inmiscuirme nuevamente en el convento y hubiera tenido que pasar de nuevo por la tortura de comer la odiosa comida de colores que hacen en tu isla-

-¡PORQUÉ TENÍAS QUE MATAR A PARVATI!- le espetó lady Ginny –ella no te hizo nada!-

-fue toda una molestia cargar con el cuerpo por los campos de menta del convento- admitió –y fue uno de mis errores, pero colocarla nuevamente en su celda fue muy fácil…- el tono de superioridad que usaba era suficiente para querer hacerle daño. Ya su mano no sangraba, si tenía suerte podría lanzarle piedras con ambas manos, golpearlo y poder escapar. ¡Se arrastraría si fuera necesario¡y se llevaría los libros con ella!

-y todo por nada- terminó Sir Tom –ya que los libros siempre los tuviste tú, así que en parte es tu culpa…-

-¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE!- el eco de sus palabras rebotó lo suficiente para aturdirlo. Talvez si gritaba más fuerte, Harry la encontraría. –Y ASÍ TRATAS A LAS MUJERES… SÓLO ME QUEDA TENER LÁSTIMA A TU ESPOSA-

Lord Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa. Luego sonrió. Y finalmente rió.

-fue hace poco más de un año cuando te lo dije… -entonces ella comprendió. Era mentira. No estaba casado.

-Sólo lo dijo para desearse de mi… no le resultaba valiosa ahora que sabía que mi padre tenía el libro con él.-

Voldemort asintió. Ella sonrió: -y de nada te valió porque nuevamente el dichoso libro se le escapó de las manos-

-Por culpa del maldito del paje Nicolás… él me ganó el tiempo y solo horas después que matara a tu padre… el libro ya estaba en camino a Burrow-

Al referirse a la muerte de su padre de una forma tan sínica, Ginny solo deseaba poder matarlo. Y acabar con toda esta locura.

-Era sólo un libro, no ves Tom…- intentó sonar tranquila –si me lo hubieras pedido… te lo hubiera dado…¡MATASTE A MI PADRE POR UN LIBRO DE RECETAS!-

-Por dos libros, Ginevra… Por dos libros-

Sin entender lo dejó que prosiguiera.

-el "Libro de recetas" de tu padre es casi más valioso que el del ilustre Lupín. Ambos unidos me dan la clave para finalmente hacer lo que siempre quise…-

-verás amor… el libro de tu padre tiene ciertas claves que "Plantas silvestres y dónde encontrarlas" del Iluste complementa… y finalmente los tengo… sólo para mi-

Con rapidez caminó hacia lo que parecía un púlpito de piedra y colocó la bolsa de cuero con los libros.

-Al fin, mi amor… al fin podré ser inmortal-

Lady Ginny se estremeció.

-La piedra filosofal es sólo una leyenda entre los alquimistas… es sólo una leyenda- exclamó Ginny con pesar en su voz. Él se había vuelto loco. Siempre pensó que era por dinero. Que buscaba la piedra filosofal por dinero y poder convertir los metales en oro… pero era la inmortalidad lo que él esperaba.

-INMORTAL- gritó con desespero.

_"Abre la bolsa, maldito cobarde… sólo abre la bolsa…"_

Con los dedos temblorosos Tom haló la correa de cuero que cuidaba los libros, abrió la bolsa… y aspiró profundamente…

----------------------

_**Y si entonces  
Temblaras por mi  
Lloraras al verme sufrir  
Y sin dudar tu vida entera dar  
Como yo la doy por ti.  
**_

----------------------

Casi llegaban a la primera de las cuevas. Sir Harry y Cádogan remaron sin para por la orilla de la costa; por suerte ese día mostraba una pequeña luz del alba y una marea tranquila solo un poco perlada por la niebla que no mermaba.

-deja el bote de lado- le indicó en un susurro al Auror a Cádogan.

Harry ingresó despacio hacia las cuevas en busca de alguna señal, algún sonido que le indicara que su esposa estuviera cerca. Entonces la encontró: el trozo de tela de las ropas de_ James_, sin duda ella había llegado hasta ahí. Con la mano firmemente apoyada en la empuñadura de _El canto del Fénix_, ingresó a la cueva.

Él y Cádogan no habían dado más de veinte pasos cuando oyeron el primer estornudo. Sonó un poco más adelante, hacia arriba y a la izquierda del camino tortuoso. Luego escucharon a los caballos: Harry se acercó a ellos y los apaciguó.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Cádogan con el arco tenso, la mirada concentrada ante cualquier movimiento.

Escucharon otro estornudo.

Cádogan miró a Harry indicándole con la mirada que había comprendido.

Harry sonrió. "_Mi dulce Ginny¡qué lista eres! Le has tendido una trampa al mago. Ahora, todo lo que tengo que hacer es esperar el momento adecuado para matarle"_, pensó.

Tras el siguiente estornudo resonó una maldición rabiosa, el eco en la caverna les llegó.

-¡Maldita esta isla y todos tus odiosos perfumes, Ginny!

Debe de haber lirios cerca de aquí.

-¡Libérame, señor! -ordenó Ginny-. ¡Ya no me necesita!

-¡Calla, no vuelvas a hablar! Seguro que el maldito Auror Sanguinario nos sigue... -sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas a causa de un estornudo.

Harry agudizó el oído para guiarse hasta su presa. Le indicó a Cádogan que se quedara detrás de él.

Las palabras del mago quedaron nuevamente interrumpidas por un ataque de estornudas sonoros y convulsivos. Volvió a renegar con rudeza. Y luego, otro estornudo.

A continuación se oyó el ruido de pasos exagerados… sin duda se acercaban.

Caminaron solo un poco más, entonces Harry la divisó tras una estalactita, Ginny estaba en una planicie con una cúpula natural que le servía de refugio. Las antorchas iluminaban un atrio de piedra y sobre él los libros semiabiertos.

Aprovechando los estornudos, Lady Ginny tomó las fuerzas que aún tenía, se levantó y empezó a huir de Voldemort.

-¡No¡No pienso estar más tiempo aquí! -exclamó Ginny.

-¡Vuelve aquí, mujer estúpida! Te mataré con la magia si no vuelves aquí ahora mismo. -Voldemort sufrió otro ataque de estornudos-. Pero ¿qué es esto? -jadeó-. ¿Qué me has hecho¡Maldita seas, son los libros!

Se oyó caer algo pesado al suelo. Harry supo que era Voldemort en su intento de agarrar a Ginny.

-¡Has intentado envenenarme! -gritó Voldemort-. ¡Te mataré por esto¡Igual que maté a tu padre!

-¡Déjame! -gritó Ginny-. ¡Huye mientras puedas, mago! Si mi marido te encuentra, te hará pedazos…

Se oyó el ruido sordo de unos pasos sobre el suelo húmedo de la cueva. Ginny buscó entre la niebla a su marido. Entonces, lo vio.

-Escúchala bien, Mago Tenebroso, ella solo profetiza tu fin-

El Auror Harry Potter de Gryffindor salió de la oscuridad, se irguió en su estatura completa y pronunció esas palabras.

-Harry- susurró la pelirroja.

En un arrebato de ira, Voldemort agarró a Ginny por la nuca la atrajo hacia él y la besó en los labios.

Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Sir Harry observó la boca de su amada ser casi violada por las fauces de esa serpiente. Casi voló hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Entonces Tom Ribble sacó una pequeña daga y apuntó al cuello de Ginny.

Una flecha salida de la oscuridad rozó la oreja de Voldemort, dándole a Ginny el tiempo suficiente para alejarse de su captor. Trató de buscar la mirada de su esposo, y…

La verdad no sabía ni como sentirse… pero necesitaba abrazar a su esposo ahora mismo.

Los ojos verdes esmeralda de Sir Harry lucían fríos e inescrutables ante Voldemort. El mago se retorcía limpiando unas gotas de sangre de su oreja y luchando por no acercarse a los libros.

Y entonces sucedió: la paciencia del Auror llego a su límite.

En un solo movimiento de su mano, sacó de su funda al _Canto del Fénix_ el mismo sonido hermoso que antes había escuchado Lady Ginny se amplificó mágicamente por efecto del eco en la cueva; generando la sensación de estar protegida por una parvada de Fénix o mejor aún… que el Fénix más valiente, grande y poderoso estaba justo ahí, para protegerla.

Harry se acercó a ella, con la espada apuntando a Sir Tom. Ginny tenía sangre en su mano derecha, sus ropas negras estaban empapadas y rasgadas. El tobillo estaba hinchado y en un ángulo muy incómodo. Su hermoso cabello lucía hecho una maraña y su cara tenía moretes y pequeñas cortadas, sin duda propinados por el mago.

Pero fue en sus ojos lo que más se fijó el Auror… tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Y coraje. Sus ojos reflejaban el fuego de las antorchas, se veía realmente hermosa… entonces se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo lo sucedido… ella jamás se rendiría.

Con infinita ternura le acarició la mejilla y le susurró: -¡Quédate con Cádogan!-

El caballero apareció a su lado y la cargó en brazos.

-Vé y espérame afuera… dónde los caballos, sólo tardaré un minuto…-

Ella sólo asintió.

----------

Con paso silencioso y ligero Cádogan caminó hacia fuera de la cueva, cargando a Lady Ginny.

-Espera- ordenó ella. –alguien nos sigue…-

Ginny agarró una de las flechas del carcaj de Cádogan.

Otra vez ese ruido de pasos.

Cádogan bajó a Lady Ginny y la apoyó a uno de los recovecos de la cueva a la par de dónde estaban los dos caballos amarrados, retrocedió en silencio con el arco tenso a la espera de alguna persona… pero no hubo respuesta.

-seguro fue algún animal… tranquila Lady G…-

Arrrrggggg

Cádogan se volteó y ante él, Colagusano estaba apunto de arremeter contra Ginny.

Fue un segundo… eso fue lo que separó a Petter Petegrew de la vida; un reflejo de lady Ginny le permitió volverse y clavarle la flecha en el corazón. Antes de que él la matara. Una flecha cruzó el aire tan cerca de ella que le rozó sus ropas.

Cádogan la había salvado de las garras de la rata.

El caballero caminó hacia el cuerpo inerte del vasallo. Apartó el cuerpo con los pies y le escupió. Si bien fue un poco rencoroso ante los ojos de Ginny… tenía toda la razón… esa rata merecía morir sola y olvidada.

Con cuidado sacó a los caballos por entre las grietas, cuidándolos de no rasparse y tratándoles con cariño. Luego se devolvió por Lady Ginevra y en brazos nuevamente la puso a salvo fuera de la cueva.

--------------------------

_**Si supieras  
La locura que llevo  
Que me hiere  
Y me mata por dentro  
Y que mas da  
Mira que al final  
Lo que importa es que te quiero  
**_

--------------------------

El libro estaba de par en par en el púlpito de piedra, y había flores secas esparcidas alrededor. El olor familiar de los lirios era intenso. Otro fuerte estornudo se escuchó a la izquierda. Voldemort estaba de pie en medio de la niebla gris. Llevaba la capa negra echada hacia atrás sobre los hombros.

-¿Así que crees que eres un mago más ingenioso que yo, Auror Sanguinario?

Harry no respondió. Se precipitó hacia Voldemort con ira contenida.

-¡Atrás! -Voldemort tenía la espada lista para la lucha en una mano y, con la otra, buscó entre los pliegues de su capa y sacó un objeto del tamaño de una pequeña botella-. Puedo lanzarte el contenido de este frasco antes de que me puedas alcanzar con la espada, Auror Sanguinario.

Harry estudió el frasco. Contenía una poción verdosa que no reconoció.

-¿Crees que me da miedo lo que lleves en esa ampolla?

-Pues debería -afirmó Voldemort con una sonrisa despiadada-. Es un líquido corrosivo que quema todo lo que toca, incluso la piel y los ojos. Es una mezcla que inventé cuando intentaba crear oro a partir de metales básicos. Quema como el fuego.

Voldemort sonrió con malicia.

-Hazme caso, Auror Sanguinario, o arriésgate a perder los ojos.

-¿Por qué mataste a la anacoreta?

Voldemort se encogió de hombros.

-Aquella estúpida mujer me vio y creyó que era el fantasma del hacendado Weasley… y después creyó que era _James_. Y, por algún motivo, creyó que tenía que demostrado. Me siguió hasta la biblioteca del convento y la maté.

Si conseguía que siguiera hablando y caminando… sería su propia ruina… los lirios le matarían.

-Querías ver si mi esposa había guardado los libros de su padre en la biblioteca, antes de molestarte en buscados en la mansión. Hubiera sido todo mucho más sencillo si se lo hubiera dado a las monjas, pero a ellas no les interesaba.

-¡Qué estúpidas! -Voldemort fijó la vista en los volumenes que yacían en el púlpito de piedra-. En los libros están los mayores secretos de los antiguos. Sir Arthur los encontró en los tratados árabes que tradujo. ¡Seré inmortal… sólo necesito conjurar los hechizos adecuados…!

Sin previo aviso Voldemort lanzó el frasco directamente a la cara de Harry.

Harry ni pensó en su reacción. Fue instantánea, una respuesta física rápida que le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión: levantó _El canto del Fénix_ describiendo un arco veloz y corto. El frasco se posó sobre la hoja plana de su espada.

Harry aprovechó el impulso de la oscilación para lanzar la ampolla hacia un lado. Chocó contra una roca y se hizo añicos. Se oyó como un barboteo. Y la roca se desintegró.

-Tienes la suerte del mismo diablo, Auror Sanguinario -sentenció Voldemort. -Pero no te durará para siempre… mira si hasta Ginny ha empezado a tenerme cariño… viste el beso que nos dimos.

La lucha empezó. Las espadas chocaron en el aire con tal fuerza que hizo retroceder a Tom Riddle. El Auror se mantuvo en su lugar.

-No podrás huir… No hay ningún bote esperándote, mago –dijo Sir Harry.

Con dedición avanzando hacia él y chocando sus espadas.

-¡Maldito seas, Auror Sanguinario! -Voldemort se abalanzó sobre él con la espada en alto.

Harry paró la carga fácilmente. Los aceros chocaron.

Voldemort saltó hacia atrás de nuevo, hizo un amago y volvió a la carga.

El mago era bueno, reconoció Harry mentalmente mientras ambos describían un círculo. Era rápido y astuto. Puede que hubiese despreciado las artes de la lucha frente al poder de la magia, pero era obvio que tenía talento para manejar la espada.

Voldemort inició un nuevo ataque rápido, pero Harry lo esquivó.

-y no podrás llegar siquiera a Borgin… Sir Draco te cerrará el paso… -

-¡NO MIENTAS!- gritó el mago con desespero mientras arremetía contra sir Harry- ¡HE INTERCEPTADO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS CORREOS PARA BURROW… Y LOS QUE SALEN DE ÉL!- otro movimiento peligroso de espadas -¡ES IMPOSIBLE!-

Sir Harry negó silenciosamente. Una de sus mejores armas sin duda era la seguridad que poseía. El mago solo obtuvo de él una sonrisa gélida y una mirada aún más fría. Para Voldemort fue suficiente entender… no tenía escape.

El mago giró y esta vez Harry se encontró justo en la posición que había buscado. Estaba de espaldas al púlpito.

Voldemort se acercó otra vez. Su espada lanzaba leves destellos en la luz gris. Harry notó que el terreno rocoso se humedecía. La cueva empezaba a inundarse. El día casi amanecía. Y las olas sonaban muy fuertes.

Con toda su fuerza, se lanzó hacia delante inclinándose con la intención de pasar por debajo de la estocada de Voldemort.

Tom ya estaba inmerso en el golpe y tenía el rostro retorcido de ira cuando Harry se deslizó por debajo de la hoja, golpeó el suelo con el hombro y rodó.

-¡Muere, Auror Sanguinario! -Voldemort se volvió mientras Harry se levantaba-. ¡Muere, maldito!

Harry vio la posibilidad y se lanzó blandiendo la espada. Voldemort no pudo levantar su espada con la suficiente rapidez como para desviar el golpe. Además de que ahora, él era el que estaba de espaldas al púlpito. Aspirando el aroma de los lirios.

_El canto del Fénix_ lo atravesó.

Los ojos del mago se abrieron desmesuradamente. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

-¡No! -gritó-. No puede ser así. Soy mago.

Sin asco ni resentimiento alguno, Sir Harry movió sólo un poco la espada dentro del cuerpo de Voldemort para sacarla.

Calló al suelo de rodillas en lo que al Auror le pareció un minuto eterno.

Su amenaza se había esfumado. Ya no tenía que preocuparse porque el maldito llagara a Burrow en las noches y tratara de robarle a su esposa.

Voldemort se había ido, para siempre.

**-------------------------**

_**Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu dios  
Que salvarte a ti mil veces  
Puede ser mi salvación  
**_

---------------------------

Harry se contuvo de salir corriendo junto a su esposa. En el profundo silencio que reinó después, metió nuevamente los libros en la bolsa de cuero, enfundó al _Canto del Fénix_, cogió una de las antorchas y salió de la cueva. Dejando sólo y en la oscuridad el cuerpo sin vida de Tom Riddle.

Unos pasos resonaron en la cueva, el sol se asomaba por los riscos y poco a poco bañaba la entrada de la misma. Cádogan tensó su arco en espera de lo peor.

El Auror de Gryffindor salió sin un solo rasguño en su lucha contra Voldemort. Tiró la antorcha a un charco y corrió prácticamente con su mujer.

-¡Harry! –Gritó Ginny y le alzó los brazos al cuello cuando él se agachó para abrazarla-. ¡Estás a salvo!

-Sí -dijo él levantando la vista por encima de su cabeza para mirar a Cádogan, que había bajado su arco para saludar a su señor como era adecuado.

-¿Falleció el mago, señor? -preguntó Cádogan.

-Sí. Después de todo, sólo era un hombre. -y luego añadió- alista los caballos… nos vamos al castillo.

-Un hombre terrible -puntualizó Ginny desde el círculo del brazo de Harry-. La peor fórmula para un marido.

-¿Estás bien, Ginny? -preguntó Harry en voz baja. Estaba temblando entre sus brazos, seguro que a causa del frío.

-Sí, estoy muy feliz. -Cerró las manos sobre las ropas de su marido como no dejándolo escapar.

-Sé que ha sido un día muy extraño –le susurró el Auror con voz dulce- pero ya todo acabó.

Ella asintió sollozando.

-¿De veras, Harry?

-Sí, Es cierto, tranquilízate -dijo Harry-. Tom Riddle no volverá, No hay muchas probabilidades de que tengamos que enfrentamos a una situación similar en un futuro próximo. El castillo está a salvo. Nuestra gente está a salvo.

-Gracias a ti.

Sus anchos hombros se encogieron mientras la seguía abrazando con todas sus fuerzas.

-El mago no era más que un ladrón con apariencia de caballero. Y sé muy bien cómo tratar a los ladrones, señora. Tengo mucha práctica, no sé si lo recuerdas.

Su despreocupación ante los tremendos acontecimientos. Ginny se abrazó más a su esposo.

-¡Santo cielo¿Cómo puedes hablar con tal despreocupación sobre esto?

Él se detuvo, obviamente sorprendido por el arranque de ira. La preocupación surcó su frente.

-Ginny¿estás bien? Debes tranquilizarte… Hoy has sufrido mucho.

-Está claro que hoy he sufrido mucho. -Ginny levantó la cara de Sir Harry para tenerla frente a ella y lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. Casi te matan, Auror.

Él la miró con expresión socarrona.

-Había muy pocas posibilidades de que eso ocurriera.

-¡Había muchas posibilidades! Fui testigo de la crueldad del mago. ¡Podrías haber muerto!. –dijo con voz quebrada por las lágrimas-

Harry se acercó y la besó tiernamente.

-Pero no fue así. –le dijo-

-No te atrevas a menospreciar este asunto. ¿Qué habría hecho yo si hubiese sido tu cuerpo…?

Entonces ella empezó a temblar más fuerte.

-Ginny…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de angustia y furia.

-¡Maldito seas¡No hubiese podido soportado!

-Ginny, todo está bien. Te lo aseguro. Tranquilízate.

-¡No me trates como si fuera Saeta… ! -Tenía tanto miedo de perderte... -murmuró apoyada en su hombro.

Él le acarició el cabello.

-¿Cómo crees que me sentí al regresar a la mansión y verte con ropas de _James_ peleando contra Tom Sorvolo Riddle?

Ginny contuvo un sollozo. Harry le acarició delicadamente la nuca con el pulgar y el índice.

-El truco que planeaste para el mago fue muy hábil.

-Sabía que los lirios le harían estornudar sin remedio. Pensé que su reacción me brindaría una oportunidad de escapar.

Ella temblaba como conejo asustado.

Harry cogió su rostro entre las manos.

-No discutiremos este punto. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora estás a salvo y eso es todo lo que importa.

Ella sonrió y dejó caer una última lágrima.

-¡Oh, Harry! -suspiró, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y apretándolo fuerte.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Si hubiese pasado algo, mi corazón se hubiese roto para siempre.

Harry la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Vamos, te llevo cargada a los caballos y vamos a casa…-

Pero ella seguía temblando.

-Mi dulce Ginny -Harry se abrazó a ella-. No eres la única que se ha llevado un susto de muerte hoy. No me vuelvas a hacer esto.

-No, mi señor -Ginny abrió los labios y lo besó apenas con fuerza.

-¿Ginny?-

-¿Ginny?... abre los ojos…-

Un temor se apoderó del Auror de Gryffindor. Bajo sus manos un poco más y sintió algo húmedo. Entonces el tiempo se detuvo ante sus ojos. De alguna manera Petter Petigrew se las había ingeniado para herir a Ginny.

-¿Sangre?- preguntó con temor Cádogan.

-¡RÁPIDO¡CABALGA POR EL SENDERO¡DÁ LA ALARMA Y CONSIGUE A UN SANADOR!- gritó con desespero el Auror. -¡Mi esposa está herida!

En un parpadeo el corcel se perdió en las sombras del bosque.

Sir Harry se quitó su camisa, la rasgó en tres partes; con una revisó la herida de Ginny en busca de alguna lanza, punta de flecha o arma… no sintió nada… su espalda estaba llena de sangre proveniente de una herida superficial… una gran cicatriz… para su sorpresa en forma de rayo.

-Vas a vivir… vas a estar bien mi vida….-

Limpió lo que pudo y amortiguó la herida con su camisa; con un trozo rasgado envolvió el cuerpo de Ginny e hizo un nudo. La técnica la había leído una tarde en la biblioteca de ella, en uno de los tratados árabes de medicina… eso sería suficiente para poderla trasladar.

Advirtió que su tobillo seguía en mal estado y con la funda de cuero de su daga improvisó un entablillado.

Ella suspiró fuerte cuando su marido le hizo el nudo. Eso lo alegró.

-Ya casi Ginny- le besó una mejilla –¿lista?-

Ella apenas asintió, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Sir Harry levantó a su mujer en brazos y subió al caballo sin problemas. Se aseguró de su comodidad y emprendió viaje.

-Tranquila amor… todo saldrá bien… Cádogan dará alarma-

Casi estuvo a punto de agradecerle a Santa Hermione por el ingenio de Tom Riddle, porque después de todo el trillo que había usado le salvaría la vida a Ginny. Si se hubieran tenido que devolver por el mar… y luego llegar a puerto… solo pensar en ello… talvez ella no hubiera podido resistir el viaje.

Apretó a su esposa con más fuerza, mientras ella se acurrucaba a su pecho.

-Sólo un poco más… -

La espesura del bosque se abría a los rayos del sol que apenas tocaban sus cuerpos. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con su mujer y apurar el paso al mismo tiempo. Como el día que la bajó del muro del convento…

-Falta poco mi vida… falta poco….-

Las puertas del castillo se divisaban a pocos kilómetros. El sol ya bañaba toda la estructura… había pasado menos de una hora desde el momento en que Voldemort había muerto. Eran muchas preocupaciones para un solo hombre en tan poco tiempo… apenas 24 horas antes se habían declarado su amor…

No era tiempo suficiente… él ya contaba con tener paz y felicidad por largos días… había imaginado a sus hijos… y a su bella esposa… el destino no se la quitaría… no cuando al fin encontraba su hogar y se sentía amado.

Sir Ronald llegó a su encuentro con una carreta, pero el Auror se negó a abandonar a su esposa.

-ya trajimos al sanador… espera a Lady Ginevra en sus aposentos-

Sir Harry apuró el paso.

-Que calienten agua y las hogueras del castillo-

**------------------------**

_**Quiero ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu dios  
Porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
Puede ser mi salvación  
Puede ser mi salvación  
**_

**-------------------------**

Las puertas del aposento principal del castillo se abrieron de par en par. El Auror entró por ella con su mujer cargada en hombros. Lucía aún más pálida y terriblemente silenciosa.

-¿Usted es el sanador?- un anciano de ojos azul profundo, una barba plateada muy larga y lentes de media luna asintió en silencio.

-mi esposa está muy herida… usted debe…- parecía no poder encontrar las palabras.

-tranquilo, Sir Harry- le dijo con voz grave y profunda el anciano –solo necesito que deposite a su esposa en la cama, sábanas limpias y agua caliente-

Con sumo cuidado el Auror se inclinó y dejó el cuerpo de Ginny sobre la cama, apartó unos mechones de cabello rebelde de su cara y se volvió hacia el anciano. En espera a que trabajara.

-Sir Harry, me temo que deberá abandonar el cuarto-

¡Ese viejo estaba loco…¡la vida de Ginny corría peligro y él se empeñaba en hacerlo salir!

-NO-

-Por favor, será mejor así, debo examinarla-

-de ninguna manera… ella está…-

-estará bien…- extrañamente sintió confianza ciega en aquel anciano. Asintió. Le dio un beso en la fría mejilla a Ginny, y salió de los aposentos.

La puerta se cerró con estrépito. Del otro lado en el pasillo Sir Ron aguardaba sentado en una banca. Lady Luna se abrazaba fuertemente a él.

-El sanador es muy bueno- dijo Ron con voz ronca. –a atendido a Colin y a Dennis con éxito, lo había mandado a llamar por ellos…-

Sir Harry sólo asintió.

-Además ella es muy fuerte- dijo Luna con una sonrisa –después de todo… es nuestra _James_-

-Sí, pero yo debería estar con ella… ahí dentro…- no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro visiblemente nervioso.

-el lugar del esposo es afuera, cuando de curaciones se trata- le recordó su amigo.-vamos a dar un paseo…- Sir Ron besó la mejilla de Lady luna y susurró algo en su oído. Ella asintió.

Aparentemente, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Habían encontrado a Seamus vivo, aunque inconsciente, en la torre de vigilancia. Se había recuperado enseguida del golpe recibido en la cabeza, pero su orgullo tardaría más en sanar.

-Parece que estamos a salvo y yo me en cargaré de que así siga siendo. Manda a dos hombres a que rescaten los cuerpos de Voldemort y Colagusano. Los enviaremos con el primer barco a Slyterin.

Sir Ron asintió.

-Después que partiera… que pasó?-

-No mucho, en realidad, apresamos a los Mortífagos y los dejamos en los calabozos del castillo. Se mandó a llamar al sanador para que atendiera a los heridos… luego llegó Cádogan con tus instrucciones… y ahora estás aquí…-

El patio lucía los estragos de la batalla. Flechas perdidas, cenizas en los muros provocados por las explosiones de la pólvora mejorada de sir Harry. Y rastros de sangre.

Sir Harry lo contempló por un minuto.

-debes comer- le ordenó su amigo.

Más por hacer algo que por obedecerle, se encaminaron a las cocinas.

-¡SIR HARRY!- gritó Muriel seguida de las sirvientas mientras lo recibían con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡ESTÁ VIVO!

Se sintió abrumado ante sus atenciones. Pero aún más cuando Hagrid se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda. Le acercó un plato con avena color azul y éste la disfrutó como si nunca hubiera desayunado en su vida.

-Sir Harry!- Colin apareció caminando hacia él con una espada en la mano. –Es la de Lady Ginny… se le calló en el patio central… antes de que… bueno usted sabe…-

-Gracias Colin. ¿Cómo sigue tu cuello?-

-Bien milord, gracias-

Extendió su mano y tomó la espada de su esposa.

-mándalas a limpiar-

Ante la mirada de todos, se quitó el cinto donde colgaba _El canto del fénix_ y se los entregó a Colin

-Que eliminen todo rastro de sangre…- pero lo que necesitaba en realidad, era eliminar todo recuerdo relacionado con Voldemort. Incluido el beso que Tom dio a Ginny. Eso era lo primero que debía irse.

El tiempo pasaba, era el medio día y aún no había noticias de Lady Ginny. Y a Sir Ronald se le acababan las excusas para tener al Auror lejos de sus aposentos. Por fin se había despejado la niebla que había cubierto la isla durante la noche anterior. El patio bullía de actividad. Por lo que decidió llevarlo a los talleres de Sir Arthur.

Harry se acercó a una mesa donde había desplegado una colección de objetos que le habían traído en la capa de Voldemort. Luego que sus hombres trajeran los cuerpos y se los llevara el primer barco.

-¿Ya has visto esto, Ronald?

-No. -Ron se acercó a la mesa. Observó unos diminutos trozos de metal flotando en un cuenco lleno de agua-. ¿Qué son?

-Colin me ha dicho que Voldemort los llamaba peces de hierro. Mira. -Harry introdujo un dedo en el agua e hizo girar las pequeños fragmentos de hierro. Cuando el agua dejó de moverse, también lo hicieron los peces de hierro-. Observa, todos apuntan en la dirección en la que apuntaban antes de remover el agua.

Ron estaba atónito.

-¿Y qué?

-Señalan al norte. Éste es el misterioso método que el mago utilizó para guiar a los ladrones hasta la isla en plena niebla. Y hubiera vuelto a utilizarlo para huir.

-¿Peces de hierro?- Sir Ron casi sonrió al poder lograr que su señor se distrajera un momento-

-Oí hablar de esto hace unos años -dijo Harry-. Lo leí en el libro de sir Arthur, pero es la primera vez que los veo en funcionamiento. ¿Es sorprendente, no?

(**N/A:** la gran magia de Voldemort era una brújula…)

-Sí. -Ron metió un dedo en el agua y removió la superficie. Comprobó, fascinado, cómo las esquirlas se realineaban-. ¡Muy interesante!

-¿Y estos otros objetos? -Ronald levantó una esfera pulida.

-Un espejo. Colin dice que Voldemort lo utilizaba a veces para hacer señales a sus hombres y enviarles mensajes. -Harry cogió un llavero con llaves de formas extrañas-. Y éstas las usaba para abrir cerraduras de todo tipo.

-De modo que así entró en el convento, la biblioteca, y en la celda de la anacoreta.

-Así es -confirmó Harry tirando las llaves sobre la mesa-.

-Es todo muy interesante, señor, y conociéndote, estoy seguro de que estarás ocupado durante días jugando con los trucos del mago.

-Pero no por el momento… Ron, sé lo que tratas de hacer… pero Ella me preocupa más…-

El silencio del pasillo fue roto por los pasos decididos de Sir Harry. Lady Luna aún seguía en la banca.

Su rostro sollozaba. Sir Harry se sentó junto a ella incapaz de moverse. Su corazón se encogió ante la posibilidad que había estado barajando desde la mañana… ¿Qué tal si ella no despertaba?... ¿y si ella fallecía…?

-¿Sir Harry?- Colin estaba junto a él-

-¿Mmm? -La voz de Harry fue poco más que un ronroneo entre las sombras.

-Hagrid quiere saber durante cuánto tiempo tendremos que alimentar a los prisioneros. Dice que habrá que comprar provisiones si vamos a retenerlos mucho más en los calabozos.

-Sólo tendrá que preocuparse por ellos uno o dos días más. Pronto ya no estarán.

Si bien es cierto que como señor feudal su responsabilidad era matar a los mortífagos, no lo haría. Perdonaría la vida de esos hombres… todo por ella. No podía imaginar ver su rostro cuando se diera cuenta que habían ahorcado a esos hombres.

- Nunca ha habido un ahorcamiento en Burrow. Sir Arthur nunca consideró necesario ahorcar a nadie y yo no tengo intención de cambiar la tradición. Serán desterrados de la isla. Buscarán otro destino lejos de aquí. Sé que jamás se atreverán a volver.

Colin lo miró con asombro. Los sirvientes del castillo murmuraban algo acerca del enorme corazón de Sir Harry y se sintieron seguros ya que sabían que los mortífagos nunca volverían ya que le temían, después de todo, el Auror había sido más poderoso que el mago.

-Y aquí le traje su espada señor... y la de Lady Ginny-. Agradeció en silencio y las colocó a un lado.

Tras un tiempo en silencio las puertas del aposento se abrieron. Y el anciano de barba larga y lentes de media luna salió de él con rostro sereno.

-Sir Harry-

Él se levantó en un instante.

-entre por favor- Su corazón latía con dolorosa rapidez.

Ginny yacía en la cama. Las ropas negras de_ James_ no habían sido removidas de ella. Varios vendajes cubrían su cuerpo y mágicamente los moteres y cortadas de su rostro habían desaparecido.

-Utilicé varios de mis inventos en lo que a curaciones se refiere-

Harry se agachó y tomó la mano de Ginny. Seguía fría.

-Ella está bien, físicamente, sin embargo… creo que está agotada… por eso no despierta…-

-Gracias-

El anciano tocó los hombros de Sir Harry.

-Sir Harry, necesito revisarlo a usted también…-

Luego de comprobar que el Auror de Gryffindor se encontraba en perfecto estado, el anciano partió hacia las cocinas.

Sir Harry no se apartó del lado de su mujer. Tomó su mano. Besó su rostro y acarició su cuerpo. Al llegar la noche Harry estaba despierto y se había levantado tres veces a tapar a Ginny.

Las sirvientas habían entrado para dejarle comida que no aceptó.

Y permaneció así, de rodillas en la cama, en posición de plegaria, rogando por que ella despertase.

Besó sus labios, eliminando el veneno de los labios de Tom Riddle sobre los de ella.

La besó con más intensidad. Como si sus besos pudieran romper el terrible hechizo en el que ella se encontraba. Purificando el mal.

-Te amo… vuelve a mi…- susurraba en sus labios con voz quebrada. –por favor… despierta…-

**---------------**

_**Quiero ser tu héroe...**_

---------------


	22. En el día de Santa Hermone

**Antes de empezar, **quiero agradecerles por sus maravillosos reviews. Y por leerme. Recuerden que éste fic tiene un **Epílogo** así que todavía no me despido.

Estén atentos en fanfiction porque publicaré un **Apéndice** de Fe de erratas titulado "**Carta para mamá**" y el primer capìtulo de mi nuevo fic "**Novia por accidente**" ambos HG 100. Aunque por el momento lean y disfruten éste capítulo final.

.-.-.-.-.

_Sir Harry no se apartó del lado de su mujer. Tomó su mano. Besó su rostro y acarició su cuerpo. Al llegar la noche Harry estaba despierto y se había levantado tres veces a tapar a Ginny. _

_Las sirvientas habían entrado para dejarle comida que no aceptó._

_Y permaneció así, de rodillas en la cama, en posición de plegaria, rogando por que ella despertase._

_Besó sus labios, eliminando el veneno de los labios de Tom Riddle sobre los de ella._

_La besó con más intensidad. Como si sus besos pudieran romper el terrible hechizo en el que ella se encontraba. Purificando el mal._

_-Te amo… vuelve a mi…- susurraba en sus labios. –por favor… despierta…-_

_.-.-.-.-._

**En el día de Santa Hermione.**

_**Cinco meses después…**_

****

Sir Harry cabalgó en Saeta despacio desde el castillo hasta la pequeña ermita situada en el convento. Era la mañana de un sábado 19 de setiembre, 1350 año del señor y justamente día encargado a Santa Hermione.

Su figura se reconocía a lo lejos: las ropas negras de seda y cuero que caracterizaban a la orden de los Aurores junto con _El canto de Fénix_ colgado de su cinto se abría paso en el camino de ojas rojas y amarillas que anunciaban el inicio del otoño en Burrow.

Sacó las riendas de su corcél y las amarró a la celda Parvati, la anacoreta. Miró en su interior con detenimiento y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara llena de ojeras. Desde hace cinco meses no había podido dormir bien. Caminó en silencio hasta la ermita buscando que sus botas de cuero no hicieran resonar las piedras del piso y luego caminó hacia el cementerio.

Una gran y hermosa cruz de madera sobresalía del resto. Era la clase de cruz que llevaban las doncellas, los señores feudales y las damas tras su muerte.

Con solemne respeto se inclinó ante la tumba resguardada por la cruz y elevó una plegaria.

Suspiró en silencio. Tras unos momentos se levantó y sacudió sus rodillas y se alejó lentamente.

-Buenos Días, Sir Harry-

-Buenos días abadesa MacGonagall…-

-¡Feliz día de Santa Hermione…¡veo que ha empezado a cumplir las tradiciones..!-

Él le respondió con una sonrisa cansada e incluso un poco triste. Ir a visitar a los difuntos en la mañana era parte de las tradiciones que dictaba la fiesta de la santa. Y decidió hacerlo antes de que llegaran todos en la isla. Necesitaba tener más tiempo para dedicarle al banquete en honor a Lord Sirius y a Remus que se unirían a las fiestas en cualquier momento del día. Subió al castillo recobrando las energías necesarias.

Dennis y Colin corrían de acá para allá siguiendo las instrucciones de Hagrid y ayudando a los sirvientes. Al bajar de Saeta, Harry vio entrar por la puerta abierta a dos de sus hombres de armas. Iban cargados con brazadas de flores frescas. La visión de aquellos recios guerreros colmados de flores le hizo sonreír momentáneamente. ¿Quién diría que su destino finalmente fue quedarse en Burrow?

-Hagrid-

-Si mi señor…-

-la comida… ¿cómo va?-

-sólo pruebe el rico estofado de ternera… venga señor-

Muriel apareció con un plato y una jarra de jugo de manzana. Le sirvieron un aperitivo para la comida del medio día. Estaba francamente deliciosa.

-Perfecto Hagrid- dijo cuando terminó con la ternera –y el color rojizo le sienta de maravilla-

Dejó su servilleta de tela de lado cuando Muriel le retiró el plato con una sonrisa.

-voy a los talleres de Sir Arthur-

Como era su costumbre, los ratos que tenía libre, los pasaba estudiando los tratados de medicina árabe y china. Incluso medicina tibetana. Todo fuera por mermar su dolor y poder recuperar su sueño.

Hagrid asintió. –si le ocupo… le mando a llamar con Colin…-

El Auror sailó de las cocinas con paso acelerado. Pero sólo por asegurarse primero fue a los talleres de flores y perfumes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Te he dicho unas cien veces que no debes bajar aquí…-

Ginny estaba oliendo un puñado de flores secas. Tenía los ojos cerrados para concentrarse en la fragancia. La luz del sol penetraba por la ventana que había detrás y creaba un halo dorado alrededor de su figura.

Harry pensó que ella era la cosa más hermosa que había en su vida. Le había dado un hogar y una familia.

-¿Dónde estabas, amor?-

-no me cambies el tema-

Sir Harry se acercó a su esposa y la besó en los labios tiernamete. Luego posó su mano en el abultado vientre, se agachó y lo besó.

-buenos días-

Ginny acarició el cabello de su esposo.

-Fui a rendir homenaje a Sir Arthur-

El corazón de Lady Ginny se encogió. Hacía poco tiempo que habían podido recuperar los restos de Sir Arthur para darles cristiana sepultura, gesto que agradeció enormemente sir Harry-

-después de todo… hoy es el día de Santa Hermione-

Ella le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el Auror.

-Estoy preparando una mezcla especial para el ilustre -respondió con una sonrisa-. Es una receta muy compleja que sólo será para él. ¿Crees que le gustará?

-Estoy seguro de que sí. -Harry vaciló-. Toda la heredad anda alborotada.

-Llegará en cualquier momento. Puede que esta misma tarde.

-Sé que estás entusiasmada con esta visita.

-Sí, mucho. El ilustre Lupín ha sido muy amable conmigo en sus cartas y tengo ganas de devolverle su cortesía. Además que éste año se tardó, siempre llega en junio para contabilizar las ganancias de Burrow.

-Bueno… creo que tiene su derecho…por cierto ¿cómo están las novias?-

-Luna está nerviosísima, hoy en la mañana ha pedido que busquen todas las luciérnagas diurnas que haya en los jardines para tener una buena noche de bodas…-

Sir Harry sonrió y abrazó a Ginny por la espalda, para poder acariciar con las manos el vientre de ella.

-¿crees que las luciérnagas me ayuden a mi…?-

-tus ojeras se ven mal, amor, pero no creo que las luciérnagas te ayuden…- ella apoyó su cabeza al pecho de su marido y lo buscó con la mirada.

-sólo tienes que relajarte por las noches y dormir…-

-Hacía cinco meses que no duermo una sola noche completa, creo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda hacerlo otra vez-

-No pienses así…-

-Y más si no sigues mis órdenes- su voz se tornó en casi una súplica –débes reposar todo el tiempo antes del parto… ¿los Prewett te trajeron acá en el carruaje?-

-estaré bien para el parto si me muevo… no si me tratas como a Cleopatra…-

-¿CAMINASTE HASTA ACÁ?-

-No me hables así… ¡claro que caminé… no soy una inútil!-

Sir Harry suspiró.

-Ginny, sé que has crecido protegiendo Burrow. Pero creo que debes acostumbrarte a que yo te protejo a ti…-

-lo sé mi amor… pero sólo cuando estoy en peligro… no cuando quiero caminar por la mañana…-

Harry la abrazó un poco más fuerte. Y susupiró tratando de entender a su esposa.

-Recuerdas cuando despertaste, luego del ataque de Voldemort-

Ginny se giró en los brazos de su marido y colocó sus manos en el cuello de Harry.

-si… estaba ahí…-

Sir Harry la tomó en sus brazos y la levantó para sentarla en la mesa. Le besó tiernamente en los labios.

-fue el día más largo de mi vida… despertaste exactamente 24 horas después que te desmayaste en las cuevas-

-si… me di cuenta porque la créspida del salón marcó la hora…- le dedicó una sonrisa –y porque me desperté de la forma más dulce que alguien pudo pedir-

Él sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

-te pasé besando durante horas… hasta que despertaras… porque no podía imaginar mi vida sin ti-

-amor…-

-el anciano que te curó me hizo prometer que estarías en completo cuidado para que no te pasara nada a ti ni al bebé…-

-¡no sabía que estába embarazada¡casi me desmayo otra vez de la alegría!- Lady Ginny sonrió. –y según recuerdo te sentaste a mi lado… estabás muy frío y me acariciaste el vientre-

-y te prometí que no te dejaría ni un instante-

-¡pero tienes que descansar!- dijo con sonrisa burlona –y por sobre todas las cosas… me tienes que hacer el amor-

-mi sueño es ligero ahora, más que antes sólo porque ni en mis sueños puedo dejar de protegerte-

-Harry… eres maravilloso… tierno… e increíblemente guapo… PERO déjame moverme un poco- ahí se acercó a la oreja de su marido y le susurró –hasme el amor… hace mucho que no me tocas….-

-es para protegerte… y si algo le pasa al bebé cuando estoy dentro de ti?…-

-al bebé no le importará… no si sabe que estoy feliz… y voy a estar muy feliz amor-

Sin poder demorarlo por más tiempo, Lady Ginevra besó con pasión a su marido. Él sin poder aguantar por mucho tiempo le respondió de la misma manera.

-llévame a la cama de rosas… como la primera vez…-

Él la levantó en brazos y la llevó con apremio entre los ramos de rosas y los lirios tendidos, pero se detuvo al oír gritos en el exterior.

-¡Lady Ginny, lady Ginny, sus invitados han llegado! -llamó Muriel mientras golpeaba las puertas del taller-. Lady Luna y la niña Nymphadora dicen que vaya enseguida.

-¡El ilustre está aquí! -Ginny le sonrió a Harry. -Más tarde- le prometió. –bájame y más tarde no me dejes…-

Salieron juntos de la mano hacia el patio principal.

-Hagrid¿dónde está el ilustre?. ¿Dónde está Neville? Quizá se detenga primero en el convento para ver a la priora. ¡Santo cielo, no estamos preparados! Quería que todo estuviese en perfecto orden cuando llegara.

-Si estamos listos, lady Ginny- Hagrid señaló a Harry –el señor lo alistó todo antes de ir ésta mañana al convento…-

Harry se encontró con Hagrid.

-¿Ha llegado el ilustre? -preguntó Harry.

-Sí. Acaba de llegar de Borgin con una escolta. Uno de los hombres vino a caballo desde el pueblo para comunicamos la noticia.

-¿Escolta? -Harry levantó una ceja con aire inquisitivo. -Parece ser que Lord Sirius Black y toda su comitiva también llegaron… Deberían llegar de un momento a otro.

.-.-.-.-.

Los gritos de la torre y la polvareda del camino anunciaron la llegada de la compañía y una multitud de criados hacia el patio central del castillo.

-¡Están aquí! -gritó alguien-. El ilustre y lord Sirius Black están a las puertas.

Ginny miró con emoción a Harry.

-¡Es maravilloso¡Después de tanto tiempo!.

Calló al oír el estrépito de los jinetes atravesando las puertas, seguidas de un derroche de polvora y colores, encabezados por los gemelos bufones que había conocido anteriormente. Las risas inundaron el ambiente: Lord Sirius, el ilustre Lupín y su séquito habían llegado a Burrow.

-Acompáñame, Ginny, debemos dar la bienvenida a nuestros invitados. -Harry la tomó del brazo y empezó a andar con cuidado de llevar un paso adecuado para ella.

-El señor que va en el corcel blanco es el ilustre. -La expresión contrariada de Ginny se iluminó con renovado entusiasmo-. Parece que está perfectamente bien.

Harry observó cómo desmontaba Sirius y acudía a ayudar a Amelia Bones, la cortezana que se había llevado de la isla. La pareja se volvió para saludar a los anfitriones.

Por su parte el Ilustre Lupín era seguido de serca por un muchacho de cabellos castaños y mirada bondadosa. A Lady Ginny le costó reconocerlo solo un segundo.

-Señor ilustre -dijo Ginny mientras se inclinaba para besar el anillo de aquel caballero-. Bienvenido a Burrow. Nos sentimos muy honrados. El Ilustre Lupín le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Me alegro de volver a verla, lady Ginny -sonrió el ilustre-. Siempre es un placer visitarla...

-Es muy amable. -Ginny se volvió hacia Sirius-. Señor, nos honra con su presencia.

-Esperaba con ansias volver a verla después de todo este tiempo, lady Ginevra.

Sirius besó su mano con la cortesía que siempre mostraban con las damas.

-Déjeme que le diga que me complace saber que mi hijo cumplió sus requisitos para un marido.

-Sí, bueno, al principio no estaba muy segura de que los cumpliera, pero resulta que es muy apto…

-Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

Harry miró con satisfacción cómo Ginny se soltaba de la mano de su padre. Muy pocas mujeres eran inmunes a los encantos de Sirius Black, pero nuevamente Ginny parecía totalmente ajena a ellos.

-Señor, -dijo como recordadndo uno de sus más terribles miedos- no pretendo ser grosera, pero debo advertide que, si ha venido para llevarse a lord Harry lejos de Burrow por algún motivo, está perdiendo el tiempo -dijo ceñuda.

-¿De veras? –Sirius le sonrió a Harry, le hacía mucha gracia el repentino cambio de humor que podrían sufrir las mujeres preñadas-

-Sí, no puede llevárselo. Se le necesita aquí en nuestro hogar. Usted me lo envió y debo insistir en quedármelo. Hay mucho que hacer por aquí. La isla lleva muchos años sin un verdadero señor.

-Ya veo -respondió Sirius mirando de reojo a Harry con cara divertida.

-Si desea que este señorío siga siendo rentable... -Ginny hizo una pausa expresamente -o incluso que aumenten los beneficios, tendrá que dejar que sir Harry se quede con nosotros.

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Sirius.

-Se lo aseguro, señora, no tengo ninguna intención de interferir en el aumento de las ganancias.

Lady Ginny casi sonrió.

-Bien, ya está resuelto, pues. -parecía aliviada-. Supongo que debemos darnos prisa, no solo las novias esperan su llegada.

-Gracias. Es muy amable, señora.

-¿y a mí… me saludarás?-

-¡NEVILLE!- dijo lady Ginny sonriendo a más no poder.

-mi querida amiga… veo que todo sigue de maravilla en tu matrimonio-

Sir Harry miró al monge con aprecio.

-Seguro que querrán refrescarse después del largo viaje. Sus aposentos están listos-

Los hombres asintieron.

-¡Feliz día de Santa Hermione!-

El joven que le servía de escolta al Ilustre Lupín se acercó a Lady Ginny.

-me alegro de verla señora-

Sir Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-cariño- lady Ginny se volvió para encontrar la mirada de su esposo –quiero que conoscas a alguien-

-Nicolás Flamel, él es mi marido, Sir Harry Potter de Gryffindor-

Nicolás inclinó su rostro para hacer la reverencia

-Nicolás Flamel a sus órdenes, sir Harry-

-Nicolás fue el paje de mi padre por muchos años, fue quien lo acompañó hasta su último momento y quien me mandó sus libros…-

-un placer conocerlo, señor…-

-He venido con el ilustre Lupín, espero no incomodar… ya hechaba de menos mi hogar…- dio una mirada al castillo y suspiró –muchas gracias por su hospitalidad-

Ginny se volvió otra vez hacia el ilustre Lupín. -Señor,.

-Milady-

La voz del ilustre sonó con fuerza y un poco ronca.

Ginny miró a Harry.

-Milord, tengo que presentarte a alguien importante.

-Cierto -dijo Harry tomando la mano que le brindaba el ilustre y mirando en aquellos ojos grises que eran un reflejo conocido.

-Bienvenido a Burrow, Tutor.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny andaba arriba y abajo por la habitación de las novias lanzando improperios mientras Joanne intentaba vestir a Nymphadora.

-Su «Tutor». No puedo creerlo, Joanne. El ilustre Lupín tamvién fue su tutor. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto¿porqué no me lo había contado?

-Sospecho que lord Harry no quería que conocieras su relación con el ilustre todavía. -Luna observaba mientras Joanne se lanzaba hacia Nymphadora y le ponía un vestido de color azafrán por la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no? –

Nymphadora se revolvía para sacar la cara de entre los pliegues del vestido mientras Luna terminaba de arreglarse el cabello y buscaba los frasquitos de luciérnaga diurna para compartirlos con Nymphadora. Finalmente el vestido quedó colocado y Joanne Kathleen aprovechó la ocasión para agarrar las cintas y empezar a atarlas.

-Quizá porque sabía que la tenías en gran estima. Sin duda prefería ganarse tu afecto por méritos propios.

Ginny la miró fijamente y luego se sentó en el taburete.

-No se me había ocurrido. ¿Crees que será por eso?

-Es posible. -Luna se levantó del taburete y fue hacia la puerta-. Eso o los micropuffs le borraron la memoria.

-¡Lo que me faltaba!

Un grito de consternación se elevó sobre la conmoción de la habitación. Todas miraron a Nymphadora, que gesticulaba como loca con las manos.

-¿Cómo haremos para atender bien a tantos invitados? -le gritó a Luna-. ¡Eso es imposible!.

-Tranquila, Nynphadora- le respondió Ginny-. Ya nos las arreglaremos.

Nymphadora puso una expresión furiosa.

-¡Yo sólo quería una boda pequeña…¡no este circo¿No tienen la menor consideración? Esta noche tengo…

Las mujeres precentes miraron a Nymphadora con curiosidad. Y entonces Lady Ginny le preguntó:

-Estas nerviosa… es normal…-

-¡es que no entienden!- gritó con desespero –al fin voy a estar con él… esperé tanto tiempo este momento que pensé que nunca llegaría… y ahora…- sus mejillas se tornaron rojo intenso.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás- y fue Lady Luna quien la tranquilizó –así sean mil invitados o solo dos… todo irá bien…-

-Ya nos las arreglaremos -dijo Joanne con intención de tranquilizada.

Joanne tiró del cabello de Nymphadora justo con la fuerza necesaria para que se quedara quieta mientras que replegaba sus trenzas en una redecilla tejida con hilos de oro, dejándola lista para su matrimonio...

Entonces, Lady Ginevra suspiró aliviada también. No era el momento de reclamarle a su marido por esconderle algo tan enorme como el hecho que el Ilustre Lupín también fuera su tutor… más tarde se arreglarían…

.-.-.-.-.

Los invitados llegados de Gryffindor llenaron rápidamente el salón. La alegría, las bromas y el ambiente estaban más vivos que nunca. Y prometían continuar así, después de todo, hoy era un día muy importante.

Mientras seguía a Sirius a sus aposentos Harry recordó algo que Draco Malfoy le había dicho durante la feria de primavera. «Te estará agradecida cuando te vayas¿sabes? No necesita un marido.»

Draco estaba equivocado, pensó Harry. Ginny quería que se quedara en Burrow. Y no sólo porque le considerase útil, sino porque le amaba. Sintió un alegre entusiasmo al pensar en su destino y como hace menos de un año estaba solo… y ahora tenía una familia a quien proteger.

-Tu esposa está muy guapa, hijo -confesó Sirius después de dejar a Amelia con las mujeres en la otra habitación y contemplaba los juguetes del mago que Harry tenía en la mesa de la habitación.

-Ya veo. -Harry miraba fijamente una página del libro de sir Arthur-. ¿Qué entiendes de esta referencia a una máquina que funciona con el mismo mecanismo que hace funcionar un reloj de agua?

-Ni idea -respondió Sirius mirando la página sin excesivo interés-. Fue todo idea de Lupín¿sabes?

-¿El qué?

-Que te casaras con lady Ginny.

-Me lo supuse cuando supe que él y lady Ginny llevaban mucho tiempo manteniendo correspondencia. –

Pareces satisfecho con el matrimonio.

-Sí -respondió pasando la página.

-Está decidida a mantenerte cerca de la casa y del hogar.

-Sí.

-Mmm, aquellos rumores que decían que había perdido la virginidad con sir Draco fueron muy desafortunados...

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, señor, pero te diré que los rumores eran infundados.

-¡Ah¡Ya veo! No me preocupaba la reputación de la dama, ni mucho menos.

-Sé lo que te preocupaba -Harry se acercó al libro para estudiar un pequeño dibujo-. Temías que me sintiera obligado a matar a sir Draco y, por lo tanto, a privarte de sus servicios.

-Sí. Me alegro de que no ocurriera. El tipo de tipo de hombres como Draco son escasos en estos tiempos...

-Sí.-casi sonrió al recordar lo repulsivo que le resultaba a su esposa-

-He oído otros rumores -prosiguió Sirius.

-¿En serio?

-Me han informado que dejaste libres a los mortífagos que irrumpieron en Burrow hace cinco meses…

-Es cierto-

Sirius resopló.

-creí que los matarías como era debido, al tratarse de ladrones…-

-si… debí encargarme de ellos mandándolos a la horca pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Ubiera dado cualquier cosa para que ella viviera… esa promesa la hice para recuperarla…-

Lord Sirius pasó su mano por el cabello negro con betas blanco platino y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Mujeres! -suspiró Sirius-. Simplemente hacen que te enamores de ellas… y por ellas harías cualquier cosa….

Harry se encontró con la mirada divertida de su padre.

-Ahí estamos de acuerdo, señor.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Has cambiado mucho… querida amiga!-

El monje Longbottom examinaba con cariño el vientre abultado de Lady Ginny y lanzaba una mirada al paje Nicolás.

-recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos- respondió aquél.-fue poco antes de partir con su padre, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria…-

-yo también lo recuerdo.-

-le sirvió de algo el libro que le mandé… el que era de su propiedad…-

-mi esposo lo consulta tanto que me temo le gastará las hojas antes de tiempo….-

-me preguntaba- inició el monje –si me lo concedieras prestado por unos meses mientras lo llevo a Gryffindor para que los monjes lo copien… ¿podrías?-

-Si es necesario, lo devolveré yo mismo- terminó Nicolás.

Lady Ginny suspiró.

-Ése libro, junto con el escrito del Ilstre Lupín eran los que buscaba Tom Riddle… por ellos fue capaz de matar…. La verdad me encantaría que se los llevaran lejos de Burrow… pero consultaré a mi marido-

-Sir Harry es hombre bastante peculiar. -Neville se deslizó con elegancia hacia las estanterías.

Ginny hizo una mueca.

-Sí, es cierto.

Neville sonrió.

-Me gustaría que supieras que estoy muy contento con este matrimonio, Ginny.

-Yo también -Ginny se acercó a la ventana-. Sabes mejor que nadie que yo no tenía un deseo especial de casarme.

-Cierto, pero ambos sabíamos que debías cumplir con su obligación. No tenías elección. Y al final todo resultó bien…

La puerta del estudio se abrió dejando pasar al Ilustre Lupín.

-Nicolás… Hagrid te necesita…-

El paje Nicolás Flamel salió a toda prisa del salón.

Con visible nerviosismo, el ilustre Remus Lupín caminó rumbo a lady Ginny.

-Me resultan emocionantes, señor ilustre, sus esporádicas visitas. Sin embargo, debo confesar la vergüenza que siento por no haber sabido que era el tutor de mi esposo. –Inició Lady Ginevra con tono visiblemente enojado.-

-Milady.. le juro que no fue al propio… todo fue por hacer un bien mayor…-

-Fue usted quién eligió a su pupilo para mí¿verdad? Fue todo idea suya¿no?

-Sí. –admitió el Ilustre Remus con una sonrisa al recordar todo lo que fue necesario para unirlos en matrimonio- Escribí a lord Sirius, luego de enterarme del deseso de Sir Arthur y le sugerí que podría ser una buena unión. Después de todo, llevaba años conociéndote… y a _James_ –añadió en un susurro-… y también conocía muy bien a Lord Harry.

-Me honra que pensara que yo sería adecuada para Harry -susurró Ginny.

-Ginny… Eres la única mujer que he conocido que podía darle a Sir Harry lo que más busca.

Ginny lo miró

-¿Qué es?

-Un hogar. –respondió Neville con una sonrisa- y una familia…

Remus le lanzó una mirada pensativa.

-Me han dicho que ha aprendido a reír.

-Su pupilo tiene una idea curiosa de la diversión, señor, pero la tiene.

-¿Está enamorada de él, verdad?

-Sí. .

-¿Se lo ha dicho?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué ha dicho él?

Ginny se sonrojó muchísimo.

-Me ha correspondido…

Remus suspiró.

-Para mi pupilo no ha sido nunca fácil revelar sus sentimientos a otros. Tú has generado un gran cambio en el _Auror Sanguinario,_ y te lo agradezco… con tu ayuda pude terminar de cumplir una promesa…

Neville y Lady Ginny fruncieron el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Lord Sirius y yo… nos hicimos la promesa de verlo feliz… y próspero… Creo que lo logramos-

La clepsidra del salón interrumpió la conversación y anunció dio las diez de la mañana.

-debemos apurarnos, señora, señor- apresuró Neville –debemos asistir a una boda…-

.-.-.-.-.-.

La priora Lavender terminó de arreglar la capilla de Burrow, justo a tiempo para los matrimonios. Las puertas de la pequeña iglesia se abrieron y dejaron pasar a los distinguidos invitados de Gryffindor, luego los llegados de Borgin y por último los aldeanos de la isla.

Cuatro sillas se colocaron frente al púlpito principal. El monge Longbottom abrió la sagrada Biblia y buscó en silencio el capítulo.

Los novios visiblemente nerviosos tomaron su lugar y esperaron la llegada de sus novias.

Sir Harry y Lady Ginny ingresaron en la iglesia y, como señores feudales, dieron la aprobación de iniciar con la ceremonia.

-¿estás bien cariño?-

Lady Ginevra asintió.

-si necesitas estar más cómoda me avisas… o si estás con hambre… o cansada…-

Lady Ginny lo llamó con un dedo y le besó los labios tiernamente.

-te lo diré… pero por ahora… déjame escuchar el sermón…-

-"Donde los secretos no los aten y donde puedan confiar plenamente en el otro, solo la comunicación… la confianza y el respeto, unidos como si fueran el más preciado de los perfumes… lograrán conducirlos al verdadero matrimonio… aquel donde el amor no se marchita sino que brilla con cada amanecer y se amplia con la bendición de los hijos…-

Sir Harry colocó con suma delicadeza su mano sobre el vientre de lady Ginny, en el instante que su bebé daba una patada. Lleno de orgullo y felicidad bonrió a su esposa… a su amor. Ella asintió y colocó su cabeza en el hombro del Auror.

En aquel momento maravilloso, Ginny sintió la más absoluta felicidad. Inundó sus sentidos una fragancia única y embriagadora, que reconoció de inmediato como el perfume del amor.

.-.-.-.-.

A la hora del almuerzo, había habido un gran regocijo y júbilo entre los hombres de Harry. En las cocinas habían elaborado una colección de platos para celebrarlo. Los sirvientes habían hablado y bromeado con los hombres de armas.

Colin había contribuido al ambiente de celebración cantando una apasionante balada en la que narraba el rescate de Burrow en manos de Sir Harry _el valeroso_. La había compuesto en menos de dos horas y todos admiraban su talento.

Sir Ronald y Lady Luna entraron de la mano en el gran salón y todos alzaron sus copas y gritaron victoriosos la bienvenida a los nuevos esposos. Dennis se había compaginado muy bien con los gemelos bufones de Gryffindor quienes le habían enseñado unos trucos con fuego y malabares muy buenos. Por suerte Lady Luna estaba tan contenta con su marido, que dejó a un lado la sobreprotección con su hijo (que había dejado de ser rechoncho para convertirse en atlético gracias al entrenamiento) para disfrutar de las fiestas.

Desde la mesa principal la priora Lavender junto con las monjas del convento miraban expectantes a Lord Sirius, quien no se apartaba un segundo de Amelia.

-Si se llevó una cortezana la primera vez… -dijo Lavender con esperanza –talvez se lleve una monja la segunda vez…-

-no lo creo- repuso la abadesa MacGonagall –está muy enamorado….-

Todas suspiraron ruidosamente al obserbar a Lord Sirius Black darle de comer a su cortezana, quien se sonrojaba por las atenciones recibidas.

-¡Por Remus y Nymphadora!- la voz de Sirius Black se elevó entre los gritos de regocijo de la multitud. -¡Los años de espera solo lograron afianzar su amor…¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!

-¡QUE VIVAN!-

La buena priora Lavender se separó de sus compañeras y se acercó con sigilo hacia la joven Nymphadora, por lo que Lady Ginny pudo observar un segundo, le entregó un frasquito pequeño, que Nymphadora no tardó en guardar…

-Sangre de pollo…-susurró Lady Ginny.

-¿Qué dices amor?-

-Que está muy deliciosa la comida…-

En efecto esa era una afirmación. Los cocineros se esmeraron para ofrecer un banquete digno de un rey, después de todo, en el día de Santa Hermone no se tenía miramientos con los gastos y menos cuando también se trataba de una doble boda y de una ceremonia de nombramiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

El patio exterior se adornó con todos los colores imaginables. Todos los precentes estaban expectantes a cada movimiento realizado por lord Sirius.

-de rodillas- ordenó al joven Cádogan

-Por mostrar valentía y fidelidad en los peores momentos y siempre ser aliado de Sir Harry y por ende mío…-

En ese momento sacó su espada del cinto y tocó con la parte plana el hombro izquierdo de éste. –por rescatar a Burrow de las manos de Voldemort, es mi deber y orugullo envestirte con el emblema de Caballero Auror-

Y luego tocó con la espada el hombro derecho.

-"todos sois testigos"- proclamó Lord Sirius –"antes estaba incado Cádogan… más ahora se levanta Sir Cádogan de Burrow… "-

Los aplausos y los gritos de alegría inundaron el patio, el pueblo no dejaba de victoriar al recién y merecido nombrado caballero.

Sir Cádogan lucía tan feliz que contagiaba a los habitantes de Burrow que nunca habían observado una ceremonia de envestidura.

-BOOM- BOOM!

La música de un flautín acompañado de tambores dio inicio a la celebración. Ese día de Santa Hermione todos fueron bendecidos, Burrow ya había cambiado desde la llegada del Auror, sólo que ahora, parecía brillar un poco más.

.-.-.-.-.

Sir Harry abrazó al Iluste Lupín y le deseó la más sincera de las felicidades para su matrimonio. Relamente merecían estar juntos, no en vano esperaron diez años comprometidos en secreto: se habían enamorado desde la primera visita del Ilustre a Burrow, por eso cada año que llegaba a contabilizar a Burrow y a instruir a _James_, los amantes encontraban un momento para estar juntos, para conocerse mejor. Fue en esos encuentros donde el Ilustre le enseñó a leer a Nymphadora, para así poder escribirle desde lejos, y sentir que estaba con ella.

-En honor a mi querido amigo y a su esposa- dijo la cortezana Amelia –mi querido Lord Sirius decidió regalarles uno de sus barcos para que viajen en privacidad a casa y puedan vivir en paz y alegría…-

-¿Una Luna de miel?- preguntó interesada Nymphadora… -¡y luego viviremos en Gryffindor!-

Remus asintió.

-¡Por Santa Hermione¡que noticia más encantadora!-

Sin poder evitarlo, Remus se agachó y le dio un beso a su esposa, quien se sonrrojó muchísimo, tanto que pareció que su cabello se volvía rosado…

.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sería el tipo de gesto de cortesía que haría honor al día de santa Hermione.!- explicó Lady Luna con una sonrisa a su esposo.

-Hasta que llegué a esta isla, -susurró el bufón Gred -en mi vida había oído hablar de Santa Hermione.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con el bufón.

-pero al menos hay fiesta y comida-

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron escuchando a Sir Ronald.

-Mi dulce esposa… -dijo Sir Ronald acariciando el rostro de Lady Luna –estos regalos son para el pueblo… de mi parte, para ganarme tu cariño…-

-No lo necesitas…-dijo ella con una sonrisa- siempre tendrás mi amor-

Dennis llegó con la comida color verde y azul para sus padres y les sonrió.

-Disfruten de la fiesta- les dijo con cariño.

El banquete inició pocos momentos después que el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, los bufones se encargaron de prender miles de luces de las candelas con sus trucos de fuego.

El cansancio del día poco a poco vencía la voluntad de Lady Ginny, hasta el punto que en plena alegoría su cabeza se recostó al asiento y quedó dormida.

Sir Harry la observó y cortó su conversación con la priora Lavender, dejándola sola con Neville y con Nicolás Flamel, quienes se miraron un poco asustados ante la priora.

Harry no podía soportado más. Se puso en pie y caminó con decisión por el salón hasta llegar a su esposa.

-Te diré una cosa, mi señora. Te llevaré a la cama donde descansarás como es debido…

-Mi señor, me estás avergonzando delante de todos -dijo Ginny entre dientes-. ¡Siéntate cortésmente y compórtate!

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su ancho pecho.

-No, hasta que hayamos terminado con esta idiotez. ¡Debes descanzar!

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron y negaron.

-¿y me llevarás a rastras? Harry nunca parecía pequeño ni de complexión mediana, pero de pie a su lado le pareció enorme.

-Sí es necesario, si- dijo acercándose a ella, en el límite de su paciencia - Si me profesaras siquiera un poco del amor que yo te tengo, mi señora, no te costaría concederme este favor. Descansa…

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, Ginny se dejó guiar por los fuertes brazos de su señor, quien como si fuera una pequeña niña, la alzó y caminó hacia los aposentos.

-No te preocupes por la cena. Todo está listo.- le gritó Hagrid–

Sir Harry se detuvo un instante-. Por cierto, Colin ha compuesto unos versos más de su nueva balada para la ocasión. Ginny sonrió.

-¿Más versos protagonizados por el valeroso y audaz lord Harry?

-Creo que sí. Está deseoso de interpretar su poema para todos… pero los escucharás mañana… las fiestas duran cuatro días y tu necesitas dormir…

Por el rabillo del ojo, Ginny vio a Lupín inclinarse ligeramente hacia Sirius. El ilustre le susurró algo y Sirius asintió y sonrió satisfecho. Al perderse entre los escalones, la fiesta recobró su alegría.

**.-.-.-.-**

-debes descanzar- sentenció por décima vez Lord Harry a su esposa mientras la cargaba en brazos y subían las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones.

-y mañana podemos…- en un movimiento repentino, lady Ginny subió su cabeza lo suficiente para besar a su marido.

-No mañana… hoy….-

Sir Harry frunció su entrecejo –no… Ginny… por favor…-

Ella lo calló son otro beso. Esta vez él le respondió.

-¿y si algo le pasa al bebé?-

Ella le besó el lóbulo de las orejas, el cuello, la barbilla y luego los labios.

-estaremos bien…-dijo con una voz muy sugerente –te necesito Harry… no puedo esperar más tiempo…-

-¿Fingiste tu propio sueño para traerme a la cama?-

Ella asintió.

-¡Gracias a Dios!-

Fue increíblemente fácil abrir la puerta de los aposentos con Ginny en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla.

Él lanzó una exclamación profunda y ronca, en un instante la depositó entre las sábanas aromatizadas. El fuego desprendía luz suficiente como para que Ginny pudiese ver el intenso brillo en sus ojos. La calidez que vio en aquellas profundidades cristalinas le dio más calor que todo lo que había intentado a lo largo del día para aplacar el frío.

-quítame la ropa- le ordenó en un susurro.

Sin hacerse de rogar, Sir Harry despojó a su esposa de las molestas ropas para dedicarse a besar cada deliciosa parte de piel expuesta.

Ella rió nerviosamente cuando le acarició el vientre apenas abultado.

-te amo,- le dio otro beso- ¿Cómo podría no amarte, Ginny? Tienes mi corazón y mi futuro en tus manos.

Ella lo besó con intensidad al tiempo que unas cuantas lágimas ridaron por su mejilla. Sir Harry las sintió y le miró preocupado. -¿te lastimé?-

-NO- dijo ella tranquilizándolo –es que no puedo evitarlo… te amo tanto…-

Y con una sonrisa muy tentadora, Sir Harry empezó a hacerle el amor, tiernamente. Porque, aunque él deseaba portarse como todo un caballero Auror, rudo conquistador y fuerte… su amor pudo más que su pasión y le demostró una vez más a su señora lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Un buen rato después, Ginny yacía junto a Harry. Ninguno de los dos se había molestado en correr las cortinas de la cama. Los rescoldos del fuego proyectaban una luz plácida sobre las sábanas revueltas.

Ginny se acurrucó contra su marido y respiró el olor de su cuerpo relajado y saciado. Al cerrar los ojos, un pensamiento soñoliento revoloteó por su mente.

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame el bebé?-

-Si es niña… me gustaría llamarla Violet, o Lily Rose- dijo el Auror con una sonrisa.

-¡Nombres de flores….!- dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa -¡Para eso mejor les ponemos Amapola o Petunia!-

Él sonrió y la trajo aún más a su cuerpo.

-En serio… si es niña… - acercó su boca y susurró el nombre al oído de su esposa.

Ella asintió.

-Me parece perfecto… ¿y si es niño?...-

…mmmm…-el Auror fingió un terrible esfuerzo mental…-

-¡ya sé!- exclamó la pelirroja –que te parece….- y ahora ella le susurró el nombre.

Él la besó de respuesta afirmativa.

Y la besó de nuevo sin poder resistirse a su hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-¿otra vez…?- le sugirió Ginny mientras mordía su labio inferior. Con una sonrisa y una caricia, el amor creció de nuevo en ellos.

Ginny dirigió la mirada hacia las brasas de la chimenea. Apenas se había recuperado de toda la conmoción por todo lo acontecido durante el día: dos bodas, una ceremonia de envestidura, el día de Santa Hermone y por supuesto su tiempo con Harry… estaba casi agotada.

La mañana que despertó luego del ataque de Voldemort, se sintió más feliz que nunca, Harry la había despertado con un beso delicioso, como si ella fuera la princesa de algún cuento que había caído por el hechizo de una serpiente. Y luego le trajo un desalluno, que vomitó al instante. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba un hijo de Harry en su vientre. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz. Ni siquiera cuando los mortífagos capturados fueron expulsados de Burrow por orden de su marido, como prueba de su amor.

-Harry-

-Mmmm-

-descansa… buenas noches mi vida-

Y fue así como después de cinco meses de sueños perturbados, el gran Auror Sanguinario de Gryffindor durmió toda la noche… como un tierno y apacible bebé.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"_colocar un puñado de artemisa en la cacerola y batir por media hora a fuego lento, luego separar el los frascos destiladores y esperar el reposo"_

Los talleres del castillo estaban a rebosar luego que la coceha de primavera fuera dejada para secar y ofrecer perfumes para la feria de Borgin.

Lady Ginny suspiró ruidosamente, luego de mucho tiempo había terminado su libro. De un frasquito espolvoreó polvo blanco sobre la tinta para terminar oficialmente con "_**El poder de las plantas".**_

"_Dedicado a mi esposo y a mis hijos"_

_Lady Ginevra de Burrow._

Unas manitas golpearon las puertas de los talleres. La pequeña figurita de un niño corrió a más no poder para refugiarse en las faldas de su madre

-"mami… ayúdame… Hermione me quiere hacer daño"

Lady Ginny se levantó y camió como pudo. Su estado avanzado de embarazo no la dejaba caminar muy rápido. Cuando nació Ronald, fue muy rápido y menos doloroso… pero ahora le había costado más trabajo. Con suerte ahora tendría una niña.

Tomó a Ronald en sus brazos y lo sentó en una mesa.

-¿y porqué Lady Hermione quisiera hacerte daño amor?-

Unos ojitos castaños muy traviesos aparecieron bajo una melena de cabello rojo. Su hijo era la viva imagen de ella, excepto por su forma de ser, ahí era donde se parecía más a Sir Harry.

-porque le quemé el cabello-

-¡RONALD¡PORQUE ERES TAN CRUEL… ELLA ES SOLO UNA NIÑA!-

El pequeño Ron pasó sus manitas por los ojos y se los frotó. Hizo un puchero. Pero no pidió disculpas.

-tu padre hablará con Lady Luna y su hija y le pedirás disculpas…-

En ese momento Sir Ron entró en los talleres acompañado de Sir Harry, la pequeña Lady Hermione venía abrazada de su padre, algunas lágrimas todavía escapaban de sus ojitos y las puntas de su cabello aún olían a quemado.

-Ron, hijo, ven acá-

El porte temerario de Sir Harry endureció su rostro. Al menos así le pareció al pequeño Ron. Porque Lady Ginny solo podía ver ternura en su mirada. Ella estaba orgullosa del hombre… no del mito… enamorada de Harry… y muy feliz, al igual que él.

-¿Si papá?- su voz sonó tan inocente que a lady Ginny casi se le escapa una sonrisa.

-¿tienes algo que decirle a Lady Hermione?-

Una mata de cabello en risos castaño se movió solo un poco para mirar con odio a Ron que estaba en el suelo moviendo sus piecitos para adelante y para atrás.

-perdón, Hermione…-

Ella lanzó un suspiro entrecortado y le pidió a su padre que la bajara.

Una vez en el suelo la niña se acercó a Ron y le besó la mejilla. Éste se puso colorado hasta las orejas mientras los adultos reían.

-No te preocupes, Hermione- le dijo Lady Ginny –ahora que tengo tiempo, te coceré un lindo pañuelo y le diremos a tu mami que te lo borde, así ocultarás tu cabello hasta que crezca-

-Gracias Lady Ginevra…-

-Vayan a jugar afuera… hace un lindo día- les indicó sir Harry. Los chicos asintieron y salieron juntos de los talleres.

-¿Cuánto durarán sin pelearse?- interrogó Sir Ronald

-Esa es una pregunta interesante- apuntó Harry –solo espero que sea el suficiente… o por lo menos antes de la cena…-

-¿Cómo es eso que te sobra tiempo?- sir Harry se volvió a su esposa.

-es que oficialmente acabo de terminar mi libro-

Ambos hombres sonrieron maravillados.

-¡Solo te tomó siete años!- le dijo con admiración Sir Harry -¡casi no puedo esperar para contarle al Ilustre Lupín!-

Con cariño, sir Harry pasó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de su esposa y con la mano izquierda le acarició su vientre.

-Ven- le dijo con un beso –vamos a ver a los chicos y luego vas a dormir- le dijo con una mirada esperanzadora.

-Me parece magnífoco, Lord Harry… me parece magnífico…-

Caminaron despacio hacia el patio principal, donde Lady Luna vigilaba al pequeño Ron y Dennis a su hermanita Hermione. Los chicos jugaban y sus risas alegres inundaban el ambiente. Sir Ronald, Sir Harry y lady Ginny, observaron divertidos la escena y descubrieron que la vida había sido muy generosa con ellos.

"_El canto del fenix"_ colgaba segura en el estudio junto a la espada de _James_. Su presencia en Burrow ya no era necesaria. Porque ella ya era toda una leyenda de respeto y valentía. El pueblo bullía de excitación a medida que la historia del poderoso Auror de Gryffindor recorría las calles y las casas y cruzaba los límites más allá de Borgin, más allá de Gryffindor. Y cada vez que alguien volvía a contarla, las proezas del Auror Sanguinario eran más impresionantes. Para cuando los hijos de Lord Harry y Lady Ginny estaban en edad de entrar en las artes de la caballería, la leyenda había recorrido casi todo el mundo; Y así fue como sin proponerselo, Sir Harry fue inmortalizado por las letras del Ilustre Lupín y el monge Longbottom.

Porque al final Lady Ginny sabía que su gente estaba orgullosa de que su señor feudal hubiese demostrado ser más valiente y más poderosoque un simple mago que buscaba la eternidad.

**FIN**

aeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeae


	23. EPÍLOGO: El Aroma del Amor

**Hoy (29/3) es mi cumpleaños, **así que como regalo a ustedes les entrego el Epílogo de"El Auror de Gryffindor" y el Apéndice de "Fe de erratas". Espero los Disfruten muchísimo.

**Gracias a: **los** 398 **reviews**, 24392 **hits y a las** 83 **personas queme tienen en escritora favorita**. MIL y MIL gracias. **Y también gracias a los que** me leen y nunca **me han dejado sus comentarios, aunque** me encantaría saber que piensan **de mi querido Auror, solo por hoy

**En fin… el epílogo es cortito igual espero que lo disfruten.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**EPÍLOGO: **

**EL AROMA DEL AMOR.**

-¿Entonces, me podría explicar cual es el misterio de Santa Hermione…¡Sin eso no podré terminar correctamente con la tarea!

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía. Unos cuantos chicos de primer curso y dos o tres de tercer curso. Y sobre la chimenea, el retrato de Sir Cádogan que miraba a todos lados buscando donde esconderse.

-¿y bien….?- Ginny Weasley cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho, esperando que varias de sus preguntas fueran contestadas.

-la verdad no la supe hasta años después…-

-Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante… -consultó su reloj de pulsera un instante -en quince minutos su relato puede terminar…-

El retrato suspiró, se sentó a la sombra de uno de los árboles de la pintura y prosiguió…

-Creo que esto me gano por salir de mi puesto en el Séptimo piso…-Ginny arqueó su ceja –bueno…-

"Luego de mi nombramiento, en manos del excelente Lord Sirius Black, se me fue encomendada una diligencia. Cuando las fiestas en honor a Santa Hermione y al matrimonio del Ilustre y de Sir Ron terminaran, debía partir rumbo a casa. Al monge Longbottom y el paje Nicolás…"

-¡Entonces si era Nicolás Flamel!- interrumpió Ginny con una sonrisa -¡el alquimista que hizo la piedra filosofal!- Sir Cádogan levantó una mano pidiendo silencio y prosiguió.

"Al monge Longbottom y el paje Nicolás se les fue encargado el cuido de los dos libros que Voldemort andaba buscando, y a mí se me encargó cuidarlos a ellos. El viaje hacia casa fue mejor de lo que esperaba, y al tiempo nos hicimos muy amigos, fue ahí donde me confesaron ciertos secretos.

Gracias al ingenio del Ilustre Lupín, la clave para leer bien el libro de Sir Arthur fue confiada al monje Longbottom, e iniciaron las investigaciones para realizar la Piedra Filosofal… si la conseguían, los metales se volverían oro… y podría ayudar a los pobres… sin embargo esto no sucedió inmediatamente. Pasaron doce años para que "El libro de recetas" cumpliera su cometido…"

-¡Entonces todos terminaron siendo ricos!- dijo la pelirroja con alegría.

Sir Cádogan negó con la cabeza.

"La Piedra Filosofal, no era la mágica fuente de poder que imaginaron, y aunque convertía los metales en oro… lo hacía en pequeñas cantidades y se desgastaba. Recuerdo que cuando se materializó por primera vez la piedra era tan grande como el salón del castillo de Burrow… Por un tiempo ayudó a los habitantes de Gryffindor, de Ravenclaw, de Hufflefuff e incluso a las tierras de Slyterin, generando prosperidad para el reino de Hogwarts. Pero el dinero no hace la felicidad, entonces se llamo a consejo a los principales Ilustres del reino y decidieron guardarla y utilizarla solo cuando fuera necesario, se la encargaron a Nicolás Flamel,… y también recuerdo como hace seis años, Hagrid la sacó de una cuenta en Gryngotts, pequeña y como todo… condenada a envejecer… y luego morir…"

Ohhh –exclamó Ginny- pero sigue sin contestar mi pregunta Sir Cádogan… ¡hay algo más en la historia de _Santa Hermione! _¡incluso el Auror lo descubrió la mañana en que visitó la tumba de Sir Arthur….¡vamos… recuerde que necesito convencer al profesor Beans de que la historia es real…!

Dándose por vencido el caballero asintió…

-¿la joven Ginny recuerda con exactitud lo que le dije de la historia de Santa Hermone…?-

Ella asintió y repitió:

"El hacendado William Weasley era el hijo mayor del primer Weasley que llegó a Burrow. Cuentan que mientras estaba en la isla sedujo a una joven monja y la convenció para que se escapara con él.

La joven era la hermana Hermione, pero ella era muy correcta y jamás incumplía una regla. Así que lo rechazó y de inmediato se hizo anacoreta, para no sucumbir a la imprudencia. Fue en la misma celda de Parvati solo que unos cien años antes donde se encerró… El hacendado Weasley le propuso se casaran, ya que estaba muy enamorado de ella, y no le importó que fuera una monja, ella se horrorizó y le pidió que fuera a confesarse con el sacerdote de inmediato…"

-hasta ahí, todo va bien…solo que hay un pequeño error en la historia-

-¿Error¡JA!- dijo ella con satisfacción -¡lo sabía!-

-El joven William fue de inmediato con el sacerdote pero no para entrar en razón, sino para idear un plan para huir… verá… la anacoreta Hermione estaba embarazada… y el joven William era el padre de la criatura. Ante tal escándalo solo había algo que hacer:

William se "enfermó gravemente", y una noche mandó a llamar a Hermione, ella fue, ya que a un moribundo no se le puede negar nada, y momentos luego de que ella entrara a la habitación de William, él "falleció". La hermana Hermione dio las malas noticias a su familia, su padre estaba al tanto de todo y esa misma noche se veló en un ataúd cerrado dos sacos de patatas dentro…

Ella se recluyó en la celda."

-Si, pero para terminar de alistar su escape…-

-¡Exacto!-

-Sir Harry, como buen Auror que era, descubrió desde su primera visita a la celda que debajo la cama, había una trampilla. Lo suficiente grande para que por ella escapara una mujer.

-¿Por ahí fue donde la anacoreta Parvati también salió a buscar a _James_…?-

Sir Cádogan asintió.

-"Por la mañana solo se encontró la ropa de Hermione, en esa misma cama, con la forma de ella y el relicario en su pecho, las monjas la declararon Santa y el sacerdote se llevó el secreto a la tumba. A veces, querida niña, no es bueno jugar con la fe de las personas. Y la leyenda de Santa Hermione trajo de una u otra manera devoción y esperanza a la isla.

Ginny sonrió. -¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de algo así…?-

Sir Cádogan sonrió pícaramente.

-Porque ellos huyeron de Burrow a Gryffindor, se hicieron llamar con otro apellido… y siguieron con su vida… felices…-

-¡El mundo es muy pequeño…!- Ginny se alegró cuando relacionó un pequeño detalle -¡entonces Lady Ginevra y sir Ronald…!-

El caballero asintió.

-¡De alguna manera eran familia… nunca lo hubiera sospechado!-

-Estoy casi seguro que Sir Harry lo dedujo… después de todo el conocía de la historia de Gryffindor y de sus habitantes… pero nunca dijo nada al respecto… algunas cosas era mejor mantenerlas en silencio…-

Al ver que Ginny mostraba una cara de interrogación, Sir Cádogan consideró seguir con la charla

-¿Algo más que desees saber?-

-Entonces no fue un error lo de la hija de Ronald y Luna…-

-¿A que se refiere, mi señora…?-

Ginny se sonrojó muchísimo.

-A que usted me dijo que la niña había nacido castaña… y fue porque era descendiente de Santa Hermione…-

Y dejó soltar una risita cuando lo miró asentir…

-¿no va a preguntar que fue de ellos?-

-¿de quienes…?-

-¡De lady Ginevra y Lord Harry!-

Ginny sonrrió.

-Sé todo lo que quiero saber de ellos… procrearon juntos tres hermosos hijos: el pequeño Ron y dos adorables niñas… Ron y Lady Hermione… bueno… parece que es inevitable hasta en estos tiempos… -

-y fueron muy felices juntos… a pesar de las peleas…-

-Ellos fueron muy felices en sus vidas… no necesito saber nada más… excepto…-

-¿Qué… ?-

-¿Quién era el chismoso del pueblo?… ¿Quién empezaba los rumores?...-

- …er…

-¡SIR CÁDOGAN!-

-Era toda una red de chismosos, y cualquiera iniciaba el rumor… aunque los cabecillas casi siempre eran Muriel y Hagrid… incluso el Auror y sir Ronald participaban a veces de ellos… ¡Hasta Lord Sirius!-

-¿Lord Siirus?-

-Si, el rumor de que Lady Ginevra ya no era virgen…-

-Cierto, cierto- exclamó Ginny -¡Lord Sirius inventó todo…!- Sonrió nuevamente.

-Creo que ahora si… todo lo hemos concluido…-

Ginny enrolló su pergamino y guardó la tinta. Revisó su mochila y luego le sonrió al Sir Cádogan.

-¡GRACIAS!-

-me alegra poderos servirla milady- luego se levantó e hizo una reverencia exagerada y le habló como se hablaba en tiempos feudales –y la próxima vez que queráis saltaros la clase de _Cuidado de criaturas mágicas_ para estar con vuestro novio… estaré ansioso por resumiros la clase…. Y de ayudaros con vuestra tarea-

Ginny le volvió a sonreír. Con apremio metió "_El poder de las plantas"_ y "_Plantas silvestres y donde encontrarlas_" en su mochila. Luego de encontrarse con Harry tenía clases de Herbología y los necesitaría. Se despidió de sir Cádogan y bajó corriendo hacia el lago.

.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Es el colmo RONALD¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE QUEMARAS MI CABELLO!-

-No se de que te quejas Hermione… solo fueron las puntas!-

Hermione se volvió hacia Ron, la mirada era de pura furia contenida.

-¡Si pusieras atención en clases en vez de ver a Lavender … mi cabello no luciría así de mal!-

-no estaba viendo a Lavender-

-¡Pero si ella es tu novia… !-

-No-

-¿QUE?- Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron muchísimo. –No podía estar viéndola a ella porque-

Ron pareció buscar valor, se acercó a Hermione y le dijo apenas audible –porque estaba pensando en ti.-

La prefecta de Gryffindor Hermione Jane Granger quedó en blanco. No tenía idea que decir. Luego de seis años que llevaban conociéndose… y estar enamorados… él le había dicho que pensaba en ella… ¡Por MERLIN!

-Como dices?-

-Pensaba en ti cuando me di cuenta que estaba quemando tu cabello… lo arruiné todo-

-No… no lo arruinaste…- Ron la miró sin entender – ¿pensabas en mi…? -

El asintió. Y enrojeció hasta las orejas.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en Hermone y sin esperar por más tiempo, ella se acercó y lo besó.

Ginny pasó corriendo junto a ellos y casi salta de la alegría. Se hizo una nota mental… Luego hablaría largo y tendido con Hermione pero por ahora los dejaría con su propia historia de amor.

.-.-.-.--.-.

El sol iluminaba los terrenos del castillo de una manera que hace mucho no se veía. El lago negro se miraba apacible. Una brisa fresca revolvió el cabello de Harry, quien, con descuido lo acomodó para atrás. La impaciencia empezaba a apoderarse de él. Ginny debía llegar en cualquier momento. Pero ya no podía esperar más.

Escuchó unos pasos y un segundo más tarde sintió un beso de Ginny.

-Hola- la pelirroja le volvió a besar –me tardé un poco pero… tengo excelentes noticias…-

Harry se recostó al árbol y rodeó la cintura de Ginny mientras ella se sentaba en sus piernas y le hacía cariños a su cabello imposible.

-¿Cuál noticia…?- le depositó besos en el cuello al tiempo que disfrutaba el aroma natural de Ginny, flores, torta de melaza y madera… la mezcla perfecta.

-Terminé con mi tarea de historia de la magia…-

-¡Cuéntame el desenlace… no puedo esperar…!-

-Te diré que Lady Ginny y Sir Harry vivieron felices para siempre…-

-Y????-

Ginny entornó los ojos….

-Tenías razón… el chismoso del pueblo era más bien toda una red de chismosos… empezaban por Muriel, Hagrid e incluso Colin… -

-¿Quién diría que Sir Cádogan fuera tan bueno inventando historias?-

-Creo que le di pena cuando me encontró en la sala común hecha un lío solo por mi nombre…-

-Igual- y ahí aprovechó para besarla de nuevo –era solo una tarea… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste con los datos verdaderos?, después de todo es para _Historia de la Magia_…-

Ginny se acurrucó contra el pecho de Harry y empezó a soltarle la túnica.

-Porque cuando le pregunté a papá porque había escogido "Ginevra" para mi… fue por la leyenda del Rey Arturo…-

-¿Y que tiene de malo?- le dijo Harry besándole la coronilla –según Sirius, mi mamá eligió mi nombre de un libro de piratas….-

-¡Eso hubiera sido muy original…!-

-SEGÚN SIRIUS…- le aclaró nuevamente. Recordó con cariño cuando a él le toco hacer esa tarea para el señor Beans, y cómo acudió a Sirius para que le ayudara: sin embargo terminó entregando un pergamino de apenas 10 centímetros dónde explicaba que aunque sus fuentes eran confusas su madre lo había nombrado gracias a un libro de piratería llamado "_El Pirata Fénix_". Y el viejo profesor fantasma no le regañó por la extensión del escrito que comparado a la enciclopedia de Hermione, daba lástima.

-Mejor pirata a ser nombrada igual que una traidora-

-Ella también fue buena, y justa con su gente….-

-¡Pero Traicionó a Arturo…!, porque no podía traicionar a su corazón... Su decisión fue difícil, pero no quería escribir de ella…-

Harry suspiró.

-Entonces fue un golpe de suerte que encontraras a Sir Cádogan-

-Sip. Además de divertido, apenas vio los libros en mi mochila como que se inspiró y empezó con su historia… y para tener fuentes de información a la "Ginevra" de la historia la hizo descendiente de los mismísimos caballeros de la mesa redonda…

Harry sonrió y miró de reojo el pergamino donde supuso estaba escrita la tarea de Ginny… wow… si que era grande… así el profesor Beans al menos tendría algo con que entretenerse.

-Lo que me recuerda…- Ginny se separó un poquito de Harry y sacó algo de su mochila…

-Lo traje para ti.-

Harry lo miró un instante, al ver la cara de alegría de su novia no quería destruirla preguntándole si era animal, vegetal o mineral lo que le mostraba.

-Es pan verde… -aclaró al fin la pelirroja- es una costumbre de la edad media teñir la comida con especies traídas del oriente...

Ya sin asco, Harry tomó un trozo de pan y lo disfrutó, sinceramente estaba muy rico.

-Mira… si pareces un bebé...- Ginny se acercó a él y empezó a besarlo para recoger las migajas de pan que se habían esparcido por todo su rostro.

_Otro beso en la comisura de los labios y … bueno… otro más._

-Te he dicho alguna vez que hueles delicioso- la pregunta se le escapó a Harry de los labios sin pasar siquiera por el cerebro. Ginny se sonrojó muchísimo. Se veía adorable. A penas negó con la cabeza y luego la volvió a apoyar en el pecho de Harry

-Bueno… tienes un olor muy dulce y provocador…-podría apostar que así huele el amor, pensó Harry ya que incluso el hecho de jugar con su cabello y esparcir ese aroma tan peculiar era genial.

Ella le besó el pecho. Luego la barbilla y tentativamente los labios. –y tu sabes bien-

Ambos sonrieron. Pasaron seis años para poder estar juntos, para tener la maravillosa libertad de abrazarse, besarse y de amarse. Por eso cada momento contaba, incluso cuando Ginny se saltaba una clase para poder estar con Harry o cuando él lo hacía. Si la señora Weasley se enteraba, estaban seguros que recibirían un vociferador, pero valía la pena el riesgo.

- ¿Y que más descubriste de _Lady Ginevra_?-

-Que encontró al amor de su vida- dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su novio.

-Creo que tuvo suerte- aseguró Harry mientras se acercaba a ella y se detenían unos milímetros de su dulce boca

-Si- dijo ella en un susurro mientras se perdía en sus hermosos ojos verdes –tuvo suerte.

**.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando Ginny salió de la sala común, Sir Cádogan la observó solo un segundo más antes de suspirar. Para ella solo fue una historia… el Auror de Gryffindor, Voldemort y Burrow. Incluso su ascenso como caballero. Tendrían una excelente nota en la asignación, más aún considerando el hecho de que en su historia no había una gota de mentira.

El retrato llamó a su caballo y cabalgó por los retratos amigos suyos antes de ir a tomar guardia en el séptimo piso. **"**Las monjas en plegaria**" **del quinto piso le recibieron con mucha alegría. No muchos hombres las visitaban, para cuando se despidió de ellas, pasó por **"**Pétalos de Primavera**"** lucía tan hermosa y bien cuidada como siempre, los campos de Burrow habían sido excelentemente retratados y cuando llegó a **"**Costumbres medievales**"** su sonrisa escapó de sus labios: la vieja nana guardaba un frasquito de sangre de pollo entre sus ropas mientras el enorme guardián de las puertas y terrenos terminaba de teñir la comida de color azul. Sin duda el banquete iba a empezar dentro de poco.

En el colegio, los jóvenes estudiantes corrían de un lado al otro, pues casi era la hora del almuerzo, las parejas caminaban de la mano despreocupadamente. Apoyados contra una pared Ron y Hermione se besaban, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Y cerca del lago, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley descansaban a la sombra del viejo árbol. Tranquilos y en silencio. Disfrutando cada instante del maravilloso sentimiento de amar y ser amado.

No muy lejos de ahí, oculto en la sala de Menesteres, **"**Fiesta en Gryffindor**"** mostraba con alegría a los bufones que hacían las mejores peripecias con fuego, mientras otros hacían malabares con maderos. En la mesa principal el banquete estaba servido con los mejores manjares. Lo mejor de la casa del señor de Gryffindor. Ahí estaban sus amigos: el Ilustre y el Monje que lo recibieron como solo se le recibe a uno en casa. La noche estaba más viva que nunca con la música y las risas de los invitados, hoy el honor sería para los señores feudales de tierras de Burrow quienes venían de visita, Sir Cádogan fue a recibirlos con un abrazo y una reverencia.

Porque ahí, en ese instante la fiesta apenas empezaba… la vida apenas empezaba.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**FIN**


End file.
